Surrey Trouble
by kirallie
Summary: GWHP crossover. WufeiHarry, HeeroDuo, TrowaQuatre, NevilleLuna, DracoBlaise? The Gundam pilots move to a new safe house in a quiet English suburb and meet a local boy. But there's is something wrong and Duo and Quatre are determined to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. Wouldn't it be nice if I did?_

_Anyway, this is my first fic with Gundam Wing in it and I haven't seen the whole series yet. But I have read tons of fics that cross these two. Pairings will be Trowa and Quatre, Duo and Heero and Harry and Wufei. Have read two pairing those two boys and am really enjoying them (Redemption and Storm Child).  
__For HP, ignoring all of HPB and certain parts of OoTP. Sirius is dead though.  
__All the boys are 17 except Trowa whose 18 and Harry who has to wait a few more weeks. War with Oz is still going and Harry doesn't have Order guards watching.  
__Trial chapter, opinions please._

**Chapter 1**

Wufei noticed the figure half hidden by a tree first.

"We're being watched."

"Probably someone curious about the new neighbours. Duo?"

"Gotcha. Hey! Come on out!"

"Subtle, real subtle." The braided teen stuck his tongue out at the other pilot. They watched as the figure stepped out hesitantly. It turned out to be a teen, maybe a few years younger than them who bore a startling similarity to Heero, except for the green eyes hidden behind thick glasses. The boy stood nervously, still watching them.

"Hi! We're new to the area. My name's Duo, what's yours?" Duo bounded over energetically but still with caution.

"Harry."

"You live around here?"

"Privet drive." Duo threw his arm around the other boys' shoulders, ignoring the way he tensed.

"You're practically our neighbour!" He steered Harry over to the other two who had stopped working.  
"Guys this is Harry, he lives on Privet Drive. Harry, the cute blond is Quatre and the guy with a permanent scowl is Wufei."

"It's nice to meet you Harry." Wufei nodded his agreement, lessening his scowl.

"Same. Are the three of you moving in or just helping?" Harry's curiosity overrode his nervousness. He desperately wanted people to talk too since no one was writing to him, even to answer the letters he'd sent. He was once again completely cut off from the Wizarding World and what made it worse was his so-called family knew it. He knew better than to get his hopes up though, someone would scare them off in a few days, tops.

"Five of us actually. My boyfriend, Heero and Trowa, Quatre's significant other won't get here till tomorrow. I reckon they just didn't want to help unpack."

"Must be nice living with friends." Harry's smile was wistful.  
"I better go, let you get back to what you were doing. It was nice to meet you." He tried to move away and Duo gradually let his arm drop.

"You could stay for a while, you won't be in the way and we'll be stopping for lunch soon. Maybe you could tell us about the area." Quatre ignored the others surprise; he could feel Harry's sadness, pain and longing and wanted to help.

"I shouldn't." Harry backed up a step."

"Is because of what Duo said? About our relationships?" Harry looked at him dumbly for a second.

"What? No. It's not that, promise." He backed up another step.

"Please stay." Quatre gave him the look that could even make Heero cave sometimes, like when he was half dead, but it still counted. Duo grinned as Harry began to cave, another person succumbed to Quatre.

"Okay, just for a little while." Quatre gave him a sunny smile, which Harry slowly returned.

"Great! Come on in, we'll leave these two to the boxes. I need to get started on the kitchen or we'll have nothing to eat with." Harry obediently followed Quatre inside.

"No one can resist that look." Duo laughed as Wufei snorted slightly.  
"Skittish isn't he?"

"Quite. He doesn't exactly seem to fit around here, this is a high middle class area but his clothes."

"Look like something I would have worn as a kid. Think he lied about where he lives?"

"Quatre would have noticed."

---------

"You don't want to associate with that boy." The pilots turned to see one of their neighbours; Harry had only just disappeared from sight.

"What, Harry?"

"The Potter boy, he's trouble. Nice young men such as yourselves shouldn't be seen with his type."

"His type?" Quatre looked at her in confusion.

"He's a criminal. According to Petunia, he's in a gang and everything." The boys shared surprised looks. That didn't seem to fit with what they had seen.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Everyone does their bit to support Petunia and Vernon, after everything they've done for that boy. They didn't have to take the child in after his parents died in a crash, his father was drunk, always was apparently. They've done their best to raise him right but he's as rotten as his parents. They've had to send him to St. Brutus' since he was eleven; it's a school for criminal children like him. You best had best keep your distance, who knows what he might do."

"Thank you for the warning ma'am." Quatre called as Duo dragged him back to the house, Wufei following. The door had barely closed before Duo was pacing.

"There's no way any of that's true! Ok, so he's pretty much dressed in rags, that's neglect not gang membership! Back me up Quat!"

"Relax Duo, I felt nothing violent from him, just pain and loneliness. It seems that by spreading these stories his family have ensured he is alone. What do you think Wufei?"

"I think that if you really want to know you should check the student records at St. Brutus'."

"Great idea Fei!" Duo ran for his laptop. Quatre hovered over his shoulder while Wufei tried to act uninterested. The only sound for a few minutes was the clacking of keys.

"Okay, got the school." Another silence.  
"Yes! No record of any Harry Potter ever attending! I knew the kid wasn't like that, he doesn't even have the attitude for someone like that."

"I think we should keep an eye out for him, let him know we don't believe the rumours. I think he's expecting us to."

"Why not? Obviously everyone else does, poor guy." Duo closed down his computer with a smile.

----------------

Heero paused at the entrance to the park. Sitting on the only unbroken swing was a boy who looked a lot like him from the back. The others had filled him and Trowa in on the teen when they'd arrived the night before. Knowing how worried Duo and Quatre were that they wouldn't see him again was the only reason he moved forward.

"Harry?" The boy started, nearly falling from the swing.

"Who are you?"

"Heero."

"Duo's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." Harry offered a small smile.

"He and Quatre are worried about you."

"Why?" There was genuine confusion in the other teen's voice.

"They believe you do not plan to come back."

"Surely someone's told them…" Harry's head dropped.

"The lies about you?" Harry looked up shocked.

"They don't believe?"

"No. Neither do I."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll stop by in a few days." Heero studied the boy, who much to the others embarrassment, they'd found was only three months younger than Quatre. Something was off with the way he was sitting.

"Quatre has planned a picnic. It would make him happy if you came."

"I can't, not for a few days."

"You are injured."

"It's nothing, I fell. Just clumsy sometimes." Harry moved away as Heero stepped closer. He didn't really want to have too much to do with the boy, they wouldn't be here very long but Duo and Quatre really liked him. Even Wufei seemed to care about the skittish boy.

"We'll treat your injuries for you."

"No, really, it's fine." Heero ignored him and grabbed his arm, intending to pull him along if he had to. He didn't expect the pained yelp it earnt him. Heero simply changed his grip and pulled Harry along towards the house.

-----------

Hearing a commotion from the drive Duo opened the door and then promptly started laughing, gaining the others attention. The four pilots stood in the doorway watching an annoyed Heero pull a struggling Harry along.

"At least he hasn't shot him."

"Yet, he keeps that up much longer and he might. Anyone else think it's creepy how much they look alike. Change the eye colour, build Harry up and loose the classes and they'd be nearly identical."

"That could cause trouble for Harry once we're gone if OZ starts snooping."

"Maybe. Hey Harry! Better give up, Heero's a pretty persistent guy."

"I noticed." Smiles were exchanged as Harry grumbled.

"He's injured." Heero let go once they were safely inside and the door was shut.

"What happened?" Quatre's were wide with worry.

"It's nothing, I fell. I shouldn't be here." He edged towards the door.

"Don't even think about it buddy." Duo blocked him.  
"You're going to sit down and let us judge for ourselves. Then you can join us for our picnic."

"I can't, I still have chores to do."

"Sure you can. Now sit." Harry automatically sat but pushed himself deep into the couch, trying to keep them from getting to close.

"Harry no one's going to hurt you." Harry looked away from Quatre's kind eyes.  
"You haven't met Trowa yet." He indicated the taller youth who nodded politely.  
"He doesn't talk much."

"Yeah, Quat and I seem to go for the silent broody types." That earnt a small laugh from their guest.

"Please let us help?" Harry sighed and then removed his shirt, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. A variety of swear words were heard.

"You did not get those from a fall!Who did this?"

"Just leave it, please."

"Duo, go get the first aid kit. Water please Trowa." Harry was forced to sit still and endure the two more talkative teens mother-henning. Gradually he started to relax, their actions reminding him of madam Pomfrey in a way. Duo grinned as Harry's head finally fell forward, catching him easily as he went to slide off the couch.

"Mind if I put him in the spare bed in your room?" Duo asked Wufei.

"Go ahead." Quatre followed to help settle the sleeping teen.

"They're getting attached." Trowa commented.

"Hn." Heero kept his eyes on the hall the three had disappeared down.

"All three will be hurt when we leave. Harry the most I think, he obviously has no friends here." The three exchanged looks but knew there was nothing they could do.

TBC… (if you want me too.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Same as before._

_I can't believe how many reviews I got, thank you sooo much!_

_Can't remember the exact year GW is set but another fic has it as AC195 so I'll follow that._

**Chapter 2**

Wufei's hand went to his gun as he came awake. He paused to listen, trying to work out what had woken him. He tensed as he heard a low moan before remembering that Harry was in the other bed. He slipped his fingers from around the trigger and got up, silently moving across the room. In the faint light from the window he could make out Harry, moving restlessly, obviously dreaming. He bent closer as the other teen began to mutter, frowning at the words and his obvious distress.

"Harry, wake up." He kept his voice soft, not wanting to startle the injured boy. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and the boy screamed.  
"Harry wake up!" Footsteps alerted him to the fact that the others had been woken.

"Fei?"

"He's having a nightmare." Guns were quickly hidden, as Harry started awake.  
"Calm down Harry."

"What? Where am I?"

"Someone turn on the light, Harry shield your eyes." The light came on and Harry gradually lowered his arm, accepting his glasses. He blinked owlishly at them.

"What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare and screamed when I tried to wake you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wait, what time is it?"

"Two am."

"What? I have to get home!"

"In the morning."

"They'll be mad enough if I sneak in now, it'll be worse if I'm not there when they get up." Harry tried to get up but Duo moved forward to help Wufei restrain him.

"Did you make them mad? Is that why you're hurt?"

"What? You think Uncle Vernon did this?"

"Then who did?"

"It doesn't matter, it'll be gone in a few days."

"Hate to break it to you but injuries like that'll take weeks to heal." Duo pointed out.

"I heal fast, always have. I really need to go."

"Look, one of us will take you in the morning. We can explain it wasn't your fault."

"You're not going to let me leave are you?"

"Nope. Don't bother trying to sneak out either, we're all really light sleepers."

"Please stay Harry." Quatre once again used the eyes and Harry looked down.

"Alright."

"Great, well we better head back to bed. Night all." Duo dragged Heero back to their room.

"If you want to talk about your dream I will listen." Quatre offered.

"Thanks, but… I can't."

"That's fine, the offer is always open." Harry nodded and Quatre let Trowa lead him back to their room.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Harry took his glasses off to rub his eyes.

At least it wasn't one of Maxwell's pranks."

"Duo likes pranks?"

"Please don't tell me you do." Wufei groaned and Harry laughed slightly.

"Not me. My Dad and his friends were great pranksters at school and I have some friends who have proudly followed their tradition. School is certainly quiet since they left."

"Please don't give him any ideas."

"Okay." Harry lay back down and Wufei turned the lights back out before getting into his own bed.  
"Wufei?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks, for waking me."

"No problem, get some sleep."

--------

"You really don't have to do this." Harry stood with Quatre and Trowa at the end of his driveway.

"Nonsense, it was our fault you didn't come home last night."

"Yeah, but."

"Quatre will get his way, just give in now." Quatre elbowed his lover but laughed at the taller teens comment.

"Fine, just don't let them get to you." Harry headed resolutely up the drive, hoping the door was unlocked. No such luck, he rang the doorbell. A few seconds later it was wrenched open by an irate Vernon Dursley.

"Where have you been! That's it! I've had enough of your Freakish."

"Mr. Dursley?" Vernon paused and looked down to see a polite young man.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry we kept Harry out all night. He fell asleep and we just didn't have the heart to wake him. I apologise if our actions caused your family to worry. We are new to the area and haven't been properly introduced. My name is Quatre and this is Trowa."

"More freaks boy? I won't have it!"

"They aren't!"

"Don't talk back! Get to your room."

"Yes Uncle Vernon. Thanks for walking me back guys." Harry slipped upstairs silently.

"Well? Get out of here! I won't have freaks like you around here!" With that he slammed the door in their faces leaving a very stunned Quatre and a concerned Trowa.

"What happened?" The blond turned a bewildered look upon his lover.

"Lets go."

"Do you think he'll hurt Harry?" Quatre looked back at the house to see an upstairs curtain move and reveal Harry. He waved at the teen and was happy when Harry waved back before letting the curtain fall back into place.

"He seems all talk."

"What do you think he meant by freaks?"

"Unknown. You should ask Harry."

--------

It had been nearly a week since they'd last seen Harry and Duo and Quatre were both concerned. So far their stay in Surrey had been quite, with only Wufei and Trowa having to leave for a short mission each. There had been no sign of OZ troops in the area so they were taking the chance to relax a bit.

"What are you doing Duo?"

"Looking at Harry's records."

"Found anything interesting?"

"Bits and pieces, this is really more Hee-chan's thing than mine."

"Can I see?"

"Sure. I've found his birth certificate. Harry James Potter, born 31st of July AC 178 to James and Lily Potter. Parents deceased 31 October AC 179. No further records till he was enrolled at the local primary school in 184, average and below average grades after the first three weeks, before that he was at the top of the class. A few medical records, broken bones, bad case of pneumonia, nothing too unusual for a kid. No records after 189, he never enrolled in high school."

"Do you think his family?"

"Maybe. I think I'll pay him a visit this afternoon. Want to come?"

"Yes, just be prepared, his uncle is not a very polite man."

--------

"Yes." The two boys smiled politely at the thin woman who had opened the door.

"Good afternoon ma'am. I'm Quatre and this is Duo, we are looking for."

"Dudley! Your friends are here! Do come in dears."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dursley but we're looking for Harry Potter." They looked up at the stairs as a boy the size of a small whale came thundering down them.

"Who are you? Hey, you're those new kids. Are you a guy? Why's your hair so long, you look like a girl!"

"Duo, don't." Quatre whispered urgently as his friend tensed.  
"Is Harry here?"

"I don't know who you are talking about. There's no Harry here."

"But, I dropped him off just last week, your husband let him in."

"Get out! There is no Harry Potter here! I won't have freaks around my poor Dudley. Go!"

"But…"

"Out!" Duo grabbed a shocked Quatre and bolted out the door.

"What a B…"

"Duo!"

"Sorry Quat. What the hell is going on in there? You sure we went to the right place?"

"Of course, number 4 Privet drive. That window is Harry's, he waved goodbye from it."

"So lets see if he's up there." They slipped back into the yard and Duo quickly climbed the tree near the window Quatre had indicated. He peered through a gap in the curtains and frowned at what he saw. The room was nearly empty, just an old bed, closet and desk. There was an empty birdcage on the desk and he could see some clothed through the partially open closet door but the room was otherwise empty, no sign of Harry. It took seconds for Duo to get the window open and slip in. He managed to find a scrap of paper and wrote a quick note, hiding it partially under the cage, before leaving.

"Well?"

"He wasn't in there. I've seen cells that are nicer than that room. Think we can call in a child abuse claim?"

"Maybe. But we still don't know where Harry is."

"Maybe the other's will come up with an idea." The two headed back to the safe house silently, their worry for the green eyed teen growing.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still no change._

_Thank you so much for all the great reviews! Glad everyone is liking this!_

**Chapter 3**

Heero slowly ran his fingers through his lovers long chestnut hair, marvelling at the texture. He still sometimes had trouble believing he was allowed this close, Duo was very protective of his hair, not even their fellow pilots were allowed to touch it. He looked down as sleepy amethyst eyes blinked up at him.

"You're back."

"Hn."

"Not hurt?"

"No, go back to sleep." Heero slid down in the bed, allowing Duo to curl around him.

"Kay, night Hee-chan."

"Night Duo." Heero watched Duo drift off before letting himself relax into sleep.

------------

"You guys didn't see the cell Harry calls a room! I say we get him out of there!"

"How exactly were you planning on doing that Maxwell? Kidnap him?"

"If we have to!"

"And then what? Drag him around with us? How long do you think it would take for him to get caught?"

"What about Catherine and the circus? Or one of Quatre's places? He'd be safe enough there."

"You have no proof, just random pieces of information."

"So where's he been for the last ten days?"

"London." The two arguing boys turned to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Duo dashed over, scanning for any new injuries.

"I'm fine Duo. What's going on?"

"Other than the fact you disappeared?"

"Oh, didn't think anyone would notice." Harry shrugged.

"Friends tend to notice."

"Friends?"

"Sure, I mean you want to be friends, don't you?" Duo stared innocently at Harry, making him laugh.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Duo threw his arm around Harry's shoulders and dragged him further into the room.

"Quatre will be happy to see you, pity you just missed him and Trowa, they left this morning for a few days. Trowa said something about a romantic getaway."

"Sounds fun."

"So what did you do in London Harry?" Wufei joined the conversation.

"School shopping mainly, only just over a month before it starts up again. I am so glad it's my last year." Harry tried to keep his tone light, hiding his pain. He'd spent the last ten days at HQ, being ignored by his so called friends unless they were prying for information on any dreams he's had or how he was coping with everything. Only Remus had sought him out to just talk, the werewolf was the only reason these days that Harry hadn't cut ties and run. But even that reason was becoming not enough. They both knew Remus was dieing; a combination of his violent transformations, unimaginable stress and emotional trauma plus his mate's death had all taken their toll. He was basically only hanging on for Harry, to see him reach his majority and become free. It had been Remus who had helped Harry set things up in advance. The teen simply saw no real reason anymore to sacrifice everything for a bunch of hypocritical cowards. If Voldemort had still been targeting muggles Harry would have fought but the Dark Lord had turned his attention solely on the Magical world. When, and only when, he turned to the muggle world would Harry interfere again.

"You don't enjoy school?"

"Just because you're a bookworm Fei, doesn't mean everyone else is."

"It's okay most of the time. Just ready to get out I guess." Wufei nodded.

"So, got anything planned for your birthday?"

"Why?"

"So we know wether to plan something silly."

"Uh…"

"Thought so. Just leave everything to me buddy, it'll be the best birthday you've ever had!"

"Thanks Duo."

"No problem! That's what friends are for."

-------------

"Harry!" The blond threw himself at the younger boy.

"Hello Quatre."

"Where were you? We were so worried! We went to your house and your Aunt said she'd never heard of you, then Duo climbed into your room but you weren't there so he left a note. Are you alright?" Harry managed to disentangle himself from Quatre amidst laughter and smiles.

"Let him breathe Quat! Idiot went to London and didn't think anyone would care to notice he was gone. Fei and I set him straight though."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"Just glad you are okay."

"Maxwell is throwing a party for Harry's birthday in three days."

"Really? Great! Will Heero be back in time?"

"He got back the same morning you left, he was just asleep so you didn't see him. I sent him out to do some shopping but he should be back soon."

"We're both jetlagged so we're going to get some sleep. I'm glad you're alright Harry."

"It is good to see you again, we were all worried." Trowa commented as they left for their bedroom.

"I think that's the most I've heard him say."

"Trowa doesn't talk a lot. Usually it's up to Quat and me to carry the conversation around here. Don't let it get to you. You sure you won't forget? You have to be here by nine am sharp."

"I will be. See you then." Harry left for home. He found his determination to disappear wavering; he didn't want to hurt his new friends, especially Duo and Quatre. But he couldn't stay with the Dursley's anymore and if he stayed in the area the Order would find him too soon.

--------------

"Hello Heero." Heero studied Harry as he let him in. He was dressed a lot better than the first time they'd met, his blue jeans and green shirt were obviously new, birthday presents from school friends perhaps?

"Harry, happy birthday." Harry flashed him a surprised smile and Heero found himself giving a small smile in return.

"Harry! Guys he's here!"

"Duo! The whole street will here you." But Harry was laughing. Duo looked him over and grinned.

"Love the new clothes."

"Thanks. Am I early?"

"Nope, we're all set. Got everything I told you to bring?"

"Yeah." Actually he had everything he owned in his pocket, curtesy of a late night visit from Moony. He didn't plan to return to Privet drive tonight.

"Great. As your birthday surprise we are treating you to a complete makeover. Don't worry about the cost, Quat's footing the bill and trust me on this, he can easily afford it. Then it's off to the movies, maybe more shopping and dinner."

"You don't have to go to so much trouble."

"Don't bother Harry, Maxwell's determined and Quatre is backing him up on this."

"As long as he doesn't try to fill your wardrobe with only black."

"What's wrong with black? Especially with Harry's colouring, it'll look great on him!"

"There's also nothing wrong with some colour."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on! Time's a wasting!"

"How much caffeine has he had?" Harry was eyeing Duo like he was one of Hagrid's pets.

"I counted two cups." Wufei said.

"Oh dear, he was on his second before you got up. That's at least four cups."

"Come on!" Heero sighed and grabbed Duo's braid, using it like a leash to contain the hyperactive terrorist.

"Hee-chan! Let go!"

"Hn, not until you settle down." The others laughed or smirked at that.

"So where are we going?"

"London!" Harry nodded, hopefully no one from the Order would be around the areas they would or he'd get caught.

-------------

"Please say we can sit soon!" Harry begged. He'd never realised shopping could be such torture. They'd been at it for close to five hours now and Harry was ready to drop. He had the promised clothes plus accessories, not to mention a new pair of stylish glasses and contacts, a Discman and music, at least a dozen books and now Duo was trying to drag him into a store to get his ear pierced!  
"I am not piercing my ear! You like them so much you get one!"

"Come on Harry, they say it only hurts for a few seconds."

"He obviously doesn't want to Duo so drop it."

"Fine, how about a haircut?"

"Duo!" Five exasperated voices yelled.

"Alright, alright. How about lunch?"

"Can't believe you're still hungry with all the junk food we've eaten already." Harry shook his head and went to follow but froze as he spotted someone very familiar.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Quatre sent him a concerned look but the others looked where Harry was looking.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at your Aunt's? It isn't safe! Andwho are these boys?"

"Hullo Tonks, nice to see you too."

"Harry…."

"It's not really any of your business what I'm doing so drop it. And these are my friends. Have a nice day." Harry turned and headed for the food-court leaving behind one stunned Auror. The five pilots shot suspicious looks at her before following Harry.

"Harry? Are you alright?" They'd caught up to him a few stores away. He was leaning against a wall, breathing hard.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Can we just forget about her?" The five exchanged glances.

"Ok, if you're sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, really. Just wasn't expecting to see her."

"Who is she?"

"My godfathers cousin. She's been a bit overprotective since he died." Harry started walking. The others knew there was a lot more to it than that but decided to let it go for the moment, they could always ask again tomorrow.

Harry stayed tense, watching for the Order, surely Tonks would have alerted Dumbledore. He just had to get through today.

-------

"What is going on?" Heero cornered Harry in the theatres restroom.

"What do you mean?" Heero gave him the famous death glare but the younger teen shrugged it off, Dementors were scarier.

"Something is going on, you've been tense since we ran into that woman."

"It's nothing Heero. I just was looking forward to a day with you guys without anyone else barging in."

"You're lying."

"Heero please drop it."

"No." Harry frowned and turned away, leaning against the sinks. He sighed in frustration, Heero was just too stubborn.

"Look, I'd tell you if I could but I can't. Please, leave it alone?"

"Are you in danger?" Harry laughed but it was bitter, causing Heero to frown.

"All my life. Don't tell the others but I'm leaving tonight. Everything's arranged. So don't go bugging the Dursley's, they'll find out I'm gone tomorrow and will have enough people banging on the door trying to find me."

"Where are you going?"

"Not sure yet. Out of England, somewhere." Heero stared at him.

"You're running."

"Brilliant deduction. Yeah I am. You don't want to get involved, it's bad enough Tonks saw us together. I didn't want you guys dragged into this."

"Hey Heero, what's taking you two so long?"

"Better go before Duo gets the wrong idea about us." Harry slipped past him and out the door.

"Heero? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come on, movie's starting." Heero followed, frowning. What was Harry running from and why was he worried about their safety because of it?

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still the same. Getting sick of having to type that!_

_Thanks again for all the reviews! Up to 22 on ffnet! Been stuck trying to decide if Harry's going to spill all or remain secretive. Glad everyone's liked this so much._

**Chapter 4**

Harry could feel Heero's eyes on him the entire movie. He kept his attention on the movie, ignoring the other teen as much as he could. Why did Heero have to be so pushy? Now Harry was feeling even worse for wanting to leave without saying goodbye. He smiled as he caught sight of Quatre curled up, nearly in Trowa's lap, not that his boyfriend seemed to mind. Even Heero had Duo's braid wrapped securely around his hand with its owner leaning against him slightly. Harry met Wufei's curious gaze and indicated the two couples. The Chinese teen smirked and turned his attention back to the screen. If only Heero would do the same! They were watching some movie about magic, Harry couldn't remember the name, and it was hard not to laugh at how much they got wrong. Although it was a little eerie when they got some of it very right. Harry forced himself to relax and enjoy the movie, after all it was his first ever trip to the movies and he refused to let Heero ruin it for him.

-----------

"What's wrong?" Heero quirked an eyebrow at his lover.

"You and Harry have been acting odd since the movie. So what gives?" Heero checked to make sure Harry was far enough out of earshot. He smirked as he spotted him and Wufei standing close together, heads bent over a book. His expression turned serious as he turned back to Duo, Quatre had dragged Trowa off somewhere.

"Harry's planning to run tonight."

"What?"

"He plans on disappearing tonight when we drop him off. And he wasn't intending for anyone to find out in advance."

"Good thing you're so stubborn then. He say why?"

"No. I asked if he was in danger and he laughed but it was bitter."

"Have you checked his records?"

"Hn."

"There are huge gaps but no reason for them. There's not even any records of the Dursley's taking custody, it's like he just appeared on their doorstep! You don't think he's a spy or he'd already be dead so what do you think?"

"That we confront him tonight and that he's headed this way."

---------------------

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, thanks guys. Best birthday I've had." Harry leant back in the seat; so far Heero hadn't done anything or let on that he knew what Harry was going to do so he'd started to relax. Big mistake.

"Heero, Harry lives the other way." Quatre pointed out as they turned away from Privet Drive.

"We need to talk." Harry tensed and then slumped in the seat, not much he could do while in a moving vehicle. Quatre started sending nervous looks between the two similar looking teens, he liked Harry and was worried, especially since he'd felt the other teens growing unease. They pulled into their driveway and got out, Harry ready to bolt but Heero was faster, and he kept a tight grip on a squirming Harry's arm.

"Heero let me go!"

"No." He dragged Harry into the house and shoved him down onto the couch. Harry rubbed his sore arm while glaring at Heero.

"Would someone explain to the rest of us what is going on?" Wufei was standing against the wall; arms crossed and scowl in place. Only Harry squirmed under the various looks, Heero remained impassive.

"Harry?"

"It's nothing!" Heero scowled at him.

"Either tell them or I will." Harry glared at Heero but kept his mouth shut.  
"Harry was planning to leave tonight, without telling anyone."

"You were planning to run away? Why? If something's wrong we can help you Harry."

"No you can't Quatre, no one can." The second part was said so softly only Wufei heard since he was standing the closest.

"We're your friends Harry, you could have come to us. Is it your relatives? I'm sure Heero or Wufei could go threaten them for you. Or you could stay here, we have a spare bed."

"I can't. I need to leave, people will eventually come looking for me."

"At least stay tonight and we can talk it through in the morning. Please Harry." Harry caved at the hurt in Quatre's voice, nodding his agreement. Besides, he was feeling rather sleepy all of a sudden. He stood and followed Wufei to their room. Duo laughed.

"Man Quat, you've got him wrapped around your finger! What's wrong?" Duo frowned as Trowa wrapped Quatre in his arms.

"He's so scared but determined. He's expecting to die."

"Not on my watch. We could always drug him and drag him off to one of your places that's in the middle of nowhere, then he'd be stuck."

"Duo! That's kidnapping!"

"So? I think it's safe to say we all like Harry and none of want him doing something that'll get himself killed. Besides, why not add kidnapping to our rather long list of offences?"

"He's safe for tonight." Heero stated with certainty.

"Hope he won't try to sneak out."

"He won't."

"Heero… What did you do?" He didn't answer as Wufei walked back in, frowning.  
"Wufei?"

"Who drugged him?"

"What?"

"He started stumbling half way down the hall and was pretty much unconscious by the time we got to the room, not to mention the incoherent mumbling. He was completely out when I got him into bed. So who drugged him?"

"Heero! You can't go around drugging people."

"Hn." They watched as he discarded the empty syringe. Obviously he'd injected Harry while holding his arm.

"Better hope he doesn't react to the drugs, or you're helping him through it. Now explain what is going on!" Wufei's scowl was at full force causing Quatre to smile slightly. Trowa was the only one to notice but filed the information away for later, like when they were cuddled up in bed.

"He was planning on disappearing without even saying goodbye." The other four just stared at Heero.

"So you drugged him? Damn it Heero, you can't do that! Do you really blame him for wanting to get away? You saw his injuries and I saw what he calls a bedroom. Quatre got a double dose of the poor guys relatives. What sane kid wouldn't run as soon as they could?"

"He's in danger." That shut Duo up.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked, he said all his life."

"What, so someone's after him? For what? It's not like he's meant to save the world or anything, that seems to be our job."

"Good thing he is drugged Maxwell or your yelling would have woken him and then we'd have a fun conversation."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We let him stay here until we leave and then give him alternatives." Quatre tilted his head up so he could see Trowa's face.

"What if OZ tracks us down?"

"Make sure he gets out first. He's a non-combatant, they won't hurt him. They may detain him for a little while but they'd have to let him go. We could even teach him stuff in case he still insists on doing things on his own." Duo pulled Heero down beside him on the couch to use as a pillow.

"What sort of things?"

"Basic self-defence, lock picking, maybe stuff about fake ids." Duo shrugged.

"When will the drugs wear off?"

"Sometime after 8am. I gave him a light dose because of his weight and possible reactions."

"So lets go to bed. We'll talk to him tomorrow." The five split up to their respective rooms after exchanging goodnights.

Wufei paused to watch Harry sleep; well technically he was unconscious due to drugs. He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted a limp hand, checking Harry's pulse and listening to his breathing. Everything was normal for someone who'd been sedated. He brushed Harry's bang off his face, studying the odd scar the move revealed. Harry was always careful to keep it as concealed as possible. He looked so peaceful just lying there, unlike when he was awake. Awake you could see the pain in his eyes and the always-present tension.

---------

Quatre lay content in Trowa's arms, almost purring as hands ran continuously through his hair. He loved the time they managed together. The last few weeks had been good, since moving to Surrey they hadn't had many missions.

"Why were you smiling?" Trowa's soft voice broke the blissful silence.

"Hm?" Quatre was almost asleep thanks to the soothing hands.

"When Wufei was telling Heero off, you smiled." Quatrestarted waking up since Trowa obviously wanted to talk.

"Wufei was being protective, wasn't he?"

"He is sharing a room with Harry, if he reacts it will disturb him."

"That wasn't it and you know it love."

"Don't interfere little one, there are still a lot of questions where Harry is concerned. None of us wish to see Wufei hurt."

"Harry isn't dangerous, not to us. He needs someone just as much as Wufei does. Wufei needs someone to help him lighten up and Harry does have a mischievous streak, we just haven't seen it much yet. Harry needs someone strong who will be wiling to stand by him. It's perfect."

"Please Quatre, if it is perfect then it will happen. Don't interfere."

"I promise." They cuddled closer and Trowa watched silently as Quatre drifted off to sleep before following.

----------

"I'm still not totally happy with you." Heero looked at his lover and sighed. Duo pulled him closer, tucking his head under Heero's chin.  
"You shouldn't have been so sneaky. I don't think Harry's going to be happy if he works it out. But, you did what you felt was right to keep him safe. You've opened up quicker around him than most people, why?" Heero hugged Duo, thinking his question over.

"I don't know. There's something about him, like to an extent he knows what we've been through and won't judge."

"Well he lost his parents so he certainly fits in with us. He has also lost people recently so he knows how it feels. I hope he stays."

"Me too."

"I think someone might have a crush."

"Who?"

"Fei."

"Did you see him starting to get protective?"

"Don't tease him about it. You don't know how Harry will react. You could end up hurting them both."

"I won't do anything, but I reserve the right to start locking them in closest in six months time."

"Agreed. Now go to sleep." Heero pulled him even closer, listening as Duo's breathing deepened and evened out into sleep. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head before settling down to sleep.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still no change._

**Chapter 5**

"Morning Fei!" Duo bounced into the kitchen causing Wufei to groan.

"What's wrong? Harry okay?"

"Still sleeping. Even drugged he had nightmares and since he was drugged I couldn't wake him up."

"Ouch! Just don't shoot Heero, he thought he was doing the right thing."

"Alright… I'll teach Harry how to shoot and let him do it." Duo pouted and Wufei smiled.

"Not funny. Where are the lovebirds?"

"Still asleep." They turned to face Heero as he entered, hair still wet from his shower. Duo went to give him a morning kiss. Wufei shook his head at the two.

"Harry?"

"Asleep. For future reference don't drug someone you know has nightmares."

"Did you get any sleep Fei?"

"Some. He seems to have been sleeping fairly naturally for the last two hours so he could wake any time."

"Right, so who wants to wake the lovebirds?" Heero simply moved to get breakfast and Wufei started reading the paper.  
"Okay." Duo headed for their bedroom. The two other pilots waited.

"DUO!" They blinked as Duo blurred past and then the front door slammed. Heero snickered slightly behind his coffee mug and Wufei shook his head. A few seconds later they were confronted by one mad blond pilot.  
"Where is he?" Quatre all but growled. The other two just shrugged. They waited and sure enough the front door slammed again.

"What's going on?" They turned back to the hall to see Harry leaning heavily on the doorjamb, barely awake. He started to sway but Trowa came up behind him and caught him, guiding Harry to a seat.  
"What happened? Why am I so tired?" He yawned, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Duo decided to wake Trowa and Quatre, Quatre is now chasing him around the neighbourhood. As to why you're tired, ask Yuy." Wufei placed a coffee mug in Harry's hands helping him with the first few sips until the caffeine hit his system.

"Heero?"

"You still have some sedative in your system, technically you should still be unconscious." That helped Harry wake up even further.

"You drugged me! Why?" It didn't take Quatre's abilities to know how betrayed Harry was feeling.

"You were about to do something stupid and would not listen to reason."

"So you drugged me."

"Yes."

"You had no right!"

"Friends protect each other, I protected you." With that Heero headed outside to track the other two down.

"Did you guys know what he was doing?"

"No, I suspected when you were suddenly unable to stay on your feet."

"When was that?"

"When I helped you to the bedroom."

"Oh, I don't remember that."

"You were already pretty far gone. Were you really going to leave?"

"That was the plan."

"Why?"

"What does it matter?" Harry put his head down on the table. Trowa moved around the kitchen, gathering food.

"Here, eat." Harry sat up, accepting the food.

-------

The six had moved into the living room, Duo carefully keeping his distance from Quatre and Trowa while Harry stayed as far as he could from Heero, wary of a repeat of the previous night. He'd finally woken up fully after a shower and had changed into some of the clothes they'd bought the previous day. He wasn't sure how much of the clothing he'd actually ever wear, the tight jeans were a little revealing for his tastes. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten to take clothes into the bathroom with him so Duo had picked out his outfit and then passed it through. So, much to his discomfort, he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, hiking boots and a tight white t-shirt with an unbuttoned dark blue dress shirt thrown over it. It had been his choice to forgo his glasses and try a pair of his new contact lenses.

"Looking good Harry." Duo grinned at Harry's glare. Duo was dressed in black like usual but not his priests' outfit since they had to blend in. The only change Heero had made to his wardrobe was to exchange his shorts for jeans. The other three were dressed per normal since out of the five they had the most normal dress sense.

"Duo."

"What Hee-chan? He does, besides someone had to break the silence."

"Hn."

"Harry, why weren't you going to say good bye?" Harry ducked his head, refusing to meet Quatre's eyes. He was not going to fall for the puppy look again!

"Didn't you think we'd miss you?" Harry's head shot up.

"No! You proved that when I went to London. It's just I…" Harry trailed off, not knowing how to continue. How on earth could he explain without telling them things that could get him thrown into prison?

"Is it your family? Please Harry, you can tell us."

"No, I can't." Harry stared at his shoes, they were really fascinating.

"We want to help you Harry but we can't if you won't talk to us." Wrong thing to say.

"I didn't ask for your help! If you hadn't interfered I would have been gone last night! I can't stay! Just stop trying to help, I can take care of myself!" Shocked silence followed Harry's explosion while he stood there, breathing hard. Wufei got up and pushed him back into his seat, glaring at Harry the whole time.

"You're right, you didn't ask for help. However, we are your friends and friends help each other. You don't want to tell us why you need to run, fine. But you will let us help or I will drug you myself!" Harry's mouth had fallen open in shock and he simply stared at the irate pilot. He gradually nodded and Wufei backed off slightly.

"Way to go Wu-man."

"Don't call me that Maxwell." He growled at the braided teen.

"You can stay here for now Harry, no one knows to look for you here. We'll be leaving in a month or so and you can come with us. Trowa's sister is with a circus, you could stay with them. They travel all the time so it's a good place to hide. Or you could stay at one of my places. Both options get you out of the country. Just answer one question please?" Harry nodded at Quatre, still slightly in shock from how he'd yelled at them and then Wufei yelling back.

"Are you in trouble with the law or in danger?"

"It's not legal but I am in danger. Anyone who hangs around me long enough is. Guess that's why Hermione and Ron have finally left me." He whispered the last bit but they still heard.

"Who?"

"Friends, well they used to be. I don't know maybe they never were and I was just too naive to see it."

"Well, we ARE your friends Harry. We want to help you."

"Yeah, we can even teach you really neat tricks like how to pick locks, hack computers and fight. So what do you say?" Harry just stared at them, too shocked to say anything.  
"I think we broke him." That earnt a laugh from all but Harry who stuck his tongue out at Duo.

"You're really serious?"

"YES!" Quatre grinned sheepishly as everyone stared at him.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll stay, for now. I reserve the right to leave at a later date though."

"That's' the best we're going to get, isn't it?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah."

-----------------

Three weeks. That's how long it had been since Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived and the Saviour of the Wizarding World had disappeared. He hadn't been seen or heard from since his seventeenth birthday. The Order members sent to retrieve him that very night had found nothing but an empty room and three very mad muggles. They had tried everything to find the missing saviour but he had seemingly vanished off the face of the Earth, they'd even tried tracking charms on owls but the birds simply returned, letters untouched.

All of this made Albus Dumbledore one unhappy wizard. He needed Harry but unfortunately it seemed Harry felt he didn't need Albus. He'd known Harry was unhappy with his relatives but honestly no on is ever truly happy at home. He still didn't know why the automatic quill had made the mistake of addressing Harry's letter to a cupboard, after all know one could treat their own flesh and blood like that. Albus felt bad that Harry was unhappy but the boy was too important, he needed to be trained and moulded a certain way. His friends were all too happy to help there, with very little added incentive.

So far Albus had managed to keep news of Harry's disappearance out of the papers but he knew it wouldn't be long before someone blabbed and then there would be panic. It had been hard enough keeping Fudge in office after the events of Harry's fifth year, after this it may be impossible. He knew Remus had to have had something to do with it, the werewolf was too smug but he couldn't do anything to prove it while Molly was hovering over the dieing man. Surely Harry would return for his secondary godfathers' funeral? That would be his chance to grab him. The werewolf had better die soon.

------------------

Harry was deeply engrossed in one of the computer manuals Heero had given him to read. In the month that he'd been living with the other five he'd learnt a lot. He'd found picking locks the muggle way fascinating and had been a quick study making Duo extremely proud. Quatre had made it his mission to fatten Harry up and he'd started to fill out nicely while keeping his wiry frame. He had yet to start any defence training, so far they were working at his fitness. Thanks to Quidditch and Voldemort he was fast and had excellent reflexes but his strength and endurance were sorely lacking. He enjoyed his time spent meditating with Wufei and was in many ways closer to him than the others. Part of that probably came from being the only singles and sharing a room. Harry had found that in some ways the other teen was a lot like Hermione but where she was a know-it-all Wufei enjoyed reading for readings sake and not for showing off. Between him and Quatre Harry was being caught up to what he should know when it came to a normal education.

It had taken Harry a while to forgive Heero for drugging him but he know looked to the other boy as a sort of older brother, something he knew Duo teased his lover about. There was just something so dependable about the quite teen. It also helped that they could pass as brothers. In fact Harry's new id, which he had no clue where it came from and had the feeling he didn't want to know, bore the name Harold Yuy. He had not been impressed by the Harold part at all. Since his most identifying feature was his scar they had been discussing ways to hide or remove it. For now he was letting his hair grow out so that his bangs would cover it. Quatre had mentioned surgery as a possibility but Harry wasn't too sure about it, after all it was a curse scar, not that Quatre knew that. Harry had also been pleasantly surprised to find that he was growing. Already he'd managed nearly two inches bringing him to an alright 5'6", still short compared to most of his dorm mates and Trowa but at least he wasn't the shortest guy he knew of.

He had also figured out pretty quickly that there was more to his housemates than they let on. In the past month they had all left at one point or another, sometimes in pairs and sometimes alone, for varying amounts of time. Although their excuses were fairly plausible they were transparent to Harry. It didn't really bother him though; after all he was keeping secrets too. He knew he could trust them; that they'd never do anything to hurt him unless he gave them a really good reason to, say trying to kill them. What did bother him was the evidence of injuries. He'd already taken a years worth of Healing so he knew how to identify various wounds and so far none had been serious. He just wished he could do something to help, so he studied everything they gave him, hard. His teachers at Hogwarts would have been shocked at how eagerly he was learning.

Today was a perfect example. Harry was alone in the house since Duo had rushed off that morning. So far he'd practised he breaking and entering skills, done his physical work out, studied some of the books from the Black Library that Remus had smuggled him and was now working on his computer skills, one area where he was sorely lacking. Years at the Dursley's had taught him how to be alone without getting bored.

Harry paused in his reading, straining his ears. He could have sworn he'd heard something. He put the book down and grabbed his wand and the knife Duo had given him. He still had a fair way to go in learning to fight with it but it was better than nothing. He slipped silently down the hall from the back bedroom he shared with Wufei, past the room shared by the 'lovebirds' as Duo termed them and then past the room the braided teen shared with his lover. He turned into the living room, bypassing the bathroom and kitchen to take a more direct route to the door. He tightened his grip on the knife as the door suddenly opened and a figure staggered in, only to collapse.

Harry stared in shock, frozen at the sight of Wufei lying on the floor, bloody and beaten.

TBC…

(Cruel, isn't it?)


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still no change._

**Chapter 6**

He tightened his grip on the knife as the door suddenly opened and a figure staggered in, only to collapse.

Harry stared in shock, frozen at the sight of Wufei lying on the floor, bloody and beaten.

"Fei!" Harry was on his knees beside him in an instant, fingers searching for a pulse, it was there but far weaker than it should be. He gently turned the other teen over, trying to ignore the groans of pain his actions caused. Dark eyes fluttered open to stare up at him.  
"Fei, can you hear me?" His eyes gradually focused on Harry's face.

"Heero." The name was a pained whisper.

"No, it's me. Harry. You're going to be alright, you made it home." He squeezed Wufei's hand and smiled slightly as the pressure was returned. He was thinking fast, he had to get Wufei to their room, strip and clean him and tend his wounds. He knew no way to do all that the muggle way without hurting his roommate further. With everything he was about to do it was a good thing he was seventeen and that Moony had checked for and removed any extra charms placed on his wand.

It didn't take long to get Fei into their room, onto his bed and strip him. Harry had to fight the urge to be sick; he'd seen friends injured before but nothing like this. A simple charm kept the other teen levitating slightly above the mattress. Harry ran to the bathroom where he knew the medical kit was kept. He grabbed it and plenty of warm water and towels. Back in the room he quickly unshrunk his trunk and summoned all of his healing supplies, sending a silent thank you once again to Remus for making sure Harry was very well stocked in every potion and salve he could possibly need. He quickly poured a blood replenisher down Wufei's throat to buy himself more time before the open wounds became life threatening. Using the water and towels he set to work cleaning his now unconscious friend up. He didn't care that at the moment if anyone else walked in he'd have a lot to explain considering his trunks contents were on full display, not to mention the medical supplies floating in easy reach.

Once he was clean as Harry could get him the green-eyed teen moved to inspect his injuries. Now he really wanted to be sick, Wufei looked like he'd been attacked by at least ten bludgers before plummeting several hundred feet to the ground and then having a stampede of wild hippogriffs run over him. His left leg was badly mangled and Harry could see the bone in places, he had several deep slashes across his torso that looked like they were caused by some sort of debris, his left wrist hung limply and at the wrong angle and he had several nasty cuts on his face. Probing gently Harry found a good-sized lump hidden by the long dark hair. On top of that he was nearly black and blue from bruises. A few potions took care of the bruises and smaller cuts easily enough. Not wanting to mix too many potions he gave Wufei a shot of the strongest antibiotics supplied in the kit and a painkiller, he could give him the potion versions tomorrow if needed. A few charms took care of most of the broken bones but Harry simply didn't have the advance knowledge needed to completely heal his leg. Several more charms and potions later he'd done all he could magically so he switched to muggle methods. He bound Fei's leg as tightly as he could, the surface wounds having been healed he only had to worry about keeping the bone in place. He also strapped his wrist just to keep it still until it set fully, he really didn't want to have to re-heal it just because Wufei decided to roll over or something. The lump on the back of his head had gone down a bit but was still very sore looking so he put an icepack against it. He was extremely grateful that Wufei was still unconscious as he carefully stitched the largest of the gashes closed and then bandaged it and the only other one that remained before forcing another blood replenisher plus a nutrient and light sleeping potion down Fei's throat. A quick charm had him comfortably dressed in his pyjamas and tucked into bed. Wanting nothing more than to sleep himself Harry forced himself to clean everything up and re-shrink his trunk before collapsing in the chair beside his friends bed were he drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

---------------

Duo opened the door and froze, causing Heero to bump into him. The perfect soldier looked down to see what had caused that reaction and swiftly drew his gun. There was no good reason for there to be days old blood pooled on the floor in front of the door. The pilots split up to silently search the house. Heero broke into a run as he heard a scream. Rounding the corner he found a very shocked Harry Potter flat on the floor with Duo standing sheepishly over him.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Duo gave Harry a hand up.

"Sorry. We saw the blood and were worried."

"Blood?"

"In the doorway."

"Oops, thought I'd gotten it all."

"Harry, is the blood yours?" Duo pulled the teen closer, running his hands over him, searching for an injury.

"I'm fine guys, just tired. The blood's Fei's. He showed up two days ago on deaths door. He's sleeping in our room." Harry led them back to the room he shared with the injured teen. Sure enough, Wufei was lying in bed looking a little paler than usual as he slept.

"Who treated his injuries?"

"I did. I've never seen anything that bad. He's woken up a few times since but he's been a bit out of it. I think he might have a concussion, he had a really nasty lump on his head although it's almost gone now." Heero had moved over to the bed and was inspecting Harry's work.

"Good job. Where did you learn this?"

"With how often I land in the school hospital wing I took an interest, school nurse has been teaching me for a year now." Harry shrugged, uncomfortable under Heero's gaze.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a medic, hey Hee-chan?" Duo grinned at Harry.

"Great work Harry, I hate to think what would have happened if you weren't here." He threw an arm around the now blushing teen.

"Uh, thanks Duo." Harry swayed on his feet slightly, making Duo tighten his grip.

"When was the last time you slept or ate?"

"I grabbed some toast this morning and I've been sleeping in the chair." Harry yawned; now that the others were back his body was demanding sleep.

"Put him in the others room."

"Sure thing, come on Harry. Lets get you to bed."

"You'll stay with him?"

"We'll take turns, promise." Duo led him down the hall to the other bedroom and smiled, as Harry was asleep as soon as he hit the mattress. Duo took his shoes off and slipped him under the covers.  
"Sleep well kid, you've earned it." Duo headed back to the only other occupied room. Heero had taken Harry's post in the bedside chair.

"Harry?"

"Fast asleep. I'll make sure he eats when he wakes up." Heero nodded and Duo moved closer to study Wufei's injuries.

"He really did a good job, didn't he?"

"Hn."

"Maybe we should send him to Sally, she could train him further."

"Into a war zone?"

"Okay, good point. You've got to admit, he did a better job than we usually manage. Looks like he was studying for you when Fei got home." Duo indicated the discarded manual.

"He is an eager student."

"With a weird set of skills. He can do this but had no clue of even the basics when it comes to computers. And have you seen him move when with Fei? His reflexes might even beat yours. Weird kid. You want first shift?"

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you." Duo curled up on Harry's bed and fell asleep quickly. Heero took the chance to look around the room. Harry's influence was obvious, he was neat but not to the obsessive state that Wufei was. There were a few books on his bedside table and a framed picture of the people who were obviously his parents on the dresser. Heero got up to take a closer look. He looked at the young couple, obviously happy and very much in love. Harry looked a lot like his father. He wondered vaguely how they'd died, Harry had never said. A low groan had him turning back to the bed. Onyx eyes were staring in his direction.

"Harry?"

"He's asleep."

"Water." Heero helped him to drink from the cup.

"Mission?"

"Successful. Sleep, the others will be back soon." Wufei drifted off again so Heero settled in for a long wait.

-----------

"Is he okay?" Heero looked up, startled, to see Harry in the doorway. He berated himself for being caught unawares; he hadn't heard the other teen enter.

"Fine. He woke up and had some water."

"Good. Did he think you were me?" Harry smiled as he sat on the floor.

"Yes."

"He thought I was you when he got here. Want something to eat?" Heero nodded.  
"Back soon."

"Thought you were going to wake me?" Heero looked over to see Duo was now awake.

"In another hour."

"Harry looks better already. It's amazing what sleep can do." Harry walked back in carrying a tray with three bowls of soup and enough toast for them to share.  
"Thanks Harry, I'm starving!" The three quickly ate, all were very hungry.  
"Did Fei say anything about how he was hurt?"

"No, he hasn't really stayed awake for very long."

"So what do you think happened?"

"Don't know and unless he wants me to know than it's not my business. I'm just glad he managed to get back here before he collapsed." Duo relaxed, Harry wasn't going to pry.  
"I'll go clean up that blood so the others don't freak when they get back." He gathered the empty bowls and left the room.

"At least we don't have to shoot him as a security risk." Duo made it light but he knew that Heero would have been thinking about it.

---------

"You're back! You both okay?"

"We're fine Harry. Are the others back?"

"Yeah, Duo's taking his turn watching Fei and Heero's asleep I think."

"What's wrong with Wufei?"

"He showed up pretty badly hurt five days ago. At least I cleaned up the blood, I didn't realise it was there and Heero and Duo panicked when they got back. Ran into Duo and got knocked down to find a gun in my face before he realised it was me."

"Is Wufei alright?"

"He's mending. Won't be able to walk on his leg for a while though. Need me for anything? I was heading for the shops."

"Go ahead, I think we're going to crash."

"See you later." They watched as Harry left before heading for the back bedroom.

"Hey Quat, Tro. I'm guessing you ran into Harry."

"On his way out. What happened?"

"Apparently Fei gave Harry quite the scare by collapsing half dead in the front room. Harry fixed him up and then spent two days in this chair, caring for him. When we got back he was dead on his feet and hadn't eaten anything but toast. He did a better job with Wufei's injuries than any of us could. Apparently the school nurse had been training him for about a year so he knows what he's doing. He even stitched one of Fei's wounds shut." Duo shuddered.

"Has he asked any questions?" Trowa asked from where he was inspecting Harry's work for himself.

"Nope, said unless Wu-man wants him to know than it's not his business." The other two pilots relaxed at that. They really liked Harry but they couldn't risk telling him. Staying ignorant was the best way to keep him safe if something happened and they were caught. OZ wouldn't be interested in a teen who knew nothing, hopefully.

---------------

Harry stopped to watch as a truck full of OZ soldiers pulled up in front of the shops. What was OZ doing in Little Whinging? He adjusted the bags and started walking.

"Hey kid!" He paused and turned to face the two soldiers.

"Yes sir?"

"You seen any of these guys around?" He showed Harry some pictures.

"No sir, my family only just got back form a holiday in Nice."

"Okay, keep an eye out for them and of you see them stay away. They're wanted terrorists. Call this number if you do see them."

"Terrorists? In Surrey? We should have stayed on vacation." Harry muttered the last and the soldiers laughed.

"Yeah, warn your family and friends."

"Okay. Can I go?"

"Sure thing." Harry headed home, the poster in his hand. Terrorists? He stopped by the park and sat in a little clearing he'd found years ago, no one else had ever used it in all that time so it was a good place to think. What was he going to do? He couldn't turn them in, they were his friends. Should he warn them or pretend like nothing had happened? Sighing, Harry stood; he didn't really have much of a choice. Using the back ways he set of for home.

---------

Harry gasped as hands grabbed him as soon as he stepped foot in the door. He lashed out wildly, trying to get lose. Had Oz beaten him?

"Harry relax." He stopped fighting as he recognised Quatre's voice.

"What was that for?" He hissed as he felt whoever was behind him let go. Turning he noticed it was Trowa.

"Sorry. Why are you so late?"

"This." He tossed the poster at Quatre and watched the blond pale.  
"Thew shops are crawling with soldiers, they're stopping everyone."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, they asked if I'd seen you and then let me pass." Harry shrugged.

"What did you tell them?" Heero had entered the room, gun held out of Harry's line of site.

"That my family just got back from a holiday so I hadn't seen anyone."

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"Because you're my friends and I don't think you would do anything like that without a good reason."

"Quatre?"

"He's telling the truth."

"So where have you been?"

"The park, just in case they worked out I was lying. I took the back ways home too."

"Good. We need to get out of here."

"How? Wufei can't even walk." Heero frowned at Quatre's statement and then turned back to Harry.

"Go pack your things, one bag that you can carry easily. Tell Duo." Harry nodded and headed down the hall, Heero watching him.

"He trusts us Heero. He'll do what we tell him without questions." Duo came out to join them.

"Harry said there are soldiers looking for us?"

"They questioned him at the shops, he lied to protect us. It's only a matter of time until they ask someone who won't cover for us."

"Harry's packing for him and Fei. What are we going to do? Wufei still isn't up to moving much."

"If they didn't have pictures we could leave him and Harry here but with those posters they'd arrest them both. Harry would be seen as aiding and abetting."

----------

Harry quickly packed all of his things into a duffle bag, shrinking a lot of it to fit more in. A featherlight charm took care of the weight. He moved onto Wufei's things, doing the same. He stopped by the bed to watch him sleep. He had a feeling he knew what they were discussing, what to do with him and Wufei. At least he could run if needed.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Answer the question."

"Soldiers in town. They have a poster with your photos on it." Wufei looked away.

"So you're leaving."

"We all are. Heero told me to pack so I did your bag as well."

"I'm injured Harry, I won't be able to keep up."

"So you want to be left here? You'll get caught."

"Heero won't let me." It took a few minutes for Harry to work that one out and then he paled.

"No, you are not going to die Fei."

"Harry, I can't be interrogated." They both looked to the door as the others entered, looking subdued. Without thinking about it Harry placed himself between them and the bed, earning a small sad smile from Duo.

"Step aside Harry." Heero brought his gun up to aim at Harry, hoping to scare him into moving.

"Not until you swear you won't kill Wufei."

"I can't."

"Then I can't move."

"Do you think any of us wants this Harry? We all know the risks." Duo's voice was pained.

"Harry move, it'll be okay."

"How will your dieing be okay?" Harry snapped at the bedridden teen.

"Move Harry."

"No."

"So be it."

"NO!" Three voices screamed. Heero pulled the trigger.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still the same._

_Glad everyone has liked the cliffhangers. Don't worry, I won't kill Wufei, besides the gun was pointed at Harry when it went off, remember? This is not a Harry is all powerful fic but he is fairly powerful, after all he has to beat Riddle._

**Chapter 7**

"NO!" Three voices screamed. Heero pulled the trigger.

Harry reacted instinctively. His wand flew into his hand from the holster hidden on his arm. Without even thinking he cast the most powerful shield charm he had ever cast, all before Heero's finger had even finished pulling the trigger. What he wouldn't realise until much later was that he hadn't uttered a word the entire time.

"What the hell!" The pilots stared in shock, as the bullet never hit Harry, a Harry whose emerald eyes blazed with anger and pure power.  
"Please tell me you guys are seeing this." Quatre nodded, too shocked to do anything else.

"I won't let you kill him Heero." Harry's voice sent shivers down their spines, not that they'd admit it. It was a cold hiss, so different from what they were used too.

"Harry?" Wufei had pushed himself up in the bed, trying to see what exactly was going on. How was Harry still standing? The perfect soldier never missed. He froze as Harry turned to him, a flash of fear passing through him.

Harry turned to Wufei, hearing the disbelief in his voice. He flinched as he saw the brief flash of fear in the other teens eyes, he didn't want Wufei to be afraid of him. Harry fought to bring his temper under control.

"Accio gun." He put his hand out and Heero's gun flew into it. Threat removed, at least temporarily, he moved to kneel beside the bed. As Harry relaxed the aura of power faded, leaving the Harry they all knew. He put his hand out, hesitating to touch Wufei, not wanting to see him pull back. As if sensing that Wufei extended his own hand, grasping Harry's.

"How?" Harry smiled sadly.

"Does it matter? Please don't hate me." Harry hung his head.

"I don't hate you. How badly was I hurt, really?" That got everyone's attention.

"Wu-man?"

"What little I remember indicates I was a lot worse off than Harry has said."

"You were pretty close to dead. Your leg was a mangled wreck, your wrist broken. You had a severe concussion, several deep lacerations on your chest, some bad cuts on your face plus severe bruising and lots of smaller cuts. You'd lost a lot of blood by the time you got here."

"There's no way."

"You healed me somehow." Harry nodded, still not looking at any of them. Suddenly his head shot up and he stared towards the front of the house.

"Shit! They've found us." He was on his feet in a second and was off down the hall.

"Quatre stay with Fei." Duo took off after him, the other two following. They caught up at the door.

"Harry?"

"I threw up some emergency perimeter wards, I wasn't sure they'd work though. I think it's safe to say someone spilled." He stepped back, letting Heero peer outside.

"OZ. We need to go."

"How? Without risking a lot of civilian casualties."

"I think I can get us out of the house but wherever we end up there are some people who will be able to track us so there has to be transportation nearby."

"We have a jeep stashed for emergencies."

"Where? Can you show me on a map?" Duo grabbed a map, indicating the location.

"Grab your gear." Harry pointed his wand at the door, putting every locking charm he could think of on it before bolting back to the bedroom.

"Harry?"

"We're leaving now, the soldiers are outside." The two watched as Harry looked around before grabbing a paperweight off of Wufei's desk. The others came in just in time to watch as Harry did something to it with his wand, muttering under his breath. They stared as it glowed blue for a few seconds.

"Hope this works. Everyone needs to be touching it."

"What did you do?"

"Made a highly illegal portkey and I really don't want to get caught with it so please?"

"If it's illegal how do you know how to do it?"

"Read it in a book, hope I got it right. Get ready, three, two one." With the familiar tug behind the navel the five pilots and one wizard vanished just as the OZ soldiers burst into the room.

-----------

For once in his life Harry was the only person to still be standing when they landed. He winced as Wufei groaned in pain. While the pilots got to their feet he searched for the jeep.

"Over there." Trowa pointed it out.

"We need to hurry, I don't know how long it'll take for someone to notice what I did and track us." Duo and Trowa held Wufei up between them as the hurried to the jeep. Heero jumped into the drivers seat with Duo beside him. The other four squished into the back and they were off. Harry collapsed against the seat, breathing hard. He'd used a lot of complicated spells in a short time and was paying for it.

"Are you alright?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one with the injuries." Wufei grimaced.

"It's painful but I can handle it. You are too pale."

"Tired, I did too much."

"Sleep, we'll wake you when we stop." Harry nodded and let himself relax into sleep, trusting Wufei to keep his word.

----

"Harry. We're there. Come on wake up." Harry groaned but obediently opened his eyes.

"Where?"

"Safehouse. Come on, we've already got Wufei settled." Harry nodded and climbed stiffly from the jeep, following Quatre into the house, well it looked more like a cottage to him. He could feel everyone watching him as he staggered in, still partially asleep.

"Questions can wait till tomorrow Hee-chan, we're all tired." Duo firmly dragged his lover off to the room he'd claimed.

"You're in the back upstairs bedroom with Wufei." Quatre told him before the lovebirds left to get sleep. Harry headed up the stairs and down the hall. He hesitated in the doorway, watching Wufei as he settled himself more comfortably on the small bed.

"You planning to come in?"

"I can sleep on the couch if you want."

"Why would I want you to do that?" Harry shrugged, refusing to look at him.

"Harry, come here." He slowly walked over and was shocked when Wufei pulled him down to sit on the bed.  
"You are my friend, no matter what you can do. You saved my life twice doing whatever it is you can do. You are not sleeping on the couch or anywhere else but that bed."

"You sure?"

"I trust you Harry. No matter what the others think I know you won't hurt us."

"I could, I nearly did."

"Heero?" Harry nodded.

"He shot at you, it would have been self-defence. Go to sleep Harry, we'll talk more in the morning when we're more awake." He squeezed Harry's hand before letting him go."

TBC…..

Short I know. I'm nor 100 happy with it but it's been rewritten three times and this seems to be as good as it gets. Glad this has led to a certain author wanting to work on one of my favourite stories, Storm Child.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Still no change._

_Had a very bad day today so I decided to write to cheer myself up. Showed up for an exam but left my student id at home so I couldn't do the exam, which leads to my failing that unit. Hope I don't make the chapter too depressing or anything because of it._

**Chapter 8**

Wufei rolled over enough so that he could see the rooms other bed. He smiled at the sight of Harry, fully dressed, tangled up in his sheets and still fast asleep. He really hated to wake him but it was urgent.

"Harry." Not a twitch.  
"Harry wake up." Still nothing.  
"Harry!" The other teen bolted upright.

"Fei? Are you alright?" Harry fumbled for his glasses, still half asleep.

"I need some help getting up."

"Huh?" Harry blinked.  
"Oh, right. What time is it?"

"Six, sorry for waking you." Wufei sat up and moved so that he was at the edge of the bed as Harry got out of his own bed.

"No problem." Harry helped him up, taking as much of his weight as he could, so that Wufei could hobble to the bathroom. They paused at the door.  
"Um, where?" Wufei pointed and the headed down the hall. Harry stared out the small window as Wufei took care of things.  
"You could probably use a shower but I don't think you're up to standing that long yet."

"If you helped I could." Harry blushed.  
"Never seen another guy naked?"

"I shared a dorm for six year plus a locker room. I also had to clean you up before tending to those injuries."

"So there's no difference."

"Right." Harry stripped his own shirt off first so that he wouldn't get too wet and Wufei took the chance to study the scars revealed. None were caused by bullets unlike his own. He noticed the scar on Harry's arm, it looked like it had never healed properly and was right over the vein. He took off his own shirt before letting Harry help with his pants and socks. Harry was very careful not to look as he helped him into the shower, holding him up and trying to stay mostly dry.

"Just strip off and join me, might as well have a shower too with how wet you're getting."

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Harry was blushing as red as a tomato. Wufei smiled slightly.

"Harry, it's a perfectly natural reaction, you're a healthy teenage male. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Wufei leant against the wall as Harry quickly stripped and moved fully into the cubicle. He subtly checked Harry out as he was moving around, he could tell that he'd started to fill out a little since moving in with them. Three healthy meals a day were doing him wonders. He was still skinny but was gaining some weight and muscle definition from their training. Wufei looked away and concentrated, fighting his own reaction, Harry was embarrassed enough and as far as they knew liked girls. They washed quickly but thoroughly and then dried off and redressed.

Harry was just standing after helping get his socks on when Wufei stumbled forward and into him. Already off balance Harry fell backwards, automatically grabbing Wufei in an effort to stay standing. Wufei landed on top of Harry and stared down at him. Harry stared up at him, looking shocked from the impact. Wufei found himself lowering his face closer and felt Harry relax, his eyes slowly closing. He felt Harry's sigh as their lips brushed together gently. His hands moved to brace his weight while Harry's came up to rest on his back as his eyes opened. They parted and Wufei was relieved to see no disgust or regret in Harry's eyes. He leant back down for a second, less hesitant kiss. Harry reflexively tightened his arms around him and moved slightly to better support Wufei's weight. They parted once air became an issue and continued to stare at each other.

"You want this?" Wufei breathed.

"Yes." Harry brought a hand up to run his fingers through Wufei's loose hair, earning a smile.

"We should probably get up off the floor though, can't be very comfortable."

"Can you get up?" Wufei tried but winced.

"This is going to be embarrassing." Harry groaned, letting his head fall back to hit the tiles.

"Hey! You guys drowned in there?" They both groaned, of all people to find them it had to be Duo.

"He's never going to let us live this down is he?"

"He will if he doesn't want to become intimately acquainted with my katana." Harry laughed.

"We're stuck Duo! Can you give us a hand?" The door opened slowly and then Duo walked in, grin spreading.

"Not one word Maxwell. I can't get up and Harry's getting squashed."

"Sure, whatever you say Wu-man." The braided pilot helped his friend up.

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry pushed himself up off the tiles.

"So I guess this means I don't have to lock you two in a closet." Harry turned crimson and Wufei growled, last thing he needed was for Duo to scare Harry off.

"Back off Maxwell, I fell."

"So how did Harry end up on the bottom?"

"He was standing in front of me and I knocked him over."

"If you say so but that doesn't explain the messed up hair or lips." Harry turned to the wall, banging his head against it.

"Don't suppose I can threaten to hex you if you don't back off?" His off hand question brought them back to reality, fast. They still hadn't discussed what Harry had done the day before. They watched as Harry stiffened, realising what he'd just said. He quickly left the room.

"Harry!"

"Let him go Fei. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"I'm not an invalid." He grumbled.

"Sure you're not but your leg is still broken even after Harry's healing thing." Harry wasn't in the room when they got back, worrying Wufei.

"I'll find him." Duo left once he'd gotten Wufei back into bed. He headed downstairs to find the others, minus Harry, in the kitchen.

"Did Harry come past here?"

"No. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Wufei wants him though."

"Duo!"

"What, you should have seen the position I found them in."

"We didn't see him so he must be in the living room." Quatre got up to look; sure enough a dark head of hair was visible over the back of the couch.

"Morning Harry." The head turned and Harry gave him a weak smile.

"Hi Quatre."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." Quatre frowned, Harry was too tense.

"Don't worry Harry, come on you need to eat." He pulled Harry off of the couch and into the kitchen.

"There you are! Fei wants you."

"He needs to eat first, then we'll all head up." The only conversation during the meal was between Duo and Quatre; Harry was too tense to participate.

-------

"What are you?" Harry flinched at Heero's harsh question. Wufei wanted to squeeze his hand in comfort but Harry had retreated to the corner farthest from them all, his arms crossed defensively across his chest.

"Heero! It's all right Harry. You aren't the only one with gifts, I'm an empath." Quatre tried to calm him down, no one wanted a repeat of yesterdays power display. Harry stared at Quatre until the blond shifted slightly, it felt like Harry could see right through him. Trowa laid a protective hand on his shoulder, earning him a smile.  
"We'd really like to know how you did those things."

"Magic." Dead silence followed his answer.

"Seriously? Wow!"

"Duo. There is no such thing as magic."

"So how do you explain what I did?"

"Technology of an unknown type."

"Technology? Hello! I can barely even use a computer! I'm a wand waving, cauldron using, broom flying Wizard Heero!"

"You fly a broom?"

"Yes Duo, I can fly a broom." Harry sighed tiredly, running his fingers through his hair. Stepping away from the wall he went to his bag and pulled out his still shrunken trunk, which he enlarged with a word. Opening it he dug out some of his books, tossing them at the pilots. He removed his broom and let it hover next to his hand. Duo stepped forward, curious.

"Can I look?"

"Knock yourself out." Duo hesitantly touched the hovering broom before running his hands over it.

"I don't think this is electronic guys. Can I have a go?"

"Duo."

"Not inside and I'd prefer to start you on something other than a Firebolt, that's if it would even work for you. I suppose I could take you up later."

"So you're good?"

"Youngest Seeker in a century."

"Seeker?"

"Position in a sport played on brooms called Quidditch."

"What else can you do?" Harry shrugged.

"Lots of things."

"Your running from other Wizards aren't you." Wufei asked, concerned. From what they'd seen Harry do he didn't know how they could help protect him if his people caught up with them.

"Yeah. Apparently I'm not allowed to have my own life."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"So tell. You know what we are thanks to that poster."

"Gundam pilots."

"Yeah. That a problem?" Wufei tensed, the bathroom had been very much heat of the moment. Now that he'd been reminded what Wufei did would he regret it? Harry turned to him as if sensing what he was thinking. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Wufei.

"Not for me. I can swear a Wizards Oath to keep your secrets if you want."

"That a big deal?"

"Yeah, there are some nasty consequences for breaking it."

"I trust you not to tell." Quatre said with Duo nodding to back him up.

"So why won't they let you leave?"

"Because they want me to win their war for them."

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: This is getting really boring! Still the same.  
__Thanks for the reviews, they really brighten my days!  
__If I wrote all that Harry explains to them in this then this chapter would be way to long, sorry._

**Chapter 9**

Harry's statement was met with silence. He shifted uncomfortably as they stared, breaking the spell.

"This may sound dumb but what war and why you?"

"The war between Light and Dark. I'm going to have to give a bit of a history lesson so everyone might as well get comfortable." The four standing pilots settled on Harry's bed while Wufei pulled Harry down further so that they were reclining against the headboard. Harry then proceeded to give a brief history of the magical world, including its split from the muggle one.  
"Fifty years ago there was a brilliant student at Hogwarts, Tom Marvelo Riddle, a half blood. His father had abandoned his mother when he learned that she was a witch and she died in childbirth leaving Tom to be sent to an orphanage where he was treated badly. During his last years at the school the Chamber of Secrets was opened and one student died. Once he graduated he disappeared, travelling and learning more magi. He started performing Dark rituals to increase his power and life. He returned to England eventually and rumours started of a new dark Lord, Voldemort, who would ensure Pure Blood supremacy and wipe out Muggles. A fact that was once not widely known is that he is Slytherin's heir; it was Tom that opened the Chamber.  
Sixteen years ago, at the height of his reign of terror, he learned of a prophecy that could lead to his downfall. To head it off he set out to kill two families. He first travelled to Godric's Hollow and killed a young couple before turning his wand on their one year old son." Harry stopped and Wufei squeezed his hand in sympathy, they could all see where this was going.  
"There are three Unforgivable curses, one causes unbearable pain that will eventually lead to madness if not stopped, the other allows you to control a person and the third kills. You point your wand, say the words and the person dies, it can't be blocked. It was Voldemort's favourite curse and had never failed him. He used that curse on the boy but somehow it rebounded back onto him, ripping his soul from his body and destroying his body as well as a lot of the house. The child was unharmed but for an unusual scar."

"You're the boy." Harry nodded.

"The Boy-Who-Lived, that's what they call me. I have fame, money and could have practically anyone I wanted and that's all they see. I would give it all just to have the chance to know my parents but they don't understand, even my best friend was jealous when he had the one thing I would give anything for, a loving family. They say it was my mothers love that saved me, the curse that killed her was meant for me, but I don't believe it. How many other mothers have sacrificed themselves for their children who have still died."

"So the prophecy was fulfilled right? You beat Voldemort."

"No, he was simply kicked out of his body for a while. Although our confrontation fulfilled part of it." Harry stopped. Should he tell them the prophecy? It was unlikely they'd ever be in a position to be tortured for it and anyway Voldemort had a pretty good idea what it was about.  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

"Your scar is the mark."

"Yeah. Don't ask me about the supposed power I have, Dumbledore reckons it's love. What am I meant to do, kiss him to death?" They laughed at that, lightening the mood a little.  
"He made several attempts to regain his body but I managed to stop him every time until three years ago where I was a bit tied up and unable to interfere in the nasty ceremony used. I was forced to duel him and it was only luck that allowed me to escape with the body of a schoolmate who wasn't as lucky. I faced him again the next year and my godfather died. Because of that Dumbledore finally decided to tell me the prophecy, before that he'd always claimed I was too young, that I should be able to have a 'normal' childhood. Personally I think he's mad, my childhood was never normal. Pretty obviously I didn't take it all that well."

"You screamed at him." Duo guessed.

"And trashed his office. At the end of this last year of school Voldemort attempted to kidnap my friends and I, probably wanting to torture and kill them in front of me before dealing with me. It was a bit anti-climatical really since we all had emergency portkeys and used them as soon as his Death Eaters started gaining the upper hand in our little fight." Harry shrugged.

"How many times have you faced him?"

"Including as a baby. About six times all up. The Wizarding World has basically done nothing except cower in their homes. The Minister is an incompetent idiot who spent an entire year trying to make me seem like an insane attention seeker just because he didn't want to admit that Voldemort was back. They all expect a seventeen-year-old boy with barely any training to simply waltz past all the Death Eaters and then kill him, ending all their problems without any effort on their part. I'll fight Voldemort when the time comes, I don't have much of a choice but I refuse to be their martyr or scapegoat any longer. Their society is so prejudiced and hypocritical it makes me sick. It's those attitudes that keep allowing Dark Lords to rise and gain so much support. Since they created him they can del with him til I'm ready. I'll step in if he starts attacking muggles again but for the moment he seems happy targeting other wizards."

"Could you ask Dumbledore for extra training?" Harry laughed bitterly.

"Until the fiasco with my fifth year and the prophecy I would have. After that I sat down and took a good look at the actions of those around me. It's not nice finding out the two people you consider your best friends are actually spying on and manipulating you for a price. I'm nothing more than a weapon to Dumbledore, a useful pawn to be cast aside once it's done its job. I trust maybe four people in the entire magical community and one of those is a house elf named Dobby. Neville is the other child Voldemort targeted; he also filled the indications of the prophecy. The other two are Luna and Remus, a friend of my parents. Remus was the only reason I stayed as long as I did but he's dieing. He helped me get everything I needed to disappear."

"You're like us." Quatre pointed out.  
"They look to you to save them but then turn on you. We fight to protect the Colonies but they have abandoned us." Harry smiled.

"Guess so." He'd moved so that he was leaning against Wufei without even noticing it, causing Duo and Quatre to smile.  
"What happens now?"

"There are several options. You can't stay with us all the time, it's too risky. You could live with Catherine in the circus where Trowa often hides. You could also stay in one of my family homes in another country and receive training in how we fight. We could part ways completely after helping you set up a new life and then never see each other again or there's Sally Po. She works with various rebel groups and is a doctor. You could finish your medical training and get first hand experience in war since OZ is always after them. That is the most dangerous option."

"I need to think about it."

"Of course, we'll be staying here until Wufei is healed anyway."

"So, you're okay with who and what I am?" He received five yes's and relaxed.

"How about we reintroduce ourselves now that we all know. Duo Maxwell, pilot of Deathscythe. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

"Quatre Winner, pilot of Sandrock."

"Trowa Barton, Heavyarms."

"Heero Yuy, Wing."

"Chang Wufei, pilot of Shenlong."

"Harry James Potter, Wizard. Boy-Who-Lived." Smiles were exchanged and the group broke up. Harry went to get up but found an arm around his chest, holding him in place.

"Stay please." He relaxed into the hold.

"Okay."

You still left a lot out, didn't you? I won't push but I hope you know I'm here."

"Thank you." Harry revelled in the feeling of another so close.  
"Do you regret what happened? After hearing all that." Wufei pulled him closer.

"No. I care for you Harry, perhaps even love." Harry swallowed.  
"I don't ask you to return those feelings, just be honest about yours please. I don't want you to lie. I am a warrior Harry; I have killed and will kill again. Can you live with that?" it was Wufei's turn to be tense. He felt a pang of grief as Harry pulled away but stayed still as the other teen turned to face him.

"I can't say that I love you Fei because I don't know if I really know what that is. I do know that if anything happened to you I wouldn't care as much if Tom killed me. As for the killing, you're in a war. The people you kill are trying to kill you. How can it bother me when I would kill all the death Eaters and Voldemort if I could." Wufei pulled Harry back into his arms, kissing him gently.

"I hope one day you can say it but even if you never can I am content." He whispered. Harry slowly moved to kiss him, tentatively touching his tongue to the others lips in question. Wufei parted them, letting Harry's tongue slip past. He let Harry take the lead, not wanting to pressure him and knowing that he was the more experienced. Harry moved even closer, bringing their bodies into full contact. Wufei moved his hips slightly and Harry moaned. Regretfully he pulled back.

"Fei?" He smiled at Harry's dazed look.

"I don't want to rush this. Kissing and touching are fine but nothing more until we're both ready. When it happens it will be because it is time." Harry nodded.

"We better both be careful then, no dieing allowed." That earnt a laugh.

"Have you ever been with anyone before?" He gently ran his hands over Harry's back, under his shirt, earning a small shiver.

"No, I didn't want it to be because of who I am." Harry's hand cautiously mirrored his but in his chest.  
"Why?"

"First time should be special and as painless as possible."

"I won't break." Wufei kissed him.

"I know."

"So you've…"

"I was married but she died. I have had only one relationship since, with a male. It should never have happened and I still regret it. I don't want either of us to ever regret this so we go slowly."

"Okay. At least one of us knows what we're doing."

"Trust me, it will be a pleasure to teach you." The eagerly resumed kissing.

-----

"What's the smile for Quat?"

"I've never felt Wufei or Harry this happy."

"Wow! You mean they're?"

"That s none of our business." Heero stated firmly.

"I really hope Harry doesn't take the offer of a new life, I don't want Fei hurt."

"I doubt he will. He's too much like us in certain ways. He won't stay out of their war forever and knows he will need all the training he can get to win." Trowa pointed out. The four had gathered downstairs in the kitchen to give the two their privacy. That and Duo was hungry.

"So that leaves Sally or one of Quat's place. At least we'll see him occasionally."

"What do you think about what Harry told us?"

"That his life sucks just about as much as ours have. He still left out a lot."

"Agreed. Can we trust him?"

"Yes. He doesn't mean us any harm and is actually worried about someone hurting us to get to him. He cares about all of us, especially Wufei. He won't do anything that would cause him pain. He is well on his way to loving him, even if he doesn't realise it yet."

-------

"Headmaster."

"Kingsley, come in. What can I do for you?"

"There was an illegal portkey used yesterday, from Little Whinging. The signature was Harry's."

"You're positive?"

"Yes sir. He was right under our noses for a month."

"Thank you for informing me. Has the destination been found?"

"Yes, there was nothing there. He must have used muggle transportation from that point. The Ministry is monitoring magic use in the area but so far nothing has shown up. There was one other thing that seems odd."

"How so?"

"Muggle soldiers, we had to wait for them to leave before investigating. According to a neighbour they were looking for terrorists." He handed over one of the posters.  
"As you can see one of them bares a striking resemblance to Harry. We think it may have been a case of mistaken identity causing him to panic and flee."

"Very good. Let me know as soon as you find something."

"Of course sir."

Albus stared at the photos; the young man did look a lit like Harry, if the young Wizard wasn't usually half starved. With a sigh, he threw the poster into the fire, watching it burn. They were still no closer to finding the boy and school had been back a week. The students were starting to talk. It didn't help that the other two thirds of the so-called Golden Trio were prancing smugly around the school. He'd have to talk to them about at least acting like they wanted the boy back.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters.  
__Sorry about the wait, had to finish exams. No real action in this, it's a filer I guess._

**Chapter 10**

Harry lay content in the arms that protectively surrounded him. Happy to stay in his half asleep state he snuggled closer to the others warm body.

"Morning." He sighed as warm breath tickled his neck, opening his eyes to look up at his companion.

"Morning. Do we have to get up?" Fei chuckled.

"Not yet." He pulled Harry closer.

"Mmm, good. Still sleepy." Harry yawned, eyes drifting shut.

"I noticed, go back to sleep." Wufei dropped a kiss onto the top of his head, gently running a hand up and down his companions arm. He smiled as Harry's breathing evened out, indicating he was asleep again. He moved slightly so he could watch the other teen as he slept. It had been a week since their mad escape from Surrey and Harry still hadn't given his decision. On their second night here Harry had pushed his bed over so that they had plenty of room to sleep together. Heero and Trowa had obviously spoken to their respective other halves since no comments had been made, something he was extremely grateful for. If Maxwell said something to make Harry back off then broken leg or not he would kill the braided pilot. At odd times Wufei found himself hoping that Harry would take the offer of a new identity. He cared deeply for the teen and wanted him kept safe, even if that would break his heart. At other times he wanted him to stay with them all the time, moving from safe-house to safe-house. He knew that couldn't happen, it put all of them in extra, unneeded danger but that didn't stop him from thinking about it. He sighed and snuggled closer to Harry's sleeping form, they still had about two hours until the others would be up. He smiled, burying his face in Harry's neck and letting himself drift back into sleep.

------------

Harry opened the door and froze. What was he meant to do? Back out and hope to remain unseen or just ignore them and walk through? He could feel himself blushing as he watched, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Harry? You coming?" He bolted from the room; not noticing as the pair broke apart, grinning at his rapidly retreating form.

"That was cruel."

"Hn."

"True, he does need to get comfortable with affection. Wonder what he would have done if Quat hadn't yelled?" Duo shrugged and went back to what he'd been doing before; making out with his boyfriend something he didn't do enough in his opinion.

"Bedroom."

"Great idea Hee-chan." The two stumbled towards their room, only parting whenever absolutely necessary. Trowa smiled as the tow passed him, closing the bedroom door for them once they'd entered. It was a little odd that Wufei hadn't complained once about the noises from the room, especially since he was still bed bound and very protective of Harry's feelings. What was even odder was that he couldn't hear anything when standing right in front of the room.

"Silencing spell." He turned to see a still slightly red Harry standing at the other end of the hall.  
"They could blow the room up and we won't hear it as long as the door's closed. Figured it was best for our sanity. I can put one on your room if you want."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

-----------

"You want out of that bed?"

"Thought I still wasn't allowed any weight on it?"

"It's been over a week so all the potions I poured down your throat are definitely out of your system. I figure another dose or two and your leg should be totally healed. Though I will warn you, they taste absolutely horrid."

"I'll deal with the taste."

"Figured as much." Harry enlarged his trunk and went straight for his medical supplies. He'd been keeping it shrunk in case anything happened, like having to escape quickly.  
"Trowa asked me to put a silencing spell on their room as well."

"Really?" They exchanged grins. Harry handed over a smallish bottle, which Wufei eyed carefully.  
"What's in it?"

"Trust me, you really don't want to know." He nodded and swallowed it down, wincing slightly at the taste. Harry used a quick diagnostic spell to watch his leg as the potion went to work.  
"Looks good. You should be hobbling by tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?" He flopped on the bed beside him, slipping his wand back into its holster.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Harry curled on his side against Wufei, smiling as an arm wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm side.

"The Wizarding World." Harry thought about it.

"Surprisingly no. I used to wait eagerly for summer holidays to be over so I could go back and I hated leaving it but now? I don't want to ever go back. I do miss Hogwarts, not the actual people or anything but the castle itself. It was the first place I ever considered home. I don't miss the fame or having people watch my every move. I don't even really miss magic, since I'm of age there's nothing stopping me using it here. Moony made sure there were no tracking spells on me or any of my things so they can't find me. He even made it so only Hedwig can find me and that no one can track her."

"I'm glad. I don't want you to be sad."

"I think the time with you guys has been about the happiest I've ever been." Harry turned to lay a soft kiss on the others lips.  
"I wish I could stay with you always."

"Me too."

"What type of places are Quat's places in?" Wufei sat up slightly and looked down at Harry.

"You've decided?"

"Yeah. The Circus sounds kind of cool but I wouldn't know what to do living in one. There is no way I'm giving you up so that means no new life somewhere." Wufei smiled and felt something inside relax at that.  
"That left Ms. Po or Quatre's offer. I think I need training and a place where I can work on my magic without to much threat of attack to take the offer of furthering my medical knowledge."

"Quatre has many places all over the world and the colonies. For now you should probably stay on Earth, the colonies are too unsettled. You could go to the desert, the Mediterranean, Europe, nearly anywhere."

"The desert? Sounds interesting. I'm sick of England's soggy wet coldness."

"Do you speak Arabic?"

"Nope, translation charms are a wonderful thing and I could learn." He smiled smugly and Wufei attacked. They collapsed back after a while, exhausted from laughter. Harry relaxed, content for one of the few times in his life as he ran his fingers through Fei's dark hair. His hair tie had been a casualty of their tickle war.

"If you don't cut your hair soon I'll be lending you ties." The other teen commented running his hands through Harry's lengthening hair.

"Maybe I should let it grow, it seems to be tamer and there is some pureblood tradition to do with hair length and your position."

"Really?"

"Yeah, various lengths and styles mean different things. Technically I should already be wearing it long since I'm the only male in my family."

"How long? Maxwell's length?"

"Somewhere between yours and his, I think."

"Do you want to? Thought you didn't believe in all that tradition nonsense."

"I don't and from the pictures I've seen neither did Dad. But once this is all over it might be a good idea to be seen to follow some of the traditions. I hate to even think it but if I decide to keep any contact I'll end up being pushed towards politics in some way. No way I'll run for Minister, no matter what anyone says."

"You could do a lot of good."

"Maybe. They won't like that I'm involved with a Muggle though."

"What about the male part?"

"Not really a big deal."

"Will they really try to cause trouble because of me?"

"Some might, but don't worry. I can handle it." Both noticed it didn't feel weird to talk of them still being together several years in the future.  
"Stay with me?" Harry asked softly.

"For as long as you want me." They exchanged a gentle kiss.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Still the same.  
__Finally getting a little background on the Trio's split. Hope it's okay. People wanted to know why Harry trusts Luna and Neville so here it is._

**Chapter 11**

Harry froze with his hand on the door, listening intently. He could make out the voices of his friends through the compartment door and it sounded like a pretty intense argument.

"How dare you!"

"Me? You backstabbing idiot! How could you do this to him? He's meant to be your best friend after all." He was surprised to recognise Neville's voice, the other boy was usually very softly spoken.  
"I pity you Weasley, you truly don't know a good thing when you've got it?"

"A good thing? Yeah right! Always in Potter's shadow, just a sidekick. If it weren't for Mione and me he wouldn't have made it to the stone in first year or worked out what the monster was. But do we get the credit we deserve? No! It's all the Golden Boys'." Harry felt tears prickle as Ron spat back at Neville.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, Ronald, Hermione. Harry has always put others first. It is not his or our fault that you are to blinded by your own self importance to see that." Luna's dreamy voice brought a slight smile.

"Oh shut up Loony, who cares what you think?" He bristled at Hermione's words. Had she forgotten first year?  
"The Headmaster knows what's best after all. He was the one who asked us to watch Harry and for good reasons. He simply has no respect for authority."

"And I don't blame him! With everything the Ministry and most of our teachers have put him through I wouldn't blame him if he left! Come on Luna, let's find Harry. He doesn't need to be around these idiots!" Harry backed off as the door began to open, fleeing down the corridor to lock himself in the bathroom. But he refused to let the tears fall.

----------

Wufei frowned as Harry began to move fitfully. Gently he ran his fingers through the other teens hair, letting him know he wasn't alone. As tears began to slip past his closed eyelids Fei gathered him to his chest, slowly rocking them.

"It's okay Harry, I'm here. Wake up love, you're not there. Come back to me Harry."

"Fei?"

"Shhh. You're alright, I've got you." He pressed a kiss to the unruly hair.

"Why? What did I do wrong? Why did they betray me?"

"You didn't do anything Harry. Some people have no loyalty. They aren't worth your pain." Harry still hadn't told him exactly what had happened but he'd pieced enough together to know that friends Harry had trusted with his life had betrayed him, spying on him for another. He'd love to get his hands on them for what they'd done; it could take years for Harry to recover from their betrayal. He knew Harry wanted to trust them but he also didn't want to be hurt again. He felt Harry slowly begin to relax in his arms.  
"Sleep, I'm here. Let me guard your dreams." He tilted Harry's head back so that he could claim his lips in a gentle kiss. Harry was soon asleep again but Fei found himself unable to follow him.  
"I swear I will do everything I can to make sure they never hurt you again." He whispered into raven hair. It was as he was drifting off that he realised what he'd called Harry without a thought, causing him to smile as he drifted off. He truly did love him.

-----------------

"Hey! You're walking!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious Maxwell." Wufei drawled earning a laugh from Harry who was standing at his elbow, ready to help if he was needed.

"Should you be doing that?"

"His leg's fine now. He still shouldn't try anything too strenuous for a few days but walking's fine."

"That's great! I think Heero's getting a little cabin fever."

"Oh. Guess that means we'll be leaving soon" Harry frowned. His time with the other five had been so good he didn't want it to end.

"Yeah, so we need to know you're decision soon so we can get set up."

"He'll be staying at one of Quatre's places, preferably in the desert."

"Really? That's great! We'll all make sure to drop by as often as possible. I'll go tell the others the news." Duo bolted form the room much to Wufei's amusement. He looked to Harry to see him still frowning.

"Harry? What is it?"

"I don't want this to end." He whispered.

"We aren't ending. Yes, it'll be hard and we won't see each other for long periods of time but there's nothing else we can do. I can't quite Harry."

"I know, I wouldn't ask you to. I just hate that I won't know what's going on."

"We'll keep in contact, I promise." Harry moved into his welcoming embrace.

"Good, otherwise I'm coming after you. You have to stay alive remember." Wufei laughed.

"I remember, I have very good incentive to do so.

------------

"May I have your attention please?" He waited until the chatter died down.  
"Thank you. As I'm sure you have noticed one of your classmates has failed to return this year. Mr. Potter is currently at a secure location. We have reason to believe that a case of mistaken identity caused him to flee for his life from his home. As most of you are aware there is turmoil in the muggle world, much of which has been caused by five terrorists. One of those terrorists bares a remarkable resemblance to Mr. Potter. It appears that soldiers were sent to his residence, believing that the terrorist was living there. Mr. Potter managed to escape them and disappear in the muggle world before contacting us. He has now been removed from the school and placed into advanced training for the coming war. Because of that you are asked not to try to contact him, as he must focus on his training. Only the best have been chosen to help him in his task. With luck he will be back by after Christmas, next school year at the latest. I am sure we all wish him luck. Thank you." Dumbledore sat as the Great Hall erupted with conversations, all about Harry.

"It would be interesting if the muggles did catch him."

"Severus! Don't suggest it. Do you have any idea what they would do to him if they really thought he was that terrorist? He does not deserve to be tortured, no matter what you think!"

"Minerva is right my boy. We must find Harry before they do."

"Why not inform the muggles of Mr. Potter's circumstances?"

"The Minister has refused to do so." The teachers failed to notice the two students listening very carefully.

---------

"We need to get a letter to Harry somehow, let him know what's going on."

"How?" Neville sighed.

"I don't know Luna, but we have to do something. There's more to it than Dumbledore said. You heard as well, they don't know where Harry is."

"Of course there is. Perhaps the house elves?"

"Huh?"

"The one that likes Harry. He should be able to find him."

"Luna you're a genius."

"I doubt that Neville, but that was kind of you."

"Don't take this the wrong way but you've been acting different the last year."

"Perhaps I am not as loony as others suppose?" Neville laughed.

"You sure had most people fooled. Lets go find that elf." He bowed to the Ravenclaw, earning a slight giggle. The two left the Room of Requirements to find a certain hyper house elf. Neither noticed the ease with witch they got around the castle lately although they wondered that no teachers ever caught them out after curfew. Hogwarts would protect those who were loyal to her children.

---------------

Wufei watched in amusement as Harry stared out the window at the ground far below in wonder. He knew Harry was used to flying and at fairly impressive altitudes considering it was on a stick of wood but it was nice to see him so carefree and excited. They'd split up to travel to the mansion Harry would be living in for the foreseeable future and Wufei and chosen air as their method simply for Harry's enjoyment. He'd seen Harry fly just once, when he'd taken Duo up. They'd all had a good laugh at the self proclaimed Shingami when the two had landed, even Duo had been worried at some of the stunts Harry had pulled. He knew they'd all briefly wondered how that skill would translate in a Gundam. It was tempting to find out.

"Not air sick?" He grinned at Harry's unamused look.

"Are you kidding? This is great! I've never been so high!"

"I thought you'd enjoy this more than a boat or truck."

"Definitely. How long?"

"Another hour or so. We'll meet the others at the house." Harry nodded and turned back to the window but not before entwining their fingers so that he had a good grip on Wufei's hand. He could see that while still excited Harry was also extremely nervous. After all, they were leaving him in a foreign country in a house full of strangers. What annoyed Wufei was that he had a mission in the morning. He knew the others would stay as long as they could to help Harry settle but he didn't want to be parted so soon when they had no idea how long it would be for. He hadn't said anything to Harry yet but he'd seen the look the raven haired teen had given him before they'd left that morning, he'd heard Wufei's laptop beeping and that meant only one thing.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Harry murmured, still staring out the window. It amazed hi how the other seemed to read his thoughts at times but Harry had sworn telepathy was not a Wizarding ability.

"We have tonight. Maybe it will be a short trip."

"Knowing my luck? It'll last a year or two."

"Don't say that. You'll be so busy with training and enjoying the sites you won't even notice the time until I get back."

"Just make sure you do come back or I swear I'm coming after you and you do not want a pissed off Wizard out for your blood."

"Understood." He smiled as Harry moved from the window to lean against him.

"Think the others are having fun?"

"As long as Heero hasn't shot Duo yet."

"They are a weird pair, I can see Quatre and Trowa easily but those two? I'm surprised Heero hasn't shot him yet."

"You could do it for him next time you see them." Harry stiffened slightly.  
"You're still not comfortable with the idea of learning how to use a gun are you?"

"I know it's silly. I mean, in a way the killing curse is worse and I've accepted I'll need to learn it but for some reason yes the gun does bother me more. It's stupid I know."

"No it's not, it is something that bothers you. But you will be taught be competent professionals who will make sure you can use it safely." He dropped a kiss on Harry's nose earning a blush.

"Fei." He hissed.  
"People will see."

"I don't care. Does it bother you?"

"I'm used to stares but I thought we were meant to keep a low profile. I doubt everyone staring at us counts." Harry admonished.

"You are correct and the fact that you had to remind me is not good."

"So I guess it's good I put up silencing and notice-me-not charms before we took off." Harry grinned at Wufei's flabbergasted expression.

"You what?" With that he attacked, secure in the knowledge that with Harry's charms they were safe from notice. He quickly set about reducing his companion to a laughing mess for the rest of the flight.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Still the same.  
__Can people please suggest some names for some of Harry's trainers, if there is one thing I'm hopeless at it's coming up with good names. I would really, really appreciate the help. Thanks! This is for those of you who wanted to see Remus, sorry but he has to die, I hate doing it but it is necessary. I love Remus and really don't like killing him._

**Chapter 12**

Remus stared out his bedroom window at the setting sun. He smiled as he heard the argument coming from downstairs, they still couldn't find Harry but they had been finding a few things the teen had left them. Harry was truly the son of a Marauder when given the chance. He grimaced as a wave of pain overtook him. Soon he'd be with his pack and mate again. He'd miss his cub but he knew Harry would be all right; he was a tuff kid and could look after himself. Hadn't he proved that by managing to avoid everyone for nearly two months?

"Good afternoon Remus." He mentally groaned as Dumbledore let himself into his room.

"What can I do for you Albus?" He rolled over to face the Headmaster.

"Nothing dear boy, I simply came to see how you are."

"Still dieing."

"Poppy and Severus are doing everything they can."

"Tell them thanks but not to bother, it's my time. I want my pack Dumbledore, you won't keep me from them this time."

"And Harry?"

"We've said our goodbyes. He'll know when the time comes."

"That is good, I'm sure he wouldn't wish to miss your funeral." Remus laughed.

"Don't think it will be that easy old man, he won't show up. He knows what to do and coming near you isn't it."

"What do you mean Remus?" The werewolf smiled as the twinkle left the mans eyes.

"Harry knows what you are Albus, you'll never control him again."

"What have you done?" The fury was evident in the Headmasters eyes.

"What should have been done years ago. Face it sir, you've lost your weapon."

"He needs to be trained or Tom will kill him, if the muggles don't get him first." Remus frowned slightly, what did he mean?  
"I forgot, you don't know. Young Harry bares a remarkable resemblance to a Colony terrorist. It appears that he was nearly arrested because of it but managed to escape with an illegal portkey. So it is just a matter of time until he runs out of places to hide." Remus collapsed back onto the pillows as Dumbledore left. He stared at the ceiling for a while before a grin slowly spread across his face and he chuckled. Harry would not bow to anyone and he would not be caught, he knew his cub to well. He had a feeling exactly who Harry was hiding with now.

"Train hard cub, they'll teach you well if you let them." He turned his head to stare at the nearly full moon and his smile turned wistful.  
"Soon Siri, soon."

---------

"We're here."

"It's huge!" Harry stepped closer to Wufei, suddenly nervous. The older teen smiled at him.

"Relax, no one's going to bite." He led the way to the front doors.

"Welcome Master Chang. Is this Master Quatre's guest?"

"This is Harry. Harry this is Rashid."

"Pleased to meet you sir."

"And you Master Harry. Rooms have been prepared for you, would you like to rest first?"

"Thanks, I'm only here for the night and we'll share."

"Of course."

"Have you heard from the others?"

"Master Quatre sent word that they would be here tomorrow but the other two have yet to send word." Harry stared around as he followed the other two upstairs.  
"This is your suite Master Harry, I hope it is to your liking." Harry stepped inside and stared. The room was huge! His entire dorm could easily fit inside with room to spare. A large bed was set against the far wall in between two floor to ceiling windows. There was also a desk with a laptop already waiting, a couch and two armchairs, a fireplace and a dresser. He could see tow doors against one wall. The room was done tastefully in blue and silver, Harry was just happy it wasn't red and gold.

"The far door is to the ensuite while the closer is your closet."

"It's great! Thank you."

"I'll leave you to settle in." He closed the door behind him, leaving the two teens alone.

"You really like it?" Wufei stepped closer so he could wrap his arms around the smaller boy.

"It's bigger than my dorm and it's not red or gold. It's brilliant!"

"I'm glad you like it." He nuzzled Harry's neck earning a sigh as Harry relaxed in his embrace.

"Do you want to unpack?"

"No." Harry twisted in his embrace so that he could kiss his lips.

"I only have you till morning, unpacking can wait until then." Wufei smiled and gently kissed him. Harry's arms went up to lock behind Wufei's neck as the kiss deepened. Fei tightened his grip as their kisses became more passionate, groaning as Harry moulded his body to his. Without thinking about he began steering them towards the bed. Harry gasped in shock as he hit it and fell back onto the mattress, bringing Fei down on top of him. Wufei pulled back just enough so that his weight wouldn't crush the smaller teen as the continued to kiss, breaking for air only when absolutely necessary. Harry's hand found their way to his hair tie, pulling it out so that his hair fell about his shoulders.

"You're obsessed with my hair."

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Fei grinned and moved lower so that he could nip and suck at Harry's neck. He smiled as Harry began to moan. He stopped after a few minutes.

"How about that?" Harry grinned up at him even as he pushed his hands up under Wufei's shirt.

"Take it off?" He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, watching as Harry stared. His hands moved to Harry's shirt and the teen sat up enough for him to remove it. They'd seen each other completely naked in the shower once but they'd never removed clothes under these circumstances before. Wufei had been very careful to make sure their clothes stayed on. He smiled as Harry began exploring his chest with hands and eyes. He found himself firmly reminding himself that their pants had to stay on. He stilled Harry's hands as they moved towards his belt, kissing away the hurt in emerald eyes.

"You're still not ready love." He rolled them so they were on their sides, cuddling.  
"I don't want us to be rushed and we would have to tonight. It's not that I don't want to, I promise." He felt Harry nod against his chest, his hair tickling Fei's bare skin.

----------

Wufei stared down at Harry as he slept. His duffle bag was waiting by the door and he was dressed and ready. Only one problem, should he wake Harry to say goodbye or just leave? He continued to stare at the young man sprawled across the bed, still partially dressed with lengthening black hair spilling across the pillow. For the first time he didn't want to leave on a mission but for the first time he also had something to come back. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed some stray strands of hair from Harry's face. Emerald eyes fluttered open sleepily. They'd finally fallen asleep only three hours ago and Harry obviously needed more.

"Fei?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep love." He stroked his hair gently and Harry moved into his touch.

"Leaving?" He almost missed the sleepy murmur.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise." Harry's breathing was already evening out again so he stood and moved from the bed. He turned back only once; hand on the doorknob before he forced himself to leave.

---------

"Good morning Harry!" Harry burrowed further under his pillows as the cheery voice reached him. He groaned as the curtains were thrown open and sunlight spilled across the bed.  
"Wake up sleepyhead." He opened bleary eyes to see Quatre perched on the edge of the bed.

"What time?"

"Noon, you've slept half the day away. Trowa and I arrived at nine. Duo called, they'll be here tomorrow. Wufei was already gone when we arrived." Harry frowned, he could vaguely remember Fei telling him to go back to sleep so obviously he had said goodbye.  
"Don't worry, he'll be back before you know it. Come downstairs when you're dressed and we'll have lunch." Quatre left him to get ready. Harry decided on a shower to try to wake himself up completely. He retraced his steps from the night before and eventually found the dining room where Quatre and Trowa were waiting.

"Good afternoon."

"Hi Trowa. Did you guys have a good trip?"

"No complaints. Did you enjoy the flight?"

"It was fun, I've never been so high!" Harry blushed as the other two chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"One day we'll get you into space."

"Really? Wow. What does it look like from up there?"

"A big green and blue ball." Harry laughed at Quatre's description.  
"It is really beautiful and so peaceful looking. You can't tell there's a war going on from up there."

"Sounds nice." They sat at the table and began eating.

"Training starts tomorrow." Harry sat up straighter, all ears.  
"We've already taught you some of the basics in several areas, those will be expanded on here. Wufei mentioned you might get dragged into politics if you ever go home so you'll be tutored in that as well as the normal high school subjects. Because you'll be privately tutored you'll move a lot faster than you would at school so you will end up moving onto university level work at some point, plus you'll be taught everything you need to know about moving in the upper classes of society. Hopefully that will translate well to the magical world. As well you will be taught all about war, the Maganacs will be a great help there and they will also be finishing your training in weapons and hand to hand. We'll have you hacking computers soon. Duo said you're almost as good as him with locks already but you need to keep practising so you don't forget."

"Sounds busy."

"Very. I'm assuming you plan to continue practising magic?"

"I can only go so far with books, eventually I will have to find tutors or something. Moony gave me a list of people he thought might be willing to help. For all you know you could have some Wizards in the Maganacs."

"I suppose it's possible, is there any way to tell?"

"I could make sure my scar is visible, any member of the magical community will recognise it."

"You're that well known? I can understand in England but…"

"No one in the history of magic has ever survived except me so yeah, I'm that well known." Harry suddenly tensed, something felt odd. He didn't even think as his wand was suddenly in his hand and pointed just as there was a slight pop. He stared in shock at the cowering figure he was holding at wand point. He was peripherally aware of Quatre and Trowa, who were covering him with their guns. He slowly lowered his wand, still in not quite believing what he was seeing. He motioned for the others to lower their guns; hopefully he wasn't here to save Harry's life again.

"Dobby?"

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Still no change.  
__Sorry for the long wait, sort of got stuck. Thanks for the name ideas, that 20000 name site was a big help! Writing Dobby is hard!  
__Very, very short. Thought I'd give you Dobby to tide you over till I get unstuck. _

**Chapter 13**

"Dobby?" Harry staggered as the elf latched onto him, grabbing the table to keep from falling.

"Master Harry Potter Sir! Dobby was so worried about you!"

"Dobby, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Dobby was asked to find Harry Potter by Harry Potter's friends sir."

"Which friends Dobby? It's very important."

"They said to give Harry Potter this letter to explain. Did Dobby do something wrong?"

"I'm sure it's okay Dobby." Harry quickly stopped him from trying to hit his head against the table.

"Harry?" He looked up to see the two pilots staring at Dobby in confusion.

"Dobby, these are two of my new friends, Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton. I trust them completely, okay."

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Harry? You're my friend Dobby." Harry smiled at the hyperactive elf.  
"I've known Dobby since second year guys. You couldn't ask for a more loyal friend." Dobby beamed with pride.

"Harry Potter is a great Wizard! He treats elves as equals!"

"I'm guessing most don't."

"Dobby's previous Master was Lucius Malfoy. Most House Elves are treated as slaves or worse. Hogwarts employs elves but they are treated well. Like I said before the Wizarding World is full of prejudice." Harry skimmed the letter and smiled.

"Good news?"

"It's from Neville and Luna. Apparently I'm safe at a secure location receiving specialised training for the war but they overheard the teachers admitting no one has a clue where I am. Kind of interesting how close to the truth they are without even knowing it. Sounds like Ron and Hermione are being impossible. Could you take a letter back for me Dobby? Make sure no one sees you?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks." He conjured some paper and borrowed a pen of Quatre, quickly writing a response. He sealed the envelope and handed it to Dobby, frowning slightly.

"Is something wrong Dobby?"

"No sir Harry Potter sir."

"What is it Dobby?"

"Headmaster sir. Winky heard him saying terrible things sir."

"What sort of things?"

"Winky wouldn't say sir, but she said they were horrible."

"Did she say how they were horrible?"

"It is bad for Harry Potter. He is a bad wizard. Harry Potter must never go back to Hogwarts sir!"

"I'm not planning to Dobby so you don't need to charm any bludgers. Is it safe for you two there? He doesn't know she heard does he?"

"We don't know but where else can we go?" Dobby was wringing his hands in agitation.

"I have a home in Italy, you could stay there. I doubt they'd think to check it for you."

"Harry Potter would bind us to his family sir?"

"But I thought you like being free?" Harry frowned in confusion. The other two had left the room a while ago without him noticing.

"Yes sir but we'd like serving you better."

"I don't like slavery Dobby."

"Please Harry Potter!"

"Alright, but with conditions. You both wear clothes and get one day a week off, okay?"

"Wear clothes but not be freed?"

"Yes, I don't like seeing you ion rags."

"Dobby tell Winky! She be so happy!" With that he vanished, taking Harry's reply back to his friends.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Still the same._

_Really sorry for the wait, I ended up adding to some of my other stories since I was stuck. New Family and Brothers? Both have a new chapter. I received the suggestion of Howard being a Wizard, interesting idea but I don't really know anything about him so it would be too hard to write. All of Harry's trainers will be OC's so I don't have to try to keep them in character. Character Death, be warned._

**Chapter 14**

Harry stared at the seemingly innocent piece of paper in despair. When Quatre had said his schedule would be full he hadn't been joking. The blank spots in it didn't even count as rests because they were for magic. Maybe this wasn't the brightest idea he'd ever come up with. Then again, Wizards still fought as if it were the Middle Ages so learning modern methods should give him a definite edge. It had come as quite a shock when he'd realised he was doing some spells instinctively, without saying anything. Looking back he'd remembered that the shielding charm he'd cast to stop Heero's bullet had been wordless and three times more powerful than usual. He was looking forward to experimenting with this new ability. Were all spells cast silently more powerful or had it been the circumstances? He looked to his window and smiled as he recognised the source of the tapping.

"Hey girl, have any trouble finding me?" Hedwig gave a negative hoot and settled on his shoulder, affectionately nipping his ear and causing Harry to laugh.  
"What do you think?" He held his schedule up and the owl studied it curiously earning a smile. He didn't think she could really read it but she gave a really good impression of doing so.  
"Think they're trying to keep me too busy to worry?" She gave a positive hoot.  
"Me too. Hungry? It's about time for breakfast." Another positive hoot and ear nip.  
"Lets go." He headed for the dining room, schedule clasped in his hand.

---------

Harry groaned form his position on the ground. That was the fifth time he'd been knocked down in the last hour, an improvement yes, but it still hurt. He now knew how easy Heero and Wufei had been going on him, even when Fei had been handicapped by a broken leg!

"Planning on getting up?"

"Planning on nocking me down again Asad?"

"Only if you don't stop me."

"Great! Sadistic slave driver!" Harry groused as he rolled to his feet. Despite his complaints he genuinely liked the older man, when they weren't on the training mats. He was fun and had a weird sense of humour, usually at Harry's expense.

"How else will you learn? You're improving daily so I have to treat you harder daily to keep you improving."

"I know, doesn't mean I can't complain." They smiled at the familiar conversation, one they'd been having for the last two months. Harry moved off the mats to get a quick drink of water, Asad insisted on training outside and Harry still hadn't adjusted to the desert heat. England simply didn't get as hot.

"Keep this up and we'll move onto staffs next month."

"Really? Neat!" Harry grinned at his teacher.

"Yes really. You better have a shower or you'll be late for Nasih."

"Bye!" Harry bolted back to the house to shower and change; being late for Nasih was not a good idea. The old man was nice enough but very strict. Still, he'd rather learn from him than Snape or Binns, he still managed to make the lessons interesting and relevant.

"One minute to spare Minkah." Nasih refused to call him Harry, instead using an old Egyptian name for him. Harry had felt it best not to argue with him and had instead asked why he called him that. Nasih had said it was because that was what he was, justice. Harry had left that conversation more than a little confused. Nasih wasn't a Wizard and none of his teachers had been told the reason for his training, instead it was hinted at that it was for his protection since he was friends with the pilots. So why call him justice?

"I'm sorry sir."

"Asad a little rougher than usual?"

"Maybe a little, he said I might be able to move on to a staff next month."

"You are a dedicated student, of course you are improving fast. Although you could use a little more enthusiasm in my lessons." He frowned slightly and Harry blushed, it was true that he found his combat lessons more interesting than history and geography although they were all important.  
"We will start now. Begin with the history of Sanq." Harry nodded and began reciting the facts that he'd spent the last week having drilled into his head. At least he didn't have to write essays.

---------

Duo grinned and watched as Harry worked beside the mechanics on one of the many jeeps the Maganacs used. The kid had changed a lot since they'd first met. The desert sun had tanned him a golden colour while good food and exercise had filled out his wiry frame and given him a few extra inches in height.

"Hey Harry!" He grinned as Harry started, banging his head on the raised hood of the jeep he'd been buried in. The other teen glared at the pilot before happily pulling him into a hug, covering Duo in grease.  
"Hey! What was that for?"

"Making me hit my head. You here for long?" Harry grabbed Duo's bag, seeing how tired the pilot was and lead him back to the house.

"A week, maybe. Depends if I get called." Duo yawned, trying to hide it from Harry and not succeeding.

"Come on, lets get you settled in. I'll wake you for dinner and you can tell me what everyone's been up to."

"Sure, sleep sounds fun." Harry helped him strip down before closing the curtains and leaving the room, Duo asleep before he closed the door.

"Master Duo is staying?"

"For a week tops Rashid. He looks exhausted."

"Reminds me of you during your first week here." They shared a smile.

"Yeah, all this exercise and food must be doing me good. I better get back to work before Cheney comes looking for me." Harry waved before dashing down the stairs and back out to the garage. Rashid smiled as he watched him go, he was a different boy to the one who had arrived with the pilots three months ago.

--------

"Wow! You look different without the motor oil almost didn't recognise you." Duo grinned at Harry's mock glare but it was true. He hadn't noticed before but Harry's hair was now tied back in a low ponytail that stopped a bit below his shoulders and he seemed to have completely stopped using his glasses, sticking to contacts, which made the green of his eyes even more obvious.

"Very funny. You're obviously feeling better. You hurt anywhere?"

"Nope, not even a scratch. Heero said hi, he had to go straight on to his next mission or he would have come too."

"How are the others?"

"You mean how is Fei?"

"Duo!"

"Okay, okay! Quat and Trowa are at some school undercover, better them than me. Fei's in Africa again but he's good. Misses you though."

"I miss him too. I miss all of you."

"Yeah, we weren't expecting to suddenly get so many missions. You've been alone here since me and Hee-chan left haven't you?"

"Yeah. It's not too bad though, I'm so busy that most of the time I don't have time to think let alone get lonely. I'm really learning a lot."

"I'd guessed considering when we met you didn't have a clue about engines and now I find you buried in one."

"It's fun." Harry shrugged, pausing to take a few mouthfuls.  
"It's more fulfilling than magic, to know that I've done it myself instead of just waving my wand, you know?"

"Sure. How is the magic coming?"

"Alright, I really need a tutor soon though. If there are any Wizards among Quatre's people here I haven't met them yet or I've been so covered in muck they can't see my scar."

"I was in England briefly a few weeks ago."

"Oh?"

"Your relatives are gone. The house is up for sale."

"Wonder if Uncle Vernon finally got his transfer or if Death Eaters found them?"

"No clue, didn't have time to check anything. Maybe you should use it as a practise exercise."

"Maybe."

----------

Harry stared up at the full moon with foreboding. He knew Remus wasn't dead yet but he had a very bad feeling this month would be the end for his friend. He slipped silently out of his room and down the stairs, easily avoiding the few who were still awake at such a late hour. He picked a random direction and started to walk, knowing instinctively that he needed to be alone for what was to happen.

Half an hour later Harry stopped and knelt in the sand, waiting silently as he stared at the moon. There was no warning before it hit, just as Remus had warned him. He lay in the sand as his body convulsed, magic writhing around and through him. Harry screamed as in England the last Marauder howled out his last breath. He wasn't aware of his own screams or the tears that coursed down his face as wave after wave of magic assaulted him, changing him as he finally received his magical inheritance, from three different families. It was something that had taken Sirius and Remus and then Remus and Harry a lot of work to achieve.

Through a complicated mix of charms and potions they'd managed to alter the conditions under which he'd receive his inheritance. Usually he wouldn't have received it until he was 21 but they'd all known that would in all likelihood be way too late to do any good. First, Remus and Sirius had worked on the Potter inheritance but they hadn't finished before the mess up in the Ministry. Remus had waited until Harry returned to Hogwarts before telling him about what they'd been attempting. He had eagerly agreed to help, enlisting Dobby's aid when certain things were needed. Sirius had named him his hair, going so far as to use blood magic to make Harry part of the Black family as well as the Potter. So the two had ended up with two inheritances to work with. Four months later Remus had realised he was dieing and, taking a page from his mate's book, had made Harry his blood heir as well. It had taken a lot of hard work and time but during Harry's last stay at Order HQ they'd finally finished it. Knowing he was dieing and that Harry was going to disappear Remus had tied to the spells to his life so that Harry would have a safe way of knowing when he died and to help boost the spells, after all, even death is a type of magic.

-------

Duo woke to someone pounding on his door. He jumped up and ran to open it. A man he didn't know was standing there.

"What is it?"

"Harry's missing. His bed hasn't been slept in and no one's seen him since dinner last night. He didn't show up for our lesson this morning."

"I'll get dressed, organise search parties." Duo shut his door and ran for his bag. He didn't want to think what it would do to Fei if Harry had been caught by his kind or worse; the desert was a dangerous place after all.

Two hours later Duo was in a jeep with three others, the man who had originally woken him and was one of Harry's combat teachers, a medic and a driver. Harry's teacher, Asad, was clearly worried for his student, as were the other two. Duo smiled faintly at that, Harry was clearly well liked. Duo kept scanning the surrounding sand for any trace of the young Wizard as they drove along.

"Stop! Over there!" The young medic, Juri, yelled as he leapt from the still moving jeep. The other three were quick to follow. When they caught up he was kneeling beside something in the sand, working quickly. Duo stepped closer and couldn't hold back a gasp. They'd found Harry.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: No change._

_Thanks for the reviews! Glad I haven't lost you guys because of the long wait.  
__Poor Harry, I seem to like bashing him up a bit. I finally killed Remus off, only took me 14 chapters. It made me really sad to do it though. This is a really depressing chapter but is a good way to show how everyone feels about our favourite wizard, nearly cried as I wrote it._

**Chapter 15**

Heero frowned, something was definitely wrong. The hanger where they hid their Gundams and the surrounding buildings were nearly deserted and the people in them seemed distracted. He quickened his pace; needing to get to the house to reassure himself that Duo was okay. The other pilot had assured him he'd been unhurt during their last mission together but that had been three weeks ago. Had something happened since then?

"Master Heero!" He stopped in the doorway as Rashid came down the stairs.  
"I am so glad you're here."

"Duo?"

"Master Harry's room." Heero took off up the stairs.  
"Wait! You need to know…" He ignored the older man, running for his friends' room. What had happened that Duo was in Harry's room? He opened the door but stopped just inside, waiting for his eyes to adjust. It was instinct alone that allowed him to catch his lover as Duo hurled himself into his arms. He instantly wrapped his arms around him; trying to offer what comfort he could even as his gaze focused on the bed. A bed whose occupant was lying far too still.

"What happened?" He led Duo over to the chair he'd obviously been using to keep watch over Harry. He sat and pulled his exhausted lover into his lap.  
"Duo?"

"Nobody knows, he was like this when we found him. I was sure he was dead until Juri started yelling at us to move. He went missing my first night here but no one noticed till he didn't show up for his morning spar with Asad. We searched the grounds and then headed off into the desert. We found him about half an hours walk into the desert. He was a mess Heero, Juri wasn't sure if he'd live or not at first but now he just won't wake up. They're saying…. Juri told me they think he may have…" Duo trailed off, unable to complete the sentence so Heero pulled him closer. His eyes went back to the bed. He barely recognised the other teen, surrounded by equipment and lying so still and pale. He smiled slightly at the now long hair, braided and tied off with one of Fei's ties. Duo had obviously done it for him to keep his hair neat while bed bound. Even lying down he could tell Harry had gained a few inches and put on both weight and muscle. Heero frowned, other than being a bit pale where he could see a fading tan, Harry looked like he was simply asleep. He did not look like someone who had been comatose for three weeks.

"How are you feeding him?"

"We aren't… You noticed too huh? The doctors can't explain it, he should be losing weight but he's not. If anything he's grown slightly and has gained a little more definition but that's impossible. Do you think it's his magic?" Duo had joined him in studying Harry.

"Maybe. Why do they think he's still unconscious?" Duo refused to meet his eyes.  
"Duo?"

"Brain damage, they're worried about brain damage. We won't know unless… until he wakes up."

"He may not. Do the others know?"

"No, I didn't want to distract them when there's nothing they can do. This'll break Fei's heart Hee-chan." Duo snuggled closer to his lover and drifted off to sleep, knowing Heero would protect Harry and him while they slept.

------

He revelled in the warmth and light, knowing he was safe as long as he stayed here. For the first time in his life there was no pain, only comfort. Nothing mattered but staying in the light. Occasional vague sounds reached him but they didn't matter, anything outside this place was unimportant. At least that's what the voice said, he wasn't sure he liked the voice but he liked this place and so he willingly stayed.

Voldemort smiled as he left the link. Had they really thought he wouldn't be able to reach the boy's mind after the explosion of magic that had woken him weeks ago? It had been so easy to influence him while his natural defences were down. As long as he could keep Potter unconscious it didn't matter that he couldn't find his body, he couldn't interfere with his plans so he was happy. Besides, the body would eventually wither and die, not even magic could sustain him indefinitely. Death Eaters shuddered in fear as Voldemort's laughter reached them, especially a certain potions master who hurried to report to his true master.

------------

Wufei sat silently beside the bed, keeping silent vigil. He'd nearly killed Duo for keeping this from him but Heero had managed to talk him down at the last second. The braided pilot was still keeping his distance though. He reached over and gently picked up a limp hand, squeezing it softly in an effort to let Harry know he was here for him.

"Please wake up love, don't leave me here alone." Being careful of the various machines he gently climbed onto the bed and wrapped himself around his love, hoping his presence would comfort Harry and encourage him to wake up.  
"I swear I will kill whoever did this to you but you have to wake up and tell me. They're saying it's been too long, that you won't wake but I know you will. You're stronger than this. I know that you might be…injured but that doesn't matter to me. Just let me know you're still in there, that there is hope." Here, in the quite safety of Harry's room Wufei could voice his need and fears so that only Harry could hear. But not even the small drops of moisture falling on his skin caused him to stir.

---------------

Nasih stood in the doorway of his student's room, watching the Chinese youth as he climbed onto the bed and murmured to the comatose teen. Minkah had touched his old heart in a way he'd thought impossible since he'd lost his wife and son but somehow the boy had. He knew there was a lot more to the teen than any of them had been told, he could see it in those emerald eyes. It was his eyes that had led him to renaming the boy Minkah, eyes that cried out for and promised to deliver justice. The boy was important; Nasih knew he would change the world somehow if given the chance. A chance it was looking more and more likely he'd never get. He would miss Minkah's quick mind and infectious laughter, even more so if he woke and they were still lost. Better he die than for that to happen, it was the way of the desert, only the strong survive. Minkah was strong but would he retain that strength if he woke?

--------

Trowa stared at the email. He was glad Quatre was in class; he didn't want the sensitive blond reading it. He frowned; his lover was not going to take the news well. They'd all become attached to Harry, even him. He'd tried hard not to but it had happened almost without him noticing, the same way his angel had crept into his heart and past all his barriers. He tried to imagine Quatre in Harry's condition and felt a sharp pain, what was Wufei going through? He knew Quatre would want to go to them but they had to complete their mission. They'd kept Harry's existence from the Doctors, not knowing how they'd react to the teen. J would probably order Heero to kill him as a risk, usually that wasn't a worry; they'd all seen Harry stop a bullet. But in his current condition? He was vulnerable. And if they left now the Doctors would learn of Harry.

-----------

Albus Dumbledore stared at his spy's retreating back. His news had been disturbing. Something had happened to make Tom extremely happy and he could think of only one thing that would do that.

"Where are you Harry? What has happened to you?" He'd felt the explosion of magic five weeks ago and he knew it could have been only one of two people, Tom or Harry, that was at its centre. The fact that Lupin had died at almost the exact same moment had him leaning towards Harry. Just what had they done?

------------------

Juri carefully checked the monitors surrounding his patient, trying not to wake his guardian but was unsuccessful as blue eyes opened to watch him carefully. He gulped slightly, this pilot unnerved more than anyone else. But he wouldn't let that distract him from his work. He carefully checked the amount of oxygen that was being passed through the tubes and into Harry who had difficulty breathing without assistance. There had been no change in the teens condition in the last seven weeks, a fact that was puzzling. He should be losing, if not weight, then muscle tone but he wasn't. Sure, the pilots had been shown how to exercise his limbs but that did not account for this. He visually checked his patient; he looked a hundred times better than he had when Juri had found him, lying in the sand. He hadn't told anyone but he'd been so sure then that the boy was dead. He'd nearly jumped when he'd found a pulse.

Juri leant against the wall just outside the sickroom, glad to be away from Heero Yuy's eyes. For seven weeks he and the other doctors among the Maganacs had been able to do little for the boy but monitor his condition. All the tests they'd done had come back negative but they had been putting off head scans for some reason. Perhaps they simply didn't want to face the obvious facts, Harry was permanently damaged by whatever had happened to him in the desert. He wished he knew what the teen had been doing out there alone at night; a feeling he knew was shared by all. Harry was an easy kid to like, he didn't look down on anyone and was always eager to help and learn. He barely even knew him but he liked him; he always had a smile for him when they saw each other in passing. He sighed and started the walk back to his room; he knew it would be soon that the suggestion to turn off the machines would be voiced, however reluctantly it was suggested. He knew he would be the one who had to turn them off, Harry was his patient and he hated even considering it but he had to do what was best for the boy, not himself or others.

---------------

Quatre didn't even try to fight the tears that made their way down his face as he stood beside the bed. He felt the welcomed heat of Trowa's body just behind him, ready to move if he was needed. He absently rubbed at his chest, trying to ignore the swirl of emotions and focus on Harry. Harry's emotions always had a distinct 'feel' to them, a feel he'd gotten used to in the weeks they'd spent together. But now that feeling was gone. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find Harry.

"I can't find him." He sobbed, turning to bury his face in his lover's chest, not wanting to see Wufei's reaction to his announcement. He knew they'd been hoping he'd be able to give them hope and instead he'd destroyed it, Harry was too far-gone for him to feel.

"No." He barely heard Wufei's defiant denial as Trowa lifted in him in his arms and carried him from the room. He was being suffocated by the emotions filling the mansion, all of them focused on the unconscious Wizard.

"It's not fair." He gasped as Trowa laid him on their bed, clutching at his neck as he continued to sob.

"Shhh. I'm here. Sleep little one." Quatre sobbed out all the pain he felt, his and others, before gradually drifting into sleep, held securely in the arms of his lover.

-------

Fawkes sang sadly as he flew laps around around the Great Hall to the amazement of the students and great concern of the staff. Neville looked to Luna and frowned. She nodded slightly. Something was seriously wrong for the phoenix to be acting like this. They quietly made their way from the hall and headed for the kitchens. Perhaps it was time to act.

--------------

The pilots stood around the bed where Harry lay, Wufei holding him tightly against his chest, uncaring of the tears that streamed down his face. Juri stood ready beside the machines as the room and hall filled with silent people, all wanting to give their support to the boy, praying it would be enough for him to fight his way back to them. One by one those closest to him took their turn to whisper something to the unresponsive teen even as his boyfriend slowly rocked him and kissed the top of his head. Heero eventually nodded to Juri and the medic turned to the equipment, reaching for the off switches.

TBC…

_Will Harry die? It is a possibility, I have two possible ways to continue this so don't assume there's a miracle and he wakes up fine. You have been warned!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Still the same.  
__How sweet, every one wants Harry to live for Wufei's sake. Maybe you'll find out this chapter. This one's basically what's happening in Harry's head and that's weird to write. Some old friends will be popping up too._

**Chapter 16**

He drifted aimlessly in the light, not fighting the pull but simply relaxing into it. He smiled as the voice came back, soothing him further and helping him further into the warmth and light. He missed the voice when it left; it was so kind and helpful. There were other voices but they were so far away he wasn't really aware of them. They'd been closer at first but the further he drifted the more indistinct and irrelevant they became to him.

His memories of anything but the light were vague and gradually fading away. He had no memory of his name or even if he'd ever had one at all. But it didn't matter, why should a name be important?

"Because your parents gave it to you." It wasn't the voice he usually heard, so what was it?  
"Come on, you can't honestly expect me to believe you of all people like it here." Of course he did, it was home.  
"Home? Hogwarts is home; any place with Wufei is home. Not this blasted light! You're smarter than this kid, work it out!" He frowned, he didn't like this voice, it wasn't soothing at all.  
"Come on kiddo you have got to remember! You're dieing here! They're going to pull the plug soon and without a strong connection to your body you'll die. So hurry up and remember so you can wake the hell up!" There was no need to shout at him! He let himself drift from the voice, not liking it at all. He ignored the cries for him to come back for a while but something about it was vaguely familiar, as if he should know it. He stopped as another voice joined the first.

"You're pushing too hard."

"Too hard? He's dieing in case you hadn't noticed!"

"And thanks to your yelling he's let himself drift further. Honestly, how you convinced them to let you come first." He had the feeling the second voice was not impressed with the first and smiled slightly.  
"Harry." He paused in his drifting. What was Harry?  
"Come on Harry, come back over here kid." Was he Harry?  
"Yes, that's it Harry. You can do it, I believe in you." He stopped allowing the current to push him, pausing to think. Was his name Harry? How did the voice know?  
"I know you Harry James Potter, you won't give up without a fight. Wufei loves you, don't leave him like this. You can't let Riddle win cub." Cub? Was he cub?  
"Our cub, always. Please Harry, try to remember." He frowned, following the voices instructions as he drifted closer to them. There was something, something to do with the moon…

"Moony." His own voice startled him, how long had it been since he'd spoken?

"Yes cub, I'm here. You're doing good Harry, keep trying."

"Come on kiddo you can do it. Please remember me Harry, I love you kid."

"Padfoot."

"Yes! Way to go Harry!"

"Hedwig."

"Hedwig? Interesting thing to remember next, but hey, it's your mind." Harry didn't answer as he pushed harder, memories beginning to trickle back. Slowly the trickle became a stream and then a flood. He screamed as it did so, aware of two comforting presences surrounding him, talking to him. He didn't know how long it took but he was glad when the pain faded. He blinked in shock, where in Merlin's name was he?

"Sirius, Remus? Is it really you? How, you're both dead!"

"It's okay cub, we're really here."

"But how?"

"It's not your time and Riddle's cheating."

"The voice, its Tom." Harry almost growled.

"Told you he was smart Moony. Yeah, it's Tom. He figured he could get rid of you this way."

"But what happened? How did he do this?"

"What's the very last thing you remember?"

"It was night, I went into the desert. Duo! He must be worried sick, how long have I been out?"

"Nearly thirteen weeks. Your friends have been taking turns sitting with you. They're turning off the life support machines in four days Harry. That's why you have to wake up. While stuck in here your body's having a bit of trouble breathing on its own. Without the oxygen you'll die."

"We like Wufei, you've got our blessing kiddo, your parents too."

"Mum and Dad? Why aren't they here?"

"Because you needed voices you'd recognise. Now come on, what do you remember?"

"There was a full moon, I had to get outside, away from everyone… the inheritance spells."

"You got it."

"It hurt, the pain wouldn't stop, something happened, and then I was here."

"The something was Tom. We didn't realise that what we did would completely wipe out your natural mental defences. Without them you'd have a hard time fighting him while conscious. Unconscious… He's been using the link to make sure you don't want to leave, further weakening your defences so that you'd believe him and do as he says."

"But he can't get me now, right? I know what's going on so it won't work."

"Hate to say it kid but no. You have your memories and awareness but you still don't have any defences to speak of. He comes back and you're vulnerable to his influence. He can convince you to forget again, to let go and give in. That's why you need to start fighting, now. You'll get stronger the further away you get so start swimming!" Harry gathered himself and started fighting to move against the current. It was slow going but he was making some progress, with Sirius and Remus cheering him on.

--------------

Harry paused to rest, exhausted. It felt like he'd been doing this for centuries and with no visible change in his surroundings.

"Come on Harry, you're halfway there!"

"How long since his last visit?"

"What?"

"How long since Tom last checked upon me? It would be nice to know if he'll be showing up soon so I can at least try to fight him."

"I came right after he left so we still have another day or so. You should be able to make it back to the entrance by then."

"Entrance?"

"Yeah, a big black nothing. If you fight Tom there you have a chance and it's from there that you can wake up."

"Joy. From a big white nothing to a black one. My life sucks sometimes."

"We can't help you once you reach it cub, you'll have to face him alone."

"I'll be fine Remus. You're always with me." Sirius laughed.

"Good to see you listened to me."

"So, I beat Tom and then what? I just wake up?"

"Not quite."

"What do you mean? What else do I have to do?"

"Nothing. Look you've been dieing for several months Harry. It's going to be a gradual process, you have to get used to being stuck to your body again and it has to get used to you being back. So you'll fall into a more natural sleep for a while. Then you'll start the waking process."

"Waking process?"

"What Sirius means is that getting control of your body won't happen instantaneously once you wake. You'll have to be patient and no matter what don't give up."

"You're not telling me something."

"You're strong and Wufei will be there for you. Now keep swimming."

--------------

"Did you hear that?" Harry paused, listening.  
"Quatre? Guys its Quatre! I can't make out what he's saying though."

"Look Harry, you're nearly there." Harry started pushing as hard as he could.

"Fei? He sounds so sad." Harry whispered as he fought to reach the entrance.

"Remember we love you kiddo. Kick his arse!"

"Good luck cub, we'll always be with you." Harry turned and saw two vague but familiar figures waving him on. He waved back and crossed over into the darkness.

---------------

Wormtail cowered as Voldemort hissed in sudden rage.

"Leave me! Now!" The room emptied quickly and he settled himself in his throne.  
"You won't escape me that easily Potter." He opened the link and entered the darkness. Looking around he saw the boy sprawled on the ground.  
"I'm surprised you made it this far, your memories should have been all but gone by now."

"I have people who love me and refuse to give up on me Tom." Harry pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain in his scar as he faced his nemesis.

"You don't actually think you can defeat me here. You have no defences against me as long as you are within this place."

"Maybe not, but that won't stop me from fighting back." Voldemort laughed and stared straight into Harry's eyes. The teen tried to break the stare but he couldn't. He had to fight!

"Foolish boy." Harry gasped at the pressure building in his mind.

"This could have been painless if you hadn't turned back but now I'll have to restart the process and advance it to where you were quickly." Harry dropped to his knees, trying not to scream.

------------------

Juri slowly flipped the switches one by one as everyone held their breath. Only the heart monitor was still on when he finished. Wufei tightened his grip on the unmoving body in his arms, sitting up straighter to ease Harry's breathing. All watched the small line on the machine as it continued to beep. They held themselves tense, waiting and watching the line. Gradually the gap between beeps began to lengthen as Harry's breathing began to slow further.

--------------------

"No! I won't forget!" He gritted his teeth, pushing back against the pressure but slowly it began advancing. He gasped and blinked at the figure before him. Who?

"That's it boy, forget and drift. You want to be safe in the light. Why stay where there's pain?" He found himself relaxing and nodding. Why should he be in pain?  
"That's good, just let go child. Nothing will harm you in the light. Go to it." He slowly turned to face the light, smiling sleepily. He was so tired and the light was so warm. He took a step forward and then another.

Tom smiled and reached out a hand to touch the boy's scar, holding him steady with the other as his body convulsed once even as his eyes and face became blank. He watched as once brilliant emerald eyes became dull and lifeless. Harry half collapsed in his arms, eyes slowly sliding shut.

"Good, good. Now go into the light. You are nothing now but an empty shell. I've won Potter." Voldemort hissed in delight as Harry staggered to the border even as he gave him a helping push.  
"So much for the saviour of the light."

------------------

The machine beeped and they waited but the line stayed flat even as the alarm sounded. Wufei began to sob as Harry's body gained the complete limpness of death. Quatre collapsed into Trowa's arm as Duo turned and clung to Heero.

"HARRY NO!" Wufei screamed, burying his face in his lover's hair.

"Do not leave Minkah, your journey is not yet finished." Nasih whispered from his place against the wall. All that could be heard were people sobbing and the continuos wail of the alarm.

--------------------

"HARRY NO!"  
"Do not leave Minkah, your journey is not yet finished."

"Fei." The soft whisper went unheard by Tom as he readied himself for one last push. He was therefore unprepared for Harry's head to suddenly snap up, eyes blazing with life and power.  
"NO!" He spun, flailing for a handhold, trying to stay in the darkness and latched onto Tom's wrist. Voldemort stumbled, trying to stay away from the edge.

And the world exploded around them.

TBC….


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Sorry for the wait, been really busy. Never let someone convince you to help them paint their house in the middle of summer, way too hot! Glad you all liked the evil cliffhanger, I had fun writing it. The little history snippet in here is totally made up; know nothing about the world history of the GW world. _

**Chapter 17**

Juri slowly moved to the heart monitor, wanting to stop the awful sound as soon as possible. His hand hovered over the off switch as he frowned. Surely he was seeing things. He waited, a large part of him hoping to see it again. A full minute later he gave up and lowered his hand to the switch only to jump back in shock at Wufei's hopeful query. Juri turned to the bed, joining the others in watching the still body clutched in the pilots' arms. There, barely noticeable and very shallow but it was movement. Juri turned back to the heart monitor as a single beep sounded and then a second one several long seconds later. Smiles were exchanged as the beeping settled into a steady rhythm and the shallow breaths began to deepen.

"Juri?" He smiled at Wufei in answer, moving to the bed to check his patient, thoroughly.

---

"What's taking so long?"

"Calm down Duo. Don't forget that he was dead for several minutes and that he still hasn't woken. They need to make sure he'll keep breathing on his own and check for heart damage and other things the lack of oxygen could have caused." Quatre tried to calm the pacing pilot. Everyone but the medical staff had been kicked out if the room not even five minutes after Harry's return to life, not even Wufei had been allowed to stay. Trowa and Heero had dragged the stunned pilot off to find him some food and a shower. Now, almost two hours later there had still been no news and everyone was showing signs of growing frustration. Heads turned as the door to Harry's room opened and Juri stepped out.  
"Juri?"

"His life signs have stabilised fully although they are slow and there doesn't seem to be any damage from his death. The most promising thing though is that he is no longer in a coma." Wufei was on his feet immediately.

"He's awake?"

"No, but it appears to be a natural, albeit very deep sleep. He should wake naturally whenever he's ready. There is still the possibility of brain damage though."

"Can I…"

"Go ahead." Wufei slipped into the room as the others shared smiles and slowly began to drift off until only the pilots remained.  
"Kid's a fighter all right. Even if he wakes up normal it will take him a while before he's back to full strength."

"As long as he wakes up Juri." Duo was grinning, happy that things were looking up.

---------

"What do you think is wrong with Fawkes?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Harry, it's been too long since his last letter. We need to talk to Dobby, he knows where Harry is, maybe he can check up on him or take us there."

"What's this?" The two teens froze and slowly turned to see Snape scowling at them.

"Good evening Professor Snape. Have you seen the lovely..."

"Be quiet girl! You were talking about Potter. What do you know?"

"Nothing more than anyone else sir." Neville glared at the hated teacher, loyalty to Harry and Luna giving him the courage to stand up to the loathsome man.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for outright lying to a teacher. Come along, we're going to the Headmaster. He'll find out what you two are hiding." The two exchanged worried looks that turned to astonishment.

"Stupefy!" They watched as Snape collapsed and a figure emerged from the shadows.

--------

Nasih smiled at the two sleeping teens. Wufei had an easier time sharing the bed now that Harry was only attached to the heart monitor and a drip.

"Still sleeping?" He turned as Asad joined him in the doorway.

"And likely to be so for a while yet."

"They look good together, like they fit with each other."

"Because they do fit together. Come, let them sleep." The two men slipped silently from the room to return to their duties.

--------

"What are you thinking about so hard little one?" Quatre smiled and cuddled closer to Trowa in their bed.

"Harry and Wufei. If he wakes up and he isn't our Harry anymore…"

"We will help them both deal with it. We won't abandon Harry."

"I know. I wrote up a will, just in case. In it there's a clause for Harry's continued care for the rest of his life if he's well… He won't ever be put in one of those hospitals if I can help it." Trowa smiled and kissed him gently.

"Wufei will appreciate the gesture."

"I don't know what else to do."

"Wait and see, he may be all right, at least to the point where he can function in society."

"I really hope so. Harry's my friend."

"Mine too."

--------

"Man, I thought Wufei was going to start threatening people with his sword if those doctors had taken any longer." Duo chuckled slightly as he lent over Heero who was working on his laptop.  
"It's great that Harry's doing better. Soon he'll wake up and Wufei won't be as grumpy!"

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Heero, Harry will wake up. You heard Juri."

"Hn. Will he still be Harry?" Duo paled at that and Heero wrapped his arms around him in comfort.  
"I'm sorry but you have to accept that it is a possibility, a likely one."

"I know, it's just… I really like Harry. He's great! Loads of fun once he opens up and he's good for Fei. I can't stand the thought that he might never be really better. It'd kill Wufei."

"Quatre updated his will." Duo stared at his lover in confusion.  
"Harry will be cared for until he dies if he needs it."

"That's Quat for you, always looking out for everyone. Do you think a magic doctor could do something for him?"

"Unknown. We have no way to contact one."

"There's Hedwig, she could probably find one. She's a really smart owl, found my lock picks in seconds."

"Birds like shiny things and they were in your hair, where she was sitting. Too risky, he's hiding remember? We have no defence against them."

----------------

Consciousness came back slowly to the dreamer and with it pain unlike anything he'd ever felt. In agony he tried to scream but something was wrong, he couldn't feel anything from his body. In too much pain to think and still exhausted he let darkness reclaim him, seeking even temporary refuge from the pain.

Wufei turned to the bed and studied Harry's sleeping form. He frowned as he tried to work out what had disturbed him even as he made his way to the bed. Concerned he checked the monitor's print out and froze. Harry's heartbeat had spiked for a second or two before settling back down. Now worried he paged Juri and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing his fingers through Harry's bangs, smiling as he moved to toy with the lengthening braid.

----------

"What's wrong?" Quatre looked at Wufei as he made his way into the dinning room.

"Nothing, hopefully. Harry's heartbeat spiked for a few seconds around three this afternoon. Juri checked him over. Two options, either they missed some sign of heart damage or…"

"Or? Come on Fei, don't leave us in suspense!" Heero smacked his lover lightly and the braided pilot settled down.

"Or he woke very briefly, well at least he started to wake."

"Let's hope it's the second option."

-------

His second foray into the land of the living was marked by a definite decrease in pain but he still couldn't feel his body. Concentrating hard he tried to open his eyes but nothing happened. He fought not to panic, knowing it would do no good. Where was he? What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he remember? Then again he was having trouble remembering anything and he knew there were several very important things he needed to remember. But what were they? Who was he? This time as the blackness came he tried to fight it but to no avail. He slipped back into full unconsciousness again.

Wufei watched as the monitor settled back to the steady, slow beeping he'd gotten very accustomed too. This time the spike had lasted nearly a full three minutes. He found himself praying that it meant Harry was trying to wake up and not that the teen was building up to heart failure, he didn't think he could handle that.

----------

Neville hugged Luna as they sat at the station. He was just as nervous as her but he was fighting not to show it, to be brave for her. So much had changed in the last five days since they'd fled Hogwarts and more would change once they reached space. Neither liked the idea but he'd been right, nowhere else was safe at the moment from both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Neville looked over at their unlikely ally and smiled slightly. Who would have ever thought that he'd be willingly following Malfoy anywhere?

----------

Wufei looked at Juri as the man studied the test results in silence.

"His heart's fine, no sign of damage."

"So…"

"Looks like he's trying to wake up. Talk to him Wufei, let him know you're here and waiting for him." Juri smiled and left, far happier than he'd been since Harry had started breathing on his own.

"Hear that love? Your heart's fine. All you have to do now is wake up Harry. I know you can do it. Everyone misses you, even Heero 'I don't care about anyone' Yuy. I miss you so much. Asad says that you've come a long way in your fighting. We've never had the chance to truly spar because of my leg and then missions and you getting hurt. Bet I can still beat you without breaking a sweat. Duo says you're a natural at lock picking and he misses teaching you the tricks of the trade. I'm still trying to decide if that should worry me or not. Nasih keeps giving you weird looks. Why does he call you Minkah? He refuses to tell me or what it means. Please Harry, wake up." Wufei got comfortable on the bed, pulling Harry into his arms for the night.

---------

This time there was something different. He frowned trying to figure it out but it was hard to focus on anything as his mind drifted. There! It was a noise, he couldn't work it out yet but it was gradually getting clearer. He smiled in triumph as he realised it was a voice.

"In 2080 AD the last of the British monarchy was killed and the country moved to a dictatorship which lasted for nearly a century before they joined the other European countries as part of the then emerging Romerfeller Foundation…" He knew that voice, didn't he? He didn't know what it was talking about but he was almost sure he knew it from somewhere. He fought against the darkness that trapped him, wanting to open his eyes and see the owner of the voice. Did this person know him? He wanted to scream as he felt himself once more start to drift off into the darkness.  
"Wake up soon Harry love." As darkness claimed him he smiled, his name was Harry.

Wufei put the book down and smiled as he noticed the spike had lasted nearly ten minutes. He needed to find something more interesting to read to Harry than British history though, probably helped put him back to sleep.

-----------

Harry fought to open his eyes, wanting to see the owner of the voice. It had been there every time he'd managed to get clear of the darkness and he was now positive he knew the person. He just couldn't remember them yet. He concentrated as a second voice joined the first.

"Any change Wufei?"

"No, he still hasn't woken but the spikes are lasting longer and becoming more frequent. In fact, one started two minutes ago."

"Can he hear us?"

"I don't know, Juri said he might be able to so we should talk to him. Help him wake up."

"Can't hurt. Hey Harry, it's Duo. Just stopped by to say bye. I've got a mission so I'll be gone for a few days at least. If Fei gets too boring just hit him, I'll see you soon. Later Fei."

"Stay safe Duo." Wufei! Harry focused and a blurry memory began to come to him off a teenager with a ponytail and a katana leading him somewhere. He wanted to cry as the memory drifted away but forced himself to focus, this time on the name of the second voice, Duo. It was harder but finally he remembered an excitable teen with incredibly long hair dressed in black and laughing. But that memory too drifted way, leaving him exhausted and frustrated.  
"Come on Harry, please come back to me love. I need you." Love? Wufei loved him? He began to struggle again desperate to see him. And once again darkness claimed him before he could succeed. His last thought was that he was getting very sick of this.

----------

Something was different, the darkness he had become so accustomed to had a different feel to it but he couldn't put his finger on what was different. A sudden flare of light caused him some pain before he became familiar with it. He stared in shock; instead of the usual endless darkness there was a silver canopy above him. It disappeared for a second to his confusion before he realised, he'd blinked.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" A face gradually came into focus above him and he knew it was Wufei. He tried to answer but nothing happened. Wufei's smile gradually faded as the silence lengthened. He wanted so much for the smile to come back but try as he might he couldn't speak, couldn't even move except for the occasional involuntary blink. He saw Wufei raise his hand but realised to his horror that he couldn't feel it. He watched as the other teen obviously squeezed, hoping for a reaction that Harry couldn't give.  
"Harry? Please, try to squeeze my hand." He focused with everything he had but nothing happened.  
"It's okay love, you're awake, and that's all that matters. I missed you so much Harry. The others have been covering my missions for me, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. You just work on coming back to me." Harry wanted so much to react, to let Wufei know he was there and that he could hear him but his body refused to cooperate, no matter what he tried. He couldn't even ask what was wrong with him since most of his memories were still all but non-existent.  
"You'll get better and then you can tell me who did this to you and I'll kill them for hurting you. If Asad hadn't realised you were missing I hate to think what would have happened to you in the desert in the condition you were in. You were in a coma for thirteen weeks and now asleep for two. You…" Wufei paused, raising a limp hand to kiss the back of it making Harry want to smile at the tender gesture.  
"You died Harry, Juri turned off the life support and you died. No one knows what made you come back; we're all just grateful that you did. So you have to get better, I refuse to believe that you went through all of that to end up stuck like this forever." Fifteen weeks. He'd put his friends through fifteen weeks of hell and he couldn't even remember much beyond who he was and what Wufei meant to him. He felt like crying at the pain in Fei's voice and hated his helplessness.

---------

Wufei switched the light on as he walked into Harry's room. The last spike had been around lunchtime and had lasted over half an hour so he was in a pretty good mood. He froze as he reached the side of the bed. He blinked but the scene didn't change, Harry was staring at the canopy. He stood frozen in shock as Harry blinked but otherwise remained still. Was he dreaming? Sitting on the bed he lent over Harry so that he was looking into familiar green eyes.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" He smiled as he looked down into his lovers face but that smile faded as Harry didn't answer and although he was staring straight at Wufei his eyes didn't seem to be totally focused. Movements slow with dread he clasped a limp hand and raised it, squeezing gently in encouragement.  
"Harry? Please, try to squeeze my hand." He waited but nothing happened, he gave another hopefully comforting squeeze.  
"It's okay love, you're awake, and that's all that matters. I missed you so much Harry. The others have been covering my missions for me, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. You just work on coming back to me." There was still no reaction from Harry; he just stared blankly upwards at Fei. It was like there was no one home and it scared him more than he wanted to admit.  
"You'll get better and then you can tell me who did this to you and I'll kill them for hurting you. If Asad hadn't realised you were missing I hate to think what would have happened to you in the desert in the condition you were in. You were in a coma for thirteen weeks and now asleep for two. You…" Wufei paused, swallowing the urge to cry even as he lifted Harry's limp hand to his mouth and tenderly kissed the back of it. He couldn't bear to think that Harry would never again laugh when he did that and then eagerly reciprocate. It was so hard to finish what he had started saying but he had to, he had to believe that Harry could somehow hear him, was able to understand him.  
"You died Harry, Juri turned off the life support and you died. No one knows what made you come back; we're all just grateful that you did. So you have to get better, I refuse to believe that you went through all of that to end up stuck like this forever." If that was true than he would do everything he could to make his life comfortable. Quatre had told him that Harry would have a place at any of his homes for as long as it was needed or wanted, even if something happened to the blond. He refused to believe that this was it, that Harry had been reduced to this.

He finally lost the fight and a single tear made its way down his face to land softly on Harry's cheek to trail down his face, leaving a track similar to the one on the other side. Wufei started. He looked closer. Sure enough there was a tear track on Harry's other cheek but one that started at an unfocused green eye. He felt a flicker of hope at the sight. It could just be an involuntary reaction to the light but it could also mean Harry was somehow aware of what was going on. He smiled shakily.

"Crying Harry? Me too. Guess that means we're both idiots." His smile became less shaky as a second tear joined the first.  
"It's okay Harry, cry all you want. I don't care." He moved so that Harry lay against his chest and wrapped his arms around him.  
"I've got you love, you're safe. Just come back someday." For the first time since he'd learnt of Harry's condition Wufei fell asleep with a smile on his face.

TBC… 

_I came soooo close to killing Harry but I figured you'd kill me if I did! Seriously thinking about writing a version where he does die though. Hopefully the next update will be quicker. Thanks for the reviews!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Still no change.  
__Thanks for the fast reviewing. Don't expect Harry's recovery to be fast people and there will be no fellow wizards showing up with a miracle cure. Someone mentioned Malfoy, Neville and Luna being on their way to Harry but if you reread it I actually have them heading into space for safety. _

**Chapter 18**

Harry opened his eyes to see Quatre leaning over him, the room lit by bright sunlight. The blond smiled at him and carefully pushed what he assumed were pillows behind him so that he was more upright. At least it meant a change in view from the bed canopy.

"Morning Harry. Thought you might like a change of scenery. Juri's going to be up in a bit to unhook the monitor for you since you don't need it anymore. I'm going to be doing your exercises for you since Duo and I finally convinced Wufei to spend some time out in the sun. Maybe we can carry you down to a deck chair in a few days, let you get some fresh air and sunlight. He'll be up in a bit, Juri said you can have a bath and there's no way Wufei will let anyone else do that for you." Quatre laughed and Harry smiled internally. In the week since he'd first woken all of his memories had gradually returned, at least he thought that was all of them. How would he know if some were still missing? A nagging feeling told him that maybe some were still gone. It had been a shock remembering he was a wizard and a celebrity. He'd tried focusing his magic to do something so they would know he was all right but he couldn't grasp it for some reason and simply ended up frustrated. So today he planned to try something different once both Quatre and Wufei were here.  
"Hello Juri." Harry watched the doctor walk in the door but he soon stepped out of sight, only being able to stare straight ahead was getting very boring but at least he could see the door now.

"Good morning Master Quatre. How is the patient?"

"Still the same, I think. It is all right for him to be up like that, isn't it?"

"No reason not to, in fact it is a good idea. Take some pressure off his back for a while. Wufei will be giving him a bath later?"

"He won't let any one else do it." Quatre grinned and Harry heard Juri laugh.

"Good morning Harry, just the usual check up and then we'll unplug you from the monitor. I have to leave the drip in but I'll take it out until after your bath." From this angle Harry could just make out Juri's hands as the man removed the drip, but he couldn't feel it. He watched as the doctor pricked his hand and elbow before losing sight of what he was doing, he couldn't feel it and his body didn't react to what was probably a very brief stinging sensation. Juri left after a few minutes and Quatre moved into sight again, carefully exercising first Harry's legs before working his way up. He'd just about finished when the door opened and Fei walked in, breaking into a smile when he saw Harry reclining on pillows.

"Morning love." Wufei walked to the bed and bent to brush his lips chastely against Harry's. Harry decided that now was a good time to try his plan. He concentrated, focusing everything he had on his feelings for Wufei. He pushed as hard as he could and was rewarded when Quatre gasped.  
"Quatre?"

"I felt… Harry? Was that you?"

"What? Quatre what did you feel?" Wufei stared at the blond, a look of desperation on his face.

"Love, I felt love and I think it was Harry. It happened as you kissed him. Harry, try again, this time try sadness." Harry focused on every sad memory he had to the point where he should have been sweating with effort.  
"It's Harry. You can stop now, that probably takes a lot of effort."

"I knew you were there Harry." Wufei gently brushed his hand through Harry's bangs and smiled happily at the unresponsive teen.

"I can't feel him now. For some reason he has to really focus his emotions or I can't pick them up."

"But this is still a good sign, right?"

"Of course, he's reacting to outside stimuli and he understood my request. Obviously he in some way knows who you are or at least what you mean to him."

"I never knew."

"Wufei?"

"We talked about it once, at the safe house after Little Whinging. He said he didn't know if he loved me because he didn't know what love is. Guess that's changed." Wufei smiled at Harry and clasped his hand.  
"I love you too." He kissed the teen again but with more feeling this time. Harry wished so much that he could respond to the kiss.

"Maybe we can do some basic communication based on emotional responses, set a certain emotion for yes and another for no?"

"Worth a try. Harry, would you like the other pilots here? What are some good emotions to use?"

"Sad for no, happy for yes." Quatre waited and then smiled.  
"I'll go get them." Wufei made himself comfortable on the bed within Harry's eyesight. The four pilots soon came into the room.

"What's going on? Is he all right?" Duo was looking from Harry to Wufei in concern.

"He's aware of us."

"Did he say something? Duo grinned.

"No, he felt something."

"Huh?"

"I kissed him and Quatre felt him. Harry has since used the emotions Quatre asked him to, proving he can understand us."

"That's great! Good work Harry!" Duo was practically bouncing. Quatre smiled.

"Harry's happy. We are going to talk using yes and no questions, with Harry using emotions to answer. Who's first?"

"Have you been aware since you woke up?" Wufei asked. Quatre nodded after a second.  
"Can you feel anything?" Wufei gently squeezed his hand.

"No."

"Do you…do you know who we are?" Wufei held his breath, wanting Harry's reaction to the kiss to have been because he knew exactly who Fei was, not just a reaction to somehow being aware of what Fei usually meant to him.

"Yes." All five teens were relieved by the answer, Wufei the most.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Heero was practical as usual and Quatre frowned.

"Harry calm down, I can't work it out." They waited for a bit.  
"Ok, he sent a yes and no and a feeling of grief. Harry, did someone die?" Quatre waited for the answer.  
"Someone you knew?"

"Quat, mind verbalising the answers for those of us who don't speak emotions?"

"Sorry. Someone Harry knew is dead."

"Someone from here?"

"No."

"Wizard?"

"Yes."

"Does that have something to do with what happened to you?"

"Yes."

"Did you know this would happen?"

"Yes and no."

"You were expecting to end up in a coma!" Wufei almost yelled.

"No."

"Was the attack magical?" Trowa asked.

"Yes."

"Was it a real attack?" Wufei had a feeling it wasn't as simple as they had originally thought.

"No."

"Was it a side effect of a spell?"

"Feels like a maybe."

"Do you remember anything after it but before you woke up?" They looked at Duo.

"What? Some people say comatose people can hear you."

"No."

"There goes that theory. Do you know how long it'll be till your up and about?"

"No. Harry calm down, you will get better, you'll see. I think we better leave it there for now; it's getting harder to feel him. Are you getting tired?" Quatre smiled in understanding.  
"How about you give him a bath Wufei and then he can sleep. We'll leave you to it." Wufei stood as the others left.

"I'll be back in a second, just have to start the water." Harry let himself relax, focusing his emotions like that had taken a lot out of him but he really wanted that bath, even if he couldn't feel it.  
"I'm going to pick you up now Harry." Wufei must have been standing just out of sight. His view changing without him feeling the movement was weird but he didn't care. He realised Wufei must have tucked his head under his chin to keep it from lolling about since he could see his knees bent over Fei's arm and his own pyjama clad chest. He stared at the light blue bathroom wall from where he'd been placed on the counter and watched Wufei getting the large bath just right.  
"The tubs to big to do this with me on the outside so it looks like we're both having a bath." Good, he hated being separated from Fei, even if he couldn't feel the contact he still craved it. He watched as Fei stripped down to his boxers and pause, frowning. Why was he stopping? They'd showered together naked when Wufei had been hurt. He realised it must be because of his condition, he couldn't say wether or not he was comfortable with it or not. Harry focused on Quatre as hard as he could, hoping the blond would get the message that he was needed as an interpreter. Sure enough there was a knock only a few minutes later.

"Wufei? I think Harry called me."

"Harry, did you call Quatre?"

"That was a yes."

"Come in then." Quatre opened the door and slipped into the now steamy room.

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know."

"What were you doing a few minutes ago?"

"Stripping, I have to get in with him to hold him above water."

"Does the idea of Wufei being in the tub with you make you uncomfortable Harry?" Harry focused very carefully.

"That was a definite no. Did you put your boxers on when I knocked or hadn't you taken them off?"

"I left them on, I didn't know…"

"I think that's why Harry called. Did you make an obvious pause?"

"Yes. Harry, is that why you called Quatre?"

"Yes. Do you want Wufei to leave them on?" Quatre laughed.  
"A very definite no." Wufei blushed slightly.  
"Problem solved? Okay, I'll leave you two too it." Quatre left the room, trying not to laugh any more, poor Wufei. At least Harry knew what he wanted!

Wufei looked carefully at Harry who simply stared back, eyes still not fully focused on anything.

"I didn't want to assume or make you uncomfortable. I guess, with you like that it makes intimacy feel strange like it would be wrong to do anything because you can't respond or say no. I wish we could somehow communicate. Can you try blinking?" Wufei waited but there was no change.  
"Guess not. I know I can't begin to understand how you must feel, being trapped like this but I promise I'm here, no matter what. I'll do everything I can to help you Harry." He finished stripping and then carefully removed Harry's clothing before gently lifting him again and placing him in the now full tub before climbing in behind him.  
"I'm right behind you, I won't let you drown." Fei whispered in his ear as he lathered a cloth and began to lovingly clean Harry's body.

Wufei took his time; enjoying the chance to hold Harry so closely and with the knowledge that Harry wanted him too. He was glad it had been today that Harry had finally managed some form of communication or else he'd be wearing a lot more clothing. If Harry hadn't been, well, Harry anymore this would have been so wrong. But he was still Harry, still wanted him even though he apparently couldn't feel anything. He meant what he said; he'd stay with him even if he never improved more than he already had. It didn't matter to him that Harry couldn't move or talk, it mattered that he loved Harry and Harry loved him. He undid Harry's braid and carefully washed the long dark hair, the extra length and weight had finally tamed the once unruly mop and now it lay fairly straight down his back. After that he got out of the tub and smiled when he noticed that Harry had fallen asleep at some point. Taking extra care so not to wake him, he lifted the sleeping teen from the tub and carried him back to the bed where he slipped him into some fresh pyjamas before settling him back under the covers. He kissed his forehead softly, replaced the IV and slipped silently from the room.

-------------

"He asleep?"

"I think you were right about focusing like that wearing him out, he fell asleep in the bath. What's your professional feeling Juri?" Wufei turned to the doctor.

"No one really knows how Master Quatre does what he does but the fact that Harry is using it to communicate can't be anything but a good sign. What this means in terms of further recovery I can't say. Did he give any indication that he knew what had happened to him?" The pilots exchanged looks, how to explain without mentioning magic?

"It wasn't an attack exactly, more like a side effect to something Harry knew was going to happen. He wasn't aware this would happen."

"Well, there isn't really anything more we can do. He's not in any pain I take it?"

"Can't feel a thing." Juri frowned.

"That is worrying, it could indicate nerve damage or something along those lines. We'll just have to wait and see."

----------------

"Nice place."

"You chose it Malfoy."

"Yes, well no one would think to look for me here."

"Exactly why are you helping us?"

"Because Potter's the best chance for this war without me having to kiss the Dark Lord's robes, something I'd rather not do. I've seen what it has done to my father and I refuse to end up like that. As for stunning Snape, I've been wanting to do that for years."

"But you're his favourite student!"

"Only in public. Besides, he's a spy for either Dumbledore or Voldemort; I don't have a clue whose side he's on, except his own. I'm assuming you're in contact with Potter."

"We were, there's been no word for nearly four months now." Luna frowned as she sat on one of the dingy beds in the hotel room Malfoy had arranged for them on L4

"If the Dark Lord had him we'd know. Dumbledore on the other hand…"

"He wouldn't do anything to Harry though, he needs him as his little hero."

"Don't be too sure about that. Potter's shown he can think for himself and will rebel. I know he can throw off the Imperious curse but there are potions and spells out there that when combined could make him an obedient little pet, and they all take several months to fully kick in."

"So if Dumbledore has him…"

"He won't really be Potter anymore. So be careful if you get anything from him, it may be a trap."

"I don't know if he can contact us here, we were using Dobby as a messenger. Can house elves get to the colonies?"

"No. The whole reason we came here is because no one in the Wizarding world has any real interest in the colonies. As long as we don't start casting spells in front of scores of muggles we should be safe, the Ministry doesn't monitor magic up here. Get some rest, we have a lot to discuss."

----------

Dumbledore frowned as he stared into the fire, things were beginning to spiral out of control. First Harry runs away, then Lupin dies at the same time there is a magical explosion, then there was Fawkes' odd behaviour and a few hours later Severus was found, stunned in a corridor and three students had vanished. Add to that the quietness lately of the Dark forces and the fact that Severus hadn't been called in weeks and he was very worried. All attempts to track or contact Harry still failed to get results and if he'd made any withdrawals the goblins weren't talking.

Things looked very bad indeed from his perspective.

_TBC…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Still the same!  
__#ghhg# Phoenix thoughts _

**Chapter 19**

Pettigrew stared down at the still form of his Master. Since the day Voldemort had sent them all from his presence he hadn't woken. The Death Eaters had been alerted to the fact that something was wrong by their Dark Mark's burning, sending pure agony coursing through their bodies. It had been Malfoy and Snape who had risked their Masters' wrath to enter the room after several weeks of waiting and find the Dark lord sprawled unconscious on the floor, Nagini hissing in agitation from her spot curled up next to him. It had now been four weeks with no change, no matter what potions Snape poured down his throat or the charms the healers cast. Now there was open talk of rebellion, headed by Lucius himself. The aristocrat had always hated bowing to anyone and with Voldemort in his current condition…

----------------

"Headmaster."

"Ah, Severus my boy. What news?"

"There has been no change in the Dark Lords' condition and still no reason for it. There is open talk of rebellion with Lucius styling himself as the next Dark lord. No mention of Draco's whereabouts. I managed a thorough search of the Manor, if the Dark Lord has Potter the boy is being kept elsewhere."

"You have prepared the necessary potions for when he is found?"

"Yes, Potter will fall in line as the perfect little saviour."

"Good. That is all." Dumbledore smiled as he watched Severus leave. With Tom in his current condition it wouldn't matter if Harry were turned into a spineless little pawn, there would be no challenge in killing the self-named Dark lord. And under the ancient magic's influence Potter would be a willing little martyr, he'd just have to be certain there were no witnesses to the boys death that couldn't be bought or silenced through other means.

----------

Fawkes watched from his perch, listening in on Albus' plans for the Potter boy and seething inside. Godric would turn in his grave if he knew what was being planned for his sole remaining heir. Making up his mind the phoenix began to sing.

Albus looked at Fawkes as the phoenix burst into song, but not the usual happy, healing song or even the sad one from the Great Hall. This one felt as if it was burning through him and it was, burning any and all connection to the bird so that the phoenix would be free of their bond. Albus gasped and then slumped as the song changed again, this time to one that encouraged sleep.

"About time you ruddy bird." Fawkes looked to the shelf where the Sorting hat was sitting.  
"Don't you even think about leaving without these." With that the hat fell silent, even as three objects fell to the floor. Fawkes took to the air, swooping down to grasp the objects before disappearing in a flash of fire.

--------

Harry watched as Wufei and Heero spared, silently cheering his lover on. In the weeks since his first awkward attempt at communication he'd made a few very small improvements, he could blink at will and move his eyes so he wasn't always staring straight ahead. He was also managing to get a weak grasp back on his magic, not enough to do anything with yet but it was there. The problem had been the changes in it since the inheritance spells had kicked in. He'd been told that there were some physical changes, added height and muscle tone but hadn't even thought about the changes to his magic. It now had a wilder feel to it that he knew came from Remus and was a lot deeper, curtesy of Sirius and the full force of the Potter line. He was going to have to be really careful for a while until he fully got it under control. Luckily he didn't seem to have inherited Remus' lycanthropy, although Wufei had commented that his eyes were no longer purely green, they seemed to have amber flecks in them.

"They still at it?" He blinked a yes as Duo collapsed next to and slightly in front of him so that he could see the other teen.  
"How's it coming? Anything new?" Harry blinked no.  
"Don't rush it. Doc's are surprised at your recovery as it is, don't want to give them all heart attacks." Harry blinked the code for 'not funny'. It had taken a while but they had developed a whole code for Harry to use to get his thoughts across, it was complicated and easy to mess up but at least he wasn't stuck with just yes and no.

"Duo stop bothering Harry and take my place."

"Yes sir, Wu-man sir!"

"Maxwell!" Harry laughed at their interaction and the two pilots smiled seeing the mirth in the teens' eyes even if his face stayed blank.  
"As for you Harry, time to go inside, doctors orders." Harry blinked exactly what he thought of that and Duo cracked up. But there was nothing else he could do as Wufei carefully lifted him into his arms and headed back to the house. Harry frowned, concentrating. What was that? He forced himself to relax and then would have gasped if he were able to. There was something, a feeling of warmth around him. Was he feeling the heat?  
"Harry?" He focused back on Fei and blinked that he was all right. He blinked that he wanted Quatre and Juri and Wufei sped up, worried that something was wrong.  
"Quatre! Juri! Hurry!" He quickly put Harry down on a couch even as Quatre dashed into the room from the direction of his office. Juri arrived a few seconds later.

"Wufei? What is it? Is he relapsing?" Quatre spoke quickly even as Juri knelt next to his patient, checking his vitals.

"I don't know, he spaced out and then indicated he wanted you two." Wufei couldn't quit hide his fear.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Juri relaxed a little as the teen indicated that he could.  
"Is something wrong?" He frowned slightly as Harry indicated no before shifting his gaze as much as he could to Quatre. The empath frowned slightly, concentrating as Harry began broadcasting.

"Warmth?" The three exchanged bewildered looks even as Harry blinked yes.  
"I don't understand Harry." Harry focused on the memory of what he'd felt, hoping to send more than just the emotion. Quatre frowned in thought.  
"You felt warmth?" Harry relaxed a little, that was better. Wufei perked up a little.

"When you spaced out?" At Harry's yes he smiled.  
"I was walking through a patch of full sunlight, is it possible?"

"Did you feel the sun Harry?" Juri asked, in full professional mode, something he lost as soon as Harry blinked yes.

"Yes! That's wonderful Harry." Fei ran his hand through Harry's hair, happy that it appeared Harry was regaining some sort of feeling.

"I need to run a few tests, see how much he can feel."

"Of course, I'll take him up to his room." Wufei picked Harry up again and headed upstairs.  
"I'm so proud of you love." He whispered once they were out of earshot of the others.

--------------

The four pilots were waiting for him as Juri went downstairs.

"Well?"

"Looks like he's regaining some very vague feeling. He still can't feel touch or anything like that but big enough changes in temperature get a reaction. The change from the shade to full desert sun was enough, a single ice cube isn't. An ice bath would do it though so watch the water temperature from now on or you might get some complaints." Juri didn't care that he was grinning like an idiot. Considering his patient had been dead almost two months ago after being in a coma for so long he figured he had a right to be acting like a teenager.

"So he's still improving."

"Yes, it's slow but there is progress."

"So, his odds for a full recovery…"

"Are looking better but are still no where near one hundred percent, closer to forty actually. We simply don't know enough about what caused all this or what is really wrong with him for me to make a more promising diagnosis."

"It's okay Juri, thank you for your honesty." Quatre smiled politely at the doctor. Duo stayed with Wufei as the others wandered off.

"Fei?"

"Is it bad to want nothing more than to hear his voice again? To feel his arms wrap around me?" The other pilot whispered. Duo put a comforting hand on his shoulder, dropping the joker's mask.

"No it isn't. You want Harry back, we all do. I know he's doing everything he can to come back all the way because he wants those things too Wufei. He loves you; you can see it in his eyes. There's no way he'll give up so don't you dare give up on him or I'll break your precious katana. Got it?" Wufei smiled at his friend.

"I get it, thanks Duo."

"No problem Fei. Why don't you go keep Harry company for a bit?" Wufei nodded and headed upstairs, Duo watching until he was out of sight.  
"You better get better Harry, I hate to think what it would do to Fei if you don't."

-----

"Better take a look at this." The paper hit the table with a dull thud.

"What is it Draco?" Neville picked the paper up, letting Luna read over his shoulder.

"Terrorist attacks have picked up in England, mysterious deaths with no cause."

"Voldemort." Luna whispered as Draco shuddered slightly.

"Why now? It doesn't make sense. I mean, look at the targets, this isn't his usual style."

"Neville's right, it's more my fathers. Before we left the Dark… Voldemort had been very quiet. Rumour had it that it was something to do with Potter. Lucius told me the two share a connection and we all felt that magical explosion before a few months before we left. What if something's happened and it has affected Voldemort to such an extent that he's no longer the one giving orders?"

"I suppose it is possible. The night of the explosion, Remus Lupin died and that day was the last we heard from Harry. There's too much for it to be a coincidence. Harry said he had a way to know when Remus died. I know it's a long shot but what if Remus made Harry his blood heir and set it for when he died? That could explain the magic, Harry's reacting and mixing with the Lupin families."

"It was too much for just one family." Draco couldn't help but sneer; Lupin had been a werewolf after all.

"Sirius." The two males looked at Luna.

"There is no way that Sirius wouldn't have done the same, perhaps James potter as well. What if all three were set for the death of the last true Marauder?" Dead silence was her answer.

"Dear Merlin… if, and that's a pretty big if but if that were true then it could explain what's going on. That much magic would have knocked Potter out for a considerable amount of time. Combing magic from three such different families at once would have caused a magical overload, it could have killed him! It would also mean that in all likelihood he's several times more powerful than Dumbledore, maybe even Voldemort. It would even explain his quietness lately, backlash through the link."

"Still doesn't give us anything to find Harry with."

"Maybe, maybe not. Someone has to have picked up exactly where the explosion was."

"We know it wasn't in England at least and it was too far for France."

"That only leaves how many countries?"

-----------------

Harry and Quatre stared at the fiery bird in shock, Quatre more so than the young Wizard, after all it wasn't the first time he'd ever seen the phoenix. But if Fawkes was here then the Headmaster knew where he was and everyone in the mansion and surrounding area was in danger of being obliviated, something he didn't want. They were his friends; he couldn't bare the thought of them all forgetting him and his time with them.

#Relax young Gryffindor. All bonds with Albus have been burned. I am here for you.# If Harry were capable of it he was pretty sure his face would look a lot like Quatre's at the moment.  
#You are injured little one, you need to sleep and heal.# Harry felt comforting darkness creeping through him but fought it; he didn't want to be trapped again! He'd finally managed to feel Quatre brushing his hair yesterday, he couldn't lose that! He fought as hard as he could but lost the fight as the phoenix began to sing a song he'd never heard before, one that stole his strength and will to fight and had him welcoming the darkness. He didn't see Quatre pull a gun and move between himself and the bird, somehow knowing it was doing something to him that he didn't want. Unfortunately for the blond pilot the song could not be aimed at a single person and the gun slipped from suddenly nerveless fingers as he collapsed onto the bed, eyes drifting shut against his will.

Fawkes finished his song and watched the two sleep, using a little magic to ensure his presence would remain a secret for now before placing his burden on the nearby desk and settling himself down to keep guard over his new charge and his friend. He had a lot of work to do before the young Gryffindor would be ready to take his place in the world. Only the boy would be able to heal the rift between the two worlds and the fact that he had such friends as the ones in this place was a good sign. An agitated hoot indicated the return of the boys' familiar but it didn't take long to calm her and reassure her that her Master was healing. The phoenix frowned, the magic clinging to the boy was amongst the darkest there was and not even he could fully heal what had been done. Harry would have to finish healing naturally after he woke up again but at least he would have progressed further than he would have if left unaided.

Fawkes turned his attention to the small blond who had jumped so quickly to the Gryffindors' aid, his heart held a lot of pain but that was already being healed by the bond with his mate so the phoenix let him alone. The boy would wake in a few hours feeling more refreshed than he ever had before but there would be no other affects, his heart was pure.

--------

"Quatre? Little one wake up! Please." Trowa shook his lover firmly but gently but there was no response. He'd come up to Harry's room as soon as he'd arrived, knowing the younger pilot would be with the teen since they'd been the only ones at the mansion besides the Maganacs. He had at first been amused to see Quatre asleep on the bed beside a sleeping Harry until he'd seen Quatre's gun obviously laying where it had fallen from Quatre's hand. He'd swept the room for threats before approaching the bed and trying to wake both sleeping teens but neither was responding. He remained unaware of the currently invisible phoenix watching him from his perch on the bed canopy. Trowa called for help before turning back to his unconscious lover. It was only a few minutes before Rashid, Asad and Juri rushed in, Juri the only one armed with something other than a gun.

"Trowa?"

"They won't wake. No sign of a dart or forced entry to the room. Quatre had time to pull his gun." Juri checked both teens over quickly but thoroughly, frowning the whole time.

"There's nothing wrong with either of them, they're just asleep."

"Then why won't they wake?" Rashid questioned, slowly putting away his gun, there was no threat in the room.

"I don't know. We'll wait a few hours; if neither has woken I'll set them both up with drips and monitors. When was the last time anyone saw Quatre?"

"He came down for lunch and then came straight back up here."

"So it's possible Harry was already out when he got back and surprised someone who then knocked him out. Not all darts leave a mark. All we can do is wait, I'll run full tests on their blood samples, hopefully whatever was used will show up." Juri left for the lab and Asad headed back downstairs.

"I want a guard on this room permanently, Quatre's too." Trowa stated as he lifted the blond easily into his arms. He hated seeing Quatre laying so limply in them as he carried him to their room and made him comfortable in the bed. He sat beside him, one hand in his hair, the other holding his gun against his leg. No one was getting near his angel while he was there.

-------------

Quatre blinked groggily before rolling slightly and snuggling closer to the warm body beside him. Trowa his senses told him.

"Quatre? Are you awake? Please little one, answer me." It was the feeling of barely restrained hope and panic that made him wake all the way and sit up slightly. Familiar arms wrapped around him, pulling up to lean against a warm chest.

"Trowa? When did you get home?"

"Oh Quatre." The blond was surprised to feel hot tears hitting his neck and Trowa's body shaking slightly. He turned in the embrace so that he could see his lover. Trowa was crying! Nearly sobbing actually. Quatre didn't have to think, he pulled the taller pilot into his arms, whispering comforting nonsense and sending reassurance through their link. It only took a few minutes for Trowa to calm and relax in the embrace, returning it gently.

"Trowa what happened?"

"You wouldn't wake up. I got home and you were sprawled on Harry's bed, gun on the floor near your hand. Harry won't wake either. I thought I'd lost you." Quatre tightened the embrace, trying to remember what had happened but there was a blank spot in his memories. He remembered lunch and going upstairs to sit with Harry and then nothing.

"I…I don't remember. Why can't I remember what happened? We were talking and then there's nothing. Is Harry all right? Was anyone hurt?" Trowa hugged him tightly.

"No one knew until I called for help. It's all right little one, I'm sure Harry will be fine as well." The warmth of Trowa's embrace was beginning to seep in and his eyelids began to droop. He was still so tired. Now that Trowa had relaxed his emotions weren't fuelling Quatre's body and sleep was creeping up on him.

"So tired Trowa… Need to sleep." His eyes slid shut and his grip went limp. The suddenness worried Trowa but he had been awake and coherent so hopefully it meant it was safe for him to sleep longer. Trowa looked up as the door opened and Juri stepped in.

"Still asleep."

"Only just, he woke up but he doesn't remember what happened. The tests?"

"Clear. Harry still hasn't woken, whatever it was hit him harder. Keep an eye on him, call me if you need me." Trowa nodded and the doctor left.

-------

"Think you can stay awake this time?" Quatre smiled as Trowa's voice reached him. He stretched lazily and opened his eyes.  
"How do you feel?" Quatre smiled and sat up, eyeing Trowa. His lover obviously hadn't slept.

"Fine, better than fine. I feel…I don't know exactly." He impulsively kissed Trowa, surprising him.

"Quatre?"

"Shhh." He kissed him again, hands fumbling at his lovers' shirt, the buttons were very annoying. Trowa gave into the kiss and began working at Quatre's belt as they continued to exchange heated kisses. Clothing was removed as quickly as they could manage without breaking their kissed too often and then they burrowed under the covers, eagerly kissing and touching bare flesh.

Fawkes raised his head and gave a short trill of amusement. He hadn't thought about that side effect. Oh well, let the children have some time together. Obviously they didn't get much usually. He settled back down and went to sleep, ignoring Rashid; the man couldn't see him anyway.

-----------------

Duo watched Harry as he slept, unable to stop worrying. Quatre had only slept for a day from what Trowa had told him. He'd woken up fine apparently and had left on a mission the next day. He was positive Trowa had been blushing when he said Quat had been fine upon waking leading him to believe the small blond had been more than fine and that Trowa had given him a thorough examination to check. Trowa had left after telling him though and Heero and Wufei were also still away. He was glad that Wufei was meant to be gone for at least another week. He really didn't want him seeing Harry like this again, it would break his heart for sure. Just when Harry had been doing so well, Quatre had told Juri about the hair-brushing incident. Duo grinned, why not? He grabbed Harry's brush and climbed onto the bed, getting them both comfortable before undoing Harry's braid and beginning to brush out the dark hair. It wasn't as dark as Fei's but it was darker than his own, sort of a blackish brown. He didn't remember the reddish highlights from previous times braiding Harry's hair though. He started talking as he brushed, hoping Harry would hear him and wake up again.

Harry gave a mental groan, this was getting very old. Thankfully his eyes opened on the second try and he was met with the familiar view of the bed canopy. He could hear Duo talking and managed to roll his eyes enough to know the other teen was behind him. Concentrating he could feel the brush as it moved through his hair. He sighed in pleasure and the brush froze.

"Harry? You awake?"

Dou continued talking and brushing, lost in his own world. He gently undid the few tangles that had appeared and then froze. He could have sworn he felt Harry's head move slightly against him.

"Harry? You awake?" He moved so he could see and sure enough Harry's eyes were open.  
"Hey! Welcome back, you really had us worried. Trowa had a fit when he found you and Quat out cold." Duo squeezed his hand and was pleasantly shocked when he felt the slightest bit pf pressure returned.  
"Harry, try to squeeze my hand." He could see from Harry's eyes that he was concentrating and was about to tell him to stop when he felt it again. Looking down he could see Harry's fingers curl ever so slightly around his own. The grin on his face could have lit the room on its own.  
"You did it! Way to go Harry! I've got to get Juri, back in a sec!" With that he was out the door.

Harry stared up at Fawkes in annoyance and confusion. Duo obviously hadn't noticed the bird but surely Quatre had mentioned him?

#The boy does not remember me and they can not see me unless I wish it. Do not be mad young Gryffindor, unaided it would have taken several more months at least before you were this far along. I regret I can not heal you completely, there is simply too much dark magic for me to do so.# Harry frowned. Dark magic? When was he exposed to that? A vague memory teased him but it wouldn't come so he let it go but it did prove that there was something he hadn't remembered.

-------

Wufei watched from the door as Juri worked with Harry. He hadn't expected this when Duo had emailed him the happy news that Harry had squeezed his hand. Juri was making Harry push against him, assessing how much strength he had in his limbs and trying to build more. A barely noticeable smile graced Harry's face as green eyes fell on him and Wufei smiled back.

"How is he?" Juri jumped, obviously only Harry had noticed him.

"Better, his improvement is incredible. Still no feeling below the waist but he has limited movement and control above. Weak as a kitten still. I thought he was regressing when we couldn't wake him a few weeks ago but since Quatre was unconscious too it's obvious that wasn't the case."

"What!" Juri gulped.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? What happened?" Wufei all but growled as he sat beside Harry. He smiled slightly as Harry managed to weakly grasp his hand and roll his head towards him a bit.  
"Are you all right love?" Harry blinked yes.  
"Good. Now tell me what happened.

"Trowa returned to find them both unconscious and unresponsive on the bed. Quatre's gun on the floor where it had fallen from his hand. Quatre woke briefly a few hours later and then fully the next day. He suffered no ill effects from the experience. Harry woke nearly a week later and shocked Duo when he managed to squeeze his hand for a second. As you'll notice he can keep up the pressure for longer now."

"I could have sworn I saw a slight smile too when he saw me."

"He is managing a little expression and has the easiest time moving his head."

"Still can't talk though?"

"Not a whisper. You both have to face the fact that Harry's voice may be gone; there was extensive damage as if he'd been screaming for a while." Only Harry saw the phoenix's reaction to that.

-------

Fawkes frowned as he listened, he hadn't been aware that Harry had been physically wounded or he would have done something earlier. He waited until the doctor left and Wufei filled a glass with water, moving to sit Harry up enough to drink. While the teen was busy Fawkes flew down to hover over the glass and began to cry into it. He could feel Harry watching him as he continued to cry. The water would dilute the tears so it would take more than usual.

Harry stared as Fawkes cried into the glass, more tears than it had taken to save him from the basilisk but those had been in direct contact with the wound. He held his breath as Fei lifted the glass to his lips and gently tipped it, letting the soothing liquid slip down his throat. Once he was done Wufei put the glass down and settled them both down to sleep, falling asleep quickly since he was tired from fighting.

"Fei." Only Fawkes heard the near silent hoarse whisper even as Harry was drifting off himself, a near invisible smile on his face.

_TBC…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Wouldn't mind it if I did though.  
__See, not abandoning this just because of 'My Brother's a Wizard?'. Glad people like the addition of Fawkes.  
__#Phoenix talk#  
__$Parseltongue$_

**Chapter 20**

Wufei ran his fingers through Harry's hair, watching the teen sleeping peacefully. He couldn't believe how much he'd improved since he'd last seen him. It had been a big shock to walk in and see him working with Juri like that. He didn't like the idea that Harry's voice might be gone for good, didn't he need to say the incantation for his magic?

"Fei." He jerked out of his thoughts to stare down at a now awake Harry in shock. It had been no more than a hoarse croak but it had been his name. A smile slowly spread across his face as he watched the dawning comprehension in Harry's eyes. He nodded at the others questioning look and then grabbed the glass from the night before, raising Harry enough so that he could drink. The phoenix tears still present in the liquid went to work again, healing his throat further.

"Try again love." Harry swallowed for a few seconds before nodding.

"Missed you Fei." Still hoarse but his voice had gained a little strength. Harry found himself wrapped in a strong embrace and managed to partially return it, albeit very weakly.

"I missed you too Harry. I should call Juri, get him to check you out."

"Not yet. Want you." Harry relaxed further into Wufei's embrace, content to lay in his arms forever if allowed.

"Is your throat sore?"

"Bit, not bad." Harry coughed slightly and gratefully swallowed as the glass was once again pressed to his lips.

"Don't try to talk too much, your voice is out of practice." He managed a nod and a shaky but still visible smile.  
"I was starting to think I'd never see you smile again. I tried to be happy with just knowing you were still here and then communicating through blinking but it was so hard. I'm so happy now."

"Legs."

"You'll get them back and even if you don't we'll manage. I missed the sound of your voice, the ability to just hold hands." Fei raised their clasped hands and Harry squeezed weakly, earning a grin. They lay together in the bed; Harry wrapped securely in Wufei's arms and held against his chest. He used his newfound mobility to occasionally run his hand across whatever bit of skin was in easy reach. It wasn't until their stomachs began to complain that Wufei moved.  
"We need breakfast and Juri should be told. I'll be back in a bit." Wufei helped Harry sit up amongst the pillows before leaning down and kissing him. Harry managed to return it slightly and Fei smiled tenderly at him before leaving the room.

"Thank you." Harry looked at where Fawkes was perched and the phoenix bowed in acknowledgment.

---------

"Hey Harry, I'm back!" Duo bounded into the room, Heero following at a more sedate pace.

"Hey you two." Watching them freeze in shock, however briefly Heero did so, was amusing and Harry smiled softly.

"You heard that too, right Hee-chan? Tell me I'm not hearing things!" Duo turned pleading eyes on his lover who simply moved further into the room.

"Hn." Heero nodded at Harry and gave him a small smile.

"You can talk! That's great! How long?" Duo bounced over to the bed ad lounged next to Harry, making himself comfortable as Heero leaned against the wall.

"A week. Woke up and I could. Still hard."

"Understandable, you haven't used your voice in a long time." Heero commented.

"Juri said same thing." Harry reached out and Duo clasped his hand, grinning at the extra strength in his grip.

"You've gotten stronger, those exercises must be helping."

"Still no legs." Harry frowned, in the week since his voice had come back he'd regained full facial movement so he could now smile and frown as much as he wanted but he still had no feeling below the waist.

"Give it time, you'll get it. Fei could always spend forever carrying you around." Duo grinned and Harry managed to swat him.

"Back for long?" Harry pushed himself further upright, Duo helping by rearranging the pillows.

"A few days, maybe a week. Know where the others are?"

"Mission." Harry shrugged.

"You allowed downstairs?" Harry nodded.  
"Great, we'll grab a shower, clean off the dirt, then how about we have a movie night?" Harry grinned at the suggestion and nodded.

"Sure. I pick?"

"Of course you can pick. Figure you want to get out of this room for a while. Be back soon!" Duo dragged his lover off to their room so they could shower while Harry relaxed against his pillows, still smiling. He couldn't help but be happy with Duo around; he was a never-ending bundle of energy and cheerfulness.

-------------

Duo sighed contentedly as he snuggled into Heero. The other pilot wrapped his arms around him reflexively as they drifted just between sleep and wakefulness. The movie night had been a brilliant idea and they hadn't gone to bed until after midnight when Juri had come in and ordered Harry back to bed, he was still no where near full strength after all. Duo smiled as he felt a soft kiss pressed to his hair.

"He's improving well." Heero's soft comment earnt a happy nod.

"M'glad. Wufei was getting too depressed and I missed Harry, him blinking just wasn't the same. It was great to hear him laugh again, even if it did cause a coughing fit." Duo stretched and snuggled deeper into Heero's embrace. They lay in silence for a while, happy to enjoy a few moments of peace.  
"Do you think he will fully recover?" Duo asked softly after a time.

"He is strong willed enough, he won't give up easily."

"Yeah, and even if he wants to we wont let him. He has to get better. He's too vulnerable like this. What happens if someone finds him?"

"We do what we can to protect him." Heero kissed him again.  
"Sleep now." Duo nodded sleepily as Heero tightened his grip protectively, both drifting off to sleep, not seeing or hearing the phoenix that helped them.

Fawkes smiled as the two fell into a deep, easy sleep with the help of his song. All of these boys had such pain in their pasts, just like the young Gryffindor he had sworn to protect. They protected his charge so he would help and protect them as much as he was able.

---------

Harry was sweating as he gripped the bars, fighting to keep himself upright and trying to will his legs to obey him. They stubbornly refused to obey him.

"That's enough for now Harry." He nodded gratefully and let Juri take his weight, helping him to a chair.

"Do you really think I'll walk again?" He asked quietly as he paused in drinking his water.

"I honestly don't know Harry. We still don't know what caused this in the first place. Harry felt a twinge of guilt, he hadn't told Juri what he was and because of that the young doctor was left completely in the dark. He hadn't even told Wufei what happened that night bar what they'd learnt from him that first day. He had trouble thinking about it, even though he'd known it was coming he missed Moony fiercely and talking about his death was too much.  
"Your throats nearly fully healed and your upper body strength has increased greatly in the last month. Frankly I've given up trying to guess what will happen next with you." The exchanged smiles as Harry finished his water.

"Hey love." Harry looked towards the door, smiling as he saw Wufei leaning against the frame.

"You're back!"

"Mission finished early." Wufei walked over to them, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.  
"How are you?"

"Harry's doing well, he can hold his weight on his arms for several minutes now and his throat is almost completely healed." Juri informed the pilot.

"That's great news." Wufei smiled at Harry proudly.  
"You finished so I can steal him?"

"Go ahead, we're done for now. Just have him back by four." Harry groaned at that.

"Slave driver."

"Hey, not my fault Asad wants his student back as quickly as possible. Get going you two." Wufei scooped Harry up in his arms and headed for the door, Harry waving over his shoulder at Juri.

"So, where do you want to go? Outside, your room, where?"

"Our room." Harry said firmly.

"Harry…"

"You said it was our room our first day here but now you have your own room down the hall. I want you with me every night you're here, not just sometimes Fei."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Don't you want…" Harry trailed off, unwilling to voice his fears, that Wufei didn't really want him anymore, they rarely kissed anymore and they were fairly chaste when they did. Harry had to initiate most of them.

"I want you Harry, never doubt that." They'd reached the room and Wufei gently settled Harry amongst the pillows before sitting in front of him and taking his hand.

"I love you, no mater what."

"Then why? You rarely touch me anymore, except to carry me somewhere. If we kiss it's chaste and I have to initiate most of them. Please Fei, tell me what's going on?"

"I didn't want to push you or make you feel pressured in any way. I didn't want to do anything to slow your recovery love. I… I was so scared that I'd lost you for so long, I tried to pull away so it wouldn't hurt as much but I couldn't and then you woke up but you just stared vacantly and I thought you were gone and it hurt so much. When Quatre said he could feel you it was a relief but I still felt hesitant, I didn't want to hurt you in any way. But you started to get better and I felt hope for the first time in what felt like forever but it still didn't feel totally real. I guess I'm afraid that I'll wake up and you'll be gone again, that I'll find you being back is a dream." Wufei looked down at their entwined fingers in shame. He sounded so stupid and weak. He gave a little gasp of surprise as Harry used his grip on his hand to pull him forward. He felt soft lips brush his lightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is real, I'm real." Then Harry was kissing him as forcefully as he could manage with the angle he had. He wrapped his arms around Fei, refusing to let go and was relieved when he felt him relax into the embrace and then Fei was kissing him back, pushing him down into the pillows. Warm hands roamed under his shirt and he moaned, allowing Fei's tongue access to his mouth. They rolled slightly onto their sides, Wufei wrapping his legs around Harry's so that they would move as they rolled. Harry tried to roll them further but couldn't without the use of his legs. They slowly broke the fevered kiss, both gasping for air. Harry smiled and stroked Fei's face gently, moving his hand to remove the other teen's hair tie.  
"Believe me now?" He questioned quietly, more than slightly out of breath.

"Yes." Wufei whispered before leaning in for another passionate kiss. Their hands roamed freely over the others body as they continued kissing, only breaking when air became a desperate necessity. Harry pushed Fei's shirt off and he returned the gesture as they continued to touch.

They eventually parted again, both flushed and panting for air. Harry smiled and tucked himself under Wufei's chin, content to lie quietly for a while. Wufei frowned slightly as he noticed the angle Harry's legs were at and gently reached down to move them into a more natural position, missing Harry's grimace. They both noticed that when Harry had said he had no feeling below the waist he really meant no feeling, their kissing had caused Wufei's body to react but not his and Harry shut his eyes in shame. Seeing Harry's reaction Wufei kissed him softly.

"It doesn't matter. We can still enjoy other things." He murmured softly, hugging Harry tightly. He got a terse nod in reply and they stayed silent after that, Wufei holding him tightly until Harry gradually began to relax again. Wufei kissed him gently and then froze.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How's your magic lately?" That got his attention and his eyes shot open. Harry turned to look where Wufei was staring and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Oops?"

_TBC…_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Still the same.  
__Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the wait. I just got a beta for New Family so I've been doing a rewrite with her help._

**Chapter 21 **

Wufei kissed him gently and then froze.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How's your magic lately?" That got his attention and his eyes shot open. Harry turned to look where Wufei was staring and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Oops?" They stared around the bedroom in shock. Yep, Harry thought, still don't have a good grip or any real control over it.  
"Think anyone will notice?" He blushed as Wufei shot him a look of pure disbelief.

"If they're blind there might be a slim chance." Wufei commented, still looking around the room. What had once been a nice, simple but large blue bedroom was now anything but. The walls looked like they'd been subjected to a child's idea of painting, various colours were splashed randomly across them. The carpet had been replaced with what looked like grass and the furniture had sprouted legs and was wandering around. The bed was the only thing that remained untouched, although there were climbing roses clinging to the canopy supports.

"My magic is officially out of control." Harry groaned, burying his head in Wufei's chest.

"Can you undo it?"

"I didn't even know I'd done it! I can't consciously get a good enough grip. Hopefully it will go away in a bit." Harry couldn't stop staring at the disaster his magic had made of the room.  
"It could have been a lot worse."

"Worse?" Wufei looked at him in disbelief.

"I blew Uncle Vernon's sister up once and I think I accidentally apparated when Dudley and his gang were chasing me so yeah, could have been worse."

"Well, until it fixes itself or you manage to do it we better not let anyone in here but us pilots. This would raise a lot of questions." Harry grinned.

"No, really?" Wufei playfully swatted the back of his head, glad that his room had taken Harry's mind off his reaction or lack there of to their previous activities.

"So, what shall we do for the next four hours until I return you to the slave driver?" Wufei nibbled his ear and Harry laughed.

"Nasih's started setting me work to do, so we could do that." Harry pointed to a pile of books on his wandering desk.

"You want me to brave the disaster to get them?"

"Good point. Maybe we could just cuddle for a while?" Harry tilted his head back so he could see Fei's face.

"Good idea." They took a few minutes to get comfortable and then relaxed, enjoying the time in each other's presence.

---------------------

Harry held his wand in his hand, relearning the feel of the smooth wood. He smiled; it had been so long since he'd been able to hold it. Fei had left that morning for an emergency mission, leaving Harry alone with the Maganacs for the first time since his 'accident'. Taking a deep breath he pointed his wand at the book he wanted.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The book trembled slightly and then jerked but didn't float. Forcing himself to relax Harry tried again, this time with more spectacular results. He stared up at the ceiling where his book was now stuck.  
"Brilliant." He sighed in frustration. Harry looked up at an amused hoot.  
"It's not funny Hedwig." The owl flew over to sit awkwardly on his sheets, in easy reach of his hand. Harry began stroking her feathers, allowing the familiar motion to relax him further. He had nearly dozed off when she lightly nipped his fingers.  
"What's wrong girl?" He followed her gaze up to the book and then back to his wand.  
"You think I should try again huh?" She hooted and nipped his fingers again.  
"Okay, here goes." He pointed his wand and this time the book floated gently towards him, landing within reach on the bed. Harry grinned; all he had to do was completely relax. Picking the next book in the pile he continued to practise. Now he just had to figure out how to return his room to normal before Rashid showed up to carry him downstairs for lunch.

-----------

"Hey Trowa, welcome back." Harry grinned at the quiet pilot who smiled back.

"It's good to hear you talking again." Trowa sat on the chair opposite the couch Harry was lying on.  
"Any more progress?"

"No. Is Quatre with you?" Trowa shook his head.  
"I've sort of got a bit of control over my you-know-what." Harry said, lifting his sleeve enough for his wand holster to be visible.

"The others?"

"Can't see it. You can because you know about it, neat huh?" Trowa nodded.  
"Nasih has me slaving away at books again and Juri at the physiotherapy so I'm not bored anymore. I've been thinking about sending a note to some of the tutors Remus suggested, maybe they could help with my control problems and I don't want to get too out of practise."

"I can give you some more computer lessons and Duo could resume lock picking when he returns." Harry grinned; he was finally getting his life back, even if he couldn't walk.

------------

Harry held his arm out as Hedwig flew through the window, a not attached to her leg.

"Any problems girl?" She gave a negative hoot and sat still so he could remove the various messages. He grinned as he read the first one, one affirmative so far.

"Hey Harry! What's the smile for?" Duo threw himself down on the bed, being careful not to bounce too much.

"I sent the notes for magic tutors, Hedwig just got back with the replies. One yes so far."

"Great!" Duo grabbed some of the papers and they went through them together.

-------------------------

"Hello Mr. Yuy, my name is Armando. I must admit your note has peaked my curiosity." Harry studied the man in front of him, Duo keeping a silent watch, knife hidden in his hand in case the man proved to be a threat. Armando was tall, about six foot four inches and had shoulder length dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was well tanned and impeccably dressed.

"Thank you for coming. As you can see I am not able to walk so I find it hard to attend school. I am looking for several tutors to finish my magical education and an old friend suggested you. He'd heard of you by your reputation." Harry stuck to the story Duo had suggested; he wanted to form an opinion of the man before swearing him to secrecy and revealing himself.

"You must have sustained a horrific injury for magic to have been unable to fully heal you." Armando commented, frowning. There were very few things that could do that. Harry simply nodded.  
"How far have you gotten?"

"I've completed the equivalent of six years by the European standard."

"So one year's worth left and then an apprenticeship?"

"Hopefully."

"How many lessons a week were you thinking?"

"Three with you for DADA and potions. Two for Charms and Transfigurations and one for the others."

"That's doable. Wages and would I be expected to stay here or commute?"

"There is a room available if you want it but I have to warn you, the rest of the household is muggle and only five people know about us. Wages are negotiable."

"Looks like you have yourself a tutor." They shook on it.

"Now I need a Wizard's Oath that you will never speak of what you are about to learn. You can decide not to take the job once you've heard me out but it must be kept secret, lives depend on this."

---------------

"That went well." Duo commented, finally putting his knife away. Of the five interviewed after Armando only one had refused the job, before he had learned Harry's true identity.  
"Got to admit, it was fun watching them react to finding out they'll be teaching THE Harry Potter." Duo grinned.

"Glad you found it so amusing." Harry said, putting the various resumes away.

"With all five of them living here we can keep an eye on them at least. That Deven guy gives me the creeps."

"Be glad you've never met Snape then." Harry smiled, sure Deven was creepy but he had nothing on Snape and he was a Master at Charms so Harry could put up with it.

-------------

"Come on Harry, hold it for a little longer." Harry threw a death glare at Asad who was sitting against the wall, watching as Harry struggled to hold himself up on the bars. He really didn't feel like concentrating today, Wufei and Heero were four days overdue and Armando had made him swallow a positively horrid potion with his last five meals to help deal with the dark magic residue in his system. They still hadn't found a reason for it but Harry still had the nagging sense that he should be remembering something. Although the potion did seem to have had at least a slight affect, he'd felt a vague sensation when Juri had done the usual tests that morning, hence the extra long session on the bars, trying to get his legs to respond.

Harry collapsed into Juri's waiting arms as a commotion from out the front broke his concentration. He nodded at Asad who left to see what was going on even as he drew a throwing knife. Wufei, Trowa and Heero had managed to gang up on him, even though they had seen him at different times and managed to get him to carry at least a throwing blade at all times, just in case someone managed to breach security. Calls for a doctor had him resheathing the blade even as Juri hurried him back to his room before running towards whatever emergency it was.

Harry tried to study as he waited but gave up after half an hour. He stared out the window from the couch that had been placed in front of it for exactly that purpose. Unfortunately his room faced the side of the house and not the front so he had no idea what was going on. It was nearly three hours before Asad slipped into his room, looking pale.

"Asad? What's wrong?" Harry couldn't keep the worry from his voice.

"Quatre and Trowa, its bad." Harry paled and collapsed back against the couch. First Wufei and Heero are missing and now tow more friends badly hurt. Was Duo next?

_TBC…_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! If I did I would not be renting an apartment with two other people_.  
_I know I said in two other fics that there would be no updates for a while but I find myself procrastinating when it comes to uni work this week so you're in luck. _

**Chapter 22**

Harry watched Rashid pace, envying the man his ability to do so. Instead he was stuck in a chair that Asad had dragged into the hall for him. It had been ten hours since the pilots had been brought back and there was still no word. Armando was standing by with various potions and spells but could do nothing until the doctors left the room. Harry's other tutors had flat out refused to help and had since been memory charmed and dismissed by Armando on Harry's orders. He could always hire more tutors, friends, especially ones like Quatre and Trowa, were impossible to replace. Harry found himself regretting the fact that he had asked Fawkes to search for Neville and Luna; phoenix tears would be useful right about now.

"Sit down Rashid, your wearing a hole in the carpet will not bring word any faster." The two looked down the hall to see Nasih approaching, frowning sternly at them.  
"At least you are being sensible Minkah."

"Only because it's physically impossible for me to pace sir." Harry managed a small smile for his teacher.

"True, but you have been sitting here for far too long. Take him back to his room and put him to bed Rashid, I will keep watch." Nasih ordered the younger man.

I'm not tired Nasih, honest." Harry was too scared and worried to be tired, adrenaline was a wonderful thing.

"Perhaps, but you are still recovering so humour an old man." Harry frowned but nodded, helpfully wrapping his arms around Rashid's neck as he was lifted.  
"There is a nice mug of hot chocolate waiting for you. Drink it and try to get some sleep. You do not want to be exhausted if you are called." Harry waved as Rashid moved down the hall.

It didn't take very long for Rashid to help him into bed and hand him the warm mug. Harry smiled and took a sip, relaxing slightly as the warm liquid slid down his throat.

"I'm fine Rashid, you don't have to stay with me. You'll let me know…?"

"Of course. Sleep well Harry." Rashid left and Harry continued to drink the chocolate Half way through he frowned, why was he suddenly so tired? Just holding the mug took a lot of effort. He barely managed to put it down before he collapsed against his pillows and his eyes fell shut. Ten minutes later Nasih slipped into the room, smiling at the sleeping teen as he carefully moved him into a more comfortable position. Whatever Armando had given him had worked well; the boy was completely unaware he was being moved. Despite what Minkah may claim he did need the sleep and now he was guaranteed at least ten hours of solid, dream free sleep. Nasih collected the mug and left the room as silently as he'd entered.

------------

"Welcome back" Harry groaned and blinked blearily as the figure sitting beside the bed.

"What?" He slurred, struggling to sit up but his limbs seemed reluctant to cooperate.

"Relax Harry, give it some time. Nasih took it into his head to drug you so you would actually get some sleep and Armando helped him." Asad finally came into focus as the man leant closer.

"How long?" His voice was still slurred but a little better.

"Nearly fifteen hours."

"Others?" Harry finally managed to sit up with Asad's help.

"Still unconscious. Trowa's the worst, looks like he protected Quatre with his own body. It was touch and go for both of them for a long time but the docs are assuring everyone that they'll make a full recovery, it will just take a while. I don't know what Armando did but he saved Trowa's life, Juri said they'd done all they could but it wasn't enough. They estimate about a week until Quatre wakes, two or more for Trowa." Harry relaxed slightly.

"But they'll be okay?" Harry moved his arms around, the remainder of the potion; it had to be a potion if Armando was involved, was wearing off.

"They'll be fine, a few new scars, that's all."

"Fei and Heero?" Asad frowned and Harry felt a pang of fear.  
"Asad?"

"Still no word. I'm sorry Harry. Duo reported in on time so he's fine. You know Wufei will do everything possible to make it back to you." Harry nodded but couldn't stop the growing feeling that something was terribly wrong.

----------------

Prussian blue eyes were wide with worry as gentle hands searched his partners' body, nearly wincing as he found several broken bones. Oz was getting impatient with their silence and so their treatment was getting more brutal. He honestly didn't know how much longer they could hold out. At least this time it was only the two of them. His thoughts drifted to his lover, carefully picturing his smiling face and knowing he'd never see him again. It would be worse for the lover of the teen he held carefully, the boy was no soldier. His eyes slid shut against his will as his body gave into the need to sleep.

----------------------

Harry could feel Hedwig watching as he threw the covers back and moved to the edge of the bed. She hooted reproachfully and he paused to look at his oldest friend.

"I can't afford to be stuck in bed any longer Hedwig. I have to do this!" With that he pushed himself up, grabbing the bedpost to try and stay on his feet. He grabbed his magic and focused as hard as he could on pushing it through his lower body. His mothers love had saved him from Dark Magic as a baby, now his love for Wufei and his friends would have to help him against its hold on his body. His stomach threatened to rebel as the two magics clashed within him but he fought it down and struggled to keep his focus. He gradually straightened and let go of the post. Gradually he moved one leg forward, pausing for a few seconds before repeating the process with the other one. Harry felt his face break into a grin as Hedwig began hooting and flying around his room. Taking a deep breath he released his magic into his body and the room, letting it clash with the lingering bits of Dark Magic.

------------

"Duo can't abandon his mission, he has no way out before its finished. Trowa and Quatre won't recover in time to make any difference." Rashid said, staring glumly at the table, the other Maganacs nodding in agreement.

"Maybe I can do something." Heads swivelled to the door in shock. Harry grinned at the looks on their faces as he stood casually in the doorway, fully dressed, hair braided and under his own power.

"Harry? How?" The teen laughed at their shock and walked further into the room.

"It's amazing what pure stubbornness can do. So what's going on?" He leant against the wall, enjoying being able to stand too much too willing join them sitting at the table.

"We've received word form a spy, it is as we feared. Heero and Wufei have been captured by Oz. Doctor G refuses to allow Duo to attempt a rescue and we can't spare the men since they are being held on L3."

"So, someone needs to go save them. Any word on wether they're to be executed?" Harry was fighting to keep his emotions in check but so far he was managing.

"Not yet so we have some time. They are probably interrogating them." Rashid answered.

"Read torture." Harry growled, the amber in eyes becoming more prominent.  
"Got a way to get someone onto that colony?"

"You can not be thinking that! You've only just started walking today! They would kill us if we let you go."

"At least they'd be around to do it!" Harry took a deep breath to calm himself.  
"Look, I'm not suggesting I leave today but like you said, they haven't been scheduled for execution yet which gives us time. It's time I went back to training." Harry's glare dared anyone to disagree and they all gradually nodded.  
"Good, lets start, we don't have a lot of time.

----------------

"I heard what you're planning to do."

"Don't start Armando, I'm still pissed off at you for helping Nasih drug me."

"I wasn't going to. Did you know that magic on the colonies isn't monitored at all? Well, unless you start massacring people in the street in broad daylight or whatever it is they have." Harry turned to stare at his tutor, a smile slowly spreading across his face to match the one on Armando's.

"Really? Got any good stealth charms?" Armando laughed.

"Well I was an Unspeakable for ten years. Think you can handle them Potter?"

"Anything you can throw at me."

"Let's go."

---------------

Harry flipped open his beeping laptop and grinned as he saw Duo's shocked face. They'd set up his computer so that the pilots could call him on it to talk during missions if need be and Duo obviously thought it was needed. The look on the other braided teens face was definitely worth it.

"You…you're…"

"Taller?" Harry couldn't help the grin.

"STANDING!" Harry winced at his friends' volume.

"I'm not deaf you know." He growled, earning a chuckle.

"Sorry. But…wow! How long?"

"Three days now. You should have seen the look on the others faces when I casually strolled into the room. There a reason you're calling? Asad's waiting for me."

"Huh? Yeah. Just wanted to see how you're doing, now that we know…"

"Where 05 and 01 are?" Duo nodded, they never used their names over the line, just in case it was tapped.

"I'm mad and scared. How about you?" Harry kept his answers light; he really didn't want to break into tears, again.

"Same. Stupid Doctors! Anything happens to those two and I'm going to kill them."

"We're working on it from here. We're hoping to get something together soon."

"We?"

"Hey, I can help with sneaky suggestion, I am a son of and heir to the Marauders you know." Harry winced mentally, he hated lying to Duo but the pilot couldn't know what they were planning until it was too late to do anything to stop him.

"Yeah, just take it easy. How are the lovebirds?"

"Still out to it although 04 stirred a bit this morning. They don't look so much like breathing corpses anymore."

"That's good. I better go. Don't do anything crazy Green Eyes."

"Look who's talking. Take care of yourself 02." With that the line went dead and Harry headed downstairs to get back to training.

------------

Harry watched in awe as the Earth slowly got smaller and smaller in his window.

"First time in space Mr. Evans?"

"Yes ma'am, its incredible!" The young attendant laughed at the blonds' enthusiasm.

"That it is. Just give me a call if you need anything." Harry, otherwise known as Matthew Evans nodded and turned back to the view. Soon he'd be able to put their plan into action. A lot of it was unplanned though, leaving him a lot of room to 'play' with the spells Armando had taught him. If everything went well he'd be in and out with the pilots before anyone even noticed. Of course now he'd jinxed himself and was sure to be discovered, oh well. There were several contingency plans for that too.

_TBC…_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__You're lucky. I had two huge needles stuck in my foot this morning so I'm in too much pain to do my uni work. Bad for me, good for all my wonderful readers! Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, I was worried I'd rushed his walking too much but you all seem to like it. On with the story!  
__I haven't really seen anything of Howard so sorry if he's totally OOC or anything. _

**Chapter 23**

Matthew Evans laughed along with the soldiers as they sat around the bar. He'd been on L3 for four days and had made friends with the young soldiers very fast, there was just something about him that they couldn't help but like. He seemed to radiate innocence and honesty and they were drawn in like bees to honey.

"Come on Matt, you should join up! I'm serious, you'd be great!" A young lieutenant, Nicholas something, slurred as he clumsily swung an arm around Matts' shoulders.

"You really think so?" Matt fought not to fall off his stool from the extra weight. The whole group was plastered but they didn't care.

"You bet! You're a great guy! Isn't he?" Various versions of yes came form the rest of the group, at least those portions that were still conscious.

"Thanks you guys! You're right, I'll do it!" He pushed his stool back, intending to stand and instead ended up sprawled inelegantly on the floor.  
"Who moved the floor?" He frowned in puzzlement as the others howled with laughter.

"You are so wasted Matt!"

"Like you're any better Nick." He accepted the hand up and ended up pulling Nick down on top of him, bringing certain parts of their anatomy into intimate contact. Matt leered drunkenly at Nick's gasp.  
"You like?" Nick nodded.  
"Let's go!" The two scrambled to their feet amid catcalls from the rest of the soldiers and left, leaning on each other as they staggered away from the bar.

"Your place or mine?" Nick tried to whisper seductively but it didn't really work.

"Mine!" Matt steered them towards the dingy apartment he was renting.

With frequent pauses for heated kisses it took nearly an hour to reach the small apartment but it had done nothing to sober Nick and the soldier eagerly started pulling his friend towards what had to be the bedroom.

"Meet you there, got to grab supplies." Matt ran his hands down Nick's chest before gently pushing him towards the bedroom. As soon as Nick was out of sight Harry straightened from his slouch, instantly sober, not that he'd actually been drunk in the first place. It took seconds to grab what he needed and slip into the bedroom. Nick was sprawled naked on the bed, his clothes randomly tossed around the room.

"Come here." He slurred and Matt eagerly joined him on the bed. They kissed some more before Matt poured them both some champagne and handed Nick a glass.

"I've been saving this a while, seems like a good time to drink it."

"Oh yeah!" Nick actually giggled as he downed the glass but he wouldn't have been so eager if he'd seen the calculating look in Matt's eyes.

Harry smiled as he watched Nick's eyes become glazed and unfocused as the potion kicked in. he really needed to up Armando's wages or something, the guy was a genius!

"What is your full name and rank?" Harry had sat up, pulling the sheet up so that he didn't have to stare at the lieutenant's naked body.

"Nicholas Fredric Freedman, lieutenant." Nick's voice was monotone and he wasn't even trying to not answer Harry's questions.

----------------

Harry made his way towards the base, dressed in Nicholas' uniform and using glamour charms to assume his appearance. He'd left the older man, drugged into unconsciousness in his apartment with a note for whoever found him. He felt dirty for the way he'd acted to get Nick alone and to lower his defences, he'd feel horrid if the guy got killed because he'd decided to borrow his id for a while. The altered form of Veritaserum had worked well, despite his being as drunk as a skunk and would have no side effects, unlike the usual version if taken with alcohol. Using the stolen identity he simply strolled past the bases security, easily returning and offering salutes to the people he passed. He was memorising everything he saw in case he needed to get back out with the pilots, he was hoping to bluff it but he was prepared to run and fight if absolutely necessary. With the unleashing of his magic his mental abilities had jumped, he had near perfect recall and had finally mastered Occlumency and Legilimency, it had made learning the bases layout easy, he'd simply taken the information from Nicholas' mind. Once as close as Nicholas had any business being to the cells he checked his surroundings before using the advanced version of the disillusionment spell that Armando had taught him. Having an ex-Unspeakable for a tutor was certainly coming in handy.

--------

Hero tensed and looked to the door as it silently opened, frowning as no one came in.

"Are you okay Heero?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Who's there?" He asked suspiciously, moving further in front of Wufei in hopes of protecting the unconscious pilot.

"It's me, Harry. I'm the rescue party." He nearly jumped as he felt a hand rest lightly on his shoulder.

"Nice try, you sound nothing like him. Confinement is finally getting to me, I'm hallucinating."

"No you're not. I'm using a glamour charm to hide my identity and an advanced disillusionment spell so I can't be seen. We really need to move now, before someone notices you talking to thin air and that the door's open. Think you can carry Fei?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"The day of my seventeenth Birthday you guys took me into London and then you drugged me when I said I was planning to disappear. Happy?" Harry all but growled, they were running short of time.

"Fine." Heero turned and awkwardly lifted his fellow pilot. He saw Wufei's hair move as if a hand had brushed through it and then he was moving through the door, an invisible hand on his elbow guiding him. A few corridors later they stopped and his companion suddenly appeared. He held Wufei closer as he studied the man in an Oz lieutenant's uniform. The officer smiled sheepishly.

"Lieutenant Freedman doesn't really need it at the moment." Harry shrugged.

"Oh?"

"He's unconscious inside the apartment Matthew Evans rented. Come on, we have to hurry."

"You plan for us to just walk out?"

"Yep, it's called bluffing." Heero stared at him in shock.

"Plan B?"

"Is a lot louder and potentially very messy. So can we try to avoid it? Some friends of 02's are waiting for as at one of the docks." Heero nodded and followed the man that was apparently a well disguised Harry, it sure beat sitting in that cell, waiting to be tortured or killed.

"You there! Where are you going with the prisoners?" Harry made eye contact with the guard and lied through his teeth.

"Orders, they are to be transferred to Earth for execution. Here are my papers." Harry held his breath, hoping what he'd done worked. Planting memories was hard.

"These are in order, carry on sir." The guard saluted and moved off, no one else noticing the slightly glazed look in his eyes. Harry used the same move three more times successfully and then they reached the gates. Unfortunately the guards mind was made of sterner stuff.

"These aren't right. Put your hands up!" Guns were suddenly aimed in their direction and Harry shrugged, apparently nonchalant.

"Okay." He brought his hands up and unleashed a wave of wandless stunners, two times more powerful than usual. Soldiers went flying only to crumple to the ground, unconscious. Hero nearly gaped in shock at the sight of the soldiers lying around like discarded rag dolls.  
"Coming?" He nodded and followed Harry as quickly as possible to a nearby jeep. Harry held his lover while Heero climbed in back and then handed him over, but not before placing a gentle kiss on the unconscious teens forehead. Harry jumped into the drivers seat and they were off.

---------------

Harry stood near the door, watching as Duo's friends tended to the injured pilots.

"Duo never mentioned a sixth pilot." Harry turned to the man and smiled slightly, still keeping an eye on the others.

"I'm not. Matt Evans, thanks for the lift." Harry extended his hand.

"Howard, don't mention it. This isn't the first time I've leant a hand." They shook and fell silent. Harry was very glad to have finally been able to drop the various glamour's, they weren't too much of a strain but they did still use up magic.  
"We'll have you home…" Howard trailed off and Harry tensed ready for anything.  
"Harry Potter!" Except that. Howard's eyes were wide and locked on his rather prominent scar. Until he'd turned his head his bangs had covered the blasted thing but obviously the movement had been enough to reveal it, even if only for a second. He slapped his hand over the mans mouth and glared dangerously. Howard nodded his understanding and led the way out of the sickbay and to what was obviously his room.  
"You've caused quite the panic Mr. Potter, despite what Dumbledore has been claiming."

"You're a Wizard."

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Hey! Relax, I won't tell."

"And why should I believe you?" Harry made eye contact and held it, using the glowing amber flecks to his advantage.

"Cause Duo would kill me if I betrayed his friend. He's a good kid, a great mechanic. You've got your reasons for hiding, that's fine." Harry couldn't sense a lie so he relaxed.

"Thanks. So, where did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts of course! Dumbledore tried to recruit me first time round, turned him down flat. I prefer machines over magic myself. Though it explains how you got in and out so easily."

"I need a Wizard's Oath."

"Sure thing."

------------------

Wufei didn't dare to move as he regained consciousness. He was positive he was no longer in the cell so where was he and where was Yuy? It felt like he was lying on some sort of bed, a different technique of interrogation? He stretched out his senses and came to the conclusion that he wasn't alone in the room. He forced himself to remain immobile as he felt the bed dip under someone's weight and then a hand was on his forehead.

"Come on Fei, wake up please." His eyes flew open in shock, either he'd finally succumbed to insanity or…

"Harry?" He croaked out. Onyx eyes instantly locking with emerald and amber. He stared at the other teen in shock, how?

"Its okay, you're back on Earth at Quatre's." He eagerly drank the water Harry offered him.  
"You've been unconscious for about six days, four in the cell and the remaining five on the escape and trip back here. You had several broken ribs, lacerations and a major concussion plus you were dehydrated. Seems I'm always having to patch you up love." Harry smiled and moved so that he could wrap his arms around a still in shock Fei.  
"Heero's fine, he was lucky to get off with a sprained wrist, cracked rib, very mild concussion and dehydration. He's resting in his room. I had to put wards around the bed to keep him in it though, idiot wanted to go check his Gundam." Harry kissed his lovers forehead and waited for him to recover from his shock.

"Harry? How?" Suddenly Harry had his arms full off a near panicking pilot.  
"I though I'd never see you again love! I'm sorry." Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Wufei and hugged him tightly, it felt odd doing this for Wufei, usually it was the other way around. He tightened his grip slightly and smiled.

"It's okay, you're back now. I'm never going to lose you Fei. I love you." Harry whispered various things like that for a while until Wufei pulled himself together. He waited to see how long it would be until Wufei noticed. Wufei pulled back to study Harry's smiling face, once again committing it to memory.

"I missed you so much." Wufei kissed him fiercely, as if to convince himself this was real and not a fever induced hallucination. Harry eagerly responded to the kiss and they only parted when air became essential. Wufei ran his hands through Harry's hair; he loved the extra length and the wave produced by his copying Maxwell's favourite hairstyle. He froze suddenly, running everything that had happened through his memory and then stared down in shock. Harry's legs were tangled with his and as he watched they moved to rub against his. His eyes flew back to Harry's face to see an amused smile.

"Surprise." Harry whispered, kissing him again.

"How? When?"

"Shortly after Quatre and Trowa were brought in at deaths door and it was confirmed that you two had been captured. With those two out and Duo unable to leave his mission someone had to save your adorable arse."

"Save my… You broke us out?"

"Yep. Had a little help in the planning department but I pulled it off all by myself thanks to some really cool new spells Armando taught me. Duo's friend Howard, who it turns out is actually a Wizard, supplied the get away ship back to Earth."

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what they would have done to you?" Wufei scowled at Harry, obviously not happy with his lover.

"Torture probably." Wufei blanched at Harry's casual tone and the teen sighed.  
"I may not have your training Fei but it wouldn't have been the first time I was tortured." That earnt him a fierce hug.  
"It's okay, everything went to plan and we're all home safely. Well, except duo but he's still on his mission. I already got a to hour rant from him about what I did since I lied to him and said I was only helping to plan it. But I was the only one who could do it, no muggle could have gotten in and out like I did."

"How did you?" Wufei yawned and Harry smiled tenderly.

"I'll tell you later when I think you'll manage to stay awake for it. Get some sleep, I'll watch over you." Wufei relaxed in his embrace, knowing Harry wouldn't let any harm come to him. He'd stood in front of guns and walked into secure bases for him after all. Harry frowned slightly as he watched Wufei sleep, could he tell him everything he'd done to rescue him? Would Fei still love him if he knew?

TBC… 


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them; if I did the sixth book would have been soooo different!  
__I'm sick so I'm getting as much written as possible. 'Brothers' has actually been updated, so has 'My Brother's a Wizard?' and the last three chapters of 'New Family' that had to be rewritten have been sent to Mercy Rose to be beta'd. Who knows, maybe I'll write the next new chapter of that story next. _

**Chapter 24**

"I am so going to kill you!" Harry's head jerked up as one pissed off Duo Maxwell stormed into the house.

"Gee, nice to see you too Duo." Harry drawled sarcastically. He was not in the mood to put up with another rant form the braided pilot, if it wasn't for him Duo would be minus a boyfriend in a rather permanent manner after all. Unfortunately his reply caught more of the jokers' attention than he'd anticipated.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Duo's anger was instantly deflated by concern.

"Nothing's wrong." Harry frowned, confused by Duo's sudden mood change.

"Don't try it Harry, I know you better than that. Something's really bothering you."

"It's nothing." Harry turned back to his book.

"Try again." Duo stole his book and sat right in front of him.  
"Did something happen on L3 that you haven't said? Are you okay?" Harry sighed in frustration.

"I'm fine Duo, just stressed I guess."

"Understandable. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa are still bed bound for a bit and I'll bet Heero's being the ultimate bad patient." That earnt the ghost of a grin form the dark haired teen.

"I had to ward the bed to keep him in it, stupid git."

"That's my Heero, don't worry, I'll keep him occupied for now on."

"He's supposed to be resting." Harry chided playfully and Duo grinned.

"So what's really wrong, great job trying to distract me by the way."

"I…" Harry hung his head. How could he tell him? He'd tell Wufei and Harry wasn't ready for that.

"You had to do something to save them, something you think we'll find unforgivable, especially Fei." Harry's head shot up and he stared wildly at Duo. He went to bolt but Duo grabbed his wrist, pulling him back onto the couch.  
"Harry calm down! We're soldiers Harry, trained to be killers from a pretty young age. Whatever happened I know you did it to save them and for that I'm grateful. I don't know what I would have done if Heero had been killed. I don't care what you did, I can never repay you. Sure, I'm mad that you lied about your role in the mission but I also know you're the only one who could have done it."

"I…I betrayed him." Harry whispered, ashamed.

"Who? Wufei? How?" Duo frowned in confusion.

"Easiest way in was to borrow someone's id but I had to get them alone and in a situation where no one would look for them for a while. I ran into a group of young officers my first day and decided to befriend them. One of them, Freedman, I could tell from the looks he kept giving me." Duo paled slightly, he had a pretty good idea where this was going.

"You slept with him." He stated flatly.

"NO! I would never do that!" Harry denied vehemently.

"So what happened then?" Duo was confused, if Harry hadn't slept with him what was the problem.

"We went out as group, everyone was drunk but me although I pretended. He felon me and liked it so we left. Took an hour to get to the apartment I was renting because we kept stopping to kiss. He went into the bedroom while I grabbed 'supplies', he was naked by the time I got in there. We kissed for a while and then I gave him a glass of champagne. I'd drugged it before hand. I got what I needed and left him tied up on the bed." Harry refused to look at the puzzled Duo; sure he would see disgust on his friend's face. Wufei was his lover and Heero was like a big brother but Duo was his best friend. He didn't want to se his disgust.

"I'm still not seeing the problem, you did what you had too to complete your mission within a limited time period and with as few casualties as possible. You didn't betray Wufei Harry; you saved his life by doing what you had to. You even managed to do so without killing anyone."

"But I kissed him."

"So, it didn't mean anything. You think I've never had to kiss someone to keep my cover? That Quatre or any of the others haven't? We've all had to, well, except Heero. But was hard enough to get him to kiss me. Fei'll understand Harry." Harry finally looked up at Duo to find him smiling at him.

"You really think so?"

"Sure, if you don't believe me why don't you ask him yourself?" Duo pointed to the door and Harry whipped around, jaw dropping in shock when he saw Wufei leaning against the door tiredly.

"What are you doing up?" He quickly got up and helped his lover to the couch.

"I woke up and you were gone."

"I'm warding the bed from now on." Harry grumbled, earning two smiles. Wufei nodded at Duo and the other pilot left the room. Fei wrapped his arms around Harry, not letting him move away.  
"How much did you hear?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Everything from your yelling at Duo, that's how I found you." Harry tried to move away but he refused to let go, nuzzling the dark hair, let lose from the braid that had become as much his trademark as it was Duo's.

"Oh." Harry tried to fight the relaxed feeling that Wufei's ministrations provoked but he couldn't.  
"You don't hate me?" He asked quietly, causing Wufei to pull him around so that he could reach his mouth with a tender kiss.

"I could never hate you Harry. Duo was right; you did what you had too to complete the mission. I owe you my life, again. But more than that, I love you and I trust you. You let it go as far as it needed and then you acted to get the needed information, I'm proud of you love." Harry smiled slowly and then returned Wufei's earlier kiss.

"Thank you."

--------------

"This looks interesting." Heero glared at the door where his lover was lounging, an amused smirk adorning his face.  
"You don't look happy to see me love." Heero's glare softened as Duo's smirk turned into a genuine smile. He wasn't surprised when the other pilot launched himself onto the bed and into his arms.  
"I thought I'd never see you again." Duo murmured into his chest as they embraced.

"I'm not leaving you." Heero whispered as Duo sobbed. He hated the thought of what Duo had been going through, stuck on a mission and not knowing what was going on. He gently lifted Duo's head and kissed him softly, letting his lover cling as much as he needed to. Perhaps he wouldn't kill Harry for warding the bed after all.

-------------

Quatre looked up as Harry slipped into the room. He smiled up at the other teen from his place by Trowa's bed, earning a slight frown.

"You should be in bed yourself."

"I feel a lot better Harry." Quatre defended himself and Harry sighed, sitting in a nearby chair.

"How is he?"

"Better, he woke up for a while this morning. There are a few new scars but that seems to be it."

"I'm glad. You two really scared me, I thought…" Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

"It must have been horrible for you, with Wufei and Heero being captured and us hurt so badly."

"Yeah, but it also gave me that last push to be able to walk again so something good came from it." Harry shrugged.

"You enjoy shocking people with that, don't you?" Harry grinned.

"Of course, you should have seen Duo's face. Although he could have spared my ears." Quatre smiled and then turned back to the bed as he felt soft pressure being applied to his hand. Sure enough Trowa's eyes fluttered open a few seconds later. Harry moved closer to the bed as well, smiling widely.  
"Good afternoon Trowa."

"Harry. Quatre?"

"I'm here, I'm fine." Quatre squeezed his lovers' hand as Harry cleared his throat.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. I'll let Juri know he's awake again but that you're not to be disturbed for at least an hour. I better get back to my own invalid."

"Don't let Wufei hear you call him that." Quatre said with a chuckle.

"I'm not suicidal thank you very much. Good to see you awake Trowa." Harry slipped out of the room, missing Trowa's look of shock.

"He's walking?" Quatre helped him drink some water and then slipped into the bed beside him so they could hug.

"Yeah, apparently our nearly being killed on top of Wufei and Heero being captured was enough to do it."

"The others?"

"Are fine, Harry pulled off the rescue himself. I think Wufei is quite proud of that fact. Duo couldn't get away from his mission so Harry was the only viable choice. He did it with no casualties too, not even we can do that." Quatre kissed Trowa's forehead, glad that Harry was going to tell everyone to leave them alone for a while, this was the first time Trowa had been coherent while awake and Quatre had missed him.  
"I missed you. If you ever do something so idiotically heroic again…"

"I couldn't watch you die."

"Do you think I want your death to be the only reason I'm still alive? I couldn't live with that guilt Trowa, please never make me."

"I'll try."

------------

"I think Harry may have been on L3." Neville and Luna stared at Draco in shock.

"What makes you think that?" In answer the Malfoy heir threw them the papers he'd been reading.  
"Okay, I'll admit it sounds like a Wizard was involved but what makes you think it was Harry?"

"Use your brain Longbottom. Potter disappears from the same house that is attacked by Oz troops looking for a terrorist that he resembles, the same terrorist that was rescued. He has obviously disappeared from the Wizarding world, what better way than to travel with people who survive by hiding under others noses? Besides, a plan like that would take considerable power, who else could have pulled it off?"

"So Harry's still out there somewhere."

"And we're going to find him. He'll need magical allies as well at some point." Draco pointed out.

--------------

"You dare to try to replace me Lucius?" The venomous hiss caused many to shudder in fear, hoping that it would not name them next.

"No My Lord, never. I merely tried to keep others from becoming aware that you were indisposed."

"Crucio." Voldemort watched as the Head of the Malfoy family writhed at his feet, taking pleasure in his returned health. That brat had caused him some serious setbacks but it didn't matter anymore. Potter would soon kneel before him or die in agony. He smirked, if he had his way the boy would be on his knees, willingly. Using the light to kill the boy was not the only use of the link he had been researching. Soon he would have the boy as his right hand and heir. Very soon. Nothing would be able to save him then.

-----------------

"Any word Severus?"

"Voldemort appears to have fully regained his strength and Lucius has been punished for his rash behaviour and for allowing his heir to disappear. The dark Lord is definitely planning something to do with Potter but no one knows what, he is to suspicious of spies."

"Very well. We shall simply have to hope we find the boy first. He is the only way to defeat Tom." Snape sneered and left, he refused to believe Potter was the only one capable of killing his old master.

-------------

Wufei frowned as Harry tossed in his sleep, obviously locked in a nightmare. He wrapped his arms around him, whispering soothing nothings to calm him but he wouldn't settle. He gently rocked them for over an hour before Harry slipped into a deeper, dreamless sleep. Wufei kissed him softly before letting sleep take him. He was worried about Harry, this was the third night in a row his sleep had been disturbed by nightmares and they seemed to be getting worse.

_TBC…_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Still no change._

**Chapter 25**

Harry sat on the windowsill staring out at the desert but not really seeing it. He knew Fei was worried and that the others were beginning to pick up on it but he couldn't make himself care. Something was calling him and he was restless, wanting to answer it. He shifted on the sill but stilled as the door opened. He didn't need to turn to know who it was and sure enough a pair of arms soon wrapped around his waist as a soft kiss was planted on his head.

"Please love, what's wrong?" Fei breathed in his ear and Harry's temper exploded. He pulled away and got to his feet, glaring at the other teen.

"Nothings wrong! Why won't you just leave me alone!" He left the room, not seeing the devastated look on his boyfriend's face as he stormed through the mansion, heading for the front door. Wufei collapsed against the windowsill Harry had been sitting on, one hand clutching his chest in pain. But the pain wasn't physical. It wasn't like they had never argued before, they were both stubborn after all, but Harry had never screamed at him like that. And the look on his face… What was wrong with Harry?

------------

Harry collapsed in the sand, head and heart pounding. He knew distantly that he shouldn't have left like that but he was just so mad! Why did Wufei have to insist something was wrong when nothing was? Why did he always have to push? Muggles just couldn't understand. Harry blinked. Where had that come from? He relaxed and checked his Occlumency shields, they were still strong. So the thought was his own. Sure there were a lot of things Wufei didn't really understand because he wasn't magical but Harry himself didn't know a lot more because of his upbringing. Something was definitely not right. Harry staggered to his feet; he needed to talk to Armando. But when he got back to the mansion he was to tired so he headed for his room, he could talk to his friend tomorrow.

----------

Voldemort smiled, slowly stroking a hand down Nagini's scales. So the boy thought Occlumency could block him. He chuckled slightly, he'd soon learn differently. But it was nice to have confirmation that his plan was working. He picked up the small orb and placed it gently into the cauldron, watching as it sank into the potion and somewhere in a house in a desert Potter's dreams became nightmares. He carefully poured a small amount of extra potion in, increasing the potency slowly after all it wouldn't do for someone to notice until it was too late and the boy was safely his. He carefully reached through the link and erased the memory of wanting to talk to someone, he couldn't access deep enough to find out whom or where Potter was but it didn't matter. He could feel the boys' restlessness and want to leave, in a few days he wouldn't be able to resist and he'd be easy prey.

-------------------

"Something's wrong with Harry." Heero looked up at his lover, frowning slightly as he went through all his recent interactions with the Wizard only to realise he hadn't seen much of him since the other boy had rescued him.  
"I overheard him screaming at Fei yesterday." Duo definitely had his full attention now. They all knew Harry had a temper but he'd never screamed at anyone before, especially not Wufei.

"Perhaps something from L3?"

"We talked about it and Fei talked to him too. According to him Harry's accepted the necessity of what he did." Duo shrugged unhappily and curled up on Heero's lap.  
"I'm worried Heero." Duo admitted quietly.

"We'll give it a few more days and then confront him." Heero told him and Duo relaxed.

----------

"He's gone!" The other four pilots looked up as Wufei skidded to a stop.

"What?"

"Harry's gone. His wand and trunk are gone as well." Wufei was panicking and Duo looked close to following him.

"I'll organise search parties." Quatre said, going to find Rashid for help. He hoped Harry hadn't gone far, but what had caused him to leave in the first place?

"Good morning Quatre." Armando's smile quickly turned to a frown as he looked at the small blond more closely.  
"What's wrong?"

"Harry's gone, so is his wand and trunk. He's been acting oddly but…"

"I'll start working on tracking spells." The ex-Unspeakable announced and turned back to his rooms. He'd noticed his student's behaviour and hadn't commented, figuring it was normal, well Harry Potter level normal at least, teenage stuff. He really hated being wrong. Juri looked up as he re-entered the room, the young doctor still hadn't moved from the bed.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up and letting the sheet pool in his lap as Armando began gathering potions supplies.

"Harry's gone."

"I better prep the infirmary. Find him quickly." He brushed his lips across his and left to do his own job. Armando smiled slightly, he would never regret answering that owl, it had given him the best thing he'd had in a long time, a family.

------------------

Harry didn't know where he was going or why, he just knew he had to leave. He ignored the little voice in his head that screamed at him to turn back, he had to keep going, had to follow the call. He apparated when he could, resting in between and it had gotten to the point that he didn't know where he was anymore. What should have worried him was that he didn't care where he was. He prepared himself to apparate again, the call growing louder and slowly drowning out all else.

----------------------

Two figures watched from an alley as another walked down the road.

"That him?"

"Must be. Look at the way he's walking." His companion nodded. The figure walking down the road was moving oddly, like someone in a heavy trance.

"Looks different. No wonder he's managed to stay hidden. Lets go."

"Are you crazy? We can't just walk up to him!"

"Why not, he's so deeply under whatever spell that is that he won't notice. Come on." The two left their hiding place and approached the figure, a young man it turned out. He didn't react to their presence at all, just kept walking with a vacant expression on his face.  
"Look how the mighty have fallen. Stupefy." His companion grabbed the boy before he hit the ground and they vanished.

------------

Armando swore, even as Juri wrapped his arms around him to calm him. Three days. For three days he'd been tracking his student and every time he got close to pinpointing his location the boy disappeared again.

"Where?" Juri asked, knowing instinctively that something was really wrong with the last location.

"London." Armando said, worry clear in his voice.  
"Why would he go back there? There's too much chance someone will recognise him."

"Could he be doing this under coercion? Could someone force him with magic or something?" Juri asked, he'd found out about magic quite by accident when he'd stopped by to visit Armando one day. The older man had been unwilling to obliviate the young doctor and so had been forced to explain. Juri had been fascinated by his world and the two had begun spending more and more time together until one night they'd ended up in bed together, neither had looked back.

"Imperious doesn't work and there's no one here but me and Harry who could cast it. The wards we put up haven't picked up anyone magical on the property so that rules out someone slipping him a potion. Unless…." Armando paled.

"Unless? Armando what is it?" Juri was worried by his lovers' reaction.

"We need to find Wufei."

"Why?" Although he was asking he was still up and following him from the room.

"Voldemort. He's gotten to Harry through his dreams before."

"Oh."

----------------

Voldemort smiled down at the teenager lying unconscious on the bed. The boy had changed a lot since they'd last met. With a flick of his wand plain but luxurious black robes replaced the teen's jeans and shirt. He turned back to the cauldron and carefully measured out a portion of its contents before moving closer to the bed. He forced the liquid down the boys' throat and nodded to himself in satisfaction as his body seemed to become even limper even as he whimpered slightly in pain. He quickly went back to the cauldron and removed the orb, watching the boy carefully, his timing had to be exact. As Harry's whimpers increased in volume Voldemort began the incantation in Parseltongue. At the height of the chant Harry screamed and Voldemort smashed the orb, watching with delight as a black mist slithered up from its remains and settled over the now thrashing boy. Harry's body convulsed and he gave one last scream as the mist entered him before once again going limp. Voldemort cleaned the mess up with a simply gesture and then settled in to wait for the boy to wake.

----------

Green eyes stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling as their owner tried to sort his memories out but they were pretty hazy. Feeling a somewhat familiar presence he forced his aching body into a sitting position. For some reason he wasn't surprised by the rooms other occupant.

"Tom." He stated flatly.

"Harry." Came the calm answer. He frowned, that wasn't quite right.

"Why am I here?"

"I have a proposition for you." Harry nodded to show he was listening, why he didn't know but something told him he needed to listen so he did.  
"I find myself in need of an heir, a successor. Someone to mold in my image and that I can trust to look after the things I don't have the time for. You are the obvious choice. After all, the Wizarding World has never done you any favours, why should you do it any?" Harry nodded slowly; it did make sense. But then he frowned, there was something…

"Muggles." He stated, unsure as to why.

"What about the filthy creatures? You've seen what they are like; you're 'relatives' are such prime examples. Or is it you've made some friends among them?" At Tom's question Harry nodded hesitantly. He had muggle friends, didn't he?  
"Oh my poor child. Muggles are incapable of being our true friends. Those that do not fear us for our power wish only to control it. They were simply pretending to be your friends to gain access to your magic." Tom's explanation made sense and Harry nodded in understanding. He didn't notice the small voice that screamed its denial from a far off corner in his mind.  
"You must forget about them Harry, they will only try to kill you or use you." He nodded again, pushing away the vague images of a dark haired youth who smiled at him with apparent love and letting them fade from his memory. Tom was right; they'd only been using him for his power.  
"We are so much alike Harry, it is only right that you become my heir. With my help you will have your revenge on those you have betrayed you. What is your answer?" The boy didn't notice as Tom's glance flickered to the clock as he considered the offer.

"Yes."

"Kneel." Harry stood and moved so that he was in front of Tom before dropping to one knee and bowing his head in submission. He felt the gentle hand on his head and smiled, this was where he belonged.

"I am yours to command Master." He obediently kept his eyes on the floor and so he missed Tom's smirk even as the clock chimed.

"From now on Harry Potter is dead. You are Prince Dorjan Parzifal, my son and heir to the Dark. You will answer only to me and your orders will be obeyed as if they were my own. Rise my son." Dorjan stood and looked his father in the eye, earning a smirk.  
"Rest now, for tomorrow we begin your training."

"As you wish Father."

-----------

Voldemort stood outside his 'sons' room and smirked evilly. The boy had fought him to the last, even if he hadn't been aware of it. He'd had to move a little quicker than he would have liked but the potion only left the boys' mind so malleable for a short amount of time. Luckily, he had finished what he'd needed to do before the time was up. And now he had a completely loyal heir and right hand. It was time to step up his war plans.

-----------------

Armando stared at the spell results in shocked horror, not noticing his lovers' presence at all. He recast it again, just to be sure but the results were the same.

"Armando?" Juri called hesitantly.

"He's dead Juri. Harry's dead."

TBC… 

_Okay, I'm pretty sure I can now be declared officially evil. The reason Armando says Harry's dead has to do with what's happening between him and Tom, its affecting the spell Armando's using to try and find him.  
__Dorjan - Latin for Dark  
__Parzifal – Latin for Destroyer (at least according to the 20000 names website)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: Still the same.  
__Dorjan(Harry)/Pet  
__Neville/Luna  
__This chapter focuses more on the Wizarding World than that of the Gundams for a change and the next few will probably do the same.  
_'fhhff'_ mental communication_

**Chapter 26**

"Wufei? Are you all right?" Quatre hesitantly put his hand in the other pilots' shoulder; trying to offer what comfort he could to the grief stricken young man.

"He can't be dead, I refuse to believe it!" Quatre almost flinched at his friends' tone.

"I am sorry Wufei but that spell is foolproof." Armando pointed out from his seat at the table.

"No spell is unfallable and you're an idiot if you believe Potter's dead that easily." Six guns and a wand were instantly pointed at the door where a pale blond lounged.

"A Malfoy. What do you want? How did you get in here?" Armando spat.

"Not a fight. Please, lower our weapons, we're here to help." A second male stepped into view.  
"My name is Neville Longbottom, Harry's my friend."

"I know of the Longbottom family, never thought I'd see one siding with a Malfoy."

"Times change sir and our goals correspond, at least for the moment. Malfoy didn't have to help us but he did and so far he'd proven trustworthy."

"Why thanks you, your words warm my heart. As for how we got here, blame the 'fried turkey'." An indignant squawk brought their attention to the most incredible creature most of them had ever seen.

"Both of you stop it, you are hardly helping. Fawkes was searching for us on Harry's instruction and brought us here to see him. Obviously we are too late." This time it was a young woman who stepped forward, smiling warmly at the still tense group.  
"It is a pleasure to meet such loyal friends of Harry's. I am Luna Lovegood. Please, may we sit and talk? We have much to discuss if we are to save Harry."

"Save? You mean he's not…" Wufei couldn't finish his question and lowered his head. A small, gentle hand rested below his chin and tilted his head back up. Luna smiled gently at him.

"You love him deeply. Harry has always craved that and it will be you who saves him from the darkness." She said gently and with none of her usual vagueness.

"What darkness…Voldemort." She nodded at Armando.

"I still have ways of gathering information from the Death Eaters. Two were sent to collect Potter from London and succeeded. He is now somewhere within the Dark Lord's stronghold. A rescue will not be easy especially with a bunch of muggles." Draco said stiffly.

"We all owe Harry our lives, we will do whatever we have to, to save him."

"Even if it means killing him?" Draco's eyes were like cold steel as he stared at them.

"What?" Wufei's hand went for his katana.

"He didn't put up a fight when they took him and your spell registered him as dead. By now it is possible, in fact it is most likely, that Harry Potter no longer exists. We may have no choice but to kill him, with his aid there will be no stopping Voldemort." It was Neville who pointed it out and he didn't even flinch at the Dark Lord's name.

"No, we will save him. He wouldn't betray us." Wufei insisted.

"Not willingly, no. But we do not know what Tom has done to him. There are ways, especially with the link they share. I am sorry, Harry is one of the few friends I have but I know he would rather die than be a tool for the Dark." Luna said sadly.

"Yes well, before we start talking of killing him perhaps we should plan a way to get to him?" Draco drawled. Only Neville and Luna knew how uncomfortable the blond was with the talk of killing his one time rival.

--------------------

Voldemort smiled as he surveyed his gathered servants. He knew that they were curious about the heavily cloaked figure seated beside him since nothing could be seen of the boy except his rich emerald and silver robes. In the last three months he'd seen to Dorjan's training personally and tonight he would proclaim the boy his heir. His magic had already been totally corrupted thanks to the ritual and being forced to constantly preform Dark spells in his training. He knew he had the boy's total loyalty due to the simple fact that he kept their link completely open all the time to monitor him. The spell had only wavered once and he would make sure that was taken care of tonight. He smiled as his searching gaze came to rest on the one he needed, the boy was not Asian but he did have hair of a similar shade and a similar build to the vague figure Dorjan had been with in his dream. Besides, the boy needed a birthday present from his new father to celebrate his rebirth into the Darkness and what better than this? It would also serve as a reminder to the boy's father as to where his loyalty lay.

"Welcome my loyal friends. Tonight we have reason to celebrate for the fall of the Light is near. I present to you Prince Dorjan Parzifal, my heir and second in command." Dorjan stood and moved to stand at the edge of the dais. At Voldemorts' nod he removed his heavy cloak, allowing the gathered Death Eaters to finally get a look at him. Dead straight dark hair fell almost to his waist, with long bangs falling to shadow cold jade and amber eyes. His skin was like porcelain, white and unblemished and he had an almost feminine figure, tall but very slender. Under the right circumstances the young Prince could pass as a girl. Voldemort allowed the surprised murmurs to continue for several minutes before standing to rest bony hands upon his sons' shoulders.  
"You will obey him as you obey me. Disobey him and I will not stop him from killing you if that is his wish. One day he will be your Lord." The assemblage instantly dropped to kneel before their Lord and his son, swearing their loyalty to the boy and causing both standing men to smirk.  
"Now, for the second reason I have called you all here. As it is Dorjans' birthday it is only fitting that I give my son a gift worthy of his position. Blaise Zambini come forward." A Death Eater stood and made his way to the front of the room, kneeling easily in front of the dais.  
"Remove your mask and hood and stand." The young man obeyed, carefully keeping his eyes downcast.  
"Go ahead my son." Voldemort gave his son an encouraging push and the boy dropped lightly to the floor below, approaching Zambini with all the grace of a predator on the hunt.

Dorjan studied his 'gift' as he approached. Although the other boy kept his eyes lowered Dorjan knew he was watching him approach warily and well he should. He smiled as he reached out to tilt the boy's head up, finally getting a good look at his face before stepping back and circling him. He smirked as Zambini's breathing accelerated once he was behind him. Oh yes, he liked this gift.

"Does your gift please you my son?" He looked up and smiled at his father,

"It pleases me greatly father. I thank you for your kindness." He bowed respectfully before turning to his gift.  
"Come." He turned and walked back up onto the dais, directing the boy to kneel at his feet. He occasionally ran his fingers through the dark hair as the night progressed eagerly looking forward to being dismissed so that he could fully appreciate his gift.

'The rest of your gift is in your quarters Dorjan. I trust they will be self explanatory.' Voldemort sent to his son, sensing his preoccupation with his new plaything.

'Thank you father, I am sure I will enjoy this.'

'Just don't kill him, I need him as a reminder to his father.'

'As you wish Milord.'

-------------------

Blaise kept his head down as he followed the Prince through the fortress, still in shock. The Dark Lord suddenly having a son was not what he'd expected when he and his father had been summoned and to be given to him as a 'Birthday present'? Blaise was far from stupid; some how they must have slipped up and now he lived at the Prince's whim to ensure his family's loyalty.

"These are my quarters. From now on you will live here Blaise." The use of his first name surprised him and he glanced up slightly.  
"You don't recognise me, do you?" There was definite amusement on his Master's face.

"My Prince?" He questioned cautiously.

"Look closely." Blaise looked up fully, studying the other teen. They were about the same age so that narrowed down the possibilities. But it wasn't until the Prince became impatient and pushed his hair back that Blaise realised.

"Potter?" He breathed, not able to believe what he was seeing. There, hidden by the long bangs was a scar, a very familiar lightning bolt shaped scar. The Prince's face hardened.

"Harry Potter is dead, things will be easier on you if you remember that." Dorjan spat and Blaise quickly dropped to his knees.

"Forgive me Milord."

"Oh stand up. There is a bottle of Firewhisky on the table behind you, poor yourself a glass. You probably need it for the shock." Dorjan waved a hand dismissively and watched with barely contained anticipation as his gift hesitantly poured himself a glass and drank it. The bottle had not been there before he'd left for the meeting but he knew what it would have been laced with. He shrugged out of his robes to reveal black slacks and silk shirt while walking over to the fireplace and sitting on the rug before it.  
"Come, sit with me." He patted the rug in front of him and Blaise obediently sat. He began running his fingers through the short dark hair and smiled as he felt Blaise begin to relax, the drugged Firewhisky and heat from the fire doing their work. He paused in the lulling motion long enough to pick up an object that had been left at hand. Blaise didn't even notice as it was slipped around his neck and locked in place but he felt the affects.

"What?" He slurred, still utterly relaxed. Harry nuzzled his neck slightly, earning a contented sigh.

"You are mine Blaise Zambini, my pet to do with what I will. This simply makes sure everyone knows." Blaise struggled to concentrate and clear his head but he couldn't. He could feel the cold metal around his neck and slowly what had happened dawned on him. Dorjan had put a slave collar on him. He whimpered and tried to pull away but couldn't.  
"Shh pet, it's alright." Those gentle fingers were back and against his wishes his body relaxed again. A slave collar. Something all Wizards feared because once on it literally slaved the wearers will to their owner, making it impossible for them to disobey and keeping them from using magic unless given permission.  
"You're beautiful pet, so beautiful." Blaise felt himself being pulled back to rest against Dorjan's chest. He wanted to object but couldn't make a sound. His eyelids felt so heavy and he realised too late that the whisky had been drugged. He could feel warm hands moving across his skin under his robes and shirt even as everything began to fade and become distant, like it was happening to someone else. That was his clue as to what the potion was and he wanted to scream. The collar wasn't good enough obviously, Dorjan wanted him to want his enslavement, to be unable to disobey even in the safety of his mind and in that instant he hated the Prince. But the feeling didn't last long as the potion spread through his system. Blaise remained aware of everything as the potion began altering his very thoughts and feelings; even his memories began to fade. He clung desperately to his feelings of hatred but they slipped from him to be replaced with awe and love. He fought to bring up an image of his father's face but he couldn't remember it.

Dorjan smiled as he saw the internal fight reflected on Blaises' face as his identity was slowly stripped from him. He kept up the gentle motions; he didn't want his pet to fear him unless necessary after all. He kissed the boy's temple softly.

"Almost over pet. Just relax, let it happen, you'll be happier like this." He watched as all the fight went out of his pet and his eyes glazed over. The potion had reached its final stage and he hugged his pet to him lightly, offering silent comfort. This part could be painful if Blaise was able to fight his order to let it happen but happily the boy didn't fight and it was soon over. The dark eyes lost their glazed look and held confusion and fear.  
"It's alright pet, there's no reason to be afraid. I won't let anyone hurt you." His pets' eyes moved to meet his and he watched the fear drain from them.  
"Do you know who I am pet?" A quick shake of the head was his answer and he smiled kindly.  
"I am your Master pet." He watched the smile spread across the other boys face.

"Master." He sighed contentedly.

"My beautiful pet." Dorjan leant forward and gently kissed him, feeling his pet relax totally and give another contented sigh. He used that opening to gain access to his mouth and smiled slightly as a hesitant tongue met his. He was happy when his pet willingly participated in the kiss but remained completely submissive. He slipped his pets' heavy Death Eater robes' off and let them pile on the floor; he'd have them destroyed later. Still kissing him he worked on the few buttons and then slipped the cotton shirt off his shoulders, happy to finally have nothing between his wandering hands and his pets flushed skin. He broke the kiss and smiled at his pets' disappointed whimper. He mad a mental note to think up a suitable name for the other teen, he couldn't call him pet forever, or could he? He shrugged the thought off and gently pushed his pet back until the smaller boy was lying out on the rug, dark eyes made even darker by desire. Such trust and innocence were in his pets' eyes and he found himself wanting to protect that, to keep him from seeing the darker side of his life and he didn't know why. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on the here and now. He stretched out over him and leant in for another kiss, one hand working at the boy's belt while the other held most of his weight off the smaller body beneath him. The belt soon came lose and he worked at the fastening of his pants. His pet helpfully arched his hips so that he could pull them down easily, revealing that his pet was enjoying what was happening. Timid hands brushed against the buttons of his shirt and Dorjan nodded, letting his pet undress him and loving the look of adoration in his eyes. Once they were both naked he let more of his weight settle on his pet and began to nibble his ear and then worked his way kissing and nibbling down his neck. Tonight would be enjoyable for both of them.

------------------------

"Did you enjoy your gift?" Voldemort smirked at his son as the boy knelt in front of him.

"Yes Master. The collar and potion worked to perfection. He remembers nothing and is very willing." Voldemort laughed.

"Very good. Perhaps we should arrange for Anthony to see his only son, to ease his mind over how the boy is being treated." Dorjan answered his smirk with one of his own.

"I am sure it will help him sleep to know his child is so happy." Dorjan accepted the glass from his father and sipped the liquid slowly. It was routine for them to sit and talk while sharing a drink once a week and he enjoyed spending the time with his father away from training. Even if the drink always made him very sleepy and slow for several hours after, in fact he always passed out and woke back in his rooms. Dorjan put it down to an intolerance for alcohol and so never drank except for these nights. Little did he know that in his glass was a small measure of potion, the same potion he'd once been force-fed.

Voldemort smiled as he watched the boys' eyelids begin to droop and his words begin to slur. He said nothing, instead refilling the now empty glass and continuing the conversation. In another fourteen months he could stop the weekly doses but until then they were necessary if he didn't want to run the albeit small risk that the boy would break free of his control. Dorjan didn't even realise that his father was drugging him once a week; the foolish boy thought he simply couldn't handle alcohol. He caught the boy's glass as it slipped from lax fingers and placed it on the table between them. The child was slumped in the chair, breathing deep as if in sleep but his eyes were still open, although vacant and unseeing. He reached out and carefully traced a rune over the scar on the boy's head, reinforcing the link between them and causing a slight whimper of pain. A quick Parseltongue incantation and Dorjan's eyes slid shut, now truly unconscious. He summoned a house elf and the creature disappeared with the boy, returning him to his rooms to sleep.

--------------

"Damn it!" Luna looked up from the text Armando had given her; Neville was not prone to swearing. She put the book down and moved to study the map with him.

"Draco still hasn't heard from his contact?" She questioned softly.

"No, looks like whoever it was may have been caught. We know they have to be in England or a close country but I can't narrow it down!" He slammed his fist into the table and she gently grasped his hand.

"We will find him Neville, don't give up hope." Neville relaxed and smiled slightly at the younger teen.

"How do you do that?" He whispered staring at her.

"Do what?"

"Calm me down." He reached out and stroked her cheek gently.

"Because I know you." She smiled up at him and stepped closer. Neville gently held her head and lowered his until they were barely a breath apart. Luna's eyes fluttered shut and she stretched up that final little bit, their lips touching gently.

"Luna." He murmured against her lips and then her arms were around him and they were kissing, his tongue seeking and being granted access to her mouth. The kiss was long and passionate but still tender and hesitant. When they finally parted Luna smiled up at him dreamily. She ran a hand through his hair before stepping back.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking away.

"Why?"

"For…"

"Doing what I have wanted you to for a long time?" She smiled again at his shocked look.  
"I love you Neville. Now lets get back to finding Harry." With that she sat back down and picked up her book, hiding her amusement behind it as Neville lost it, laughing uncontrollably even as he went back to his maps.

---------------------

Wufei sat listlessly on his bed, staring out the window. He hated this. He should be out looking for Harry, not stuck undercover at some stupid boarding school! It had been three months since Harry's disappearance and they were no closer to finding him, even with the three extra wizards help. Neville and Luna he could find himself liking but Draco he couldn't stand. Even if the blond was the only one with contacts that could possibly help. Why did the war have to pick up now? He sighed angrily and moved to his laptop, the sooner he got this mission done the sooner he could help the search.

----------------

Duo cut through the mobile dolls angrily. He found it very therapeutic and a lot healthier than taking his anger out on his lover. Heero was scarier than any Oz doll. He'd been stuck doing solos for the last month and a half, separated from his lover and the search. He hated to think of what Wufei was going through, if it was this bad for him how much worse was it for poor Fei? Then again, Harry had to have it the worst. He'd been captured by Oz enough to know that getting caught by the enemy was the last thing any sane person wanted. But Harry had walked into their waiting arms. He'd thought magic was cool, he didn't think so any more, not when it meant his friends could be taken from him and made to think they were willing. Did Harry even remember them any more? Or had he been taught to hate all muggles like Draco said that Voldemort guy did?

---------

"Tell me what has happened to Minkah." Juri and Armando stared at the old man, neither having a clue what to say.  
"I know he is special, I can see it in his eyes. The boy is destined for great things. What has happened to him? I know he would never willingly leave Wufei." Armando sighed. If any Ministry found out how badly the Secrecy Act had been broken around here….

"I'll tell you." His statement earnt him a stunned look from his lover. He smiled at the young doctor.  
"He deserves to know. You know as well as I do that Harry sees him as almost a second father." Juri nodded and relaxed as Armando began the long explanation of just exactly who and what Harry Potter was.

------------------

Dorjan lay propped on his side as he watched his pet sleep. He had no memory of going to bed last night so he must have once again passed out in his fathers rooms from the alcohol, something that was highly embarrassing. He was a Dark Wizard, the son of the Dark Lord himself and he couldn't handle a few glasses of alcohol, he disgusted himself with his weakness. But all thoughts of that flew out of his mind as his pet began to sleepily stir, he'd removed the compulsion to sleep a few minutes ago but had decided to let the other boy wake naturally. Sleepy dark blue, almost black eyes blinked open as his pet stared around in confusion. Dorjan smiled down at him, cupping his face and giving him a lingering good morning kiss. The boy had fallen asleep on the carpet after they'd finished last night and had woken naked in bed so his confusion was understandable.

"Good morning pet." He ran his fingers down the other teen's side and his pet snuggled closer, almost purring in happiness.

"Good morning Master." Dorjan smiled and kissed his pet again before getting out of bed.

"I have a busy day today so you'll be here alone for a lot of it. You can read any book you like from my library except those on the left hand side case, those you must never touch. Do you understand?" He asked as he slipped into his robes and ran a brush through his hair.

"Yes Master." His pet answered quietly.

"Good. A house elf will bring you some breakfast soon and I expect you to eat it all. I'll try to be back for lunch. You can have a bath later; you're probably a bit sore after yesterday. Just don't fall asleep in it, I don't want you to drown."

"Yes Master." His voice was even softer and Dorjan frowned.

"Pet, look at me." He gently tilted the other boy's head up so that they're eyes met.  
"I have to go, if I had a choice I would stay here with you all day but I have responsibilities that I must see too. I am not rejecting you. Do you understand?" His pet nodded shyly.

"Yes Master." The answer was stronger, more sure.

"Good." He bent and kissed him deeply before pulling away and tenderly brushing his fingers across his cheek.  
"I have to go." He walked across the room and opened the door.  
"Do not leave these rooms unless I am with you." He stepped outside and started to close the door.

"I love you Master." He froze, hand still on the door handle and lent against the wood. Had he really heard that? And why did it make him feel like this? Dorjan shook his head to clear his thoughts. What did it matter that his pet had said that? He was a pet, a diversion, nothing more. Eventually his father wouldn't need the boy alive and he'd grow tired of him and then the boy would die. It was as simple as that. So why did he feel a twinge of pain?

------------

Draco made his way carefully down the street; his hood pulled up and kept in place by a spell. He couldn't afford to be caught since by now both sides probably wanted him. He wondered absently, which would be worse, being caught by Voldemort or Dumbledore's little army. At least if it was by Voldemort he may learn of Harry's fate after he was taken. Of course he would then be tortured to death or insanity so he really didn't want to get caught. Dumbledore would probably only force-feed him a ton of mind altering potions and there were ways to undo those, death was a little more permanent. After living at the Winner place he had grown to like the dry heat of the desert and being back in England was making him miserable. Unfortunately he was running out of options. He needed information and the only way to get it was to see him in person.

He finally made it to the gates and pushed them open, heading up the long drive at a steady pace. While not as big as his own family home or even Winner's the manor was no cottage. He had fond memories of this house, fonder than those of his own home. Finally reaching the doors he knocked and stood back to wait.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Draco was glad his hood was still up as he found himself faced with his best friend's father. What had happened?

"It's me Uncle Tony." He said softly and the mans face softened slightly.

"Dray. Quickly, come in and don't take your hood down!" Draco followed him into the seemingly empty house, idly wondering where Blaise was now that he'd have graduated.  
"Are you all right? Where have you been?"

"Here and there. I'm fine Uncle Tony. What has happened here?"

"You don't know? Of course you wouldn't." Anthony Zambini shook his head and poured himself a glass of Firewhisky.  
"Did you know the Dark Lord has a son? Prince Dorjan Parzifal. He introduced him two months ago. And then promptly gave my son to him as a birthday present."

"What!" Draco's heart seemed to plummet into his stomach, he had a bad feeling that he knew Voldemorts' sons true identity. But Blaise? To be given as a gift?  
"Why?"

"We must have let something slip, not been careful enough. He knows that as long as his son holds my sons life in his hands I won't do anything. I hate them both for what they've done to my child! You wouldn't know him anymore Dray, he certainly didn't know me."

"You've seen Blaise since?"

"No, I've seen the Prince's Pet." Anthony spat in disgust.

_Flashback_

"You summoned me My Lord?" Anthony knelt in front of the Dark Lord.

"Rise my friend, I would like you to meet my son and to ease any concern you have for your child."

"I will be allowed to see Blaise?" He felt a small amount of hope; he hadn't seen his son since that night almost a month ago.

"Of course, the boys are practically inseparable." His Masters tone set off warning bells in his mind and he prepared himself to act if necessary to try to save his son, even if it meant his life.  
"Ah, here they are now." Anthony once again knelt as the Prince swept in, dressed regally in a black open robe revealing his black trousers and emerald shirt beneath. And trailing obediently behind him… He fought to hide his shock and despair at the sight of his son but he knew both Dark Lords had seen it and were enjoying his pain. Blaise was dressed simply in a pair of black pants and a matching vest, nothing else. Except for the elegant yet horrifying band of metal around his throat. His hair had been allowed to grow out a bit and thankfully his skin was unmarred. Anthony raised his eyes to meet his son's gaze, wanting to tell him to have hope, if only with his eyes and that's when he realised the true horror of Blaises' new life. The once intelligent and cunning blue eyes now stared at him in innocent curiosity. There was not the slightest bit of recognition. He stood and took a half step forward but froze as his child actually hid behind his enslaver. He watched in horror as the young Prince soothed his son.

"It's all right pet, he won't come any closer. You know I won't let anyone hurt you." Anthony wanted to kill the brat with his bare hands for the smug smirk he directed at him while still comforting his son.

"Blaise?" He all but begged his son to answer, to let him know he was still in there somewhere but the boy didn't answer.

"You can leave now Dorjan."

"As you wish father. Come pet, its all right." Anthony could do nothing but watch as his son let the Prince lead him from the room, eagerly leaning into Dorjans' touch like some sort of…pet.

"You're son is being well looked after. As you can see Dorjan is rather fond of the child. Perhaps he will even name him his Consort one day, once he has relearnt everything of course. My son is rather protective of his pet, won't let anyone near him, its rather sweet I suppose. You may leave now Zambini." Anthony barley remembered to kiss his Master's robe before leaving in a daze for his own manor.

_End Flashback_

Draco could only stare in horror as he learnt of his best friends fate. He sank into a nearby chair, unable to stand anymore.

"I'll kill that so called Prince if tis the last thing I do!" That snapped Draco out of his daze.

"You can't Uncle Tony." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Anthony's look turned to horror.  
"Get out of here you monster!" Draco found himself staring at the end of his 'Uncle's' wand. It took him a second to realise what his Uncle thought his answer meant.

"I'm not a Death Eater Uncle Tony, I swear it. But you still can't kill the prince."

"Why not!"

"Because he is our only hope for winning this war." Draco slummed back in the chair.

"You better explain yourself." Anthony snarled.

"From the timing and your description of him plus some information given by a source… Prince Dorjan is none other than Harry Potter, saviour of the Light." Shocked silence met his explanation.

"He has betrayed us?"

"Not willingly. Voldemort is controlling him somehow. A group of us are trying to plan a rescue but we don't know where the Fortress is."

"Say no more! I can't know anything about this, for the sake of my son."

"I understand Uncle Tony. I…I promise, I will do everything I can to ensure that Blaise is retrieved, alive." Anthony nodded; they both knew it would be futile as long as he wore the collar. He would have to live under sedation to keep him from either harming himself or escaping and that was if his 'Master' didn't kill him from a distance. And even if they did rescue him and find a way to remove it, he still wouldn't be their Blaise.

TBC… 

_I have no idea what colour Blaises' eyes are or what his Dad's name is so I made it up. _


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: Still the same.  
__So far so good, no one's killed me for what I've done to Harry and Blaise, either you all have faith that they will be saved or you like seeing Harry as a bad guy and Blaise as his pet. Kind of hoping it's the first one. _

**Chapter 27**

Heads turned as the door slammed open to reveal a fuming Draco Malfoy, stilled dressed in robes and cloak.

"Voldemort dies!" He snarled.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"It's as bad as we feared, two months ago he introduced the Death Eaters to his son, Prince Dorjan Parzifal. Three guesses as to his real identity."

"Oh Merlin, not Harry." Luna whispered paling dramatically. Neville, pale himself wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Yes Harry. But it gets even better. That monster gave him my best friend as his pet!"

"Best friend… Zabini?" Draco nodded in answer to Neville's question.

"His father was allowed to see him a month ago. It's not enough that he wears a slave collar; they did something to his mind as well. He didn't recognise his own father!"

"As much as you want to Draco, you can't blame Harry. The only one at fault is Voldemort." Luna commented quietly. Draco raked his hands through his hair savagely. He hadn't worn the trademark gel since they'd fled Hogwarts.

"I know. I promised Uncle Tony I'd get Blaise back but I don't know how."

"Well you were the top potions student in our year and in all probability they used a potion on him. I have faith that between you and Armando you will find an antidote." Neville said with a small smile.  
"So lets get to work, this just became a double rescue." Draco gave one of the first honest smiles the others had seen and nodded.

-----------------

"Have you managed to find anything more on Tom's son?"

"No Headmaster. The boy is rarely seen and when he is it is at a meeting. He appears vaguely familiar so it is possible I have seen his mother before."

"How did Tom manage to conceal his presence for so long?" Albus steepled his fingers together in thought.  
"Describe the boy again."

"Long straight dark hair, jade and amber eyes. His skin is almost white and he is tall and slender, almost feminine."

"Mmm."

"Headmaster?"

"His magic?"

"Completely corrupted from what I could tell. He moves like a predator, the Zabini boy never stood a chance."

"What has become of Zabini?"

"I caught a brief glance a few weeks ago, it appears he has become utterly submissive and I am positive I saw a slave collar around his neck. Probably to ensure his fathers loyalty."

"Thank you Severus, I won't keep you from your potions any longer." Knowing a dismissal when he heard one Severus left silently.

Albus stared out of his window. The description didn't match but there were enough similarities that he was willing to believe. Tom had beaten him to the prize and Harry Potter was lost to them. He could care less about the Zabini boy, unless the promise of his rescue brought his family into line with their side. Anyone who served tom deserved whatever fate the received.

---------------------

Dorjan knelt before his father, head dutifully bowed. His pet was all but cowering behind him in abject terror and there was nothing he could do at the moment to reassure him.

"You failed me my son." Voldemort hissed.

"I beg forgiveness Milord. But if I had not called a retreat our losses would have been far greater. The battle was unsalvageable before I arrived; I did what I could to limit further losses."

"Crucio." Dorjan collapsed but refused to scream, writhing in silent agony and barley aware of his pets' terrified whimpers. When the curse ended he managed a weak smile for the other boy, trying to reassure him.  
"Leave me." Dorjan pushed weakly to his feet and bowed to his father before turning to the door.

"Come pet." He whispered.

"No. Your pet remains. You failed me and since I can't risk permanently damaging my heir he will have to do in your place." Dorjan turned to see his fathers sickening smirk and his pets' terrified eyes. He tried to think of something, anything to spare the other but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"As you wish." He bowed again stiffly and left the room. Once outside he leant against the closed door tiredly, unaware of the single tear that fell.  
"Forgive me pet." He whispered before slowly making his way back to his rooms.

Dorjan stared into the fire without seeing it. He had found a post-cruciatus potion on his table when he'd arrived and had drunk it immediately. After a quick shower he had set out all the medical supplies he had and now all he could do was wait and pray to anyone willing to listen that his pet would soon be returned and still have his mind. The thought of what the other teen was going through made him feel sick and he didn't understand why. Why did his pet raise such emotions in him? Hadn't he left them all behind when he had pledged himself to his father? People only betray or use you. But the boy was so dependant; incapable of looking after himself that it stirred the dormant protective instincts in his heart. But whose fault was that? It had been his hands that had fastened the collar around the drugged teens neck, it had been him to tell Blaise to drink the drugged whiskey and had used the collars control to make him give into its affects. If not for the potion his pet would still be obedient but he would hate him with every fibre of his being instead of looking at him fro approval, hesitantly declaring his love for his Master. And for some reason he felt dirty. A quiet knock at the door roused him from his thoughts and he glanced at the clock. Without him noticing four hours had passed. Please, let it be someone returning his pet.

Dorjan got up and made his way to the door. He hesitated a moment, dreading to see what state the teen was in but he steeled himself and turned the handle. He opened the door to reveal a masked Death Eater staring straight at him. And in a heap on the floor was a nearly unidentifiable figure.

"Leave." He hissed coldly and the Death Eater all but fled from his Prince's anger, glad to get away without being cursed. Dorjan knelt next to the pathetic figure and hesitantly reached out, not wanting to cause anymore harm. No matter what happened, he had never raised a hand to the boy. He had been treated as a cherished possession, nothing less and now he had been tortured in his Master place. Dorjan winced as his pet whimpered and drew back from his touch.  
"Shh, it's all right pet. Your safe now, you're home." He kept up the soft monologue as he gently lifted his pet into his arms and went back into his rooms, heading straight for the bathroom. Without setting the smaller boy down he managed to set the tub to fill and then sat on the floor, placing his pet in his lap to keep him off the floor.  
"Pet, can you understand me?" He gently brushed the matted hair off a clammy forehead and was relieved to get some response as his eyelids fluttered.  
"That's it, wake up little one, you're safe now." Glazed blue eyes opened and stared up at him in confusion and Dorjan felt his heart clench. What had his father done to him?  
"Pet, do you know who I am?" He gently cupped his face with a hand, stroking his face. His pet swallowed convulsively a few times before trying to speak.

"Master." The whisper was barley audible but it caused him to relax a little.

"I'm here pet. I am so sorry."

"Left me." He could hear the fear and confusion in the only semi-audible words and closed his eyes in self-disgust.

"He is my Master pet, I can not disobey him. I never wanted to leave you with him, I swear it." He gently stripped his pets' ruined clothes off him, trying to avoid his many injuries and ignore the way his pet flinched away from him. He stripped himself as well and then slipped into the warm water with his pet still cradled in his arms. He reached for the collars' power and pushed his will into it.  
"Go to sleep pet, you'll be better when you wake up." He tenderly kissed the clammy forehead even as his pet sighed and his body relaxed in sleep.  
"I am so sorry Blaise, please forgive me." He tenderly washed the blood and sweat from the sleeping boy before placing him on the bed and beginning to tend his injuries. He would keep him asleep for the next day or so until he finished healing. Dorjan fingered his wand; he hated the look of fear in his pets' eyes and wanted nothing more than to erase it… why not? He raised his wand and spoke the spell; it would be better all round if Blaise didn't remember the punishment.

---------------------

Voldemort frowned as he observed the boy through the link. Giving Blaise to him as a pet may not have been such a good idea after all. For some reason the boy was able to reawaken some of his Master's feelings. Although it did give him a fallback in controlling his son, he had seen the pain in the boys' eyes when he'd had to leave Zabini behind. Perhaps he should up the potion doses and make a few additions to give himself more direct control over his heir. A liquid form of the imperious maybe. He stood and moved to his library, he would have to look into it.

-----------------------

Wufei lay curled up on the bed he had shared with Harry, hugging the other teens' pillow to his chest. After five months there was not even a trace of his scent left but he still clung to it. He couldn't bear to think about what Harry was going through, being forced to do things he would never willingly consider doing. He'd understood what Malfoy had meant when he had said his friend Zabini was his slave. After waiting for so long, both wanting it to be Wufei to teach him Harry's first ended up being a boy that had been drugged into a mindless slave. But Wufei swore to himself that when they rescued the two he would hold it against neither, both had been under another's control so they weren't to blame. A hesitant knock heralded Quatre's arrival and the small blond slipped into the room.

"Wufei? Dinners ready." He felt a comforting touch on his back and nodded.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." He didn't look at his fellow pilot.

"We all miss Wufei and we will get him back."

"But he'll never be the same Quatre, even if we undo everything that has been done to him, he will have to live with the memory of what he has done."

"And we will all be at his side to help him get through it, that's what friends, what family does. He will need you the most, to let him know you still love him, that you know it wasn't really him that did all those things."

"I know." Wufei answered and Quatre left for dinner.

"I will get you back Harry, I promise." He gently replaced the pillow and headed downstairs.

--------------------

Heero stared out across the water at the base but for once his thoughts were not solely focused on his mission. Instead they were focused on a braided teen, and not the one he shared a bed and his heart with. Harry's fake id had him listed as Heero's brother to lessen suspicion when they were sharing a house since they looked so much alike. But he knew it was more than that to Harry and if he was honest it was the same for him. But he had never been able to bring himself to tell the younger teen, even after he had risked his life to break them out of the base on L3. Something he regretted now since he may never get another chance to tell him. From what the Wizards had told them, even if they managed to find and rescue Harry he may never truly get his little brother back.

Heero stiffened before relaxing into the familiar embrace as Duo wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the back of his neck.

"I love you Duo." He felt the smile against his skin.

"I love you too Heero." Was the soft reply. Heero made the silent promise to tell Duo often so that he would never regret it like he did with Harry. He turned in the embrace and gently kissed his lover, bringing his own arms up to hold the other pilot. For tonight he would forget about his mission and the brother he had been unable to protect and focus on his amethyst-eyed lover.

------------

Since that first time Blaise had been punished four more times for Dorjans' so called mistakes and evert time he wiped his pets' memory of what had been done to him, keeping him asleep or only semi-aware until he had healed. He hated seeing his pet like that but he didn't know what else to do, he couldn't bare to see the fear in those dark eyes and know it was his fault for failing his father. He only hoped his father remained unaware of the rift the punishments were causing between them. Perhaps it was why he was sitting in his fathers' rooms for the second time in a single week with a glass of Brandy and feeling very sleepy and slow. He knew his words were beginning to slur and fought to clear his head. But there was nothing he could do as he felt his body relaxing under the influence of the hated alcohol but something was different this time. He was still awake but he felt detached from his body. He could see his father as he caught his glass and placed it on the table, he wasn't even aware of dropping it. He struggled to move but his limbs refused to obey, he did not like the way his father was looking at him. Panic hit fully as he saw the slender band of metal in his hands.

"No." He slurred and now he realised what was happening, he recognised his symptoms from that first night with Blaise. He tried to struggle but it was futile as the collar locked into place around his neck.

"Relax boy." Dorjan felt his body go limp against his wishes.  
"Don't worry, you won't remember any of this later. Zabini was a trial run if you will, in case you began breaking free of my control." Dorjan blinked, fighting to focus on what he was being told.  
"Yes Harry, you did not willing give yourself to me, I altered your mind and you never realised it." No! It couldn't be true. But a small voice said it was.  
"You have been showing too much compassion in these last few months, no matter how much I up your potion doses. Did you really think it was the alcohol that made you pass out? But don't worry; this is an altered form of the potion you gave your pet. I can control how much you forget. Say goodbye to all of your memories before you woke here nine months ago and all those of any tender times with Zabini." Dorjan, no Harry, tried to fight the potion, tried to rase and remember his hate for the man in front of him, the love he knew his parents had had for him but like Blaise before him he could feel them slipping away, along with his memories of anything before his life as Dorjan.  
"That's it Dorjan, give in and forget the life of Harry Potter. Forget any feelings you have for your pet, Zabini. He is simply an amusing distraction. You are and have always been Prince Dorjan, there is nothing before that."

Voldemort smiled as the fight gradually left the boy's face and the jade eyes glazed over. Unlike what he knew the boy had done for Zabini he gave no order for him to submit to the potion and he revealed in pain that caused Dorjan to suddenly begin to thrash in his chair. It was only a few minutes before his body stilled and his eyes began to focus. But before he could become fully aware Voldemort activated the collar to its highest setting and watched in delight, as the boy's face became slack and his eyes vacant, just like a slave should.

"What is your name, your birth name?" He asked.

"Dorjan Parzifal." His voice held no emotion and no sign that the boy was aware of anything.

"Who is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know."

"Good. Who am I?"

"Master. Father."

"You will not remember the events of tonight past passing out from the whisky. You will not be aware that you wear a slave collar and will act as normal. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now sleep until morning. You will wake for nothing until then." He watched as Dorjan's eyes slid shut and his breathing deepened. He drew his wand and aimed it at the collar, hiding it with the most advanced invisibility and notice-me-not spells there were. He smiled at the sleeping form. He would have preferred not to have used the collar since it was the last one he had but it was the only reliable option he had been able to find. He was certainly stubborn to still have been fighting subconsciously, enough so that he treated Zabini with care and actually had feelings for him. The pet was in for a shock at his Master's new attitude. Voldemort summoned a Death Eater.  
"Return my son to his room and make sure he is comfortable in his bed." The man nodded and lifted the sleeping teen, being very careful with his Master's only heir.

----------------

Dorjan woke slowly and looked around, he must have passed out again. You'd think that after years of drinking with his father he would have built up some tolerance for the expensive whiskey the man favoured but no. He rolled over and saw his pet sleeping soundly, curled up almost against him. He frowned, why on earth had he tolerated the boy sleeping in his bed for so long?

"Wake up pet." He commanded harshly, activating the collar enough to wake him. Sleepy blue eyes met his and the boy smiled.

"Good morning Master." The boy moved closer and Dorjan pushed him away, ignoring the confusion and hurt in the others eyes.

"Get up and get my robes ready for the day." The boy got out of the bed and went to get dressed first.

"I did not tell you to get dressed." His pet gasped as his collar flared, punishing him for not obeying immediately.

"Master?"

"Go." He turned the collar up and the boy began to move, face slackening slightly as his free will was overridden. He'd never been subjected to this before since Dorjan had never felt it necessary, with no memory before his life with the Prince the boy had never thought to disobey especially since he was treated so well. But now Dorjan had changed. He returned a few minutes later with his Masters robes and laid them out on the bed, obediently waiting for his next order since Dorjan still had the collar active. Dorjan studied his pet as he stood passively beside the bed, staring at nothing.  
"From now on you will not dress unless leaving my rooms. You will obey me immediately or else you will be punished, understood?"

"Yes Master." The reply was quiet and tinged with the slightest amount of confusion; since the collar wasn't at the highest level he still had some ability to think on his own and his Master's actions were confusing him. What had he done wrong for his usually loving Master to act like this.

"See to my breakfast. You may eat the scraps when I am done." He obediently turned and left to call for his master's usual breakfast, but without the second plate that had always accompanied it for him. Tears threatened but refused to fall. He would obey his Master and hopefully learn what he had done wrong so things would go back to normal.

Unknown to either teen they were being watched. In his rooms Voldemort laughed as Zabini's spirit took a blow, he wondered how long it would take until the slave was completely broken. The changes in his 'son' were delightful, perhaps he should have used the collar and potion from the start but he had wanted an heir with independent thought, no matter he was so close to immortality that soon an heir wouldn't really be necessary. When that happened the boy would make an amusing slave. Having the mindless body of Harry Potter serving his every whim had a certain appeal to it.

-------------------------

Everyone present in the 'search room' stared at Fawkes and Hedwig as they began calling out in apparent grief. The owl took flight and landed on Wufei's shoulder, nuzzling close as if for comfort. Neville coaxed Fawkes onto his own arm and gently stroked the phoenix.

"Something has gone very wrong." He stated but he needn't have bothered, by the bird's reactions they all knew something had happened to Harry.

"We have to move up the pace." Heero stated. Everyone quickly got back to work. Still stroking Hedwig Wufei wandered out onto the balcony.

"Hold on love, just a little longer." He whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: Still don't own.  
__Well, no one's shown up to kill me yet though there have been some close calls. Yes I know, I'm evil but all this has a purpose! Don't know what it is yet but I'm sure there is one.  
__Joking, I know where this is going so you can relax._

**Chapter 28**

"Anyone else feel like screaming?" The question was rhetorical so no one answered the young doctor. Armando moved closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"You okay?"

"No I'm not. My patient's out there somewhere having his mind messed with and we're here with a wonderful plan but no idea how to make it work! Exactly how am I meant to be okay?" Juri sagged in his lovers' arms after his outburst.  
"Sorry."

"Don't apologise for saying what everyone's been thinking doc." Duo tossed him a grin but without its usual wattage. It had been thirteen months since Harry had disappeared and it showed. Most of the Maganacs were now aware of the Wizarding world; in fact a few had come forward and confessed to being Wizards themselves. For the last six months they'd slowly but surely built up what had to be the oddest army ever. Muggles, Wizards (and Witches), a few Veela curtesy of the Delacours who had sided with them after speaking with Luna, almost a dozen house elves, a flock of owls and a phoenix. People had stopped laughing about the owls after a few had almost lost their eyes and fingers to the dive-bombing birds. Armando was still recruiting help from various sources and apparently they could look forward to five vampires and ten werewolves joining them within the week. Neville had commented that if Harry were there they'd even have snakes among their number due to his ability to talk to them.

Armando, Draco and several others had spent months researching and brewing the strongest memory restoration potions they could either find or create. They had also recruited anyone with brewing capabilities to brew various medicinal potions for afterwards, who knew how many injuries they'd end up with. They'd also, with the help of Fawkes, brewed cleansing potions to deal with Harry's magical corruption and any that Blaise may have developed. Strong sleeping potions had been loaded into darts so that the non-magical troops had the chance of taking Harry down fast and from a distance. They would also be used later to keep both Wizards sedated for as long as needed.

The overall plan was simple but so much could and probably would go wrong. First they had to make sure Voldemort would not be there to interfere. Then they had to search the entire Fortress until they found Harry's room. Draco was positive that that was where Blaise would be kept since he'd want his 'pet' close by. After that all they had to do was subdue Blaise and get out again hopefully without getting caught. They were working on a way to make sure Harry was away from the Fortress but not with Voldemort so that they could grab him separately. They didn't want to run the risk of him killing Blaise through the collar. So far they'd decided to use mobile suites to wipe out several of Voldemort's bases simultaneously. Hopefully that would lure both Voldemort and Harry out but to different targets. They'd worked out that Gundanium while not fully blocking the killing curse made it more of a tickle. Still didn't mean they wanted to risk too many shots in case the affect was cumulative. They'd fixed any spare parts they could to the normal suites to give the troops a better chance. The wizards had been training with them so they had an idea of how fast spells could be cast and what to dodge and what they could survive if hit by. There had been many arguments over who was in what group. Wufei insisted in being among those going after Harry but the others had vetoed that. He argued that maybe he could get through to him, Duo had pointed out how Harry had reacted to him before he'd left, needless to say that had not been a good conversation. As it now stood Draco and Heero would lead the group after Harry. Duo, Quatre, Armando and Neville were in charge of the infiltrators and Wufei and Trowa were in charge of the distractions. Quatre was going in the hopes that he'd be able to sense Blaise since he should be pretty unique emotionally, or so they hoped. Now all they had to do was find the Fortress. Piece of cake, not.

-----------------------

He held perfectly still as hands touched his skin. He couldn't let him know he was awake. He bit his lip, trying not to whimper in pain from the bruises his master had inflicted bare hours ago. With his head turned away and tucked under his arm he knew the action would go unnoticed. Please let his Master be satisfied for the night.

"S…sorry…sorry pet." The stuttering voice and gentleness of the hands made him uncurl enough that he could see his Master. He was shocked to see tears in the mans eyes.  
"Sorry…sorry." His Master kept muttering, running his hands over his abused flesh.

"Master." He whispered and his Master looked up. He recoiled, expecting to be punished but instead a gentle but shaking hand brushed his cheek.

"Never…wanted…hurt you." Getting the words out seemed to cause his Master pain and that confused him.  
"Blaise…your name is Blaise…don't forget."

"I won't Master." Blaise sat up, trying not to wince. He forced himself not to tense as his Masters hands continued tracing the wounds. He stared in amazement as they began to fade. His Master was healing him!

"Controlling me…don't want…hurt you…please understand." Blaise nodded, wanting his Master to stop trying to talk so his pain would stop. He watched as his Master traced his collar and then raised a shaking hand to his own throat, seeming to trace something.  
"Same…Blaise…no choice…sorry." Blaise barley caught his Master as the other teen pitched forward, unconscious and breathing heavily. He struggled but eventually he had his Master comfortably ensconced in bed. Blaise smiled at him, he knew his Master would never willingly hurt him. He made a decision; he had to help him, somehow. If Voldemort had been paying attention he would have cursed, for the nearly broken spirit began to heal as Blaise swore to help his Master be free. He had a name now, one his Master had ordered him not to forget and he wouldn't.

----------------------

"So, exactly what does our magnificent silent partner"  
"Need rescuing from this time?" Wands, guns and various other weapons were pointed at the door where four redheads stood. It was the twins who had asked the question and behind them stood two older men.

"Fred? George? What?"

"Very eloquent"  
"Neville old chum."  
"As to that"  
"Ask the flaming fried turkey."

"Would you two cute that out?" The eldest redhead growled.  
"Fawkes showed up and pretty much kidnapped us. Since he hasn't been seen near Dumbledore in ages we figured he'd gone to Harry. So what's going on?"

"Who are you four?" Hero asked, gun never wavering.

"I'm Bill Weasley. These are my younger brother, Charlie and the twins Fred and George."

"Don't suppose you brought a dragon Charlie? We could use one." Neville said, holstering his wand.

"Sorry, they're a bit conspicuous. Where's Harry?"

"Mind taking Veritaserum first so we know wether or not Dumbledore sent you." Draco drawled, wand still in hand. Bill stepped forward.

"Where do you want me?"

The four siblings were quickly questioned and found to be loyal to Harry. So the three ex-Hogwarts students filled them in on everything that had happened since Harry's seventeenth birthday.

"When I get my hands on the backstabbing brother of mine!" Charlie growled.

"Later Charlie." Bill admonished him as they rejoined the main group.  
"I'd like to volunteer for the group going into the Fortress."

"Why?" Wufei asked.

"Bill Weasley, you work for Gringotts, don't you?" Armando asked.

"Yes sir."

"Put him in, he's a curse breaker, one of the best there is. You may need his help getting past traps and wards."

"Where would"  
"You like us?" The twins asked. No one even bothered trying to work out who was who.

"Put them on a team were you need to cause chaos, they've been doing that since before they could walk." Charlie commented with a fond smile at the twins.

"May I suggest"  
"Our portable swamps"  
"For bogging down"  
"Those ever so annoying"  
"Death Munchers?" Duo shook his head; it was like watching a tennis match to listen to them.

"Fine, you're on the decoy team." Heero said.  
"What about you, any special skills?"

"Not unless you're planning to use dragons. I can fight, wouldn't be my first battle with them." Charlie said.

"Could you go with the second decoy group then?" Quatre asked and Charlie nodded.

"Now all we have to do is find the Fortress and hope none of us get called out for a, work." Duo quickly changed what he was going to say in front of the newbies.

"Why not"  
"Find and tag"  
"A Death Eater"  
"And follow him"  
"home?" Everyone stared at them, such a simple answer but would it work?

"Thought you said electronics won't work." Trowa said to Armando.

"They won't and we've tried that before, it doesn't work." The ex-Unspeakable answered.

"Ah, but you didn't"  
"Have us then, did you"  
"Old chum?" The grins on their faces caused Duo to grin as well.

"What have you two been doing?" Bill asked, though he had the feeling he really didn't want to know.

"Putting our dear"  
"Benefactors money"  
"To incredibly"  
"And such fun"  
"Use. We figured that"  
"It would help Harry"  
"If we altered and created"  
"Pranks to help the war. One of our latest"  
"Works something like a muggle"  
"Bug. When planted on a poor"  
"Unsuspecting victim it transmits"  
"Its location to a charmed map."  
"So far we haven't found any"  
"And we mean any"  
"Wards that will stop it."

"Do you two always talk like that?" Duo asked, curious.

"Of course"  
"We do."

"I want to see some tests of your bug before trying it. If it works we'll figure out a way to plant it and go from there." Heero said and the meeting broke up.

-----------------

Blaise wiped the sweat and blood from his Masters body carefully. Luckily he was unconscious so it didn't hurt him. It had been five weeks since he'd named him and there had been no other incidents like it. But Blaise refused to lose hope. He knew his Master wore a collar like his, so he couldn't help the way he treated him. He was also positive he knew who had put it on him. He didn't care about his own collar, he would serve his Master with or without it but he had to find a way to remove his Masters. He hated seeing his Master like this but it was a state that was becoming more and more frequent as the war escalated. He hated his Master's father for sending him out there, didn't he realise he could die? Or did he just not care?

--------------

The room was deathly silent as everyone watched the identical redheads bent over the parchment. This was the final test of their 'bug'. None of the Muggles had actually expected it to be just that, an actual bug but sure enough that was what it was. They all held their breaths as the two looked up at them gravely before breaking into matching grins.

"Got"  
"e'm." They smirked and revealed the map.

"Get ready, we leave tomorrow for Germany." Heero announced.

_TBC…_


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: Still no change.  
__Here comes the chapter I know a lot of people have been waiting for. Gundams vs Death Eaters! Excuse my attempts at fight scenes please._

**Chapter 29**

Blaise watched as his Master quickly threw his battle robes on and checked his wand and sword. He knew something was wrong but didn't dare ask, he really didn't want another beating or for his collar to be activated on punishment mode. Frantic nocking had his Master motioning him to the door. Blaise was knocked down as a member of the Inner Circle barged in.

"Report." His Master snapped.

"Three more bases have come under attack Milord. Forces seem to be a mixture of Muggles and Wizards. They use things the likes of which we have never seen."

"Show me." With that his Master met the Death Eaters eyes. Blaise knew his Master was somehow looking at the other mans memories and it caused a slight shiver. His Master was so powerful.  
"Leave." The dazed man left and his Master frowned, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.  
"Pet." Blaise quickly moved to his side and began rubbing his temples for him as his Master thought. He smiled as he felt his Master begin to relax under his hands. He knew it wasn't much but he was helping his Master and that was all that mattered. He nearly jumped as a hand suddenly encircled his wrist but stayed still. He could feel the slight tremor in the hand and held his breath. Could it be?  
"Gun…dams." Blaise didn't dare to breath as he heard the stutter in his Masters voice.

"Master?" He almost winced as the grip tightened briefly.

"Gundams…Fei." His Master was almost gasping for breath now.

"Master please, you're hurting yourself." Blaise was scared. Last time this had happened his Master had passed out but Master's Father would be furious if that happened now.  
"Please Master, he'll be mad."

"Won't forget…won't…" Blaise shifted as his Master went limp, trying to hold the taller teen up.

"Master? Please Master!" He manoeuvred him over to the couch and hovered uncertainly. He looked around wildly for anything that could help. If only he was a Wizard like his Master, he would surely be able to wake him then. He was beginning to consider the water jug when the door suddenly slammed open. Blaise dropped to the floor, prostrating himself as his Masters Father stormed in, also dressed in battle robes.

"What happened?" The snake like man hissed and Blaise whimpered in genuine terror. He bit back a cry of pain as the man contemptuously kicked him out of the way but didn't dare raise his head to look at what he was doing. A sudden chocked gasp let him know his Master was once again conscious.

"Father?" Blaise wanted to cry; his Master was back to 'normal'.

"What happened?"

"I…I don't know. Lestrange gave his report and left. How did I get here?"

"Leave us slave." Blaise raised his head slightly and his Master nodded so he stumbled from the room into his Masters personal library. He stared at the books that once he'd been encouraged to read but that were now forbidden to him. He so wanted his old Master back but somehow he knew that whatever was happening in the other room was pushing that dream further away.

Voldemort waited until the slave was gone before activating his sons' collar fully. He never grew tired of watching the boys eyes grow vacant and his face go slack. To know he had such power over the boy who had once thwarted him at every turn was an incredible feeling. The boy waited obediently for his orders just like any good slave should.

"Why were you unconscious?"

"Pain." The boys voice was a monotone, giving no hint that he had been in pain.

"From what?"

"No."

"What did you say?" He hissed the question. Not since the collar had been placed had the boy been able to fight him. He truly was powerful if he was beginning to now.

"No."

"You dare disobey me!" He activated the collars punishment mode and the boy collapsed, the pain too intense for him to remain standing as his body writhed on the carpet. But he did not scream. He let it continue for several minutes before stopping, he didn't want to permanently damage the boy.  
"Stand up." He smiled cruelly as the boy struggled to his feet.  
"You will forget whatever it was that caused you pain. It is nothing to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." The answer came immediately and he smiled. Obviously the collar level plus the punishment had weakened whatever ability to defy he had built up and he was once again totally obedient.

"Good. As far as you are concerned you never passed out. When I leave you will continue to prepare to defend the secondary base here in Germany. You will not remember my being here. Remember, you are Prince Dorjan, no one else. You will squash these attackers and show no mercy. They are nothing to you. Understood?"

"Yes Master." Voldemort nodded and left.

Dorjan blinked. Why was he just standing around like an idiot when he had a battle to win? He grabbed his potions belt and slipped it on, attaching the scabbard for his sword before sliding the blade in. His wand holster went on his wrist and he was ready.

"Pet!" The boy quickly appeared from the library, obediently keeping his eyes to the floor.  
"Have my bath and a meal prepared when I return. Do not leave these rooms." He smiled as he activated the collar and the boys eyes glazed slightly. He knew it wasn't necessary, he'd beaten the fight out of the boy ages ago but it still felt good to have complete control over him.

"Yes Master." The boy answered dully and Dorjan stepped up to him, grasping his chin in an almost bruising grip. He lifted his face so that dull blue eyes met cold jade and smiled cruelly. The boy didn't flinch from the smile but simply waited for whatever his Master wished to do. Dorjan bent down slightly and claimed his lips in a brutal kiss that bruised his pets' lips. Dorjan pushed him away and apparated out of his rooms and to the battlefield.

Blaise collapsed to the floor and raised a shaking hand to his mouth, tasting blood. He fought a sob at his Master's behaviour. Didn't he know that the collar wasn't necessary? Blaise would willingly do whatever he asked of him without it.

----------------

Fred grinned at his twin as the two moved silently through the forest. They'd been setting up traps for the last three hours and now it was nearly time. They crouched down in the concealing foliage to wait and watch. Not ten minutes later the screams began.

----------------------------

Wufei grinned ferally as he saw the group of Death Eaters become stuck in one of the twins portable swamps and begin to sink. He moved into position and opened fire as Trowa did the same from the other side of the battlefield. Finally, he would be able to destroy those who had taken his lover from him and destroyed so many other lives. The two Gundams and their accompanying mobile suites began cutting through the ranks of Wizards easily even as their Wizard support took out those they missed unless they fell to one of the twins traps.

"05, main buildings roof." Wufei looked over at Trowa's suggestion and smiled before keying his own communications.

"01, the snake is here." He didn't wait for an acknowledgement, he didn't need one. They all knew the plan.

-------------------

Heero looked up from where he was studying a map as he received Wufei's message. Good, one of the targets was out. Now they just needed confirmation on Harry and the two remaining teams could deploy to their positions. He looked over to where his own lover was running a last check of his equipment. Duo looked up and smiled at him. He hated the thought of Duo going into that place, he'd herd enough stories in the last year to know what would happen if they were captured. Obviously seeing something Duo made his way over and wrapped his arms around him.

"We'll be fine Heero. I promise, I will come back and Shingami never lies." Heero nodded curtly. They both froze as the communications gear crackled to life.

"Target 1 is present. Repeat, target 1 is present."

"That's your cue Hee-chan. Be careful." Hero nodded and signalled Draco to his side. The blond Wizard pulled out the appropriate portkey and the two vanished.  
"Let's move people." Duo called to his own team and the quickly gathered around their own portkey. Quatre smiled at him and he grinned back, remembering the promise he'd made to Trowa. No matter what happened Quatre at least would get out of the Fortress.

--------------------

Heero and Draco split up as soon as they arrived, slipping through the battle while trying to avoid the fighting. They were here for one reason only.

"I see him, far north side." Draco's quiet voice sounded in Heero's ear.

"Understood." The two made their way closer and Heero almost froze as he saw the person he considered a younger brother. This was not the Harry he knew. He shook his head, there was no time for thoughts like that now, he had to complete his mission. But seeing Harry cut through people he had once called friends was more than a little disturbing.

"Anger management problems Potter?" He jerked as Draco's drawl came through loud and clear. The blond had stepped out into Harry's sight, wand drawn but not aimed, yet. Heero knew what he was doing, distracting the target to give Heero a clear shot.

"Who's Potter?" Harry answered.

"Very funny scar head. Lose your memory?"

"I don't know who you are but you shouldn't have come here."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because now you die." Draco raised his wand as Harry did but the green-eyed teen stumbled, a flash of confusion crossing his face before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed. Draco kept his wand on him as Heero approached and checked him over.

"Team 1 target acquired. Pulling out." Heero sent over his head set before lifting Harry easily and activating his portkey, Draco following a split second later.

----------------

Duo slipped silently through the corridors, relying on Quatre to give him a general direction. The rest of the team was spread out behind the thief. Bill was close by, scanning for wards and traps and disabling those he found.

"Stop." Duo froze at Bill's voice.  
"Problem."

"What is it?" Duo whispered.

"An alarm. Can't see anyway to disable it without triggering it and letting the whole base know we're here."

"Turn back, we'll find another way." Armando told them and they obeyed, ghosting back the way they came. Twenty minutes Duo was ready to scream.

"We're stuck." He commented.

"No, really?" Bill asked.

"Enough. Are you sure there's no way through?"

"If there is I can't see it." Bill answered Armando.

"What about you, you were an Unspeakable right?" Armando nodded and moved up to study the wards with Bill.

"Team 1 target acquired. Pulling out." Duo smiled at the sound of Heero's voice and his message, they had Harry. Now if they could only get Blaise before the others had to retreat.

"Only way to lower it is from the other side." Bill finally announced.

"So how do we get someone past without setting it off?"

"Human transfiguration?" Neville suggested, moving up closer to them.

"It would have to be very carefully done and to a Wizard so they can take the ward down. But transfigure them into what?" They followed Neville's gaze downwards to see a rat scurry through the ward and then they looked back up at each other.  
"Any volunteers?"

--------------------------

"Team 1 target acquired. Pulling out." Wufei felt some tension seep out of him as he heard Heero's message. Harry was as safe as he could be considering. All he wanted to do was head back and see for himself that Harry was alive and well but the others needed more time. Time he had to help buy them. So he refocused on the battle, lashing out at the building he knew Voldemort was in. Pity that stupid prophecy meant the snake wouldn't die here today. Didn't mean he couldn't be hurt though.

-----------------------

Quatre called them to a stop in front of a door, frowning in concentration.

"This is it." He whispered. Duo tried the door but it was locked. Running a hand through his braid he located his lock picks and set to work. Seconds later he had it unlocked. Looks were exchanged and then he flung it open, dropping into a roll in case someone decided to take a shot at him as he entered. Armando and Bill were at his back with Neville and Quatre covering the hall. Duo straightened to see a frightened teen huddling in the corner. Scared dark eyes flickered between the three of them as he pressed himself farther back. Duo indicated that they should stay back and slowly approached the other teen, hands up and empty.

"Hey, its okay we aren't going to hurt you. Are you Blaise?" He got as close as he dared and then knelt so they were at eye level. He smiled kindly and held out his hand.  
"Take my hand Blaise, everything's going to be alright." Blaise shook his head and drew further away, if that was even possible.

"Master."

"He's okay. He's with our friends. I promise I'll take you too him. Just take my hand."

"Duo we don't have time for this." Bill hissed, partially in shock at seeing the Zabini heir like this. Duo shot him a glare before turning back to Blaise.

"Come on Blaise, I'll take you to Master." But Blaise shook his head again.

"Can't leave, Master said." He touched the silver collar and Duo nodded in understanding.

"Okay, how about you come out of the corner though. We won't hurt you." Blaise stared at the braided teen. He felt as if he could trust him but he wanted Blaise to leave when Master had said stay. But he said Master was with his friends. He hated not knowing what to do. He looked into honest amethyst eyes and shakily raised his hand. Duo's smile doubled in intensity and Blaise hesitantly smiled back as a warm, calloused hand enfolded his own. Duo easily pulled him to his feet and led him towards the others.  
"Blaise I need you to trust me. We have to get out of here and since you can't disobey with that thing on we're going to have to put you to sleep." Blaises' eyes widened in fear and he tried to run but Duo wrapped his arms around him, keeping him still. Duo put his lips to his ear to whisper.  
"Blaise I swear, we are taking you to Master. I won't let anyone hurt you. I never lie Blaise, never. This is the only way. Once we're safe I'll wake you up. It's okay Blaise, I promise." Blaise relaxed slightly as he listened to Duo so he never saw the needle that pierced his arm. He struggled feebly as he felt the pain for a few seconds before the drug fully kicked in and he went limp in Duo's arms. Bill offered to take him but Duo shook his head.  
"I promised." Was all he said. They started for the door only to have Quatre and Neville bolt into the room and slam it shut.

"We have a problem." Quarter stated. Bill and Armando quickly warded the door. As long as they were inside the wards their portkeys were useless so they were effectively trapped.

"Team 2 target acquired but we're trapped in targets room." Duo sent.

"Try portkeys anyway." Draco's voice answered. Duo looked at the others and shrugged as well as he could with Blaise in his arms and then triggered his portkey. To everyone's surprise he vanished.

--------------------

"Team 1 and 2 home safe. Retreat." Wufei smiled as he heard the announcement.

"Decoy team move out, we'll cover you." He called out and moved to do just that. Trowa moved up near by and they laid down covering fire as portkeys were activated.  
"Lets go 03." He touched his portkey and felt the tug behind his navel as he and his Gundam vanished.

----------------

Wufei and Trowa followed the rest of their team into the house to find a state of organised chaos as Maganac and Wizard doctors moved amongst the injured. Their team was quickly looked over and those that were hurt lead to beds for further care. The rest headed for the barracks wanting nothing more than a hot shower and sleep. The two pilots headed for the stairs.

"Wufei." He looked up to see a tired but happy Duo approaching.  
"Harry's in your room under sedation. Heero wants to talk to you. Quatre and Draco are with Blaise in the room next door. I'm for a shower and food. Glad to see you both in one piece." With that the braided pilot was gone. Trowa nodded at Wufei and went to Blaises' room to check on his lover. Wufei reached out to open the door to his and Harry's room but couldn't bring himself to open it. He was afraid of what he would see. The choice was taken from him when the door opened from the inside to reveal Heero.

"Heero." The teen nodded and ushered him inside. Wufei's attention went instantly to the bed. He smiled slightly at the sight of Harry tucked securely under the covers.

"We need to talk Wufei." He tore his eyes from the bed to face his fellow pilot.

"Very well."

"That is not Harry, you can not think of him as such." Wufei stiffened at Heero's words and tone.

"I was there for the talks Yuy, I know his mind was altered. I am not stupid."

"It appears more was done than we originally believed. Draco called him Potter during the fight but he had no clue who that was." Wufei kept his face blank only through strength of will.  
"Itseems that his memory has been wiped as well as everything else. He won't know you Wufei, not even as a one time acquaintance."

"I understand. Have the inhibitors been activated?"

"Yes. It is impossible to do magic within this room. Anything that could be used as a weapon has been removed. It's as safe as we can make it."

"Very well. I will stay with him. When will Juri and Armando come?"

"When they've finished with the wounded." Heero opened the door to leave but paused.  
"Be careful. I'm sorry Wufei." With that he was gone, leaving Wufei alone with Harry's unconscious form. He slowly approached the bed, studying what he could see of his lover. Harry had lost weight since he'd last seen him or was it that his face had finally matured? His skin was incredibly pale as if he never went out in the sun and it looked unnatural. Wufei preferred his usual tan to this. Unable to help himself he sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed Harry's bangs from his face. He was unprepared for the iron grip on his wrist as cold jade and amber eyes snapped open and focused on him. Wufei held still, praying for a sign that Harry recognised him but the other teen sneered at him in disgust.

"Filthy Muggle. Where am I?" Wufei was sure he felt his heart break at those words.

"You are in your bedroom love." He forced himself to say calmly.

"I am heir to the Dark Lord. How dare you address me as love. On your knees Muggle." Wufei almost winced as Harry's grip tightened, trying to force him down.

"I will not bow to you Harry Potter."

_TBC…_  
_Yeah, I know. Lousy and small bits of the fight. Sorry but that wasn't really the focus the rescues were. _


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Everyone seems happy they were finally rescued. Writing the conversation between Dorjan and Wufei was really hard. Hope its okay.  
__Chapter 30, wow! Never thought this would end up being so long. Just shows how a story can decide to write itself.  
__I had a lot of fun just now, going back over the chapters because I lost track of how much time has elapsed since ch1. Turns out it has been 2 ½ yrs since Harry met the pilots and I keep calling them all teens, oops. Trowa is nearly 21 so he's not a teen and the rest are almost 20. That means this is majorly AU since I still have the war with OZ going. _

**Chapter 30**

"Stupid Muggle. I do not know who this Potter is but I am not him. I am Dorjan Parzifal, Prince of the Dark." He glared at the filthy muggle that had dared to touch him.

"No, your name is Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter." He upped the intensity of his glare before looking around the room.  
"My name is Chang Wufei, do you remember me Harry?"

"For the last time. My name is not Harry Potter!" Dorjan hissed and reached for his magic. Just because they'd taken his wand did not mean he was powerless. He would teach this muggle a lesson he would not live to forget. But as he reached for his power he froze in shock. The muggle gave him a sad smile.

"Don't bother trying to use magic Harry, it won't work."

"What have you done to me?" He snarled.

"Nothing. You have to remember Harry. Voldemort captured you and did something to make you forget who you really are but I know you can remember. Please Harry, try."

"I will see you dead for this filth." He ignored what the other had said; he wouldn't fall for any of their tricks. Either he'd find some way to escape on his own or his Father would destroy them and rescue him. He just had to wait.

"I'm sorry." He turned back to the muggle as he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He tried to move but it was impossible as his body relaxed and his sight dimmed.

Wufei stared down at the unconscious young man sadly. It had been foolish to hope he'd be able to get through to his Harry so quickly and yet he had held onto that hope. He gently adjusted the covers, kissed Harry's forehead softly and then moved off the bed to the chair that had been placed next to it to wait for Juri and Armando. Luckily Harry didn't need to be conscious for them to start.

----------------------

Blaise rolled over and burrowed deeper into the comforting warmth. He hadn't been so warm since Master had banned him from his bed. That thought was enough to bring him fully awake. He sat up and stared around in fear at the unfamiliar room. Where was he and where was Master?

"Blaise?" He looked around to see a teen his age walking towards him. He scrambled back on the bed until his back was pressed against the headboard.  
"Easy Blaise. Do you know who I am?" He frowned at the blond, why did he sound hopeful? He studied him for a bit and then shook his head.  
"My name's Draco. We were best friends before." Draco gave him a sad smile.

"Before?" Blaise asked quietly, half expecting to be struck for daring to ask but Dracos' smile simply widened and he sat slowly on the edge of the bed.

"Before you lost your memory." Blaise listened silently as Draco began to talk of their childhood together and didn't even realise he was slowly relaxing and creeping closer to the blond. He noticed when their hands brushed on the quilt and froze in terror. He watched as a pale hand slowly lifted and then moved to rest lightly on top of his own. But Draco said nothing about it, never breaking in his story telling. Blaise chanced a glance at the others face to see warm grey eyes watching him. He felt his hand being gently squeezed and stared at Draco in shock. Why wasn't he hurting him for touching him without permission? Seeing the fear and uncertainty on his face Draco paused.  
"Blaise its okay. No one here will ever hurt you. You're safe now." Blaise stiffened as Draco pulled him into his arms but nothing happened. Draco simply went back to telling him how they had pranked Narcissa one summer when they were eight.

Draco smiled down at his friend as the dark haired boy slept peacefully in his arms. He hadn't been sure if hugging him and refusing to let go had been the right thing to do at first but it seemed to have worked. Blaise had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, obviously still tired from the sedative. At least this meant he wouldn't feel the next dose. As much as Draco hated to do it, it was too risky not to keep him sedated as much as possible. Draco summoned the needle and as gently as he could injected the contents into the sleeping boys arm. Blaise whimpered slightly in his sleep before settling again as the drug took affect. Draco simply shifted around so that he was leaning against the headboard and kicked his shoes off; he wasn't going anywhere as long as Blaise needed him. He hated seeing his friend like this and found himself hoping with everything he had that the potions they had brewed would be enough to at least give him his memories back. He knew he would never truly be the old Blaise again but at least he would remember their friendship.

------------------------

Voldemort finally released Severus from the curse and the Potions Master staggered back to his place. None of his followers had been spared since he had returned to find his heir and the slave gone.

"Zabini!" Anthony Zabini stepped forward head held proudly. He knew that without the threat of harm to Blaise to keep him in line the Dark Lord would kill him but at least he would die with the knowledge that his nephew had kept his sword, Blaise was as free as he could be. He held back his screams as long as he could as Voldemort unleashed his rage on him. He panted as the curses were lifted an unknown amount of time later and stared defiantly into the monsters eyes.  
"Avada Kevada." Anthony Zabini died with a proud smile on his face.

------------------

Wufei hovered anxiously as Juri checked Harry over carefully. The two had finally shown up half an hour ago and had promptly stared in shock at the boy they had come to love as almost a son; he looked so different, even in sleep. Juri had quickly shrugged his shock off and began giving him a thorough medical exam. He waited as Juri stopped but the man stayed silent.

"Well?"

"Physically he's fine, now. Since last I examined him it seems he's suffered multiple fractures in most of his bones, he is under weight but it doesn't seem to be from starvation. He has quite a few new scars too. It's obvious he's been fighting a war and…"

"And?" Juri and Armando exchanged looks before Armando spoke.

"He's been tortured at various times, most often with the cruciatus curse." Wufei paled slightly and moved over to the bed to take hold of a limp hand.  
"We'll treat all the previous injuries first before trying anything." Wufei nodded and sat on the bed while being careful not to get in the way. He spent the time studying Harry's changed features and remembering what he had looked like when they first met. It was hard to believe that it had been two and a half years since he'd noticed the boy hiding behind a tree, watching them. Harry at nearly twenty looked a lot different to the underfed orphan he'd met that day. Stroking his hand softly Wufei began talking softly about the things they'd do together once the war was over while Juri began feeding Harry potions under Armando's instructions and the Wizard began casting spells. Half an hour later they stopped for a break and to let Harry's body rest. Fawkes had appeared a few minutes earlier, obviously ready to give whatever help he could. The phoenix was sitting on the bed next to Wufei and thoroughly enjoying the petting he was receiving from the pilot. Fawkes trilled a few notes and even unconscious Harry cringed.  
"That's not good." Armando commented on seeing the reaction.

"Why?"

"Phoenixes are creatures of pure light, for his song to make the kid react like that while so heavily sedated... It's going to take a lot of work to purge the Dark Magic from his system, especially since he's definitely addicted to it." Wufei frowned, if it was anything like a normal addiction then Harry was in for a rough time. He turned away to look at Armando but something caught the corner of his eye and he turned back to Harry. There was nothing there and yet he could have sworn…  
"What is it?"

"I don't know, I could have sworn I saw a flash of metal or something around his neck but there's nothing there." Armando swore softly.

"Get Bill and Draco up here now." Juri nodded and went to call the two Wizards.

"What is it?" Wufei asked, not liking the grim look on Armando's face.

"Sounds like something under heavy charms to keep anyone from seeing it. Obviously the magic's wearing off with the inhibitors on most of the time. Only thing I can think of that would need to be hidden like that is a slave collar."

"Like what Blaise is wearing?"

"Yeah. And the only person who could have put it on and therefore can take it off is…"

"Voldemort." Wufei felt sick. If that was the case Harry would have to be kept sedated permanently inside this room so that the collar could not be used to control or kill him. The sedation would keep him from trying to follow any orders that had been previously given or from trying to escape back to his 'Master'. The only way they knew of to free him if that were the case was to kill Voldemort but the prophecy indicated that only Harry could do that. So essentially they were screwed.

------------------

Albus stared at his spy in shock at hearing his report. A force of Muggles, Wizards and several creatures, including of all things House Elves had attacked several of Tom's bases and managed to wipe out a nice portion of his forces and kidnap Potter and Zabini right from under Tom's nose. That was impossible, he was meant to have the boy, not some misfit army! Potter had a pivotal role to play in the war under his guidance, no one else's.

"Anthony Zabini is also dead. With his son gone the Dark Lord had no way to ensure his loyalty."

"A pity, if he could have been swayed to our side he would have been a useful ally."

"Search teams have been sent out to look for the boys. Voldemort is most insistent they be found."

"I am sure. Thank you Severus."

---------------

"There's nothing that can be done?" Quatre moved to hug Wufei at hearing the despair in his voice.

"We won't stop looking but as far as any of us know the only way for a collar to be removed is for the person who put it on to remove it." Bill said tiredly.

"Even with the inhibitors on? Don't they make it just a band of metal?" Duo asked from his perch on the back of the couch.

"Unbreakable metal, it's been tried before."

"Yeah, well just because it hasn't happened before doesn't mean it's impossible. We will find a way." Wufei shot Duo a grateful smile.

"What about Blaise? As long as his collar is on we have to keep him under. Is there any way Harry would agree to releasing him?" Luna asked from her position next to Neville.

"Considering his mood when he woke up, no. He'd be more likely to kill him out of spite." Wufei told her.

"That doesn't make sense. From what Draco told us Harry treated him like a beloved pet and yet from the way Blaise acts its like he's been beaten almost into complete submission." Bill told them.

"Yeah, he was scared stiff of us when we showed up." Duo added.

"Maybe…" They all turned to Neville.

"What?" Duo asked.

"What if the Harry's collar and memory loss are fairly recent? Slave collars are incredibly rare, so rare that most think they were all lost or destroyed. It would make sense for Voldemort to try a different method first, one that could affect Harry at a distant, hence his mood swings and nightmares before he vanished. The fact that he showed care to Blaise, even if it was incredible possessive would have indicated that Voldemorts control was not complete. Eventually he would have been unable to ignore it and so he would take more drastic steps like wiping his memory and using the collar to ensure his unquestioning loyalty."

"You may have something." Armando commented thoughtfully.  
"Next time Blaise wakes we'll have Draco ask him, even if he doesn't know he should have noticed the change in Harry."

"But how does that help?" Quatre asked.

"It is possible but incredibly hard and you have to be incredible powerful but people have been known to be able to fight a collar for a short period of time. If that happened, even if only going back to his pre-collar care for Blaise we may be able to get him to release the collar." Armando stated.

"Harry should be waking again in a few hours. Wufei do you want someone else to take this one?" Bill asked.

"Can I? Maybe I can do something." Quatre said quietly.  
"I was able to help him when he woke from his coma, maybe I can find Harry through his emotions."

"It's worth a shot." Wufei admitted. He couldn't raise his hopes though; Harry had gotten through to Quatre because he had focused everything he had, this time he wouldn't be trying.

--------------------

Quatre sat quietly in the chair watching closely as Harry began to stir slightly. He had failed to mention a fairly important thing to the others before asking to sit with the young man. Whatever had been done to Harry made him feel sick as soon as he opened up his empathy within fifty feet of Harry. But to help his friend he would bare it. Jade and amber eyes fluttered open and focused on him. Wufei had told him that Harry's eyes were no longer the warm emerald they were all used to but it was different seeing the change in person.

"Get out Muggle." Was Harry's snarled comment.

"Hello Harry. My name is Quatre Winner, I'm here to help you."

"Then get me the hell out of here and I may spare your life."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Taking a deep breath Quatre immersed himself in Harry's emotions, fighting instant nauseous and a growing headache. He would succeed; no matter how many tries it took.

_TBC…_


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Glad everyone is still enjoying this. And hey, I have yet to be killed by any irate readers for what I've done to Harry and Blaise! Sorry about the wait, my other stories were begging for some attention and I was forced to give in to them. _

**Chapter 31**

Trowa looked up in shock as Quatre dashed past him, one hand over his mouth and tears streaming down his face. Without a thought he was out of his chair and following him. He wasn't surprised when he saw his lover's destination. He broke into an actual run as the sound of retching reached him. Trowa knelt beside Quatre and held him gently, one hand brushing the blond hair back from a pale face as Quatre continued to vomit. Once he was sure the blond was finished he wet a cloth and gently wiped his face for him.

"What they did to him." Quatre sobbed quietly, clinging to Trowa's familiar warmth.

"I've got you little one." Trowa whispered, hugging his lover close. He waited for Quatre's sobs to lessen before he stood, swinging Quatre up into his arms and heading for their room. He passed Heero in the hall and exchanged a silent nod with the other young man. He soon had Quatre settled under a pile of blankets in their bed, the empath still clinging tightly too him and refusing to let go. Trowa lay behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller body tightly. They stayed like that all night, Trowa always there to comfort Quatre through the nightmares that appeared for the first time in months. He hated to think what Quatre had found to do this to him and he hated to think what had been done to his friend. He knew he wasn't alone in wanting to go back and completely level all of those bases for what had been done to Harry.

-------------------------------

Duo stared at the figure sleeping in the bed. He looked so calm asleep that it was hard to imagine what he was like awake. Harry was pretty much his best friend, Heero didn't count in that role anymore since he was his lover and although he loved the other pilots as brothers and saw them as incredibly close friends there had been something about the green eyed Wizard that had made getting close to him so easy. Knowing that Harry no longer knew him, would not give him that smile reserved solely for him, hurt him so badly. He knew that Wufei had it worse in many ways; at least Duo still had Heero to comfort him. And although they all did their best to comfort the other pilot they all knew that what he really needed was for Harry to know him, to remember what Fei meant to him.

"He won't wake till morning." Dou relaxed into the arms that wrapped around his waist, nodding to show Heero that he had heard the soft words.  
"Trowa's looking after Quatre."

"Poor Quat, I hate to think what he found that caused him to be sick like that." Duo said quietly.  
"Do you think…" Duo trailed off, unable to finish the question.

"Harry will come back to us." Heero stated calmly and with utmost certainty.  
"He made it through the coma and death, this won't stop him for ever." Heero kissed Duo's temple softly and the braided pilot relaxed further.  
"Do you want to sit with him for a while?" Duo nodded so Heero headed for the chair next to the bed. He sat on it and pulled Duo down onto his lap. He smiled softly as his lover curled up like an overgrown housecat but he wasn't going to complain. It didn't take long for Duo's breathing to even out into sleep.  
"Come back soon Harry." Heero whispered at the still form on the bed.

------------------------------------

Nasih smiled at the sight that greeted him. Heero and Duo were curled up together in a chair beside the bed while Wufei was asleep on the bed, one hand in Harry's hair as if to reassure himself that the Wizard was really there. His eyes wandered over Minkah's still form in sadness. The young man in the bed bore little resemblance to his energetic student. For the first time in a long time he found himself regretting the fact that he was too old for battle. He would love to personally express his opinion of what had been done to his child but he knew realistically that all he would end up doing was getting himself and others killed.

"Sleep well Minkah and come back to us soon child. You are dearly missed." A single tear made its way down his face as he quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

--------------------------------------

Wufei flinched violently as another scream reached them. As he passed Duo the pilot grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the seat.

"Wearing a hole in Quat's carpet won't make this go any faster Fei." The pilot said quietly. He hugged Wufei gently, offering comfort and support. Wufei held himself stiffly for a bit before relaxing into the embrace.

"I hate hearing him in so much pain. I should be in there with him!"

"And end up unconscious for who knows how long?" Duo asked. He flinched as well as another scream sounded. Harry had been in withdrawal for several days now and it seemed to get worse every day. Armando and Bill were with him, pouring potions down his throat to try and clean out the Dark Magic from his body. Once they were done they'd leave and Fawkes would take over. It had been Charlie who had figured out why Trowa had found Quatre unconscious all those months ago, even though he worked with dragons he had impressive knowledge of a lot of magical creatures, including phoenixes luckily. Hopefully when he woke from Fawkes song all of the dark Magic would be gone. Draco had explained that it was the reason for Harry's changed appearance. Dark Magic slowly ate away at its user, hence the weight loss and pale skin. While they all knew this wouldn't magically bring Harry back it should lead to an improvement in his attitude at least.

---------------------

Dorjan thrashed around in agony, screams occasionally breaking free of his tortured throat. He panted for air and then clamped his jaw shut. He didn't know what those potions were but he refused to make it easy on them by opening his mouth. Why torture him and yet ask no questions about his Fathers plans? It didn't make sense.

"Damn it Harry, we're trying to help you not hurt you. Open your mouth!" The one he knew was called Bill all but yelled as he tried to pry Dorjan's mouth open. He stubbornly refused to cooperate until he had to open it to scream as the pain intensified a hundred fold. The Wizard took advantage of this and quickly poured the vials contents down his throat, massaging it to make him swallow. He stiffened as the red head climbed fully onto the bed and sat against the headboard beside him, pulling him into his arms. He tried to fight but the older man was too strong, wrapping his arms around Dorjan's chest to hold him in place. The other Wizard approached the bed.

"Forgive us Harry, but there is no other way." The man said softly, sounding genuinely sorry. Dorjan just snarled wordlessly at him causing the Wizard to frown before readying another potion vial. How many of the things were they planning to feed him? Half an hour later they finally stopped, not that he really noticed. He was floating half way between consciousness and unconsciousness and was quite happy to stay there. He was distantly aware of being laid back down on the bed as the red head got up off the bed but it didn't seem all that important. He couldn't get his eyes to focus on anything; his gaze kept flickering around the room. He could hear voices talking but couldn't understand what they were saying. There was no pain anymore and that was all he could really understand and so he focused on that. He didn't hear them leave the room but he did hear the haunting melody that suddenly filled the room. He grimaced as pain began to spread through his body again.

#Peace young Gryffindor. Sleep and heal little one.# He didn't really understand the voice but it was soothing even as the song caused him pain. His eyes focused on the fiery bird even as he screamed once more in pain. The bird simply stared at him even as his eyes rolled back and he passed out, the phoenix song purging further taint from him before pushing him from unconsciousness into true sleep. Once sure his song had done its work Fawkes stopped and flew down to sit awkwardly on the bed beside the boy. He tilted his head and began to cry, letting the pale skin absorb his tears, helping to heal the various old injuries and any remaining damage form the addiction. His song and tears couldn't heal everything but Fawkes knew they would help. Already Harry's skin was loosing some of its unnatural paleness. It would take longer for the weight to come back and plenty of healthy meals but eventually his body would return to the way it was before. If only the same could be said for his mind. Fawkes trilled sadly. He blamed himself for much of what had happened, he should have been there when this started. He would have been able to see and stop Harry from leaving. The phoenix knew that all he could do know was help with his song, tears and presence and hope Harry could fight his way back to them.

------------------------------

"It's done." Wufei looked up at Bill as the young Wizard collapsed into a nearby chair.  
"Its Fawkes turn now."

"How much can he do?" Wufei asked.

"He should be able to get rid of most, if not all, of the rest of the Dark Magic. Other than that? Its up to Harry. I've known Harry since he was fourteen, the kids a fighter, he won't give up. Without the Dark magic he should be a lot calmer and easier to talk too. We'll wait a few days after he wakes up and then start the memory draughts and spell. Hopefully we can jog enough that he'll start questioning and searching for the memories himself. Has Draco and Charlie finished with Blaise?" Bill asked. They were giving Blaise some of the potions since he had been exposed via Harry even though he hadn't been using magic himself.

"Charlie came out about forty minutes ago. Blaise had it a lot easier than Harry and is now comfortably sleeping. Draco is staying with him. He managed to get Blaise to cooperate so it wasn't too traumatic but we still heard a scream or two." Duo answered.

------------------

Draco brushed the sweat matted dark hair off of Blaises' face before washing his face with a warm cloth. He gently bathed the sleeping young man before tucking him back into the freshly made bed. He'd hated seeing Blaise in pain but it had to be done. He felt sorry for Armando and Bill, it had been hard enough with someone who hadn't fought how much harder would it be with someone who would fight them tooth and nail? He had held Blaises' thrashing form as Charlie had administered the potions as gently as he could, Blaise begging them to top the pain the entire time. He had seen the unshed tears in the Weasley's eyes and knew his own hadn't been trailing down his face. But it was over now and Blaise would feel a lot better without the Dark Magic lying around in his system. Draco finished with the room and climbed into the bed, pulling Blaise gently into his arms. He held him tenderly and let sleep claim him.

----------------------------

He lay quietly as the canopy above slowly came into focus. He moved cautiously but felt no pain so he sat up. He looked around the room inquisitively before noticing the figure asleep in the chair beside the bed. He frowned slightly, he felt…strange for lack of a better word. He could remember everything he had said to the young man in the chair but now he couldn't raise those same emotion against him. What was wrong with him? They had taken him from his Father so why couldn't he seem to hate them anymore? Hesitantly he reached out a hand and touched the sleeping mans hand. Amethyst eyes snapped open and stared at him. He felt his hands begin to tremble as something weird began to happen.

Duo snapped awake at the slight pressure on the hand he'd left resting on the bed. He stared into confused green eyes and was happy to note that they were no longer cold jade but nor were they the warm emerald he knew. Still, it was an improvement. He stayed still as the hands began to tremble and breath came almost in pants. He subtly pressed the medical alert button; worried that Harry was reacting to one of the potions now that he was awake. He was not prepared for what happened next.

"Duo." The word was forced out as if the speaker was fighting something and Duo froze.

"Harry?" He breathed, barely daring to hope. A slender hand gripped his tightly, almost painfully but Duo ignored that, twisting his hand around so that he could return the grip.  
"Harry can you hear me?"

"Blaise…collar off." Harry was gasping now and Duo moved from the chair to the bed, gripping Harry's shoulders tightly to try and keep Harry with him. Draco had managed to get Blaise to tell him pretty much everything, including Harry's odd actions and what was happening now certainly fit the description. Which meant they didn't have much time before it got too much and Harry passed out. Duo looked up as the door opened to see Juri entering.

"Get Blaise. Harry's going to take the collar off." Juri stared at the two in shock.  
"Hurry! Call Fei too." Maybe if Wufei were there Harry would be able to hang on longer.

"S…sorry…never wanted fight…don't leave…me." Harry practically sobbed and Duo pulled him into his arms, hugging his tightly.

"We know Harry. It's okay; it isn't your fault Green Eyes. We won't ever leave you. Just stay with me, Blaise and Fei will be here soon. Just focus on my voice and hold on." Duo held the trembling body and kept talking softly, letting Harry know that no one blamed him for what had happened. He looked up as Juri rushed in, followed by a dishevelled Draco who was carrying an unconscious Blaise.  
"Blaise is here Harry." He felt a jerky nod against his head and pulled back. Draco lay his friend down on the bed and stepped back but kept one of Blaises' hands in his own.

"Potter?" Draco questioned.

"Mal…foy." Harry was trembling and sweating but he managed a very shaky smile for his childhood rival. He reached out a hand for the collar but he was shaking too badly. He nodded as a pale hand clasped his and guided it to the correct spot. Draco held his hand steady for him as Juri switched the inhibitors off. Harry pushed his magic into the collar and then slumped back as it clicked open. Duo caught him and Juri quickly switched the inhibitors back on, just in case.

"You still with us Harry?" Duo asked as he supported the suddenly limp Wizard.

"Ye…yes. Fei."

"He's coming, hold on just a bit longer." Duo said, stroking the sweat soaked hair off of Harry's face as Draco carried Blaise back to his room. The door slammed open again and then Wufei was beside the bed.

"Duo? What's going on?"

"Fei." His eyes widened in shock at the shaky voice but he quickly clasped the outstretched hand.

"Harry? How?" Wufei looked up at Duo.

"He woke up and then this happened. He already removed Blaises' collar but I don't think he can last much longer." Duo said, willingly letting Wufei take his place supporting a visibly exhausted Harry. The braided pilot collected the doctor and left the room.

"Love…love you…sorry everything." Harry stammered, trying to reach a hand up to Wufei's face. Seeing what he was doing Fei took his hand and placed it against his face. Wufei gently moved the hand so that he could kiss the palm.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry, it's not your fault. I love you and I've missed you so much." Wufei leant down and kissed Harry's lips softly and Harry kissed him back as well as he could.

"Can't…stay…don't want…" Harry was gasping, clutching at Wufei desperately. The pilot swallowed and fought tears; he hated seeing Harry like this.

"Shh, its okay Harry. Just relax, I won't let you go." He soothed even though he knew that when Harry woke he would be back to being Dorjan. He had to sleep; this couldn't be good for his body.

"No…forget…don't want to." Harry shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I know Harry but you're hurting yourself. It's alright. Armando and Draco have memory potions to give you in a few days. You've been asleep for the last three weeks thanks to Fawkes, like the last time he helped you and accidentally knocked Quatre out as well. We won't give up until you're better, I promise. I love you Harry but you have to sleep." He kissed him again softly and lay down with Harry cradled in his arms.  
"I'm here Harry and I'm not letting go."

"No… love you. Won't…forg." Harry went limp as he lost the fight against unconsciousness. Wufei kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair back, holding him gently. From what Blaise had said Harry had managed to last a lot longer this time. Maybe a combination of the inhibitors and the removal of the Dark magic from his system had helped. He hadn't been able to tell Harry that so far the memory potions had done nothing for Blaise; he didn't want to admit that maybe they wouldn't work at all. At least some part of Harry still existed and was able to fight past the collar and memory loss, Blaise didn't have that. He could only hope that if the potions didn't work that eventually Harry would be able to beat it himself.

-----------------------

Blaise woke slowly; content to snuggle closer to Draco. He liked the blond; he was nice and told him stories of the things he couldn't remember anymore. Not that he was awake much, Blaise knew that they kept him asleep a lot of the time but it didn't bother him. Ever since they'd given him the potions that had hurt he had felt different. He wasn't as afraid anymore. He knew that no one here would hurt him and that he was allowed to talk and ask questions. He stretched slightly and frowned, something felt different today but he couldn't work out what.

"Hey Blaise." He looked up and smiled at a sleepy Draco.  
"What's wrong?" the blond asked, Blaise didn't know how he did it but Draco could always tell when something was bothering him.

"Something's different." He watched as Draco smiled and then took his hand. Blaise frowned as Draco placed his hand on his neck and then froze. Shaking fingers slowly explored bare skin.  
"What?"

"You're free Blaise. Harry managed to fight his collar last night and the first thing he did was remove yours."

"Master freed me?" Blaise asked quietly, not able to believe it. Draco had explained everything to him so he knew that his Master was really Harry Potter and that the master he knew wasn't real but it was still easier to fall back on what he had been taught through many beatings.

"Harry freed you Blaise." Draco smiled softly and hugged the confused young man. He knew it had to be hard for Blaise. He could see that Blaise was hurting from his Master no longer wanting him but that he was also happy that the collar was gone. Draco stood up and pulled the still shocked Blaise to his feet, gently leading him towards the door.

"Draco?" Draco stopped at hearing the confusion in Blaises' voice.

"Yes?" Draco questioned him. Blaise held out his arm obediently and waited.

"Sleep?" Blaise indicated the arm where Draco usually injected him. Draco frowned in confusion and then smiled.

"No Blaise, you don't need to sleep anymore. We only had to do that while the collar was on. You can leave the room now." He watched Blaise pale.

"Leave? Please don't make me leave, I'll be good I promise." Blaise was starting to panic. He thought he'd been good, why was Draco making him leave?

"Blaise no, its okay." Draco hugged him tightly.  
"No one's going to make you leave, I promise. I just meant outside this room, wouldn't you like to see the rest of the house and maybe go outside for a while? Then we'll come back." Draco pulled back and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Outside?"

"Yeah, see the sun and get some fresh air. I'll stay with you the whole time." Blaise looked at the door uncertainly. His whole life he had been in only two rooms, his Master's suite and this bedroom. He didn't know anything else.  
"Its okay." Draco gently led him to the door and then pushed it open.  
"Hold onto my hand, I won't leave you." Draco slowly steeped out of the room and pulled Blaise through with him, smiling encouragingly the whole time. He knew it was a big step for Blaise but he believed that the sooner Blaise started becoming more independent the sooner he'd start remembering and he wanted his best friend back so badly.

_TBC…_


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: If I owned them do you really think I'd be writing this? Or living in a tiny apartment with two others?  
__Yes, there is hope for Harry and Blaise as you all liked seeing. Question, should I make it Draco/Blaise or leave them as friends? Please give your opinions._

**Chapter 32**

"You were crying." He paused in the doorway to stare at the figure on the bed. The other young man slowly raised his head to look at him but from the look of things he wasn't really seeing him but something in his mind.  
"It was cold and you were crying. I didn't want you to cry anymore so I crawled in with you." He stood frozen in the doorway barely daring to breath.  
"You missed you mother, didn't want to leave her for something…I can't remember. Why can't I remember!"

"Blaise its okay." Draco moved swiftly to the bed and pulled Blaises' hands down from where he'd been pulling at his hair in frustration. He smiled warmly at his friend; this was the first time Blaise had given any sign of remembering anything from his past.  
"You remembered that much. More will come with time, just let it come."

"Do you know what?"

"Our first night at Hogwarts. You climbed into my bed and stayed with me all night. Next morning you threatened anyone who tried to say anything. Had the whole of Slytherin cowered for weeks. I may have been the 'leader' of the House later but you could have easily taken the position from me at any time. I was a complete bastard back then but you stood by be no matter what, even when I ignored you. Now it's my turn to stand by you no matter what. I wasn't the greatest friend for a while there but that will change now, I promise." Blaise smiled and curled up against Draco. He'd noticed Blaises' need for physical contact quickly and never turned him away. If Blaise needed a hug then Blaise got a hug, it was as simple as that. Not even magic had been able to fully remove the scars from his back. If it wasn't for the fact that Potter wasn't truly to blame for his actions Draco would be quite willing to kill the Gryffindor for what he had done to Blaise. As it was he planned to get at least a few hits in on Voldemort when the time came. No one hurt his friends and got away with it, he had too few not to be protective.

------------------------------

Dorjan stared up at the bed canopy. He was bored out of his mind but there wasn't much else to do since he was confined to the bed by what had to be some pretty impressive wards since they could remain potent in a room that had some sort of magical inhibitors in it. His gaze flicked to the door as it opened and the muggle from the first time he woke walked in. He instantly went back to staring at the canopy, ignoring the other male.

"Feel like a game of chess to pass the time?" Dorjan turned to look at Wufei as he took his usual seat. His gaze shifted to the wooden box now resting on his lap. Play chess with his captors? How dare he suggest such a thing! Then again, he was getting more than a little bored. He gave a terse nod and the board was soon set up between them. He studied it intensely, it was a muggle board so the pieces were inanimate but chess was chess. He reached out and moved a piece.

--------------------------------

"How is he?" Wufei jumped, startled at the voice but then turned and gave the older man a small smile.

"He actually agreed to a game of chess today. Not that he talked." Asad nodded sadly.

"Still, that is an improvement isn't it?"

"I suppose so. But…even his chess moves are different. How is the training going?" Asad snorted in response, ignoring the way the subject had been changed.

"Wizards are the most physically unfit lot I have ever met! Harry was in better shape when he arrived here and was an utter genius with weapons compared to this lot." Wufei managed a genuine laugh at that.

"Well he had some training with us before being given over to your tender mercies so try to be nicer to them." Asad snorted again and wandered out of the room.

-------------------

"Blaise is starting to remember!" Everyone turned to see an excited Draco running through the door.

"What?"

"He remembered our first night at Hogwarts, well at least part of it."

"Good, we may be able to up the dosage soon." Armando said.

"But what about Harry? Other than that episode he still hasn't remembered anything." Duo pointed out.

"Could the collar somehow be interfering still?"

"I don't see how." Bill said.  
"We've triple checked everything, there's no magic in that room."

"How's the testing going?" Charlie asked.

"So far nothing we've tried has managed to cut the metal although we have managed some dents. This stuff is as tough as Gundanium." Heero stated.

"No way you are getting near Harry's neck with the tools necessary to cut that!" Wufei almost yelled.

"We'll try it on the other collar, if they work then we can modify the tools."

-----------------------------

Dorjan stared at the phoenix sitting on the chairs back. The bird had been staring at him for fifteen minutes straight and it was really starting to annoy him. He'd tried telling it to get lost but the stupid thing had ignored him.

"Go on, get lost!"

#No young Gryffindor.# Dorjan laughed.

"Stupid bird, how can the Dark Lords heir be a stupid Gryffindor?"

#You are not his heir. Though you share some abilities and blood it is Godric's line that can claim you Harry Potter.#

"My name is not Harry Potter." He growled.

#Isn't it? Tell me, how far back can you remember?#

"I…" He trailed off, concentrating. He could remember waking in his Father's bed one night and talking about something. But everything before that and even periods after it were either very hazy or completely blank. He frowned, how long had it been like that?  
"What did you do to me?"

#Nothing. The question is what did Tom Riddle do to you?#

"Who?"

#Tom Riddle is Voldemort's true name just as Harry Potter is yours. You must remember child, all hope lies with you.# The bird vanished and Dorjan slumped, mind a mess of thoughts. He was honestly confused. Who should he believe? These strangers who seemed to care but had taken him from everything he knew? Or the Father who, while often attentive, had never shown him true affection and had often cursed him as punishment for the slightest wrong? He looked up as the small blond, Quatre, walked in.

"Harry? Are you okay?" He saw Quatre press a hand to his heart as if in pain. Dorjan studied him carefully. He could see no deceit on his face or in his eyes but what did that mean?

"Tell me. About Harry Potter…Please." Quatre stared at him in shock for a few seconds before smiling softly and sitting in the chair. Dorjan listened intently as Quatre began to tell him of a teenager with the weight of the world resting on his shoulders.

_TBC…_  
_Short I know but it seemed a good place to leave it. That I was beginning to fear a mutiny from you guys if this took much longer._


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__An old favourite will reappear briefly, if you can't figure out who it is from what he says I will be very disappointed in you._

**Chapter 33**

"How can I know what to believe?" Dorjan rested his forehead against the glass, staring out over the desert. He'd finally been allowed out of the bed two months ago. Apparently they believed he would not try to escape, harm himself or harm them. Frankly he was too confused to care anymore. It had been six months since the battle where he had been captured and nothing ad gone as he would have thought. Instead of a cell and torture he had a nicely appointed bedroom with ensuite and was well treated, unless you counted the foul potions he took occasionally and the four months spent confined to a bed. He was still stuck in the suite but at least he had more to do now. He knew that pet, no Blaise, was here as well, collarless and with his memories slowly returning. His 'captors' claimed that the same thing had been done to him and sure enough the enchantments on the collar had finally failed fully three months ago. The fact that it was there was making him think about what he'd been told. Was he really Harry Potter? If he was, why couldn't he remember at all? After all he knew the potions he was given were memory restoratives and they were working on Blaise, so why not him?

"Hey Harry!" He turned from the window to see the ever-cheerful Duo. He nodded.

"Duo." The braided young man smiled, he'd finally started talking to them after they had taken turns telling him about himself. He still didn't talk a lot but at least he was polite when he did, unlike when he'd first arrived.

"We found a way to get the collar off! Isn't that great?" Dorjan's fingers went to the thin band around his neck.

"Yes. When can it be done?"

"Anytime. Now, here's what to you will be the bad part. Complete immobilisation and unconsciousness, can't risk you moving at all or the results…" Dorjan nodded in understanding. The metal rested right against his skin so he could imagine the results if he moved.  
"So when do you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible." Duo grinned.

"Thought you'd say that." Dorjan didn't even see Duo's hand move but he felt the sting of the dart. He blinked as the world began to spin and lose focus. He distantly felt hands catch him before he hit the floor.  
"I've got you Harry, it'll be over when you wake." Duo adjusted his grip on Harry's unconscious body and got him back to the bed.  
"He's out." Duo called and the team entered the room, moving Harry to a stretcher and then heading out of the room.

Wufei looked up as Duo walked in, followed by Harry's unconscious form on a stretcher. He stood and moved the table as Harry was transferred to it. He gently took a limp hand and squeezed it comfortingly even though Harry was unaware of it. Heero was going to be removing the collar due to the fact that he had the steadiest hands out of everyone, he knew because they'd tested it. Heero got ready and then looked at Wufei.

"You need to move further down and don't move his arm." Wufei nodded and Heero moved closer. Everyone held their breath as the tools were lowered to the collar. One wrong move and Harry would either die or end up losing his voice, neither option appealed to anyone there. Wufei clutched the limp hand tightly, praying that Heero would not slip, that nothing would go wrong. He forced himself to relax, to enjoy the feel of Harry's hand in his; it was a rare occurrence for him to be able to touch him.

----------------------

He groaned, eyes flickering and head pounding.

"Harry? Take it easy, you still have some sedative in your system." He cracked his eyes open to see Wufei leaning over him in concern.

"Work?"

"The collar's been completely destroyed. You're free now."

"Head."

"Yeah, you gave us all a scare. Looks like it was locking a part of your magic away so when it was removed…" Dorjan nodded painfully.  
"Go back to sleep." He felt a gentle hand squeeze his as he drifted back to sleep. Wufei smiled down at him and brushed a kiss across his forehead. He hoped that with the collar finally removed Harry would begin to improve.

-------------------------------

"About time cub." A soft voice said gently. He froze as warm, loving arms wrapped around him.

"Who?"

"It's okay cub, you'll remember in time. He sealed the part of the magic I gave you that would have allowed you to fight the collar and potions but now it's free. We love you cub. Remember that we are proud of you nothing can ever change that. We are watching over you always Harry." He frowned as the arms began to disappear.

"Please don't leave me. Who are you?" But the presence was gone.

------------------------------

He sighed and rolled over, content to just lie there and go back to sleep. His hand moved to burrow further under the pillow and brushed his throat. He froze and ran his fingers across bare skin. He bolted upright and into the ensuite only to stare at the pale band of flesh where the collar once rested. He stood and stared at his reflection, something was different. He looked closer confused. The colour of his eyes had changed slightly. They were a deeper, more emerald green than the cooler jade he was used to and the small amber flecks had grown and were almost glowing slightly. He frowned in confusion, a part of him was screaming that everything was as it should be, that this was familiar but his eyes had never been this colour, had they?

"Harry? You up?" He didn't answer Quatre's call, still staring into the mirror. He heard the knock on the open door before Quatre walked in.  
"Harry?"

"My eyes." Quatre gasped as he looked into familiar eyes for the first time in so long.

"Harry." Quatre's smile could have lit up a city.  
"There's nothing wrong with your eyes, that's what they're meant to look like." The blond approached cautiously, he never let them touch him while awake but he remained standing still in front of the mirror. He looked exactly like the Harry Quatre remembered, just older.  
"This is you Harry." Quatre said softly, placing his hands on the other young mans shoulders.

"I…"

"It's okay Harry."

"Why? Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Because you are our friend." Quatre stated firmly.

"Am I? I don't remember you. How do I know this is real?" Quatre couldn't stand the lost sound in Harry's voice and hugged him. Harry went stiff but the blond refused to let go and gradually, very gradually the dark haired man relaxed into the embrace.

"This is real Harry. You are our friend, our brother. Even if you never remember we can make new memories. Don't give in to what that monster did to you." Quatre sank to the floor as Harry's legs gave way.

"He…he's not my father. No father would put one of those things on their child." Quatre could hear the suppressed tears in his voice.  
"Dorjan Parzifal is dead. Please, help me find Harry Potter." Quatre held him tightly as he began to cry quietly.

"I promise Harry, we will all help you." He waited until Harry had cried himself to sleep before laying him on the ground and going to call for help. He smiled as he saw Heero passing by.  
"Heero! I need a hand."

"What is it?"

"Harry's too heavy for me."

"What happened?" Quatre smiled at the concern in Heero's voice.

"It's all right, he cried himself to sleep. His eyes have changed Heero; they're like they used to be. He said the Voldemort isn't his father, that he wants to find Harry Potter." Quatre couldn't stop smiling and even Heero was smiling. The taller pilot went into the bathroom and gently lifted the sleeping wizard and moved back to the bed.

"We should tell the others." Heero nodded, gently brushing his 'little brothers' bangs back from his face. He had started thinking of Harry like that a long time ago and had been unable to stop even when he'd known Harry was an enemy. Quatre's smile widened even further at the sight before they left the room.

-----------------------------

"Feel like some lunch?" He sat up and blinked blearily at the pilot. His eyes felt gritty from crying and sleep but he felt a lot better than he could remember ever feeling before.

"Yeah." He pushed the covers back and stood, stretching.

"Harry?" He turned to Wufei. The other man was standing and he froze as the pilot walked closer. It was odd, he'd answered them when they called him Harry for months now just because they refused to call him anything else but now he had to make himself think of himself as Harry.

"Yes?" Wufei reached out and carefully wrapped him in a hug, ignoring the way Harry stiffened. Wufei stepped back reluctantly.

"I'm glad. I've missed you so much, we all have."

"I don't remember."

"I know, but you will. I believe in you. Come on let's get some lunch." Harry stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"With the collar gone you don't have to stay in here anymore." Wufei held his hand out to him and Harry continued to stare. He was just about to give up and lower it when a hesitant hand met his. Wufei smiled and led him out of the suite.

They headed downstairs, Harry looking around curiously. He started to hesitate, as they got closer to what was obviously their destination. The last time he'd been around a lot of people had been at that last fight and before that at a gathering. He forced himself to breath normally, no one was going to curse him if he did something wrong, they weren't his fa…Voldemort. He smiled slightly as he felt Wufei squeeze his hand. Harry wanted to bolt as the room fell silent at his appearance. But to his shock someone began to clap, soon followed by the rest of the room.

"Nice to see you out and about Harry!" Duo pretty much bounced over and clapped him on the back.

"Thanks." He accepted the welcomes from a lot of people he didn't know but who obviously knew him. Wufei stayed with him the whole time and for some reason he felt comforted by his presence. He froze as Blaise stepped forward slowly.

"Blaise. I…I'm sorry. I'm glad that you're remembering you're old life." Blaise nodded slowly, studying Harry closely.

"It's not your fault, Draco explained what He did to you. I'm glad you're getting better too." Blaise backed away after that, he may have forgiven Harry but it was too soon to expect him to feel comfortable around him.

"Thank you Harry, for taking his collar off. Though I doubt you remember doing it. The things you did to him I can never forgive but I also know that Harry Potter did not do them. So you better prove that Dorjan is dead." Harry nodded and Draco left to find his best friend.

_TBC…_


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them._

**Chapter 34**

Harry wandered downstairs, not aiming anywhere in particular. He hesitated as he came to a closed door. Something about it said he knew this door and what lay beyond it. He knocked hesitantly.

"Come in." He opened the door and slipped inside. It appeared to be a small library or study.  
"It has been a while Minkah." Harry blinked at the old man. Minkah?

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not Minkah."

"Yes you are child. You may be Harry to everyone else but to me you have always been Minkah. Come, sit." Harry hesitantly took the offered seat.  
"Since you are here we shall continue your lessons. The book to your left young one." Harry obediently picked the book up and opened it. Nasih smiled, Minkah would be all right with time. He had instinctively come to the room at the exact time as his lessons used to be, that was a good sign in his books.

----------------------------

Heero walked into the room and the other pilots looked up, worried by his expression.

"Heero?" His lover questioned him.

"We have a mission." He tossed Duo the printout and the braided pilot stared at the pages in shock before passing it on.

"This is it?" Quatre questioned softly and Heero nodded.

"The war ends with this." Heero said. The five split up, heading to their rooms to gather what they would need and then headed for the hanger. Wufei made a detour and slipped into the room he'd once shared with Harry. The wizard was sitting on the bed reading but looked up as he walked in. He tilted his head curiously at the bag Wufei was carrying.

"I have to go, the five of us have a mission. I know you don't remember what I'm talking about but I had to see you before we go. This is it Harry, the end. We win this and it's over. We fail and it's over too but…"

"You'll be dead." Harry said softly and Wufei nodded. Harry closed his book and walked over to him, studying him intently. A hesitant hand was slowly placed against his cheek as Harry frowned in concentration. Wufei didn't dare to breathe as fingers lightly skimmed across his skin.  
"Fei." Harry breathed.

"Harry?" Wufei couldn't help the surge of hope.

"You were overdue. We didn't know where you were…I was scared you were dead. I couldn't walk but I…" Harry trailed off, confused. He went to drop his hand but Wufei caught it.  
"What?"

"A memory Harry. Not long before you were taken Heero and I were captured by OZ. You were recovering from the accident and still couldn't walk. When you found out about us and Trowa and Quatre came back near dead you managed to force yourself to walk. You single-handedly rescued Heero and me without casualties. You remembered Harry."

"Just flashes."

"More will come with time. Don't give up." Harry nodded and Wufei slowly released his hand.  
"I have to go. I swear I will do everything I can to come back, we all will." Harry nodded, still frowning slightly.

"You better. You have to help me remember." Harry smiled slightly.  
"Don't get caught, I don't want to have to save your adorable arse." They both froze and then Wufei started laughing.  
"Why did I?" Harry stared at him in confusion.

"After you rescued us, you said that someone had to save my adorable arse." Wufei leant foreword and brushed a chaste and gentle kiss against his cheek.  
"I love you Harry, no matter what. Don't forget it." He left Harry staring at his retreating form in shock.

-------------------------

"Hey Harry." The dark haired wizard looked up and nodded at Neville. They sat comfortably in silence for a while, both staring out over the desert.

"They'll be okay you know."

"What?"

"Wufei and the others. They're incredible fighters." Harry nodded absently.

"What is it?"

"I…Wufei said I remembered something and I said something without knowing why." Neville grinned.

"That's great news Harry. Means we should be able to increase the dosage. Blaise has remembered a lot more; all up we reckon he's missing maybe seven years. Of course that's not seven years more like the equivalent memories of that amount of time. The actual memory gaps are all over the place." Harry couldn't help the smile.

"I get the idea Nev." Neville looked at him.  
"What?"

"You called me Nev."

"I did?" Neville nodded.  
"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be, you used to call me that in school, a lot of our dorm did."

"Really?"

"See, all you needed was one memory to start the process. Come on, let's find Armando and Bill." Neville pulled him to his feet and led him through the house.

--------------------------------

"You never told Wufei why you call me Minkah." Nasih looked up at his student in shock, could it be?  
"I gave up arguing with you about it though. It's Egyptian for justice."

"You remember me Minkah?"

"You made me recite the history of Sanq. You were more interesting then…" Harry trailed off, frowning as he lost the memory.

"Relax child, don't try to force the memories." Nasih stood and guided him to his old chair. Harry sat and looked at the vaguely familiar books, since Wufei had left and his first memory flash they had been becoming more frequent and more detailed. Armando had increased the amount of potions he was taking and it was helping. He knew they were simply memory potions, he knew enough on the subject to recognise the ingredients by taste. That was why he was trusting what he was remembering and not fighting the memories. He still hadn't remembered anything from his childhood though, even though he was assured it would happen eventually. He had come to truly accept the fact that Voldemort had used him, that he was really Harry Potter and not Dorjan.  
"Would you like to restart your lessons? Perhaps they will help jog more memories?" Harry nodded and they started.

-----------------------------------

"It's been three weeks." Harry stated. Asad looked over at him and smiled.

"Relax, something this big will take time.

"What if…?"

"OZ would have announced it by now. Come on, let's spar. See how much you remember." Harry nodded and followed him outside to where they had once trained together. Harry dropped instinctively into a defensive stance and watched Asad carefully. The two began to fight, not noticing as people paused to watch, smiling at how much it looked like a scene from when Harry had first come to the desert.

----------------------------

Draco smiled as he watched Blaise study. There were still gaps but Blaise remembered nearly everything now.

"Enjoying watching me Dray?" He jumped guiltily.

"Sorry." Blaise shrugged and stretched.  
"How's the study going?"

"Boring but I think I remember most of it. The gaps are annoying but there seem to be less now." Draco nodded.

"Want to duel? See how much you can still use?" The offer was casual; he didn't want Blaise saying yes because he thought Draco wanted him too. Memories back or not he still reacted as a slave to some things and Draco hated seeing it happen so he was always careful about how he worded things. He watched as Blaise thought about it.

"Okay." They'd gotten Blaise a new wand a few weeks ago since his old one had probably been destroyed and even if it hadn't they couldn't exactly get to it. He smiled as Blaise slipped into a duelling stance out of instinct and then adopted his own.

----------------------------------

Draco and Armando all but collided in the doorway as they ran for the bedroom the screams were emanating from. Wands drawn they entered, sweeping the room for threats before approaching the writhing figure. They could hear pounding footsteps indicating others were coming to help. Armando holstered his wand and moved to the bed.

"Harry? Wake up, you're dreaming." He gently restrained the younger man, not wanting him to hurt himself with his thrashing. He looked up as Juri joined him in trying to soothe and waken the wizard. Harry screamed again and clutched at his arm. Juri checked it, noticing the old scar.

"I think he's remembering in his dreams." Juri shrugged.

"Second year." Draco commented.  
"That's when he got that scar. Everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin because he's a Parselmouth. It wasn't him but he did stop it. The Chamber of Secrets was opened and students were being petrified. Harry fought a basilisk and a spirit, he was bitten while killing the snake."

"But basilisk venom is fatal." Armando commented and Fawkes trilled and they looked at the bird.  
"Phoenix tears." With a last scream Harry bolted upright, wide-awake.  
"Easy Harry, you're okay."

"Ginny, he was using her to open the Chamber. He was sucking her life from her. The basilisk." Harry whimpered and clutched at the scar.

"It's okay Potter, you're remembering what happened but that was years ago. You're at Winner's remember?" Harry slowly calmed and nodded at Draco's words. He looked up suddenly.

"Malfoy the bouncing ferret." He stated and then blinked. Draco groaned as everyone cracked up.

"Yeah, very funny. Trust you to remember that Potter."

"Well it was funny." Harry smiled.

"You remember the school?" Bill asked as he moved further into the room. Harry nodded slowly.

"You're the oldest Weasley. Ron was my friend, but not?"

"He was spying on you for Dumbledore. You found out sixth year. The rest of us didn't know, I swear. I see my little brother again I'll hex him myself." Harry smiled at Bill and then looked around properly before blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry?" Everyone waved off his apologies; too glad he was remembering more to be mad at being woken.

"Try to get some more sleep Harry." Bill said, still smiling at the young man he considered another sibling. Harry nodded and lay back down.

_TBC…_


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Glad Harry's returning memory has everyone happy. I'm going to cheat with that this chapter. He's being stubborn and remembering too slowly! Anyone remember the objects the hat gave the fried turkey? _

**Chapter 35**

Blaise paused in the doorway as he noticed the room's sole occupant. He thought about leaving before he was noticed but made himself walk in instead. They'd never been alone together since they'd been rescued; in fact Blaise had often gone out of his way to avoid the other teen. He knew from Draco that he wasn't the only one whose memory was returning but he still couldn't help being nervous around the other.

"Potter." He said quietly. The other teen looked up, startled and then smiled nervously.

"Zabini. Um, how are you? Neville said your memories are almost all back?"

"Yes, thanks to Draco and Armando."

"That's good. You want to sit or something? Or I can go if you wanted the room." Harry was practically babbling and Blaise felt himself relax slightly, this was more like the Potter he remembered from school. He sat awkwardly on the edge of a chair and they both fell silent for a while.  
"I'm sorry, I know that can never make up for what happened but I am sorry."

"It wasn't you, not really. You were as much a victim as I was. Still doesn't make this easy."

"Yeah. I know it wasn't me, not really but it doesn't stop the memories. If I could go back and change it I would." Harry stared at him, begging him to believe him. Blaise studied him closely, this wasn't the man he'd called Master for over a year, not even the kinder man from the beginning. This was Harry Potter, well as close to it as he would probably ever be again. He smiled slightly and watched the hope spark in emerald eyes, so different from the cold jade he remembered.

"Thanks." Suddenly they were both smiling, they weren't fully okay with each other and both knew they would likely never be totally at ease around each other but it was a start.

----------------------

Harry was buried in one of his old texts, trying to see how much he remembered when Juri all but flew into the room. He looked up, startled, as his arm was grabbed and he was unceremoniously dragged from the room and downstairs.

"What's going on? Juri?"

"Hurry up!" He decided to just follow the obviously unhinged doctor. They entered the main meeting room to find it full, as were the surrounding rooms. Juri pushed them through the crowd to the front were they could clearly see a large TV. The crowd gradually hushed as the volume was turned up and a news announcer came on.

"The war is officially over! As of ten minutes ago OZ has surrendered! There are reports of spontaneous parades and celebrations coming in from all over the globe and the colonies. Treize Khushrenada is rumoured to be dead but this has yet to be confirmed or denied." The cheers and shouts of joy coming from the people gathered in the mansion drowned the rest of the broadcast out. Harry was happy but worried at the same time; no mention had been made of the Gundams. Seeing his face Juri threw an arm across his shoulders causing Harry to jump.

"Have faith, they'll be fine." He nodded at the doctor and then smiled as he was pulled into the celebrations. Juri watched him go, relaxing into the arms that suddenly wrapped around him.

"One war down, one to go." Armando commented softly, kissing Juri's neck gently.

"Is he ready? Can he fight as he is?"

"Give him some more time and he will be. His training's coming back slowly but surely, as are his memories. When the time comes he will be ready." Juri nodded, accepting his lover's reassurances.

-----------------------------

Harry collapsed back onto his bed, the impromptu party had lasted long into the night and he was exhausted from the full day of training before it. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift; he often discovered flashes of memory like this. Tonight his mind honed in on his memories of the five missing young men. He remembered the first time he'd seen them, hiding behind a tree in their yard, his seventeenth birthday in London, the mad escape from Surrey, his training with them, pulling pranks with Duo and his rescue of Heero and Wufei from the L3 base. What he found confusing was the lack of memories concerning Wufei. He knew from the Chinese pilots actions that they were close so why were those memories still missing? Just how close had they been? Wufei had said he loved him before he left but loved him how? As a close friend, brother, lover? The gaps in his memory were getting more and more frustrating but there was nothing he could do but keep taking his potions and trying to remember. He didn't notice the Phoenix and owl watching him from the perches on the bed canopy or the look they exchanged. The owl hooted and took flight, leaving the room for what was to happen.

#It is time young Gryffindor.#

"Fawkes? Time for what?"

#For you to remember and become who you are meant to be.# Harry stared in shock as a familiar sword appeared in a burst of flame.  
#Take up the sword of your birthright Harry Potter and remember.# He reached out slowly and grasped the hilt. For several long seconds nothing happened.

And then Harry screamed. An invisible wind wiped up, snapping his braid around wildly and pulling at his clothes. Flames surrounded him and the sword but didn't burn anything. Images invaded his mind in rapid succession as the sword claimed its new bearer. And with that knowledge came memories. Wufei falling on him in the bathroom, the plane trip to the desert, time spent kissing and cuddling, their last fight while already under the effects of Voldemorts control. The only thing keeping him upright by now was the swords power and as it settled he collapsed, unconscious and unaware of the shocked people in his doorway.

--------------------------

Harry groaned, his head was killing him. Forget that, his whole body was killing him! He rolled over and pulled his blankets further over his head, wishing Wufei was there to cuddle with. Harry froze and then slowly sat up, staring at nothing as he focused on his memories. He smiled softly as he remembered all the times Wufei had just held him while he was recovering from the inheritance spells, unable to move or even blink at will and then as he slowly regained control of his body and the holding became more. He laughed and collapsed back onto the bed. He remembered everything! He remembered the Dursley's and his time in the cupboard, Hogwarts, his 'friends' betrayal, meeting the pilots and joining them on the run, everything. He sobered as the darker memories came, waking in Voldemorts fortress under the effects of some sort of spell or potion, agreeing to serve him, wiping Blaise's memory, the slave collar being placed around his neck, the many times he'd beaten or cursed his 'pet'. He closed his eyes, refusing to let the tears fall as he remembered what else he had done with Blaise, how could Wufei ever forgive him that betrayal?

"Glad to see you awake." Harry's eyes snapped open and he smiled at Asad sadly.

"I remember." Asad sat on the bed.

"Remember what Harry?"

"Everything." His combat instructors eyes widened.

"Everything?" Harry nodded and Asad smiled warmly, pulling him into a hug, which Harry slowly returned.  
"Good to have you back kid."

"I remember Asad, but I'm not him anymore. I can never be that Harry Potter again, too much has happened. I'm too different." Asad nodded sadly but understood. He had been through so much since he'd left them.

"You are him, just with more experience. No one blames you for what you did Harry." The younger man nodded.  
"Come on, you had everyone worried with that little display last night. They'll be happy to see you up." Harry stood and followed Asad downstairs, still lost in thought.

-------------------------------

"Minkah!" He looked up from where he was buried in the jeeps engine and waved at Nasih.  
"They're coming!" He froze, could it be?  
"We just got the message, they're about an hour out." Harry stared at him mutely in shock.

"Fei?" He whispered and the old man smiled and nodded.

"They're all right Minkah." Harry broke into a grin and bolted towards the house.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Cheney yelled after him but fell quiet as a withered hand was placed on his.

"The children are coming home." The mechanic grinned and ran to spread the news.

----------------------------

Wufei sighed as Shenlong finally came to rest in the hanger beside Sandrock. He was so tired, they all were. All he wanted at the moment was a hot shower and then to sleep for a few days. But he doubted that would happen, the other inhabitants of the desert mansion would want to congratulate them and hear all about what had happened. In fact he was surprised that the hanger wasn't filled to capacity with eager helpers. Instead he could only make out a lone figure standing near the surface elevator. His breath caught in his throat and he began struggling to release his harness as the figure moved further into the hanger, revealing a braid swinging behind them. Since Maxwell was still landing there was only one other person it could be. He finally managed to get out of the cockpit and to the ground. He could feel the other four watching from their respective cockpits as he slowly walked towards the wizard. Half way there Harry broke into a run and then threw himself into Wufei's arms. The Chinese pilot froze in shock, was it possible?

"I love you Fei. Merlin I've missed you." Was whispered in his ear before Harry pulled back enough so that he could see his face. Wufei raised a shaking hand to Harry's face and the wizard smiled warmly, gently pressing the hand to his cheek before moving it to kiss the palm.

"Harry? Do you…"

"I remember Fei, everything. I'm so sorry. I…" Harry stumbled to a halt; tears gathering in his eyes and Wufei pulled him closer, tightening his grip.

"I love you Harry, whatever happened it wasn't your fault. We will get through it, I won't ever leave you." Wufei leant in and kissed Harry gently. Harry froze in shock for a second before responding almost desperately, needing the reassurance that Wufei wouldn't leave him. The watching pilots exchanged smiles, they couldn't hear what was being said but what they could see made it obvious, Harry was back.

"Harry!" The two pulled apart and Harry waved at Duo as the black clad pilot dropped the last few feet to the floor and then ran over to grab Harry in a fierce hug. The wizard began laughing happily as he was spun around by the hyperactive pilot. The other three soon joined them a bit more sedately although Quatre's smile could have lit up a large city for at least a year. Trowa simply grasped his hand, smiling softly. Heero was the biggest surprise; the usually unemotional pilot pulled Harry into a hug before moving to calm his lover down. Heero was happy, his lover was safe, the war was over and he had his little brother back. Now they just had to show Voldemort why no one ever hurt their family. Because that was what they were, a family. In all probability the most dysfunctional one on the planet and the colonies but none of them would exchange it for anything.

------------------------------

Wufei stood hesitantly outside the door, unsure as to wether or not he should knock or go to his own room. Things had been so hectic the last two days though that he'd hardly seen Harry, let alone having the chance to sit down and talk.

"Would you come in all ready?" Harry called from the room, sounding rather impatient. Wufei smiled slightly and opened the door. He slipped into the room and spotted Harry sitting on the bed, brushing his long hair. He'd cut it since he'd last seen him so that it now hung mid way down his back instead of to his waist. It was now the same length as it had been when he disappeared. Harry smiled nervously but patted the bed beside him so Wufei walked over and sat. He smiled softly and then took the brush from Harry, moving so that he was sitting behind him. Harry sighed and relaxed as he began to work the few tangles out. They remained like that for a while, just content to be together again. Even after Wufei had re-braided Harry's hair the remained sitting like that although Harry leant back so that he was resting against the pilot.  
"I'm sorry Fei, for everything." Harry said quietly.

"I don't blame you Harry. There was nothing you could have done."

"I tried to fight it but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough." Harry choked and Wufei pulled him closer, lying down so that he could curl up around Harry protectively.

"You are one of the strongest people I know Harry. I know you fought as hard as you could. I believe you." He kissed Harry softly, just to let him know he was there and that he still loved him.

"You don't know what I've done." Harry was fighting not to just break down and sob but it was a losing battle.

"You'll tell me when you're ready, it doesn't matter, it won't change how I feel." Wufei held him tightly as Harry gave in and began to sob.

"I…Blaise, I …we had sex. I used him! You waited as long as I needed to heal and then I went and." Harry choked on a sob and Wufei rubbed his back. He'd guessed something like that had happened but hearing it made it real. He felt a brief pang of betrayal but pushed it away. He knew Harry would never willingly betray him.

"Shhh, just let it out. It's okay, I'm here. I'm not leaving you." He began to rock slightly, trying to calm Harry.

"How can you stand to touch me?"

"Because I love you and I know that wasn't really you. Harry your mind had been messed with, did you even remember what we were to each other while that was happening?" He felt Harry shake his head slowly.

"See? You didn't betray me. You were being controlled and that is not your fault. I don't blame you." Wufei knew it would take a while for Harry to truly believe him but he would keep saying it until that happened. He just continued to hold Harry until he cried himself to sleep. He smiled as the watching phoenix began to sing soothingly, not fighting the sleepy feeling it caused. He snuggled even closer to Harry as he followed the wizard into a healing sleep.

_TBC…_


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__Yeah! Everyone's home safe and Harry is back! Bet you were all starting to think I was completely cruel before that happened. My story, New Family (which is not posted on ffnet since it's a crossover with AB), is officially on hold since I'm stuck. Just thought I'd let you know. _

**Chapter 36**

Wufei smiled as he watched Harry practise with a sword. He'd come a long way in the week Wufei had been watching him. He'd heard from Asad what had happened the night the war ended and he figured some of Harry's ability came form that. He was just grateful that it had also managed to finish returning Harry's memories to him. Wufei started as a tanned hand waved in front of his face and looked into amused green eyes.

"Back on the planet now?" Harry asked and Wufei blushed slightly.

"I was just thinking. You've improved a lot."

"Only because the sword decided to download the needed skills directly into my head. Sure, he made sure I had some training but it was no where near this level." One thing had changed; Harry rarely called Voldemort by his name anymore. Wufei knew that Harry was scare of the man in a way he never had been before and he hated seeing that fear.

"You're still the one turning that knowledge into practical skills and I'm proud of you. What do you say to a spar tomorrow?" Wufei pulled Harry into his arms and held on until Harry began to relax. It hurt every time Harry tensed in his embrace but he was determined to get him past the reaction. It would take time for Harry to fully accept that what had happened wasn't his fault and Wufei would wait for him.  
"I love you." He whispered into Harry's ear and the wizard melted into his embrace.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered sadly.

"It's okay. But say you're sorry one more time and I'll hit you." Harry nodded slowly, he knew he was apologising for everything but he couldn't help it. Wufei turned Harry and leant in to kiss him softly. Harry sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around him, returning the gentle kiss.

"I love you Fei." Harry whispered, as they pulled apart. Harry moved away to return his practise blade and then they walked towards the dining room together.  
"I was talking to Armando, Bill and Draco. They believe it's time that Harry Potter make his presence known." Harry informed his lover softly. Wufei paused to think and look at Harry. The dark haired wizard was fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"It's a risk but it may be a necessary one. What do you think Harry?" Wufei grasped Harry's near hand and intertwined their fingers. Harry's eyes showed his gratitude for that.

"I'm scared." With that quiet admission Wufei pulled Harry into a nearby empty room and locked the door. He sat on a couch and pulled Harry down beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Why?"

"They all expect so much from me. They want some perfect symbol they can dump their problems on, not the real me. And…I'm sure at least Dumbledore will have realised who the Prince was. What if he announces it to try to get me back under his control? They could try to put me in Azkaban or worse."

"They wouldn't have suggested it without having at least partial plans to deal with all that Harry. As for the public, screw them. You are you Harry; you don't have to try to fit into their expectations. They deserted you to a miserable childhood and have constantly shown how fickle their opinions are. You owe them nothing. As part of the peace treaty a new department is being formed, the Preventers under Lady Une. She wants all of us pilots and Yuy and Maxwell have already agreed. We could go to her for backing. We proved when we rescued you and Blaise that 'muggles' are effective against wizards. You'd come in from a strong position, backed by a fighting force that has just come straight from one war. Plus you have our little army here, odd as it is. We gather evidence against Dumbledore for what he's done to you and probably other students over the years and that will lessen his influence. I won't let them hurt you Harry."

"Same here." Both young men jumped as Heero stepped away from the corner where he'd been watching them.  
"I will speak on your behalf with those needed. You will have an army behind you when you return. We will make sure they can not touch you." Heero allowed his affection for Harry to show through his eyes and Harry smiled at him.

"Then I guess we're doing this." Harry said softly but strongly.

----------------------------

Harry fidgeted, pulling on the collar of his dress robes only to have Draco slap his hand away.

"Stop it." Harry looked down.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. Did it have to be her?"

"She is a well read and respected reporter."

"Who helped make me out as a lying, attention seeking brat a few years ago."

"True but we will be checking everything before she is allowed to print the article. I have the feeling Yuy will have her properly cowed by the time they get here." Draco smirked and Harry smiled. Heero was very overprotective of all of them but especially Duo and Harry. He almost felt sorry for Skeeter if she tried anything; Heero was a very scary guy when he was protecting those he cared about. The door opened and Bill walked in. he smiled at the two younger wizards.

"They're here." He told them, adjusting his own dress robes. Bill, Draco and Wufei would be accompanying Harry for the interview and photos. Draco would bring the weight of the Malfoy name and money, Wufei as a muggle representative and Bill would be representing Harry's standing on the side of the light.  
"Ready?"

"If I say no can we put this off?" He gulped at the twin glares.  
"Right, lets get this over and done with." He squared his shoulders and left the room.

"You'd think he was going to his own funeral." Bill commented.

"If this goes wrong he could be." Draco answered darkly. They both knew how much was ridding on this.

--------------------

Albus Dumbledore glared down at the special edition of the Daily Prophet. The large photo on the front showed a healthy and happy Harry Potter standing with Draco Malfoy, Bill Weasley and a muggle called Chang Wufei who apparently was a hero in his own right. The four were smiling for the camera, Harry standing with between Draco and Chang with Bill behind them. The eldest Weasley had an arm slung around Harry and the muggle while Draco was smirking at them. The article was an exclusive with the boy-who-lived, detailing his life up to the present. In it Harry described exactly how Dumbledore had manipulated his life and had paid Hermione and Ron to spy on him. It also went on to describe his capture by Voldemort and what had happened to him and Blaise Zabini. There was a candid picture of Zabini and Harry together playing chess to show that there were no hard feelings between the two now that both had been healed. A noted potions master Armando, no last name given for safety reasons, reassured the readers that what had happened had not been Harry's fault and that he had been returned to himself. He stated firmly that Harry was completely loyal to the light and that he was no longer under Voldemorts control and that said control could not be done again. Chang Wufei, the muggle, had stated that Harry had the full support of his superior officer, Lady Une, in his endeavour to rid the world of the threat of Voldemort and his followers and that the muggles would give whatever aid the young wizard asked for. Dumbledore crushed the paper and hurled it into the fire. This was a disaster, all of his plans undone by a mere child who had somehow managed to fight off Voldemorts control and total amnesia. But what really made him mad was the picture of Harry standing with Fawkes perched on his arm, the sword of Gryffindor belted at his side. Things were definitely not going as he had planed.

------------------------------

Wormtail writhed under his Masters curse, fuelled by the latest edition of the Prophet. The Dark Lord had recalled all search parties for now since it was obvious he had lost his control over the boy. He had no idea how the collar had been removed and he was beyond mad about it. He had lost his greatest weapon against the light and what's more the boy had actually admitted to what had happened so that he could not undermine Potter's loyalty. And now the boy had helped expose their world to those he wanted destroyed. Potter had to be destroyed and quickly.

-------------------------

Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts Severus Snape read the article and promptly did something that would have shocked anyone who knew him. He laughed, truly laughed as the boy he hated for his fathers actions and fame single handily destroyed the plans of the two greatest manipulators of the century. He poured himself a glass of Firewhisky and raised it in a silent toast to the ex-Gryffindor. Oh, he still hated the boy but he would gladly congratulate him for getting one over his two hated 'masters'. Severus knew very well his position with both. Neither trusted him but both needed him, for now. He was well aware of what would happen when he outlived that usefulness but perhaps Potter could finally rid the world of both and he could die if not happy then slightly content.

--------------------------

Ron and Hermione sat huddled together as howler after howler arrived at the Burrow, addressed to them. Ron was incensed that his brother and the Malfoy prat were getting the fame he deserved. He had been the one to put up with Potter all those years; he deserved recognition for it, and not the hate mail he was receiving. The idiots had no idea what it was like living in the spoiled idiots shadow. Hermione's thoughts were more self-critical. Had they really done the right thing by spying on Harry for Dumbledore? On one hand, he had been right and Harry had gone to Voldemort. But it had not been of his own free will, did that matter? She didn't know what to think anymore and Ron's attitude was not helping any.

---------------------

Lady Une studied the young man in front of her. He wasn't overly tall or imposing but there was a quiet strength and pain to him that made you feel as if he truly knew what it meant to fight for what you believe in and that he would never abandon you. The similarities between him and Heero were intriguing since they weren't actually related by blood. Though the long braid spoke of Maxwells influence. He stood calmly as she took her time studying him. It had come as a surprise to learn that he was the one to rescue Yuy and Chang from the L3 base without firing a single shot. But now that she had met him she could believe it. She was wary though after hearing about how his mind had been tampered with by the enemy but she was willing to believe the reports stating that all influence had been removed, for now. She could see the guilt in his eyes for what he had done and she knew he would always carry that guilt, no matter how many times other people assured him it wasn't his fault. She flicked her gaze to Zechs and the man nodded.

"So we agreed then." She stated and smiled slightly as the young man relaxed slightly before nodding.

"Thank you for your aid ma'am. I swear I will uphold my end of our agreement."

"I have no doubt of that Mr. Potter or I would not have agreed. You will have an honorary rank within the Preventers until this war is resolved." Harry smiled at them and then they got to work on the fine print.

-------------------------------

Harry stretched and then snuggled closer to Wufei, content to lie in his arms. He smiled slightly as a light kiss was pressed against his neck. Wufei had finally moved back into the room with him after three weeks of argument about it. Harry had spent most of that time planning the upcoming war, talking with various officials, wizarding and muggle alike, organising his testimony for Dumbledore's trial and trying to convince Wufei that he was comfortable with the idea of them sharing a bed again. Out of all that he had decided convincing Wufei had been the hardest, the ex-terrorist could out stubborn everyone else that he had been dealing with. It had taken Quatre and Heero to finally convince Wufei that Harry was serious and that if he didn't agree he would soon be missing important body parts. Heero was scary enough but nobody messed with an overprotective Quatre and emerged unscathed. The innocent seeming blond was not as innocent as he looked.

"Good morning." Wufei murmured into his shoulder.

"Morning Fei." Harry rolled so that they were face to face and could share a morning kiss. But instead of pulling away afterwards he moved closer and initiated another kiss, this one deeper and more intimate. He moved his hands up under Wufei's shirt and began mapping his lover's body, discovering the new scars and old, relearning the once familiar body. They parted when oxygen became necessary but Harry kept his hands where they were.

"Harry?" Fei asked softly, Harry's hands were proving to be very distracting.

"I love you Fei." Harry moved so that he could kiss along Wufei's jaw before moving down his neck.  
"Please." Harry asked quietly. Wufei studied his eyes, seeing need and a small amount of fear. He gently laid his hand on Harry's face and Harry moved into his touch. He smiled and then moved closer to the young wizard, slipping a hand around to pull the tie from Harry's braid.

"I love you too. If you need to stop just say." Wufei reassured and then leant in for another kiss, his hands moving to mimic Harry's. Their shirts soon disappeared over the edge of the bed before their pants and boxers followed. They had never had the chance to go this far before and Wufei smiled softly at Harry as they continued to kiss and explore each other's bodies. The fear was slowly leaving Harry's eyes as Wufei proved that he really did still want him this way and Harry relaxed even further, letting Wufei guide their actions. When Wufei went to flip them over so that Harry was on top he stoped him.  
"Harry?" Wufei asked, hoping that Harry wouldn't ask to stop. The wizard smiled and leant up to kiss him before spreading his legs in an obvious invitation. Wufei's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Voldemort made it so my first time was stolen from us but in this you will be first." Harry smiled up at him and Wufei smiled back, leaning down to kiss him again.

-------------------

Duo looked at Quatre oddly as the blond suddenly blushed and squirmed in his seat.

"You okay Quat?" He asked in concern. The blond nodded quickly.

"Scuse me I need to see Trowa." Duo stared blankly at Quatre's rapidly retreating form before suddenly cracking up. Heero paused in the doorway to stare at his howling lover.

"Duo?"

"I think Harry and Wufei finally stopped dancing around each other. You should have seen Quat! Never seen him move so fast!" Heero quirked a smile as Duo continued to laugh.

_TBC…._


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: Still not mine!  
__I am going into hospital in mid June so there may be a longish period of no updates, sorry. I will try to write but it won't be posted until I return home._

**Chapter 37**

Harry lay on his side, propped up on his elbow and watched his lover sleep. Wufei looked so peaceful like that and Harry felt a pang of pain at the thought of what he'd put the other man through over the last three years. Maybe it would have been better if he had never met the pilots, then they wouldn't have been hurt by his accident and then time as the enemy. But Wufei would be dead, wouldn't he? If not in Surrey then when he and Heero had been captured meaning that Heero would also be dead if they had never met. Harry jumped as a gentle hand caressed his face.

"Stop it." Wufei chided him gently. Harry looked away.  
"I love you Harry, no matter what. I would not give up our time together for anything."

"I thought Quatre was the empath." Harry tried to joke and Wufei pulled him into his arms.

"I don't need to be able to read your emotions to know what you're thinking." Wufei kissed him gently, trying to reassure Harry that he wasn't leaving him, ever. He pulled back after a bit and settled Harry in his arms.  
"Now sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us." He felt Harry nod against his chest but stayed awake until he was positive the wizard was truly asleep. He hugged his lover and kissed the top of his head. He didn't care what it took; Voldemort and his army were dead. They had hurt his lover so it was as simple as that.

----------------------------

"Lookin good Green Eyes." Harry blushed slightly at the compliment and then looked over at Duo.

"Likewise. I never thought they'd get you out of your usual outfit but they did." Harry grinned at his friend. They were both in the dress Preventer uniform but Harry wore rich black open robes over his to show his allegiance to both worlds.  
"Looking forward to your first foray into the Wizarding World?" The question was light but Duo could hear the fear and uncertainty in Harry's voice so he moved closer and hugged his friend.

"Only because it is your world. Relax Harry; you know we won't let anything happen. You're going in there with the authority of the 'muggle' government behind you and as a returning 'saviour'."

"A saviour who spent over a year as an enemy." Harry reminded him softly.

"That wasn't you Harry. We know it and I know somewhere inside you know it to. You're just too stubborn to admit it." He tugged on Harry's hair and the wizard swatted his hand away. He'd left his hair loose to tumble down his back in dark waves and it looked good in Duo's opinion, not as good as their trademark braid of course, but still good.

"Where are the others?"

"Briefing the troops, again. I don't know who's more nervous, you or Fei. I think if he tries to go through everything one more time we'll have a mutiny on our hands."

"Better go save them from him then." Duo followed him out of the room and down the hall. They'd portkeyed from Quatre's earlier that morning to rendezvous with the Preventers who would be accompanying them and Harry was more than a little nervous about being back in England after everything that had happened. They'd taken over three floors of one of the nicer hotels thanks to Lady Une and had spent the morning putting the finishing touches on things. The two paused in the doorway to the conference room and exchanged grins before slipping inside. More than a few people looked ready to strangle Wufei so Harry decided he better go rescue him.

Wufei paused in his explanation as slender arms wrapped around his waist and a soft kiss was dropped on the back of his neck. He turned in the embrace to see his lover smiling at him.

"Harry?"

"Come on, let's grab something to eat. I know the Minister, once he gets started we'll never get him to stop and the last thing we need is to start dropping from hunger." Harry took his hand and pulled him towards the buffet, throwing a wink at the relieved group when sure that Wufei wouldn't notice.  
"You look good in that uniform." Harry commented and Wufei took the time to study his lover's appearance.

"You look better. Surprisingly the robes fit with it." Wufei gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks. You wearing the vest I gave you?"

"Under my shirt, so are the others." Harry nodded. He'd made sure they were all outfitted with dragonhide vests, just in case and Armando had given them a crash course in magic so that they would know what spells to avoid at all costs if anything happened. Harry sought out his teacher and smiled as he saw him with Juri talking with some Preventers. The one time Unspeakable had been a great help, he didn't know what he would have done without the Potions Master, or his lover for that matter. Armando turned as if he sensed someone watching and smiled warmly. Harry smiled back and then turned back to Wufei and Duo.

"Sirs, the portkeys are ready." Harry had to fight a grin at the awkward way the agent said portkey but nodded at him instead. Harry smiled as Wufei gave his hand a gentle squeeze before moving off. Today they were co-workers, not lovers.

--------------------------

Albus Dumbledore watched as the ministry workers scurried around, preparing for the arrival of the muggles. So far he hadn't been removed form any of his positions because of Potter's interview but he was receiving a lot of looks from the workers and even Fudge. Then again the interview hadn't exactly painted the minister in the best light either. The workers vanished as the clock began to chime and then they appeared. Every eye in the room moved to find Potter but it wasn't necessary as the young wizard began moving their way. Gone was the awkward boy all remembered, in his place was a confident man with a neutral expression on his face. Spread out around and behind him were the muggles and a few wizards, including Malfoy and Longbottom. Harry stopped a few feet from them and inclined his head politely.

"Minister."

"Harry my boy. It is good to se you again and in such good health."

"Harry." Dumbledore greeted.

"Agent Potter please Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry could see Duo stifle a grin from the corner of his eye as he reprimanded the older wizard.

"Agent Potter." Harry's expression softened slightly.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Well, let's get down to business shall we?" Fudge offered before any more greetings could be exchanged. Harry nodded but didn't say anything. They moved into another room and sat around the large table.

----------------------

Harry sagged into welcoming arms, utterly exhausted.

"You okay?" He nodded tiredly and turned to bury his head in Wufei's chest.

"I knew it would be hard but…" Wufei tightened his hold.

"You were brilliant love." He reassured the wizard.  
"I am so proud of you." He felt Harry relax further at his words and smiled. Reaching up his pushed the robes from Harry's shoulders before moving onto his uniform. Tired green eyes met his and he smiled gently.  
"You're exhausted, let me look after you." Harry nodded slowly and Wufei continued to slowly strip him. Once he was naked Wufei led him over to their bed and pushed him down onto it before stripping off his own uniform and joining him. He pulled the covers up and wrapped around Harry, smiling when he noticed his lover was already asleep.

----------------------------

"So this is Hogwarts." Quatre said quietly and Harry nodded absently.

"Everyone stay together, I don't trust Dumbledore not to try anything. No matter what happens make sure you stay with your groups Wizard and don't let Agent Potter alone with anyone." Armando told them sternly.  
"The last thing we need is anyone being obliviated or put under a curse." The men nodded their understanding and they headed for the doors where several members of the staff were waiting to greet them. Harry barely hid a scowl at the sight of Snape but to his shock the man inclined his head slightly in his direction. That was odd since as far as they knew the man was firmly in the Headmasters camp. Had something changed recently? They made eye contact and Harry felt the tingle of another mind brushing his. Curious he lowered his defences just enough to let Snape into the edges of his mind and was shocked to feel him congratulate him for getting one over both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Agent Potter." McGonagall greeted with a smile. Harry smiled back.

"Thank you professor." Harry extended his hand to the woman and they shook.

"Malfoy, Lovegood, welcome back." The two ex-students nodded and Luna gave a dreamy smile. Harry moved closer and smiled nervously up at the first member of the magical community he had ever met.

"Hello Hagrid." He greeted softly, worried how the half giant would react. To his surprise he was instantly swept up into a bone-crushing hug as Hagrid began to cry.

------------------------

Harry smiled and cheered as Gryffindors seeker dove for the snitch. He had missed this more than he'd realised and it was even better watching the game with Wufei at his side. They were sitting in the box reserved for visitors with the rest of their group spread through the various stands. So far Dumbledore had been very well behaved but no one expected that to last forever. No way would he let his pawn simply walk away again.

-----------------------

Severus Snape worked quickly, destroying all the potions he'd so carefully brewed all that time ago for the Headmaster. If Dumbledore wanted to control Potter he'd have to do so without his help. The boy had become far too interesting for Snape to watch him under the control of those potions. He smirked; the boy was certainly good at destroying the carefully laid plans of others. He'd felt his utter shock when he'd congratulated him and he was honestly glad to see Draco at Harry's side and not Voldemort's.

-------------------------

Harry wandered the halls with his group, smiling as the muggles stared around them in awe. Their reactions were amusing but Harry no longer felt such wonder, in fact he now considered their world home not this one. He'd come to enjoy the various technologies that would not work in such a highly magical area and wouldn't give them up. He stiffened as he felt someone nearby gathering magic for a powerful spell and the sword of Gryffindor leapt into his hand without him drawing it.

"Prepare for attack." He said and the group moved into position, spreading out to provide more targets. Harry cast a large shielding charm on the hall in front of them and readied himself for a fight. He looked down and swore, the gathering magic had been a decoy.  
"Don't inhale!" He yelled as the potion spread through the air. But it was too late. People began slumping to the ground as they breathed in the potion. Harry held his breath and called his magic to clear the air but he'd breathed in some of the fumes as well and his head was spinning. He glared at the familiar bearded wizard before succumbing to the potions effects and collapsing amongst his men.

-------------------------

The castle was in turmoil as armed men searched for their missing members. Every wizard they had had been called in to help. But what had the pilots worried was the absence of Dumbledore. No one had seen the man since Harry's group had gone missing and all were very worried about what the manipulative man would do to him. Harry had already been through so much. A careful eye was kept on a rampaging Chinese pilot who kept his katana in his hand.

Minerva watched as the muggles efficiently set to searching for the missing men. She couldn't believe Albus had done something so foolish. Then again she had read Harry's interview and had since lost most of her respect for the man. She quickly ordered all students to their dormitories and then had the head of houses seal them inside for safety, it would look very bad if a curious student was accidentally shot or something.

"I've got it." They all turned to Neville as he ran into the hall, a piece of worn parchment in his hand. The Weasley twins grabbed it and spread it on the table. One of them pointed his wand at the parchment; no one could be bothered trying to work out if it was Fred or George.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The red head stated and they watched as the map came to life in front of them. All eyes were on the map, searching for the missing names.

"There!" Juri exclaimed, pointing to a section of the map. Sure enough the missing men were there, all but Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

---------------------------------

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding and he really wanted to throw up. He tried to move and his eyes flew fully open as he looked up to see his hands chained above his head. He pulled at the chains but they wouldn't move. He looked around the dark room but couldn't see the others anywhere. He slumped against the wall, he was so tired but he knew that falling asleep was a bad idea, he had to escape. He slumped, faking unconsciousness as the door creaked open. He felt an aged hand push his head up but stayed limp.

"Hello Harry."

_TBC…_


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__Looks like this is my last update for a while. Hopefully I'll write up loads of chapters while recovering so I can post as soon as I get home._

**Chapter 38**

"_Hello Harry."_

Harry opened his eyes and glared at the Headmaster.

"What could you possibly gain from this old man? By now the Preventers are tearing the castle apart looking for me."

"Then it is a good thing we are no longer at Hogwarts."

"What do you want?"

"You back in your place. You have to defeat Voldemort Harry, it is your destiny. To do that you need the proper guidance."

"You." Harry stated flatly.

"But of course. That interview you gave was damaging but with the right retraction things will return to normal."

"Sorry, but I don't plan to retract it."

"Not yet you don't." Dumbledore stated calmly as he began setting up potions vials.  
"I had Severus brew these shortly after you disappeared; sadly he has since had a change of heart and thinks he destroyed them all. It is a good thing I had already brought these here, isn't it?"

"Not really." Harry began testing the chains but the still wouldn't budge. He reached for his magic but it was sluggish and hard to reach. He sagged in the chains, exhausted.

"All you have to do is drink these and you'll have your old life back Harry." Dumbledore held the first vial up and began walking back over to where Harry hung.

"What makes you think I want it back? I'm happy with the one I've got. I'll still beat Tom but I'll do it my way."

"I am sorry you feel that way." Harry fought as Dumbledore used magic to force his mouth open, there was no way he was swallowing that stuff. Tears started to gather, he'd already spent over a year as Tom's pawn, and he couldn't let anyone else do that to him. Not again. He reached for his magic again but not in the gentle manner he had used before. He felt the pure power flood threw him and hurled it at the chains holding him captive. He smirked in satisfaction as they snapped, dropping him to the floor.

Albus suddenly backed off as pure magic began writhing around Harry before snapping the spelled chains that held him to the wall. He actually felt a small amount of fear as the younger man smirked at him and began moving closer.

"Sorry Albus but after careful consideration I have decided to decline your offer. I spent over a year under one power hungry madman's control; I won't allow myself to fall under another's.

---------------------------------

Everyone stared in shock at the figures that had just appeared inside the Great Hall.

"Harry!" The young Wizard turned and was swiftly wrapped in his lover's arms. He sighed softly and inhaled Wufei's unique scent, trying not to think about how close he came to losing him, again. He held on tightly, happy to be in the place where he felt at home, Wufei's arms.

"I love you." Harry breathed.

"Are you all right?" Wufei asked, visually searching for injuries.

"Fine, tired and a little bruised but I'm okay. Did you find the others?"

"Four hours ago. They were hidden in the dungeons and unconscious." He explained, still not letting go even as the others approached.

"I'm glad to see you unhurt Agent Potter." McGonagall greeted him with a sad smile. Harry smiled back at her and nodded.

"It's Harry Professor." Her smile widened and she nodded. Harry accepted several more greetings and a bone-crushing hug from Duo before attention turned to the floating and unconscious body of Albus Dumbledore.

"Soooo, what do we do with the him?" Duo asked, jerking a thumb in Dumbledore's direction.

"Arrest him?" Quatre said.

"But under whose authority? Ours or theirs?" Trowa responded.

"The Wizarding courts are too easily swayed. Better he is tried by the Preventers." Harry answered.  
"I'll make sure he can't escape." Wufei nodded in agreement but still didn't let go of Harry and the young Wizard wasn't going to complain. They spent the next hour getting everything arranged before leaving the school and portkeying home.

--------------------------

Wufei gasped as Harry grabbed him as soon as the door to their room shut. He was pulled into a desperate kiss but he didn't mind, he had almost lost Harry again today. They kissed for as long as they could before breaking for air. Their second kiss was less desperate but no less passionate as Wufei began backing towards the bed. They parted as they reached it, reaching out to remove each other's shirt before removing their own pants. Harry pushed the now naked Wufei down onto the bed before following him. They continued to kiss and touch, just reaffirming that they were both safe and unharmed. There was no rush to go further, they had all night and they knew it.

-------------------------------

Quatre smirked knowingly as Wufei winced slightly when he sat down for breakfast, making Harry blush. How he had ever believed the blond to be innocent he'd never know. He could be worse than Maxwell at times.

"What will happen now?"

"Despite my interview a lot of people still think of Dumbledore as some kind of saint, they won't be happy with his arrest or the fact that he is being trailed by 'muggles'."

"Will they attack?"

"Don't know. I'm too out of touch with their world." Wufei smiled slightly as Harry called the wizarding world 'their' world. He didn't see himself as part of the wizarding world anymore.

"Some of the more 'loyal' of the Order might try something but Moody's smart enough to cut them off." Bill stated and his brothers nodded.

"So we finish the trial and then take the war to Tom." Harry stated. Wufei squeezed his hand under the table.

----------------------------

"Albus Dumbledore you have been found guilty of…" Harry tuned the rest out, it didn't matter. They had found him guilty. He sagged slightly in his seat and smiled when two hands grabbed his, Wufei his right and Heero his left. Harry could see the look of utter shock on the old wizards face; he had never thought he would be found guilty. But this wasn't the wizenagot, where half of the members owed him favours or were awed by his reputation. No one on the jury had ever heard of him before the trial so the verdict had been unbiased, they had judged him by his actions and there results, not his reputation. And that had been his downfall.  
"You are hereby sentenced to fifty years in a maximum security gaol, sentence to be carried out immediately." The judge finished.

"You can't do this. I am needed for the war. Do you have any idea who I am?" Dumbledore said in shock. He looked around the courtroom, freezing as his gaze locked with Harry's. Harry returned the gaze, allowing his eyes to go cold and forcing the Headmaster, well ex-Headmaster, to look away. Harry stood and left the room, the four pilots surrounding him for comfort. He kept his head up, ignoring the reporters as he left the building and got into a preventer car.

----------------------------

Harry ducked a curse and kneeled behind a piece of debris. He looked up and grinned as the spells stopped, Shenlong was standing protectively over his position and easily taking out any who would dare to attack his lover. Harry waved and then apparated to a new position, providing covering fire for a small group of curse breakers who were trying to bring the wards down. He could hear Wufei berating him over his headset and smirked slightly. As much as the Chinese pilot wanted to always watch his back this was war and he couldn't afford to remain in one spot when others needed his help. Harry drew his sword and launched himself into a group of Death Eaters, cutting them down before they could recover from their surprise at his sudden appearance. He used the blade to block several curses while drawing his gun and opening fire on the ones casting them. His gaze flickered to the curse breakers and he nodded to himself, not much longer and they could withdraw. This was his third fight this week and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up with Wufei before sleeping for at least a day.

---------------------

Harry collapsed on the bed and glared up at a smiling Wufei.

"Next time you can fight on the ground and I'll use the Gundam." He said shortly. Four months they'd been at it now and Harry was getting sick of all the fighting. He just wanted it to end.

"No thank you." Wufei sat next to him, running a hand through Harry's hair since he'd undone his braid to shower earlier and hadn't redone it yet. It wasn't like Harry couldn't pilot one of their Gundams, they had finally gotten around to showing him just in case but none of them would willingly let another pilot their Gundam except under the direst of circumstances.

"I just want this to end." Harry said softly and Wufei pulled him into his arms. Harry was taking the war hard. Everything he had learnt of Voldemort's plans and forces as Dorjan was useless now, the snake had reorganised everything and abandoned all the bases he knew of. Having smart enemies got really annoying really fast. Yes, Treize and Zechs had been brilliant, as had Une but any within OZ hadn't been, making it easier for the pilots. He'd almost prefer to be fighting them again instead of this war. But he would fight it until the end because Harry was fighting. Even though it nearly killed him every time his lover stepped onto the battlefield, he didn't envy how Harry must have felt each time they had left him, at least he was with Harry for most of these. He pulled himself from his thoughts and smiled down at his now sleeping lover, settling them both for the night. It had to end soon, for Harry's sake.

_TBC…_  
_Last chapter for who knows how long. Sorry if it's a bit choppy but I rushed it out just to tide you all over while I am recovering and stuff. _


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.  
__We're into the home stretch! Ten chapters more tops, I think. Unless they decide to mutiny and keep writing themselves.  
__Warning! Character death!_

**Chapter 39**

Harry knelt over Neville, forcing healing magic into his stomach trying to stop the bleeding. The two were concealed behind some debris but it wouldn't take long for them to be found.

"Go Harry."

"No way I'm leaving you Neville. Luna'd kill me." Harry tried to joke. Neville had lost his radio and Harry's had been shorted out by a near miss curse so they were on their own.

"You have to!" Neville began to cough and Harry paled as blood trickled out of his friends mouth.  
"I won't make it and we both know it. Please Harry." Harry closed his eyes and then nodded slowly, squeezing Neville's hand.

"I'll come back for you." He promised and Neville smiled sadly.

"Tell Luna I love her." Neville coughed again and Harry nodded.  
"I'm glad we're friends. Now get out of here." Harry helped him get comfortable, well as comfortable as he could be and then ran. He turned as he heard the triumphant cries of the Death Eaters as they found Neville, cries that turned to screams of terror before Harry was forced to drop to the ground as debris was flung into the air. When he stood again there was a small crater where he'd left Neville. He stood, staring in shocked grief before the sound of approaching Death Eaters forced him to turn and continue running. He paid no attention to the tears that flowed freely as he did so.

--------------------------

Harry held Luna as she cried into his torn and bloody shirt. The others stood around in various stages of shock and grief. Everyone had liked the softly spoken but courageous Wizard. Harry looked up and smiled in gratitude as his lover draped a blanket over them. A search party had been sent out a few hours ago to search for the bodies of their fallen but Harry didn't hold hope of there being anything recognisable left of Neville, the explosion had been to great.

"I'm so sorry Luna." He whispered to the distraught Witch. She raised her head enough to look at him and managed a tearful smile.

"It wasn't your fault Harry, none of this is." She reassured him softly. Harry looked down, he didn't agree. She sighed tiredly and re-buried her head in his chest, knowing he wasn't ready to listen to reason.

------------------------

Harry stood staring blankly ahead as the service continued. Luna was tucked into his side with Draco on her other side, an arm wrapped around her. Wufei held Harry's other hand in a comforting grip. Luna began to sob brokenly as the empty casket was lowered into the ground in the Longbottom family cemetery. Neville's grandmother stood with them, pale and grey with grief but she refused to cry in public. The old woman had taken a liking to Luna and had offered her a place at the house no matter what. Luna's things had already been moved into a nice room a few doors down from Neville's old room. Harry had just smiled and hushed her when she had tried to explain why she was moving, he understood. She couldn't stay in the place where she had so many memories of Neville and the war. This way Mrs. Longbottom had someone around to look after her and the two women could grieve together for the man both had loved in their own way. With Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy dead Draco had inherited everything and since his manor was nearby he had promised to keep an eye on the two and help out where they would let him. He and Blaise were moving in next week, after the search of the manor was finished and they were sure no Dark Arts objects were left. Both properties had been heavily warded by Gringotts and Harry so that not even Voldemort himself should be able to get in.

After the service they stood with Mrs. Longbottom and Luna as they accepted condolences from the others who had attended, old school friends and fellow fighters alike. Harry froze as the Weasley's plus Hermione approached. Seeing them Wufei tightened his grip on Harry's hand even as the four Weasley brothers closed ranks around them. Harry smiled at the four red-heads in thanks.

"How dare you!" Ron spat as soon as they were close enough.  
"After everything I went through because of you!" Harry flinched slightly but it was enough for Wufei to notice and he pushed his lover behind him.

"Back off." The Preventer Agent snarled.  
"This is a funeral, show some respect." Ron went to punch him only to find himself on the ground, a gun in his face. Hermione and Ginny screamed but Heero didn't waver.

"Leave now." He stated flatly, blue eyes dead of emotion. These were the people that had hurt his little brother so badly with their betrayal, as far as he was concerned it would be shooting him for the sake of security. They knew a lot about Harry and had proven untrustworthy before.

"Ron, lets go." Hermione urged but the redhead didn't move, still too shocked from how fast he'd been taken down.

"Ron get up." Arthur Weasley said and finally Ron got up.

"Was it worth it?" Harry asked softly, needing to know.  
"Was what you got worth betraying my trust? I thought you were my friends, I would have willingly died for you." Hermione began to cry as she turned and fled but Ron just shot him a venomous glare that had Heero raising his gun again. Arthur just stared sadly before beginning to herd his family away. Ginny took one look at Harry and Wufei's joined hands and sneered in anger.

------------------------------

"You okay?" Wufei asked in concern as he watched Harry prepare for bed. The Wizard nodded but stayed silent and Wufei sighed. He stepped up behind him and wrapped him up in a hug. They stayed like that as Harry began to sob quietly. Once he was finished Wufei tucked them into bed, wrapping himself protectively around his lover.

"Why does it hurt so much? I've barely thought of them since meeting you so why can they still make me hurt?" Harry whispered quietly.

"Because you trusted them, you believed them when they said they were your friends. They aren't worth crying over Harry." He felt Harry nod and hey lay quietly until they fell asleep.

-----------------------------------

Draco took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to what had been his mothers room. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him. This one of the few rooms that was untouched, Narcissa had been killed by Voldemort for refusing to say anything about her sons whereabouts, not that she had known anything. She may have been married to a Death Eater but she had never been one herself and she had cared about Draco in her own way as he had cared about her. He moved slowly through the room, lightly touching small trinkets placed here and there. It was only when he saw the photo in place of pride beside the bed that he broke down into tears and collapsed on her bed. It was a photo of the two of them together taken the summer before he started Hogwarts, they both looked so happy then. Draco started as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Blaise's concerned face before he was pulled into a gentle embrace.

"It's okay Dray, it's okay." Blaise held him as he cried for his mother and the life they should have had, one without his father's taint. Blaise stayed even after Draco had cried himself to sleep, happy to be able to be there for his friend as he had been there for him when he was recovering.

---------------------------------------

Everyone froze as a large black owl flew threw the window to settle in front of Harry. The Wizard had paled slightly and had draw his wand.

"Harry?" Quatre asked in concern at the emotions he could feel coming from his friend.

"Voldemort's owl." His answer was enough to have more people draw weapons. The owl hooted impatiently and extended its leg.

"Don't touch it, levitate it." Bill advised and Harry nodded. The group checked it for everything they could think of but the letter appeared clean so Harry opened it and read it.

"Well?" Duo asked, as impatient as ever.

"He wants to meet for one final battle, winner takes all."

"It's a trap." Several voices called at once. Harry smiled slightly.

"I'd figured. He even allows me to name the place and time to sweeten it. Question is, what do we do about it?"

"By allowing us to choose the time and place he is giving up an advantage therefore he must have something that he believes will negate that advantage." Trowa pointed out.

"Yeah, but what?" Charlie asked.  
"We already know he has some werewolves, vampires and giants but so do we. The Dementors have always sided with him so they're a given and the Dragons side with no one. What's left that could give him such an advantage?"

"It took a lot of time to find a way to make the mobile suits work around heavy magic, maybe he's found a way to neutralise that. Without the suites our troops would be a lot more vulnerable against his forces." Heero pointed out.

"So do I accept and walk into a trap or decline and drag the war out for who knows how much longer?" Harry looked around as everyone fell silent.

-------------------------

Harry stood on top of the dune and took a deep breath of the desert air. He smiled softly, no matter what happened this place would now always be considered home, not England or Hogwarts but this desert. He watched as the moon slowly rose and the temperature began to drop but didn't move. He stared at the full moon and then there was a black wolf where he had been standing. The wolf raised his head and howled at the moon before taking off across the sand at a full run. He played and hunted for a few hours before heading back to the house, changing back just before he hit the wards. Harry looked down at his hands and then out again at the desert, still smiling. Ever so faintly he could hear the sound of another wolf howling in joy on the wind.

"Thank you Moony." He whispered to the wind before slipping inside and heading back to his bed and lover.

-------------------------------

Harry stood tall as Voldemort approached. His gaze swept the forces aligned behind the Dark Lord as he weighed the odds. They were fairly evenly matched. Harry could feel the eyes of his friends and colleagues on him as he continued to stand and wait. Voldemort was impressive to see but so was Harry. Dressed in the battle robes of the Potter and Gryffindor families with Gryffindor's sword at his side, long dark hair braided tightly down his back he was at once the image of a warrior and lord.

"Harry." Voldemort hissed.

"Tom. Let's get this over with shall we?" With that Harry moved, brining his sword up.

_TBC..._


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Sorry about the wait but I suck at writing battle scenes._

**Chapter 40**

Harry dodged a curse and smiled as he saw Shenlong take down a giant out of the corner of his eye. The Gundams and mobile suites were being used to take down those enemies that were too dangerous for the ground troops to tackle due to either size or their ability to do damage. Harry spun quickly and blocked another curse with his sword. Most people from both sides were leaving him and Tom alone but not all were which made the fight a bit annoying.

"We don't need to do this boy. Think of your time at my side. Help me and you will be my heir once again." Voldemort enticed and to Harry's surprise he found himself considering it for a second. Shaking his head he tightened all his mental defences, throwing off whatever Tom was trying to do. From the smirk on the Dark Lord's face Harry knew he had realised that he had gotten to Harry even if only for a brief second.  
"Admit it Harry, you miss it. You miss having an army ready to do your will. You miss being able to do whatever you wish without petty morals in the way. Come back my heir and together we can have everything." Without knowing it Harry had slowly been lowering his wand and sword, as the words seemed to echo through his mind, dulling his thoughts and senses.

"HARRY!" He jerked as the scream ripped through him from his ear and his weapons instantly came back up to be aimed at Voldemort.  
"Stay with me Harry, don't listen to him. Think of Fei Harry." The wizard nodded at Quatre's instructions even though he knew the pilot couldn't see him. Good thing Quatre had a habit of keeping an empathic eye on his friends during battle or who knows what he would have done just then.

"Thanks Quat." Harry whispered into the pick up. He grimaced at how easily Tom was still able to manipulate him even after everything his family and Fawkes had done to keep him from doing just that. He gritted his teeth and began a barrage of offensive spells that made sure Tom wouldn't have the time to talk except to cast his own spells. But he was still cautious, it wasn't like he needed to speak the spell himself for a lot of curses these days and he knew that there was no way Tom didn't have the same ability.

--------------------

Quatre paused as he felt something odd from Harry before quickly moving to take down the giant he had been fighting. He turned and felt dread settle in his heart as he watched Harry slowly lowering his weapons. The emotions he could feel from his friend began to become dull. He flicked his transmitter to Harry's private channel as quickly as he could, no one else needed to hear this.

"HARRY!" He screamed into it and was relived to see Harry jerk back and his weapons come back up.  
"Stay with me Harry, don't listen to him. Think of Fei Harry." Quatre urged to keep Harry focused. He could just make out Harry's nod and relaxed slightly as Harry's emotions became clear again.  
"Thanks Quat." Quatre smiled at the whispered thanks and went back to fighting the giants, keeping a closer eye on Harry than before. He wouldn't put it past Voldemort to have more ways to mess with Harry's head then those he'd already used. He smiled as his lover moved closer so that they could watch each other's backs as the fighting intensified.

-------------------

Wufei felt his heart stop beating as he caught Harry lowering his weapons from the corner of his eye but he was too far away and too deep in the battle. It only started beating again when Harry jerked and raised them again while throwing a grateful look at Sandrock. He smiled slightly; Quatre was doing what he always did by the looks of things. He tried to keep one eye on his lover as he finally finished off one of the last giants and moved onto some vampires that had been harassing some of his fellow Prventor's. It was easier said then done as the two wizards cut loose. Soon both sides were being careful to give them a wide berth, as their attacks got more and more devastating. He could only pray that Harry's youth and greater stamina gave him an edge over Tom's greater experience.

----------------------

Draco watched as Luna tore through the ranks of Death Eaters with an amused smirk. Who'd have thought Loony Lovegood could be so vicious? But she had truly loved Longbottom and the people she was killing were responsible for his death. Who was he to say anything about her way of grieving? He was just glad he'd been able to convince Blaise to wait out the fight on L4 at one of Winner's places. His oldest friend was simply still too emotionally and mentally fragile to face those who had helped enslave him. And he could admit, if only to himself, that he never wanted Blaise near a battlefield of any sort. Yes Draco Malfoy, the sneering hateful Slytherin, cared deeply for his friend. He sent the killing curse out and watched as Crabbe jnr hit the ground, not feeling anything for his one time keeper and bodyguard.

---------------------------------

Heero smiled as he heard Duo laughing over the communications gear even as Deathscythe cut through a group of vampires and werewolves. He hated the fact that Duo needed to fight but he loved watching him do so because it was when the braided pilot was truly in his element. He tried to also keep an eye on Harry but it was all but impossible with the way he and Tom were moving around. He'd heard Quatre's scream since he tended to monitor all communications during a fight and was worried. If something happened again would Quatre notice in time with how far the blond was now from his brother? Hopefully Harry was keeping Tom too busy to try whatever it was again.

Heero spared himself a brief second to relax as the last vampire fell before releasing his safety straps and leaving his Gundam to join the fight below. It was too risky to use them now; they didn't want to hit their own troops. He pulled his gun and opened fire, laughing as he felt his lover move up to cover his back all the while giving his usual battle comments.

-------------------------

Harry blinked the sweat from his eyes as he circled Tom. They had been fighting for well over an hour now and both were tiring and injured to various degrees. They both knew they had to end it soon but both were unable to so far. Harry could feel that so far the rest of the battle was going well. He'd seen the pilots leave their suits to join the battle on the ground a while ago and could only hope they were all okay. He knew there had been losses on their side but he couldn't afford to think about that, not yet anyway.

He dodged a particularly nasty curse and returned fire with one of his own. He knew he had to finish it and soon he just couldn't see how. His danger sense flared and he went to dodge only for his attacker to collapse, dead, and reveal Wufei. He flashed his lover a grateful smile and went on the attack against Tom, not noticing the look on the older wizard's face as he noticed the interaction between the two.

----------------------

Voldemort allowed himself to feel a glimmer of triumph as he saw the look exchanged between Potter and the muggle. So that was whom the boy had dreamt of and it was obvious that their ties were what were keeping Harry from submitting to him. So the muggle must die. He hid his smirk as Potter went back on the attack, bidding his time since the muggle was sticking close to watch Potter's back. When he moved there was nothing either young man could do but stare in shock.

Voldemort held the muggle tightly with his wand to the man's temple. The muggle struggled briefly but as the wand dug in further he went limp.

"Give up Harry, come back to me and I will spare his life." He hissed, tightening his grip.

"Don't you dare Harry! Don't listen to him." The muggle yelled and Voldemort tightened his grip.

"Imperio." He hissed and he felt the spell take hold on the Asian man in his grip. He let go and the man simply stood there.

-----------------

Harry could do nothing but stare in horror as Tom moved, grabbing and disarming Wufei. He raised his wand but couldn't get a clear shot, not without hitting his lover. He watched fearfully as Wufei struggled only to go limp as Tom's wand dug into his temple painfully.

"Give up Harry, come back to me and I will spare his life." Tom offered and Harry shuddered slightly at the tone of his voice. But he stayed still, not wanting to give Tom any reason to kill Fei. But could he give himself up to save his lover? He would be betraying the world to suffer under darkness if he did. But could he live without Wufei?

"Don't you dare Harry! Don't listen to him." Wufei yelled at him, sending his love with his eyes. Harry swallowed and let his love show in his eyes. He couldn't do what Tom wanted but he couldn't let him kill Wufei either.

"Imperio." Tom hissed and Harry watched his lover's eyes become blank and glazed even as Tom stepped back.

"Fei fight it!" Harry yelled, finally finding his voice. He took a half step forward, hand extended to his lover but the other man didn't move.

"Kill him." Tom ordered and Harry could only stare in shocked horror as Wufei moved to obey.

_TBC…_


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 41**

"Kill him." Tom ordered and Harry could only stare in shocked horror as Wufei moved to obey.

Harry dodged as Wufei moved closer. The pilots may have trained him but Wufei was still by far a better martial artist and Harry knew he stood no chance against his lover in unarmed combat. At least Tom had unarmed Wufei so he didn't have to worry about getting into a sward fight or dodging bullets.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Harry winced at Heero's volume as the pilot's voice came over the small earpiece.

"Wufei… hit by Imperious." Harry explained as he continued to dodge. If he were fresh he would stand a better chance but he was exhausted from the prolonged fight with Tom.

"Accio wand." Harry tightened his grip but it was too late as Tom summoned the slender piece of Holly from him. He had nothing left when it came to his wandless abilities. He gave a pained cry as his lover landed a blow that cracked his ribs. Harry grabbed his wrist before the hand could be withdrawn and stared into familiar dark eyes but they were empty.

"Fei I know you can hear me. You have to fight it. I know it's warm and safe but it isn't real! Come on, you're as stubborn as I am!" Harry had to release him then to dodge a kick to the face. There was no response from Wufei as they continued to fight.  
"If anyone has a wand or tranquilliser and is close knock Wufei out!" Harry called over the general channel, hoping someone was close enough to take Wufei out of the fight. Harry sheathed his sword, freeing his other hand as their fight became faster and more brutal. Harry held back the truly damaging hits, only wanting to knock Wufei out but his lover was going for the kill.

Wufei stared down at his lover, beaten and bleeding, on the ground and wanted to scream out his pain, to turn and kill the serpentine man behind them but his body refused to obey his commands. He had heard every word Harry had said to him as well as those of his fellow pilots trying to help but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break the spell. He knew that if he succeeded and killed Harry then he would find someway to follow him as quickly as possible and hopefully take Tom with him.

"Take the knife and kill him." He watched as his body turned to take the knife from Voldemort and then kneel beside Harry, Harry who couldn't stand due to his injuries and was smiling lovingly at him.

"I love you Wufei, never doubt it. This isn't your fault." Harry whispered as the knife began its fall towards his heart. Wufei's scream finally broke free of his throat even as his world went black.

Harry lay still, Wufei's weight trapping him even if he could have moved, and stared in shock. He should be dead because even though Wufei had managed to scream his eyes had still been blank and his body controlled. He could just see Tom's shocked form nearby as he looked around and then he smiled and managed a pained nod at a familiar smirking blonde. Trust Malfoy to save him at the last second. The blond rushed over and slapped an emergency portkey to Wufei's chest and the pilot vanished.

"Thanks. Better get out of here though." Harry struggled to stand but he could barely move.

"You too. We have to retreat." Draco said, staring at Harry with concern showing in his grey eyes. Harry smiled and then shook his head.

"Help me up and then go, he won't just stand there for long." Harry insisted and Draco gradually helped him to his feet.

"You're wand?"

"Needs a few dozen anti-summoning charms on it. I'll be fine, go. Watch Luna's back and don't get killed. I don't want to have to tell Blaise." Draco took one last look at him before darting back into the fray. Harry straightened up and shot a menacing glare at his adversary.  
"You know what's funny about all this?" Harry asked softly, turning his radio off.

"Do tell Potter." Voldemort hissed. Harry smirked and let his hand drift towards his sword.

"If you had left me and the muggle world alone I would have left you and yours. As far as I was concerned the Wizarding world had earned whatever it got. But you couldn't let me live in peace and now it's come to this." Harry indicated the battlefield around them. Both sides had taken heavy casualties but there were more from Harry's side standing than from Tom's. Tom let out a scream of rage and attacked. Harry simply stood and took it causing Tom to smirk in triumph. He moved closer to the weakened younger wizard as he continued to attack, knowing he had won but wanting to prolong Harry's death. Harry simply smiled and suddenly shifted. Tom screamed as a wolf the colour of the blackest night suddenly soared towards him and slammed into his chest, sending both to the ground. Strong jaws clamped onto his throat and tore the flesh free before the form shifted again to reveal a pale Harry Potter. He unsheathed the sword of Gryffindor and raised it with both hands, gathering magic into the blade before plunging it downwards and straight through Riddle's heart.

All combatants froze and watched a pillar of light erupt from where their commanders had been battling, their own battles forgotten.

"Harry!" Duo screamed and would have run to the light but his lover held him back. As the light gradually faded people from both sides warily approached only to find the charred remain of Tom Riddle. Of Harry Potter there was no sign.

Screams of agony suddenly spread as the remaining Death Eaters clutched their marks before slumping, dead, to the ground. A tired cheer went up, they had one but at what cost?

-----------------------------------

Heero collapsed on the small cot, utterly exhausted. He managed a grateful sigh as he felt Duo remove his boots and gun.

"No luck?" His lover asked quietly and Heero shut his eyes to hide his pain.

"Any word on Wufei?" He asked instead of answering, knowing that that in itself would be answer enough.

"They broke the curse, he's still sleeping though. Juri figured it would be better to keep him out until we knew one way or the other."

"Trowa had to knock Quatre out, he was killing himself trying to find Harry."

"Nothing?" Duo asked softly, tears shimmering in his eyes. Heero reached out and the violet-eyed pilot collapsed into his embrace.

"Nothing, no body, no sign, nothing."

"He can't be gone, not again. Maybe he apparated and collapsed somewhere. We can't lose him again!" Heero held onto Duo as his lover sobbed, not noticing the tears that fell silently from his own eyes.

-----------------------------

"Wufei? Can I come in?" When no answer came Quatre pushed the door open and stepped inside cautiously. The Chinese pilot was sitting on the windowsill and staring vacantly out across the desert, his hair lose from its usual ponytail hung limply around his face.

"Why?" The hoarse croak had Quatre moving across the room to lay gentle hands on his friends' shoulders, trying to give comfort.  
"Why Harry? It's not fair, he gave so much and now…"

"We don't know for sure. Duo's right, he may have apparated instinctively to save himself and simply be injured."

"It's been two weeks Quatre, if he was that badly hurt then he's dead either way. We just wanted to live together in peace, was it too much to ask?" Wufei finally looked up and Quatre pulled him into a hug.

"No, no it wasn't. You two deserved it. After everything you've been through… I'm so sorry Wufei."

"I think not having his body makes it worse. At least if…if I could see him one last time. To know that he's truly gone and never coming back then I could handle it. But there's nothing. Riddle's body left remains, why didn't Harry? I didn't even get the chance to tell him how much I love him, I tried but I couldn't fight that stupid curse enough to tell him." Quatre stayed silent because he honestly didn't have an answer. No one knew why there appeared to be nothing left of Harry.  
"Does Dumbledore know yet?" Wufei suddenly asked, pulling back from the hug.

"What? Um, no. Why?" Quatre asked, confused by the abrupt subject change.

"I want to be the one to tell him." Wufei answered fiercely. Quatre nodded slowly, understanding.

"I'll arrange it with Lady Une. Get some sleep Wufei. Harry wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

----------------------

Wufei stood in front of the cell that his lover had helped design to hold one of the world's most powerful wizards although he supposed that with Harry and Vo0ldemort being dead the old man was the most powerful. Not that he cared. He stared blankly at the man as he finally noticed there was some one outside his cell.

"What do you want child? You're that muggle Harry is so enamoured of. Come to beg for my help with the war?"

"That won't be necessary. The war is over, Riddle and all his followers are dead." Wufei stated flatly, barely able to look at the man. Blue eyes widened with shock and horror.

"What? All dead? Why were they not imprisoned?"

"All those who bore his mark followed Riddle into death."

"So Harry did it, he fulfilled the prophecy."

"And in doing so gave his life for us all." Wufei told him coldly, trying to control his emotions at the mention of his dead lover. Before the final battle Bill had told him that Wizards were able to marry within the wizarding world and so now he clutched a small gold band in his pocket as he faced the remaining person who had made Harry's life hell.

"If he had done as I said."

"He would have died in vain you imbecile!" Wufei roared, cutting him off. He took a deep breath, fingers trembling around the small band.  
"You would have had him walking onto that field like a lamb to the slaughter. We trained him, cared for him and when the time came we stood at his back. You would have used him as a weapon and then killed or discarded him and taken all the glory and power for yourself. Well he's out of your reach now old man and you will live out the rest of your days in that cell." Wufei turned to leave, fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

"And what was Harry to you?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Everything." Wufei whispered and then left, the ring clutched even harder in his hand.

------------------------------

Heero looked up at the clouds that threatened and couldn't help but think they were appropriate. He stood with his fellow pilots, their friends surrounding them as the graveside service continued. He gave a comforting smile as he felt Dou's fingers entwine with his. Even without a body it had taken a lot of work to keep the funeral semi-private. All those who had been close to Harry crammed into the family graveyard at Godric's Hollow. Keeping the press of both worlds away had been almost impossible but there were few people brave enough to face a truly pissed off Quatre and apparently none of them were members of the press. Harry's empty coffin was being laid to rest beside those of his parents and the two newer graves belonging to his godfathers.

Blaise had returned from L4 for the funeral and stood in the protective circle of Draco's arms amidst their Wizarding friends. The twins were unusually solemn but they would never think of being cheerful at the funeral of their financial sponsor and little brother. They and their older brothers were keeping a close watch on Luna as the Ravenclaw sobbed brokenly against Mrs. Longbottom. She had lost her fiancé and a close friend to close together to cope. Armando held Juri tightly as the young doctor cried for his most frequent and best behaved, when compared to the pilots, patient. Strangely enough the only dry eyes in the place belonged to Nasih who simply stared down at the empty grave.

They had, with a lot of help, managed to ensure that Harry wasn't awarded a ton of awards posthumously since they knew he would never have wanted them. Any who had known the quiet young man knew that he hated his fame and had wanted nothing more than to live out his days quietly with his friends and adopted family so they had done their best to honour as much of that as they could. Although he would be forever known as the one to fully expose his world to that of the muggles and begin the process of merging the two into one society.

No one was surprised that as soon as the funeral was done Wufei vanished home via portkey. With everything he and Harry had gone through this final and permanent separation was hitting him very hard. Quatre had confided to the others that he was worried about Wufei attempting to follow his lover and they had agreed to keep a close eye on him for now.

----------------------------

Wufei stumbled as he appeared in the entrance hall of the small safe house where he and Harry had shared their first kiss. Harry had made the portkey for him ages ago in case of emergency and he had never had a reason to use it until now. He slowly staggered up the stairs and into the room they had once shared, smiling at the sight of their beds still pushed together. He stumbled over and collapsed, exhausted, onto them and fell into a fitful sleep, unaware of the chaos his little trip was causing amongst the others when they failed to find him back at the mansion.

_TBC…_


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

**Chapter 42**

Wufei staggered down the stairs, still exhausted from the previous day, okay the previous few weeks. He knew Quatre would be having fits by now and that his lover would feed him to one of his 'pets' for it but he simply didn't care. All he wanted was Harry back, safe in his arms and not lying on the couch surrounded by some sort of shield. Wait… Wufei froze before spinning around and sprinting over to the couch. He crouched down and one hand hovered uncertainly over the glowing…shield?

"Harry? Answer me love. Please Harry, open your eyes." Wufei all but begged but there was no response to his pleas. Gathering his courage he placed his hand on the barrier and to his utter surprise and relief it collapsed. Shaking fingers reached down to touch Harry's neck and for the first time since the battle Wufei smiled. Beneath his fingers were warm skin and a slow but steady pulse. Reaching out with his other hand he swiftly checked Harry for injuries, finding none. Ever so slowly, fearing that he was dreaming, he gathered Harry into his arms and buried his face in his unbound hair, inhaling the wizards' unique scent. He froze as he felt something and then smiled as he realised Harry had let out a very low groan.  
"Harry? Come on Harry wake up. It's okay you won. It's over, we're safe. Please open your eyes." This time he felt Harry's hand twitch ever so slightly and he grasped it, squeezing gently to let Harry know he wasn't alone.

"Mmmmm." Wufei smiled at the louder noise and the fact that Harry had moved his head slightly.

"That's it love, come back to me." He adjusted their position so that he was sitting fully on the couch with Harry cradled sideways on his lap, letting him look down on the wizard as he continued to try and wake up. He smiled as Harry's eyelids began to flutter and then slowly open. Harry blinked up at him in confusion before stiffening and trying to pull away.  
"Harry it's okay, we're safe love. You did it Harry, you killed Riddle. I'm so sorry." Wufei tightened his embrace, raising Harry in his arm and softly kissing him. Harry remained tense as he kissed him before suddenly relaxing and kissing him back.

"Fei." Harry breathed as he pulled back. A smile spread across Harry's face as he looked up at his lover. He let Wufei pull him even closer and wrapped his arms around the pilot.  
"Shhh. It's okay, I'm here." He soothed as he felt Wufei's body shake with suppressed sobs. He was utterly exhausted and quite frankly moving hurt like nothing else but he pushed all of that aside to comfort his lover.  
"It's okay, I'm not leaving you." Harry whispered and Wufei raised his head.

"But you did. It's been a month Harry. We held your funeral yesterday. I thought I'd never see you again." Harry stared at him in shock. A month? What had happened? The last thing he remembered clearly was Wufei attacking him but the other was clearly no longer under the spells control.

"What happened? Last thing I really remember is you...well." Harry shrugged and Wufei nodded.

"Apparently Draco stunned me and then slapped an emergency portkey on me. You and Riddle fought again, no one really saw what happened and then there was a pillar of light. When it was gone all that was there were Riddle's remains, there was no sign of you. They kept me sedated for a while, not wanting me to run off looking for you apparently. They sent search parties everywhere and your picture was all over the press but after three weeks they declared you dead. We held your funeral yesterday, Quatre managed to discourage the press from getting too close." They exchanged smiles at that.  
"You got a few awards posthumously, no where near as many as they wanted to give you. The service was nice; they buried an empty coffin beside your parents and next to Sirius. I didn't stick around after, portkeyed here using the one you gave me a while ago. Managed to make it to our room before collapsing. If I'd been paying more attention I would have found you last night. There was some sort of weird energy shield around you, it collapsed as soon as I touched it though." Wufei fell silent and they snuggled together on the couch, both falling into a light doze.

--------------------------------------

Trowa watched his lover pace. He was just as worried as the blonde; he just didn't show it the same way. No one had seen Wufei since he had vanished via portkey from the funeral and they were all worried he had done something foolish. It was hard enough that they had just lost Harry but if they lost Wufei as well… He really didn't want to think about that. He looked up as the others came in.

"No luck." Duo stated glumly and Quatre sagged. Trowa stood and walked over to the blonde, wrapping him in his arms.

"We'll find him." He stated calmly and Quatre nodded slowly.

---------------------------------

Wufei stirred sleepily, opening his eyes slowly and then looking at the warm body he held closely. He smiled and pulled Harry even closer, earning a sleeping murmur as Harry burrowed closer to him. He was perfectly content to remain as they were forever but he knew they couldn't. For one the others were probably utterly frantic by now and secondly, they needed to know that Harry was alive and well, if tired. That said he gently set about waking his lover, something that proved to be rather difficult and ended up leaving him with a rather grumpy wizard on his hands.

"Do you really want to leave the others thinking you're dead any longer than necessary?" Wufei finally asked and Harry sighed, giving in. They untangled themselves and got up from the couch, Wufei having to catch Harry as he collapsed, dizzy.  
"Considering you haven't eaten anything or had any water for a month you're lucky to be in such good shape." He commented, earning an annoyed look before he simply lifted Harry into his arms and carried him into the kitchen. Luckily the kitchen was still stocked with some long lasting food and he was able to put together a nutritious but easily digested meal for them.

"How is everybody?" Harry asked as he ate.

"Luna is distraught. Losing Neville and then you… The others have been dealing in their own ways. Heero's been very trigger-happy while Maxwell has been more manic than usual. Quatre's been very quiet and clinging to Trowa when he's not yelling at various officials over the plans for merging the two societies. Trowa's silent as ever and Quatre's rock. But he misses you as well. The twins have been unusually quiet and I don't know wether or not that should scare me. Blaise came back from L4 for your funeral and is sticking with Draco. Everyone has missed you."

"Guess they'll be happy to see me." Harry stated quietly but Wufei glanced at him sharply.

"Yes, they'll be ecstatic to see Harry. The boy-who-lived can get lost though." Harry's head jerked up and he stared at Wufei for a few seconds before smiling and nodding.  
"I'm going to check if the phone is still connected. If it is I'll call the mansion, if not we'll have to find the nearest military installation and ask for help." Harry nodded and watched as Wufei walked over to the phone.

-------------------------------

Duo had slipped away from the others a while ago. He needed to be on his own for a while. He sat against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest and stared at the large bed where two of his closest friends had once slept. Hearing the ruffle of feathers he looked up to see the phoenix, Fawkes, watching him.

"Hello boy. Bet you miss Harry too, don't you?" The bird flew down to land on his knees and sang briefly. Duo couldn't help but smile, wiping tears from his eyes as he stroked the crimson feathers. For the first time since he'd seen that weird pillar of light Duo felt hope take root in his heart though he didn't know why. He started as the phone suddenly rang but stood and picked up the extension that sat on the bedside table.  
"Winner estate, Duo Maxwell speaking." He said politely, he didn't want to think what Quatre would do to him if he were rude.

"Maxwell."

"Fei! Where are you? Are you okay? Don't do anything stupid. I'll come get you or you can come back here." Duo babbled.

"Maxwell shut up! I'm fine and I'm not planning to do anything stupid. I'm pretty sure Harry would hex me if I did."

"Um, Wufei Harry can't hex you…" Duo trailed off, had Wufei lost it?

"Considering he's sitting at the table across from me I'd say he could. We're at the house we used at Surrey, mind sending us a lift?"

"Harry…" Duo stared at the wall in shock, hearing vague words over the line before the phone was fumbled a bit.

"Hey Duo." He dropped the phone at the sound of a voice he thought he'd never hear again before dropping to his knees and scrambling to pick it up again.

"Ha…Harry!" He gasped.

"Yeah, I'm alive. Don't suppose you could do as Fei asked and send us some transport. I'm not up to apparating or making a portkey yet."

"You're hurt?"

"No, just tired." Duo relaxed a bit as Harry reassured him.

"It's great hearing your voice Harry. I…just get back here all right?" Harry laughed at Duo.

"Glad to as soon as you arrange transport. Give someone the houses coordinates and have them make us a portkey or something. Oh, and stay away from Fei, he doesn't seem too impressed that you thought he was crazy."

"Oops?" Harry laughed again.

"See you soon Duo."

"Later Harry. I better go hide so I don't end in little pieces from your boyfriends' katana." With that they hung up and Duo simply sat, staring at the phone. He turned his head at the sound of a smug trill to see a very proud looking phoenix.  
"So that's what you were trying to tell me huh? Glad you didn't loose faith in him." With that Duo took off at a dead run through the house, looking for Armando or Bill. He skidded into the living room and grinned at the others.  
"Fei just called, he's at the safe house we used after Surrey, wants a portkey back." Duo explained, grinning as they all relaxed at hearing the missing pilot was alive and looking to come home. Only Heero knew there was something more to his lovers' smile but the braided man just grinned and shook his heads when he looked at him.

_TBC…_


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__In the home stretch now. When I started this I never thought in a million years that it would end up this long or well liked. So thank you._

**Chapter 43**

They were all waiting impatiently for their missing friend to return. Hedwig had been sent yesterday with the requested portkey and told to get there as quickly as she could. They would have sent Fawkes but the phoenix had simply refused and was looking rather amused for a bird, magical or not.

Guns and wands flew up as two men appeared in the middle of the room, all pointing at the slender, braided man. He instantly raised his hands in surrender even as his companion stepped in front of him protectively.

"Move Chang." Heero ordered, only just noticing that Duo hadn't drawn his gun with the others.

"No. It's okay Heero, it's really Harry." Wufei stated, staying firmly in front of his lover.  
"You could have warned them." He growled at Duo who shrugged sheepishly.

"You knew?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, Fei put Harry on the phone when I thought he'd lost it and was seeing things." Duo answered his rather mad lover.

"And did you ever stop to think it was a trap?" Heero almost snarled, mad that Duo could just fall for something like that so easily.

"Figured Fawkes wouldn't have been so smug otherwise. Plus, do you really think Hedwig would be doing that to an impostor?" Duo pointed to the owl that was perched on Harry's shoulder, alternating between preening his hair and glaring at them.

"We could test him with Veritaserum." Armando stated and the others nodded. Harry put a placating hand on Wufei's shoulder as he went to protest.

"It will be the easiest way Fei." He reassured his lover and received a reluctant nod.

-----------------------------

They had cuffed him to the chair just in case but it didn't really bother him, he understood why they were being so cautious. They'd held his funeral a few days ago after all. He obediently opened his mouth as three drops were placed on his tongue and the world became hazy.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin." He answered in a monotone.

"How did you kill Riddle?"

"I don't know."

"What is the last thing you remember of the battle?"

"Wufei bending over me under the effects of the imperious and under orders to kill me. Malfoy saying something."

"What is the next thing you remember clearly?"

"Waking up in Wufei's arms and being tired." Harry answered in the same emotionless tone. The group exchanged looks, small smiles beginning to show as he continued to answer correctly.

"Who were Moony, Padfoot and Prongs?" Duo asked softly, wanting to finish the questioning quickly. Harry frowned and then swallowed.

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black my godfather and James Potter, my father."

"Good enough?" Wufei asked, angry about the questions even if he understood their need to be sure.

"One more. What was the name of the OZ officer you impersonated to rescue Wufei and I?"

"Lieutenant Nicholas Fredric Freedman." Heero nodded at Harry's answer and the wizard was given the antidote. The cuffs were quickly undone and Harry looked at them nervously before Duo pounced on him, hugging him tightly.

"How about laying off the disappearing acts for a bit, huh green eyes?" Everyone laughed, breaking the tense atmosphere.

--------------------------

It was all over the news, no matter where you went. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, lived once more. Impromptu parties were thrown to celebrate the survival of a young man who had gone through so much to save the world just as they had at the end of the OZ war. Of course, not everyone was happy to hear of his survival. A certain British Minister of Magic for one. An imprisoned ex-headmaster was another. And there were many others but those who celebrated his survival outnumbered them greatly. Everyone knew that not all followers of the Dark Lord had been marked and had therefore died with him. The war may be over but the clean up would last a while yet.

-------_I was nearly really mean and left it here_.----

Harry stood before Lady Une once again but this time the atmosphere was a lot more relaxed.

"I am glad that you survived Mr. Potter. Agent Chang would not have been fun to deal with had you actually been dead." She smiled slightly and Harry smiled back.

"Thanks. Quatre's filled me in on bits and pieces but what's going on?"

"Frankly your Minister Fudge has a lot of people ready to commit murder. He wants to go back on everything that was agreed and for the Wizarding World to go back into hiding." Harry stared at her in shock.

"Surely he knows that's impossible? The whole world and the colonies know of magic now, there's no way to make that many people forget. Even magic has its limits."

"It has been suggested that someone of influence call for an emergency election due to his actions, previous and present, and that you run for Minister. The position is only temporary until our two worlds finish merging governments." Harry stared at her in shock.

"What idiot came up with that idea?" He managed.

"Quatre and Draco." She responded, sounding a bit smug since those two were definitely not idiots.

"I…" Harry trailed off, looking utterly bewildered.  
"You do realise that I know nothing of politics?"

"That is why you have advisors. Frankly you are the best choice and until this is all sorted out."

"I need to think about it, talk it over with a few people."

"Of course, I didn't expect you to answer straight away. Either way, there will always be a position open for you with the Preventers."

---------------------------------

"Remember that conversation we had years ago? About my taking up some of the practices of a pureblood like my hair because certain things would be expected of me?" Wufei looked down at his lover, continuing to play with his hair. He was lying on his side, head propped up on his hand as he gently stroked the long strands.

"Mmm. We talked about you maybe getting involved in the Ministry. Why?" Wufei asked distractedly.

"Because apparently Quatre and Draco want me to run for Minister and have already approached at least Une about it." That got his lover's attention rather nicely.

"What?" Wufei's hand had stilled and he was staring down seriously.

"Apparently Fudge is being his normally moronic self and they need a new Minister until the merger is complete. Our two blondes decided I was the best option and your boss agrees." Wufei blinked in shock and then pulled Harry closer.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"That I needed to think and discuss it with people. She also said there's a spot open for me with the Preventers any time I want it." Harry answered quietly, snuggling into his lover's body. Wufei stayed silent, thinking.

"Ultimately it is your choice but I will stand by you no matter what you decide. I know the others will too. You have to decide wether or not you could handle everything that would come with being Minister, even if only for a short time, and if you want to do so regardless of wether or not you could." Harry nodded and they both fell silent, enjoying their time together as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------

"You still haven't asked him." Wufei turned to see Heero leaning against the doorframe and nodded.  
"We don't know how the laws will change once everything's finalised. If you're going to do this then you better do it soon."

"I know. I just…what if he says no?"

"And what if he says yes but you've left it too late?" Heero countered and Wufei sighed.

"It is…unjust that I can ask him and that you and Trowa can't ask them."

"Maybe. But the two of you have been through more to be together than the four of us combined. You deserve this chance Wufei. Ask him."

"Ask who what?" Both men turned to see a puzzled Harry in the doorway and Wufei swallowed, hard.

"I need to ask you something Harry."

_TBC…_  
_Can anyone guess what he's going to ask, it was hinted at in an earlier chapter.  
__A bit short but that seemed the perfect place to leave it. _


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__Several have guessed what is about to happen so congratulations._

**Chapter 44**

"I need to ask you something Harry." Wufei shifted nervously, aware of Heero slipping silently from the room and shutting the door behind himself.

"Is something wrong?" The wizard asked, seeing his lovers' nervousness and quickly moving over to him.

"No, nothing's wrong. I…I just…" Harry frowned; Wufei was not one to stammer like that. He wrapped his arms around the pilot and held him close.

"Whatever it is just take your time." He soothed. He felt Wufei nod and then pull back, taking a deep breath. Harry stood still and simply watched him carefully. His eyes widened as Wufei slowly dropped to one knee, a hand in his pocket.

"I love you Harry, more than I have ever loved anyone else. Would you do me the great honour of being my husband?" Wufei asked, holding his hand up and revealing the gold band he had been holding. He swallowed nervously as Harry stared at him in shock.

"I…Fei, you're sure? You want to marry me?" Harry whispered and Wufei smiled.

"I'm positive Harry. I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together. Please say yes." Harry smiled and extended his left hand towards Wufei. They ignored the way his hand shook as he slid the band onto Harry's ring finger. Harry let him get back to his feet before tackling him in a hug and kissing him until they were both desperate for air.

"I love you too Wufei." He whispered.

---------------------------------

Duo looked over to where his lover was reclining against the wall, the only person in the room who didn't look confused as to why they had been asked here. He made his way through the crowd towards him but the doors opened before he could reach him. He watched, curious, as Wufei and Harry entered together, Wufei holding Harry's left hand gently.

"Everyone! We have an announcement to make." The room fell silent at Wufei's statement. The pilot looked to his lover and Harry gave him an encouraging smile.  
"Thanks to the laws of the wizarding world which have yet to be brought in line with ours I have been able to do something I have been wanting to for a while. Two hours ago I asked Harry to marry me and he agreed. We're engaged." Dead silence met the declaration before a scream of joy was heard and Duo blinked as he watched Quatre tackle the two before he moved to join them. Quatre's actions broke the frozen crowd free of their shock and they surged forward to congratulate the couple.

"You knew." Duo whispered to his lover. Heero looked over and smiled softly, nodding.

"He's had the ring since before Neville died but could never find the right time to ask. If Harry hadn't walked in on us talking about it he probably wouldn't have said anything yet." Duo laughed at that and wrapped an arm around Heero's waist; happy to watch others congratulate his best friend and brothers.  
"I'm sorry." Heero whispered and Duo looked at him, not sure why he was apologising.  
"If we could I would." Duo silenced him with a kiss.

"I know."

----------------------------------

Harry paced nervously, only half listening to what was going on, on the stage outside. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this, what was it about Quatre that he couldn't say no to that look? Then again only Heero seemed able to resist it most of the time.

"Stop pacing Potter." He paused to glare at Draco as the blonde lounged gracefully.  
"Honestly, you're a war hero. The man-who-defeated-you-know-who or whatever other nonsense title they've decided to call you now. Facing a raving mob of reporters and your adoring public can't be that bad."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Harry drawled out and then went back to pacing.

"Relax Harry. It's just a simple question session. We've coached you through everything and you have the communications thingie in your ear if you need help. They just want to know why they should vote for you. It's simple." The blonde shrugged. Harry didn't get the chance to answer as he was suddenly called out onto the stage and into a storm of camera flashes and floating quills.

-------------------------------

"Your office is nicer than mine." Harry turned to glare at his fiancé.

"I'm the Minister of Magic Fei. Of course it's nicer!" Harry snapped and Wufei sighed, coming up to hug him.

"Relax Harry. Everything's going to be fine, this is only till the merger is finished."

"Sorry, I'm just really stressed."

"I'd never have guessed." Wufei teased.  
"At least Quatre, Draco and Mrs. Longbottom are handling the wedding."

"Thank Merlin for that! I think I'd go crazy if we had to plan that as well." Harry sat down at his desk and stared at the pile of paper work before him before starting to go through it, getting madder the longer he read.

"Bad?" Wufei asked.

"Okay so now I'm glad I took the job." He threw a random bit of parchment at his fiancé and Wufei snorted in disgust as he read it.

"The man was an idiot."

"No need to tell me love. Think we can get the merger sped up? Before I drown in paperwork?" Wufei laughed and left the office before he was late for work himself.

-------------------------------------

"Hey Blaise." Draco greeted as his friend entered the library. Blaise smiled at him and sat on the couch next to him.

"How are the plans?"

"Slowly getting there. This would have been easier if Harry wasn't the new Minister. This is going to be the wedding of the century."

"They won't like that." Blaise pointed out. He wasn't around Harry much but even he knew that the other wizard prized his privacy, as did his fiancé.

"I know but they are both prominent figures. With that comes certain responsibilities."

"So what have you got so far?"

--------------------------------

Wufei stared in shock as he watched Harry walk towards him and almost stumbled to a stop himself but didn't thanks to Duo giving him a helping but subtle push forward towards the altar. Harry reached it at the same time as he did and Heero moved away from the wizards' side as Duo left his. Since neither of them had any living family they had chosen their closest friends to stand in. It was well known amongst the group that Harry was the younger brother Heero had never had and that while they may drive each other mad Duo was the best friend Wufei had, even though the braided pilot saw Harry as his own.

The wizard was dressed in rich dress robes of the richest green to match his eyes, trimmed in silver and with Gryffindors sword at his side. Wufei too carried his sword, the katana he had carried through two very different wars. Like his husband-to-be he wore the traditional formal clothes of his people and if the look on Harry's face was any indication he looked good in them. Around them the rest of the pilots were resplendent in full dress uniform along with the other Preventers who were scattered amongst the guests, including Lady Une and Zechs. Even Relena was present and dressed in her usual pink to add her support to the world merger. Most of Harry's old schoolmates were present, except for a portion of the Weasley's and a certain Granger. As well as most of the ministry and many influential and not so influential wizards and witches.

Harry gifted Wufei with a blindingly bright smile as they gently clasped hands. They turned as one to face the elderly wizard who would perform the ceremony and smiled at him as he smiled down at them.

If asked about the ceremony later the newlyweds would have to answer quite honestly that they didn't remember a word of it, they were too nervous and wrapped up in each other to pay attention. Luckily they had still said their lines.

---------------------------------------

Harry sighed tiredly and leant into Wufei's body as they swayed on the dance floor. So far everything had gone perfectly and for that he was grateful, very grateful. He'd never seen Hogwarts look better than she did today, decked out for their wedding. Minerva had insisted that they hold the wedding and reception in the castle since Harry had always considered the place home and he was the heir of one of the Founders.

"Tired husband dearest?" Wufei whispered teasingly into his ear and Harry smiled.

"A bit. Today's been a big day. Did you know that I got married?" Harry answered, teasing back.

"No, really? And who was the lucky woman?"

"Well, she's tall, Chinese, has black hair and the darkest eyes I've ever seen."

"Mmmm. I must meet this woman so I can get rid of her."

"Why?"

"Because no one is marrying my husband but me." Wufei smirked and then dipped a blushing Harry before kissing him.  
"Think we can leave yet?"

"Don't care if we can't we are." Harry murmured and then they vanished to their friends' amusement and the shock of those who didn't know just how powerful Harry really was.

------------------------------

Wufei stumbled ever so slightly as they re-appeared in the Master bedroom of the small house Harry had inherited from Sirius in the Mediterranean. But he recovered swiftly enough as he claimed his husbands lips in a fierce kiss, hands fumbling with the fastenings of Harry's robes before he pushed the silk from his shoulders. Underneath the wizard was dressed in a simple but elegant suit that soon went the same way as the robes, not that his own clothes fared any better at Harry's hands. Hair ties were soon abandoned as well, letting Harry's longhair fall around him and Wufei's fall about his shoulders.

They moved to the bed without really looking, too busy kissing every bit of skin they could get at as they walked, well it was more of a stumble actually, towards it before falling onto the soft mattress. They continued kissing, only parting when air was absolutely necessary, hands roaming over the others body.

Wufei smiled down at the young man lying beneath him. In his opinion the wizard had never looked better, naked, his hair a mess and his skin flushed even as he panted for air. And he was all his, for the rest of their lives. Harry smiled up at him and reached up to run his hands through Wufei's hair.

"I love you husband." The wizard whispered.

"I love you to." Wufei answered tenderly before leaning back in for another kiss.

-----------------------------------

"You're back!!" Harry grinned as Wufei winced at Duo's over enthusiastic shout before the pilot tackled them into a hug.  
"So how was the honeymoon?"

"Great."

"None of your business." The newlyweds answered at the same time.

"Fine Wuffers, I'll just grill Harry for details later. Mr. Minister is wanted in meetings ASAP. Looks like they can speed up the merger, which will make you happy green eyes." Duo chattered as he dragged the two up the stairs and to their room where he pushed them inside.  
"Be ready in an hour!" He chirped before leaving them alone.

"And we really missed this?" Wufei asked sarcastically, making Harry laugh.

"Admit it, you missed Duo's constant chatter." Wufei turned his head away before finally giving in and smiling.

"Fine, I missed the idiot." He grumbled and then stared around their room. It was a lot more cluttered then when they'd left.

"Think we can donate half this stuff to charity?" Harry asked, also staring around the room.

"I think donating wedding presents is frowned upon."

"Pity." Harry stated before waving his hand and shrinking most of them.

"You do need to write thank you notes for them." The voice had them turning back to the door, a warm smile on Harry's face and a smaller one on Wufei's.

"Heero!" Harry called and moved to hug the ex-pilot. Heero hugged him back, still a little stiff but far, far warmer than the teen Harry had first met.

"Yuy." Wufei greeted him.

"Chang."

"Potter." They looked at Harry who grinned at them.  
"What?" He asked innocently, causing the other two men to laugh lightly. Heero shook his head and smiled softly.

"You have a meeting to prepare for Minister." Harry groaned.

"Joy."

_TBC…_


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__I am heading overseas in a week so after this week no more updates until at least mid-January. Holiday here I come!!_

**Chapter 45**

"Harry?" Wufei tilted his head to the side, watching as his husband, still dressed in his minister's robes, dug around in their closet.

"Hey love. Any idea where I put my gun?" He asked without pausing in his search.

"No, why?"

"Because I am seriously considering shooting all of those idiotic politicians and putting them out of their misery?" Wufei snickered, Harry sounded totally serious.  
"I am serious Fei. One more day of their inane bickering and I will seriously borrow a page from Heero's book and shoot them all just to make them shut up."

"If you shoot them they can't complete the merger." With that Harry emerged from the closet, pouting at his husband.

"Are you sure?" He pleaded, puppy eyes begging his husband to say yes and causing Wufei to smile.

"Positive. I'll see if I can talk Heero into going with you, they'll be less likely to delay with him there."

"The patented Yuy death glare is very useful." Harry snickered.  
"And I was so looking forward to shooting the idiots, oh well."

"Come on, get changed and we'll go out for dinner so you can relax." Wufei offered and Harry nodded, once again vanishing into the closet.

----------------------------------

Harry smiled as he accepted the pen and added his signature to the long piece of parchment before signing the paper version as well. After over a year of deliberation the merger was finally complete, at least legally. As of today he was a free man, as free as a war hero and wealthy man ever got at least. His smile twitched slightly into a smirk as he thought of one of the things he had fought long and hard for and had kept a secret, even from his husband. He would do anything to make his family happy. He posed for pictures with the other politicians and key figures before slipping from the podium and into the crowd, ditching his robes as he moved.

Harry smiled as familiar arms wrapped around him and relaxed into the welcomed embrace.

"Congratulations on your retirement husband dearest." Wufei murmured in his ear and Harry tilted his head back to kiss the o9ther man.

"Thanks. Think we can get out of here?"

"Are you needed for anything else?"

"Nope, I made it clear that I won't give any interviews today and we've done the photos."

"Then home it is."

"Gladly." Harry whispered and apparated.

---------------------

"Is this real?" Harry looked up as Heero stormed into the library where he had been enjoying some quiet time reading. He was pretty sure he knew what the ex-pilot was asking about.  
"Harry what did you do? How did you do this?" He stood and grabbed Heero in a hug, trying to get him to calm down. He led Heero over to the window seat and pushed him down.

"Yes it is real. I made it quite clear that I would not support the treaty unless it was included and it is well known that without my support the Wizarding World would never have accepted the merger. You've given so much, its time you had some happiness too. It was the least I could do for my family."

"I…" Harry had to fight the urge to snicker at the sight of Heero Yuy stunned speechless but he didn't want to annoy his brother.

"Go Heero, I think you and Trowa have some special shopping to do." The wizard was the shocked one as Heero pulled him into a bone-cracking hug before swiftly walking from the room, presumably to find Trowa.

-------------------------------------

Harry smiled from his place at Heero's shoulder as his brother spoke his vows in time with Trowa and then Duo and Quatre spoke theirs. The double wedding was smaller than Harry and Wufei's had been but not by much. He met the eyes of his husband, standing for Duo and they shared a smile. The reactions to the law Harry had insisted on bringing to the muggle world, the law on marriage, had been a huge hit and there weren't enough officials to go around. Never before had they been able to marry and so they were flooding the available officials with requests much to the amusement of the wizards. Hopefully the rush would slow as people realised the new laws were there to stay, the treaty was bound in magic after all.

Harry moved around the room, speaking with friends and avoiding the politicians that had been invited reluctantly because of Quatre's status. He smiled as he saw Draco and Blaise dancing, he had the feeling there would be another wedding within a year at the most. The two went well together and Blaise deserved all the happiness he could find after what he had been through. No one knew that it had been Harry to unfreeze the Zabini accounts and he had actually added to them to compensate Blaise. The accounts had been frozen after Zabini seniors' death and the revelation that he had been a Death Eater. He would watch over the other wizard for the rest of his life, it would never make up for what he had done but it was something.

-----------------------------------

"Any idea what you want to do now?" Wufei asked, his arms wrapped securely around Harry, as they lay in bed together. He felt Harry shrug.

"I wouldn't mind travelling a bit. It's not like I ever have to work but I need to do something or I'll go crazy." Harry said, snuggling closer to his husband.  
"Are you going to stay with the Preventers?"

"I'm not sure. If you want to travel I'll need to take some sort of leave or quit while we do and then I can decide when we get back." Harry twisted in Wufei's arms so that he could look at him.

"You'd do that?" Harry asked quietly and Wufei smiled, knowing why Harry needed the confirmation.

"Always. Wherever you go I go, forever love." Wufei smiled and raised Harry's hand to kiss his wedding band. Harry smiled and kissed him gently but the kiss soon became heated and hands began to wander across tanned skin. Harry pulled back from his husbands lips to gently kiss and nip down his neck, slowly moving down his body much to Wufei's enjoyment. He paused and looked up at the one person he loved more than anything and smiled in pure joy. He sent a silent thought of thanks to Dumbledore and Riddle, he may hate the bastards but if not for them he would never have met his husband or his new family and for that he owed them eternal gratitude no matter how much he wished otherwise.

_**THE END!!!!  
**(Unless inspiration hits for an epilogue but if it does it won't be till after my holiday. Though I doubt it will.)_

_Thanks to everyone who has read this and left such encouraging reviews. _


End file.
